Jack's Partner (Revised)
by starwater09
Summary: Samurai Jack has been in the strange future for a while now and he still has found no way to get back to the past. Then he meets Kai a fellow warrior with her own past determined to help him on his journey. Will the two succeed or will Aku destroy their hopes? And what about their growing feelings for each other? Will they really be able to let the other go? (revising chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first off I should not be doing this fic seriously I already have two other fics THAT I SHOULD BE WORKING ON! But no I had to watch Samurai Jack and remember my cartoon crush so now we have this happening now! This story will only have 5 or 6 parts and I don't even know if anyone even comes here anymore but I'm still gonna write it. Ok so part of this is inspired by a fanfic for Samurai Jack that existed years ago but the person never finished it and then eventually took it down. This will have ocs and mention some episodes but not all of them and in random orders and the points of view will keep going back and forth from Jack to Kai and also note that like the show there will be some PPG references so please enjoy.**

 **I own nothing but plot and ocs.**

 **Revised 5/20/17**

 **Jack's pov**

 _It has only been a few months since I've been sent to this foreign land ….the future as I have come to understand it as. And while some things have amazed me beyond my wildest dreams. I still carry on hoping to find my way back home and ending Aku's madness once and for all._

After walking for what was many days, Jack had finally found a small bar to rest his feet and have a drink of tea in peace. While the area in which the bar was located wasn't in fact a very safe place; Jack was still by far one of the most deadly persons there. Not that he would ever go looking for trouble no trouble never seemed to have a problem finding him. But for the moment all was calm until the arrival of a new customer she looked to be about 5'8 clearly of African descent with her even brown skin tone. The women was stunning she looked to be about 24 in age with honey colored eyes, a small dark reddish black afro and curvy body which was covered in a skin tight light blue and yellow fighting costume of course she walked carefully into the bar and took a seat next to Jack.

"What'll you have miss?" The bartender says all too eager to help the young women.

"Green tea add some rum keep it hot." The women calmly ordered. It didn't take long for the bartender to fill her order again the man was way too eager.

"There you are miss! And if there is anything else that you need?" The bartender says hoping to get the chance to keep the women's attention on himself.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. Got any idea on where I would be able to find a samurai named Jack?" The young women asked politely.

"That would be me miss?" Jack responded having been listening to the conversation. He was also very concerned with all the looks from the men at this bar were giving her not that she seemed to notice or care about it. Jack decided to make sure to have a good grip on his sword just in case.

"Kai, nice to meet you Samurai Jack, if I can just have a few moments of your time to explain…." Kai began speaking only to be interrupted by a shady looking guy who decided he deserved Kai's attention more than Jack. He had turned her chair around so that she was now facing the green man instead of Jack and took a hold of her left arm. "You've got five seconds to remove yourself from my space or you will feel the worst pain imaginable." Kai tells the huge man while narrowing her eyes at him.

The large green muscled man just look at Kai and laughed. "Yeah right and who's gonna stop me? That man in a bathrobe or let me guess some little weak lady like you?" The man said not losing his grip and laughing at her not at all taking notice to dangerous look in Kai eyes after being called weak.

For Jack he had heard enough he needed to move fast and get Kai out of this bar since it was clear that this man had some back up with him. Normally Jack wouldn't clear but it would be much harder for him to fight about ten men and keep Kai from getting hurt at the same time. But before he could get a chance to set his plan into action to his shock Kai had very quickly not only gotten herself out of that man's grip but was also twisting his arm so harshly that the pain pain making him fall to his knees.

"Look who's a weak little thing now!" Kai says mockingly will looking down at the man twisting his arm more tightly.

"You Bitch! You better let me go or else!" The green man said through gritted teeth clearly trying not to let on how much pain he was truly feeling.

"Or else what?" Kai gleefully says back to him.

"Or else you're gonna have an even bigger problem with the gang green gang 5000 you bitch!" Another green man said coming up from behind them. This green man while skinnier then the one whose arm Kai was twisting was still very dangerous looking.

"Well then you want him?" Kai says while using her momentum to bring him up from his knees. "Then you can have him!" Kai then throws the large green man towards his fellow gang member causing them both to fly across the bar until they hit the wall. "I wish you two all the happiness in the world!"

Everyone inside the bar having been drawn to the commotion turned their attention to the fight were now sitting in shocked silence including Jack. He had seen many fights in his lifetime going back to even before he had come to the future but he had never seen a woman ever do anything like that. Even more surprising was just how calmly Kai took her seat again and began drinking her tea like the fight hadn't took place at all. Jack had so many questions now but it looked like it would have to wait since the rest of the gang green gang 5000 were starting to move closer to Kai.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are but no one gets away with hurting Ace the 5th and Bigger Billy!" A snake like green man hissed at Kai.

"And I don't care who you nobody's are nor am I about to care so I suggest you leave me alone before you join those two fools in their painful lesson." Kai says calmly not even taking the time to stop drinking her tea to look at them.

"Hey now everyone I don't want any trouble in my bar! Take it outside but not in here!" The bartender says clearly scared but also not wanting any damages done to his bar.

"No way this bitch needs to learn a lesson right here right now!" another green man shouted. The gang green gang started to crowd around Kai and Jack thinking that they stood a chance against the two of them.

"Miss Kai I believe that we should begin going on our way." Jack says trying to plea with Kai so that they could finally leave.

"I am done with my tea so I guess now is as good as any time to go I suppose." Kai says while standing up and paying the bartender for the drink.

"You two must be out of your minds if you think we would just let you walk out of here." The snake like green member hissed at them.

"Not out of my mind but your gang is most definitely out of luck." Kai says now looking at them staring the gang green gang down.

"We'll see about that missy! GET THEM!" One of the members shouts while they all move in to attack Jack and Kai.

Jack had been ready to defend himself and Kai with his sword but before he could even move Kai moving quick as lightning had already began chi blocking the whole group so quickly he didn't even know if he would have had enough time to even blink let alone pull out his sword. Before Jack knew it all the members were down and unable to move while Kai was just walking out the door.

Jack having finally snapped out of his second shock decided it was best to run after Kai as fast as he could before she got away. Jack ran out the door looking around trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Kai, luckily she was just across the street setting up some sort of motor carriage that this future seemed to have a lot of.

"Who are you really Miss Kai and why did you come looking for me?" Jack asked her having ran across the street so that he could speak to her. Jack had many questions that he wanted answers to right that second.

"I'd love to answer that Jack, I really would but if you look behind you right now…" Kai says while turning Jack so that he could see what she was looking at. "You'll see a bunch of bounty hunters and robot minions of Aku's ready and willing to attack us both. Now I'm by no means against having a good chat but I think that you and I can both agree that right now is probably not the best time to have it."

As Kai was speaking to Jack the bounty hunters and robot minions were moving in closer to them. Jack pull out his sword silently agreeing for now that Kai was right and now was not the best time for conversations.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to bring out my Bo staff today." Kai says while taking out a solid silver Bo staff with interesting carvings all over it not that Jack had the time to take a proper look at it.

The bounty hunters not wanting to wait a second longer in getting their reward from Aku surrounded the two warriors and began their attack. This of course was nothing new to either Jack or Kai who were able to handle the fighting completely in sync with each other. After a while though it was becoming clear to Kai that if she and Jack didn't get out of there then they would be forced to fight more people than they could handle even together.

"Jack we need to get out of here fast neither of us will have enough energy to keep going much longer if more of them keeps showing up." Kai tells Jack while knocking another bounty hunter out.

"Yes but we must do this quickly." Jack says as he sliced through another robot. "Do you have a plan?" Jack askes her while continuing to fight more robots.

"Yes, we need to fight our way to get to my motorcycle. When I yell now shield your eyes as fast as you can." Kai explains after punching another bounty hunter. Jack just nods his head and the two of them fight their way towards Kai motorcycle. They had finally made it close enough so Kai decided to but her plan into motion. "Now Jack!" Kai yelled and Jack while curious decided to listen to her instructions. Kai hoping that Jack listen to her made her hand glow a bright blinding blue light started glowing and surrounding causing all the bounty hunters to go blind since they hadn't been shielding their eyes.

"Ahh it burn! What's happening I can't see! Make it stop!" Could be heard from all around them from the poor bounty hunters who could not handle looking at the direct blinding light. But the robots didn't have a problem so Kai grabbed Jack's hand and hopped on to the motorcycle.

"You better hang on Jack because this thing moves really fast." Kai says quickly starting up the motorcycle and hitting the gas causing them to move quicker then Jack was prepared to go.

Jack in his surprise quickly puts his sword away and wraps his arms around Kai waist and holding on for dear life. Kai decided to get as much distance between them and the bounty hunters and robots knowing that the spell wouldn't last long before they could see again. It was best to keep moving for as long as possible just to be on the safe side. About an hour later Kai felt that now would be as good as any time to stop luckily she found a forest with a waterfall nearby it that they could use to set up camp.

Kai finally stops the motorcycle and waits for Jack to let go of her. "Alright Jack we should be safe now so any time you feel ready to let me go feel free to do so." Kai says turning to look at him and smirking.

Jack finally opens his eyes and looks around now seeing that they have stopped. "Seriously Jack any time you feel comfortable with letting me go?" Kai says once again. Jack now finally noticing where his hands were quickly jumps off the motorcycle now blushing deeply.

"Sorry Miss Kai! I apologize." Jack says while bowing his head still unable to control his blushing.

Normally such behavior would cause Kai to tease the person a bit but seeing how embarrassed Jack already was she decided to take it easy on him…well just this one time. "It's alright Jack really, if the rumors about you are in fact true then that means you would not be familiar with riding motorcycles and it does take some time to get use to especially at the speed we were going."

"Right of course." Jack says now looking at her once again although still lightly blushing just a bit. "Wait! Did you say there were rumors about me?" Jack asked trying to shake off his nervousness. It was to be expected he hadn't really spent much time with woman especially one as beautiful as the one he was currently looking at.

"Yes there are but first I better secure the area before we continue talking." Kai explained before Jack could ask her how she was going to do such a thing her hands once again started glowing bright blue not to the point of blinding like the last time though. Kai raised her hands up and the area began to glow in the same bright blue color.

Jack was amazed by what he was seeing but was confused about what was going on. "What are you doing Miss Kai?" Jack says in shocked amazement.

"I'm putting a spell around this area not only will it cause any enemies nearby to not take notice us but the magic also causes Aku not to be able to tell where we are located." Kai explains now having finished with her spell and now once again turning her attention back to Jack.

"How are you able to do such a thing?" Jack askes looking at her in awe.

 **Kai pov**

 _Well I knew I was gonna have a lot of explaining to do once I finally caught up to Samurai Jack. I just hope he will let me help him, from what I already know about most samurais they tend to prefer to work alone and I would never be able to complete my destiny if that were to happen with him._

"I guess to start with Jack my full name is Kai Luna of the Soleil Lunas Kingdom, heiress to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom if I'm being completely honest." Kai begins to explain while at the same time unpacking the things that they would need for camp.

"You're royalty?" Jack says now in even more shock then before it seemed that everything he was learning about her was just continuing to blow his mind.

"Yes, anyways for thousands of years the Soleil Lunas Kingdom has existed my people and I have lived in peace." Kai continues to explain while setting up a fire pit that she would need so that she could cook them some food.

"But what about Aku?" Jack asks still listening but now helping to gather wood that they would most likely need.

"The Soleil Lunas Kingdom has always had and I should hope continues to have powerful sorcerers and sorceresses. It is said that just as Aku was coming into power my ancestors used a powerful spell so great that it hides the whole kingdom and because the magic was rooted in the goodness light and hope of the sun and the moon Aku's evil could never get to it." Kai continues to explain while setting a blanket on the ground and sitting down. "And while that was good for my ancestors and their people they couldn't let others suffer so for generations my family has been leaving the safety of kingdom and try to take as many refugees as we could and of course try and find ways to defeat Aku."

"Your family must be brave, noble and strong to do all those things for people in need." Jack tells her with an air of respect.

"Yes, few had even lost their lives because of this including my parents themselves." Kai goes on to explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Kai." Jack tells her and he means it he knows what it was like having lost his parent's to Aku's evil himself at a young age. Made worse was the fact that he was even more separated from them by thousands of years where they were died to this world a long time ago.

"Thank you Jack but I know they died doing the right noble thing, helping others in need and trying to defeat Aku." Kai tells him she had long ago grieved for her parents and took comfort in fighting the same noble cause as them.

"If I may asked Miss Kai, since you are the heiress to the throne should you not be in the Soleil Lunas Kingdom ruling them as queen?" Jack decided to ask.

"Normally yes Jack I should have at least been crowned by now seeing as how I'm well past the age of eighteen. But there is also a law in the Soleil Lunas Kingdom keeping me from doing so, you see when an heir or heiress turns 10 years of age they most go see the Lunas seers and be told their destine mission." Kai began to explain.

"Destine mission? What is this?" Jack askes now confused once again.

"A destine mission is something that most people in my kingdom has it is one noble mission that you have to complete. For those of us who are royal this mission is made more seriously because we can't take the throne until it has been completed. My destine mission is to help defeat Aku in the past, something that neither I nor anyone else in the kingdom knew how to do until one day I started hearing rumors about you Jack." Kai finishes explaining.

"And where did you first hear these rumors?" Jack askes in surprise taking in all the information that Kai had just given him.

"The funny thing is that it first started when I was in the city, I had been walking area trying to gather as information about Aku when I heard some little kids playing a game. At first I thought nothing of it and since I was unable to get any new information I decided to take a break and watch the children play around. Little did I know that this would be the beginning of my first lead in finding you." Kai says while starting a fire in the pit.

"How so?" Jack questions while he knows that he has been to many different cities he rarely sees or speaks to any children.

"While it seems that word has spread around about you openly challenging Aku's rein because the children were play fighting each other making up stories and pretending to be the great hero Samurai Jack against the evil villain Aku." Kai tells him while smiling up at him.

This of course causes Jack to blush once again and rub the back of his head nervously. "Really the children were doing all that?"

"Yes they were but the most interesting part was when one of the children a boy, who by the way does a really good job imitating your voice started talking about needing to defeat Aku and then going back to the past to set everything right. Well let's just say that bit of information really caught my attention but to make sure this wasn't just some hero that the children had decided to make up I went around speaking to as many people I could find. The most helpful information was by far the talking dogs though." Kai finished explaining.

"Yes I did have a chance to meet those dogs although it still surprises me that dogs have evolved enough to be able to speak." Jack tells Kai.

"Right the dogs did mention that their ancestors could only bark and walk on four legs." Kai pauses now deep in thought. _It must be really hard to be thrown into a time that you don't know and try to survive so long by one's self._ "Any way after talking to the dogs and a few other people along the way I was finally able to track you down. I only ask that you allow me to help you on your journey to finally defeat Aku as it is the only way that I can complete my destine mission."

"I admire your resourcefulness in finding me Miss Kai but this journey is very dangerous it would not be honorable to drag you into my battles with Aku. Though I can tell you are highly skilled Miss Kai are you really sure that this is what you want to? And not just because you want to be queen of your people?" Jack askes after listening to everything.

Kai takes a deep breath and moves closer to Jack grabbing his hands and looking him in the eye. "Jack I know this journey is going to be very dangerous after all I've been doing this on my own for a few years now. I've knew pretty much my whole life that I was going to have to do this. I can't say that ruling my kingdom doesn't play a key role in my decision because it really does. But in my heart of hearts I know that being here with you…helping you is what I'm supposed to do not just as a future queen but as a warrior who knows that this world that Aku has created just isn't right."

"Thank you for telling me this Miss Kai that is all I needed to know, of course you may stay with me on this journey. There is a part of me now that believes we were might to find each other, and I know what it is like to be far from home trying to find a way to save everyone and return to my kingdom." Jack says having finished listening to Kai's statement.

Kai though is looking at Jack in shock. "Wait your kingdom?"

"Yes, well my father was the emperor of our land before began his evil rein. In fact this is Aku's second coming the first time my father had defeated him. But the second time he came I was sent off to begin my training all around the world while my mother went into hiding and my father was forced into slavery." Jack explains. "When I was finally done training I inherited my father's sword and set out to end him, I almost did too until he tricked me through me into a portal in time and I ended up here."

Hearing all this puts Kai in near tears and she pulls Jack into a hug much to his surprise and embarrassment. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this Jack but I guess that is why we were meant to help each other since we both can understand how important this mission really is." Kai states while hugging Jack just a little more tightly.

Kai didn't seem to realize how conflicted her hug was making Jack feel. On the one hand he wanted to break the hug because some part of him was nagging at him telling him it wasn't appropriate. But on the other hand all he wanted was to hold onto Kai just as tightly and never let her go. But it was way too soon to feel such things was it not? Besides they just agreed to be partners should he be really getting those types of feelings right now?

But before Jack could get a chance to decide which feelings he should follow with Kai had broken the hug and moved their conversation to a different topic.

"Well I guess since we got our backstories out of the way we should talk about our skill sets." Kai says as she unpacks some food that she planned on cooking. Her back turned away from Jack at the moment.

"Skill sets? What does this mean?" Jack asked confused about her question.

"Hmm, how do I explain this?" Kai says thinking out loud. "Training! You've already seen that I can chi block, my weapon is a Bo staff and you've seen a bit of my magic well I've been trained and skilled to do other things as well. And I know you've had some type of training yourself so I figured that we could share these things. Think of it as another way to get to know each other better."

"Oh well I guess I could start with saying that my training first started with a wooden Bo staff Miss Kai." Jack began now understanding Kai's question.

"Typically beginner swords training that's nice. And please just Kai is fine no need to be so formal." Kai says as she begins cooking.

"Then when Aku came to my kingdom once more I was sent all over the world to train to defeat Aku. But I suppose over all I learned most of my martial arts from shaolin. Let's see now playing mantis, tiger and eagles styles is what I learned from the shaolin. But I also learned ninjutsu, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. Of course you know that I'm a master sword fighter but I can also use other weapons as well. I guess that is it with my training what about yours Kai?" Jack askes.

"Well I didn't get to travel around the world to train mostly because my kingdom has a little bit of every culture within it because we recused so many different people from Aku's rein. So I was able to learn everything there, which let's see besides chi blocking, controlling my magic and Bo staff fighting. I learned different types of Kung Fu which was tiger, crane, and snake as well as dragon. And yeah like you I know how to use other weapons but I prefer my Bo staff. Oh and I can read and sense peoples aura which comes in handy if someone is trying to sneak attack. You're lucky to have trained within the shaolin though even if we had been able to find it I would have never been allowed to train under them." Kai explains now finished with her cooking.

"No one in your kingdom was able to find the shaolin temples?" Jack askes in shock.

"No my ancestors went searching for them all over but it was like they completely disappeared. No one has been able to find them." Kai explains while handing Jack a bowl of beef and noddle soup and a pair of chop sticks. "I hope you don't mind I decided to keep the meal light tonight."

"No of course not Kai this meal looks very delicious thank you." Jack says bowing his head to her and then begin to eat his food. "I noticed that you Bo staff had some carvings on it from the fight earlier."

"Oh yes, well this Bo staff was especially made combining sun magic with moon magic the carvings themselves is just the moon and the sun but it is able to pierce anything almost like a sword and can cause Aku great damage but I've never been able to completely defeat him myself he always seems to get away before my finally blow." Kai explains as they continue to eat.

"Yes I've had that same problem with Aku myself many times before. Though my sword was forged from the righteousness of the qi can only be used for good and fails to work in the hands of evil. It was made to destroy the evil force but I do wonder sometimes if it can just only temporally leave him too weak to fight for certain periods at a time." Jack says thinking back to how Aku showed up again after his father defeated him the first time.

"Well now Aku has to worry about both of us fighting him and if we work together who knows maybe my Bo staff and your sword is both needed to finally end him." Kai says as they finish up their meal.

"Maybe you are right Kai." Jack says as he begins to stand up. "Please allow me to clean up the mess to thank you for cooking the meal for us."

"Thanks Jack that would be wonderful. While you are doing that I'm just going to go take a bath at the waterfall that is a little further up from our campsite." Kai says as she gathers her stuff and head towards the waterfall.

 **Jack pov**

It didn't take Jack very long to clean up and since Kai would be gone for a bit he decided to just sit back and relax.

 _It has been a long time since I have been able to sit down peacefully without having to worry about any sort of trouble finding me. Though I doubt that my troubles will be completely over now it is nice to have the company of another warrior fighting a long side myself. I could not have found a better partner then Kai who could not only keep up with me in skills but also has such a noble reason to fight._

Of course it didn't hurt that he found her attractive, but overall Jack was sure this partnership would work out for the better. Despite being more familiar with this future's way of life there was still many things that Jack couldn't do or really understand and it would be good to have a partner that did understand and could teach him as he never stayed around one place to long to really learn anything. No he was always moving and now he would have someone to help him navigate through this world.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kai returning to camp. Jack turned to look at her to see that she had changed into pajamas.

"Well I'm done Jack so here some soap and I'm guessing that you don't have any sleeping clothes so have this as well." Kai says handing Jack a bar of soap and a pair of pajama pants. "The waterfall is just a little ways from the campsite shouldn't take you more than 2 minutes to get there."

"Ok, hmm thank you again Kai." Jack says as he walks towards the waterfall with the things.

In the meantime while Jack was away Kai decided to set up their bed for the night.

 _I think all we will need for tonight is the mattress it's not going to rain tonight and it's warm so we don't need a tent._ Kai thinks as she pulls out a small mattress from her bag, using magic she makes it grow until it is queen size after which she pulls out some pillows and blankets just as Jack returned from his bath.

"Which side do you want to sleep up?" Kai asked while still setting up the bed.

"Excuse me?" Jack questions while blushing. _She could not possible mean what I think she means._

"Which side of the bed do you want to sleep in Jack?" Kai askes once again now looking at him.

"But we can't share a bed Kai! It's not appropriate!" Jack says as he continues to blush.

"Look Jack I only have this one bed and I wouldn't feel right if you slept on the ground. Plus this bed is pretty big so there would be space between us anyways." Kai explains she really didn't think it was a big deal.

"But….."Jack begins to state again but ends up trailing off.

Kai just sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "You know what I'm not going to fight with you on this. You can decide what you want to do. It has been a long day and I'm going to sleep. Good night." Kai says in defeat as she lays down on the left side of the bed.

Jack of course is trying to decide what the best thing to do was. On the one hand he really believed that it wouldn't be appropriate. On the other hand Kai's statement was right the bed was large enough to leave space between them. Not to mention it had be a long time since he slept on something comfortable.

"Good night Kai." Jack states as he takes the right side of the bed letting go the nagging feelings for tonight.

"Good night Samurai Jack." Kai says throwing a blanket over them.

 **And that's the end of the first part. I hope someone out there likes it and please review! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now time for the second part of my story so far some people have taken a look at it which is good!**

 **I still own nothing but plot and my ocs**

 **Revised 5/20/17**

 **Kai pov**

 _I've always awoken up very early. It is part of being from the Soleil Lunas Kingdom we always awaken very early. So when the sun was up I'm up as well no matter what time I did eventually fall asleep. Not a huge problem though unless there was a full moon in which case I don't sleep during a full moon curse of being born on a full moon but that is a few days a month not an everyday thing so I live with it. But back to this morning normally not a big deal but I can't help but notice that Jack and I seemed to be wrapped up around in each other._

If Kai was at all surprise she knew how to hid it well because it would seem that at some point during the night Jack and herself had move closer to each other while sleeping. Now Jack's arm was tightly wrapped around her waist and Kai's head was lying on his bare chest. Jack of course was still sleeping soundly at least according to the light snoring that Kai could hear but another private part of him was starting to rise.

 _Ha, hard to believe I couldn't even get him to agree to share this bed and now look at what we have here! Though in all seriousness I better get out of this before he wakes, Jack gets embarrassed easily enough as it is._

So Kai begins the task of removing herself from the embrace without having to wake Jack up. Though that was easier said than done seeing as how every time Kai tried to move Jack would subconsciously tighten his hold on her and bring her in closer, Kai swear she even heard him whisper mine in his sleep. _Ok now this has to end, I'm gonna have to use magic to get out of this one._ And so Kai now focusing uses her magic to phase out of Jack's arm. Now freed Kai turns back to make sure that Jack was still asleep which he was Kai decided to gather some of her stuff so that she could get ready for the day.

 _First a quick bath then maybe some training hopefully Jack will wake up before it is time for breakfast. You know while I'm at it I should go ahead and wash some clothes and polish my Bo staff since I have the time. Hmm might as well take Jack's stuff as well._ Kai thinks when she sees where he placed his stuff for the night. She leaves the camp as quietly as she could and heads towards the waterfall.

 **Jack pov**

Forty five minutes later Jack couldn't help but wake up when his body realizes that it was finally morning again. It didn't help that for some reason he felt colder than he had been a few minutes ago, which was strange seeing as how he had a blanket. Rubbing the sand out of his eyes and yawning he turns to the left side of the bed thinking that Kai was still most likely sleeping only to find her gone. _Kai must be an early raiser._ Jack thought shrugging his shoulders and stretching. Jack figure that Kai was off taking a bath and would most likely be returning soon so he decided to lay back down for a few minutes longer. But after some time had passed he started to worry. _Kai really should have been back by._

Jack couldn't decide what the best thing to do was. _If Kai is bathing then I wish not to intrude on her but she could be in trouble! But then again she casted that spell last night to make it so our enemies wouldn't see us so then there can't be any danger._ Jack decided to take a look around the camp to clear his mind. Going towards where he remembered his kimono, geta and most importantly his sword only to find to his horror that they were gone save for the geta. _No, no this can't be not again!_ Jack thinks in a panic looking around thinking maybe he had misplaced his items only to not find them anywhere or find any of Kai's things for that matter.

 _Once again I've fallen for Aku's trickery! I should have learned better then to believe that he wasn't Kai especially after he disguised himself as a woman before; now I'll have to find a way to track down my sword._ Jack sighs in defeat thinking about how hopeless it just might be seeing as how Aku would have had hours to get as far away as possible. Jack decided that he at least needed to calm down enough before he began trying to track down leads so he heads to the waterfall.

Kai had just finished bathing and managed to not only clean Jack's kimono but also her fighting outfit. Both had taken some damage and both needed to be resewn luckily it wasn't too bad and it only took Kai a few minutes to fix them up. But since hers and Jack's outfit would need some time to dry she decided to just wrap her towel around herself while she waited. _While I wait for the clothes to dry I should take the time to sharpen the sword's blade and polish my Bo staff._ Kai finds a small rock to sharpen the blade and sits down on a small boulder near the waterfall with her Bo staff not too far away and begins to sharpen Jack's sword.

And that was the scene Jack stumbled across when he made his way to the waterfall. There was Kai with his sword, clearly just sharpening it. In a towel on a boulder behind a waterfall, of course there was a small part of him that noticed that his kimono was out in the sun so that it could dry after being washed and mended. But a bigger part of him was taking in the scene that Kai had unknowingly set for him. Seeing Kai cause a mix of emotions relief in knowing that she was real and hadn't left him, but also seeing her in only a towel sharping his sword caused a strong desire of need to grow within him. _I could walk over there pull her hands away from the sword, rip that towel right off her body bring her close to me and then…._

"Jack!" The sound of Kai's voice brought Jack out of his fantasy as he realized he had been standing there staring at her long enough for her to notice that he was there. "I see you're awake now!"

A deep blush covers Jack's face as he realized he has been caught and he bows his head. "Yes, I didn't see you when I woke up and after waiting a bit for you to return I still hadn't seen you so I began to worry. But clearly you are alright so I'll just go back to camp and wait until you are finished. Ah Good bye." Jack tries to quickly get out of there only for Kai to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait a second Jack," Kai says giving him a funny look. "That's not the whole thing is it?"

"What?! Of course it is. There is nothing else going on." Jack says nervously shaking his head. _Kai didn't realize that I was fantasying about her did she?!_

"Well according to your aura though I sense traces of not just panic but hurt, betrayal, angry and hopelessness. Now it's getting faint but you were clearly feeling these things strongly earlier so something is clearly wrong." Kai says after she finished reading him.

"It's nothing Kai really." Jack says trying to get her to forget about it. _Good she didn't figure it out._

"You're lying Jack." Kai says narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really it's…." Jack takes a look at Kai seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer decides to tell her the truth. "Around the time when I first got here to the future I had gone to the dessert to track down some information about a jewel that could help me return to the past. The person who had the information had just finished giving it to me when a bunch of Aku's bounty hunters came in and attacked his shop. Then out of nowhere this beautiful warrior woman came out and started helping me fight the bounty hunters. She told me her name was Ikra and that she needed the jewel to save her father. Later on I found out I shouldn't have trusted her because it turned out to be Aku in disguise, and I only realized this because when we finally reached to where the jewel was Aku had destroyed. So when I woke up to find you gone and my sword gone I thought it might have been another on of Aku's tricks." Jack says as he finished explaining the story.

"Wow so Aku was willing to disguise himself as a woman just to ruin your chances of returning home?" Kai asked in shock shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes unfortunately he did." Jack says with a sigh he really needed to get better at figuring out Aku's tricks.

"So when you saw that I was gone and that your sword and kimono were gone as well as some of my things, you thought Aku had gotten to you once again?" Kai asked.

"Yes that is what I thought until I saw you here so clearly I worried for nothing." Jack says chuckling at the thought now that he knew it was untrue.

"So what you are saying is that I look like Aku?" Kai says eyes still narrowed while she glares at Jack.

"What?! No, no Kai you do not look like Aku in any way." Jack says as he wildly shakes his head back and forth.

"But you thought I was Aku?" Kai states again turning away from him hiding her smirk.

"Only because he has disguise himself as a woman before!" Jack tries to plea.

"So Aku can make for an attractive woman is what you are saying?" Kai giving him a questioning look.

"Yes! I mean no, well that time he was but he was never as beautiful as you." Jack tries to explain in a panic. _Goodness I can't let Kai think that I'm attracted to Aku!_

"So, you think that I'm more beautiful than Aku?" Kai says raising an eyebrow up at him.

"Yes, of course." Jack says nodding his head in agreement.

"Only Aku?" Kai says pretending to sigh.

"No, not just him I mean you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Jack admits to Kai now blushing again. _Fool! It is too soon to tell her that._

Kai just starts to giggle at him. "It's ok Jack I was only teasing you, relax and lighten up I understand Aku's trickery is legendary around here. But luckily I can read aura so we have that as an advantage at least."

"Right of course you were just kidding." Jack says with a chuckle again although he still blushed.

"Any way, Jack you can have your sword back, and your kimono should be dry by now so I'm gonna head back to camp. You can have the waterfall to yourself I'll just take my things and leave you to it." Kai says gathering her stuff and leaving the area.

Only when Jack was sure Kai was gone did he sigh in relief. Kai cause him to feel so many different emotions that always seem to embarrass him to no end. _Hopefully as time passes by theses embarrassing moments with Kai will stop._ But even as he thinks this in the back of his mind he knew that these moments were only just beginning. Deciding to forget all about that for now Jack strips out of the clothes he was sleeping in and gets in the water.

 _This is nice and relaxing the water is warm this morning. It is also a very beautiful day… The only thing that could have made it better is if Kai were here with me._ Jack thought happily enjoying this rare peaceful moment. _Wait if she can read my aura then that means she should know about my other emotions as well. Why did she not bring it up? Maybe she was only focusing on the fainting emotions?_

 **Kai pov**

 _I wonder when Jack is going to realize that I can read everything in his aura._ Kai thinks as she shakes her head. Back at the waterfall Kai didn't hear Jack enter the area, no what brought her attention to him was the sudden wave of pure desire that his aura had carried to her. It was a good thing she was trained, a lesser aura reader would have lost themselves to the desire and given in to them. No Kai was too well-trained so instead she focus on something else he was feeling. Not that she didn't have her own desire for Jack, and how could she not despite being from the past and therefore naïve to the customs of the future. Jack was still very attractive, strong, a good warrior and they had a good amount of things in common. But it was too soon to think about a relationship of any kind besides their new partnership just yet. _Besides Jack is much too shy to make any type of move right now, it's best to wait until we are more comfortable with each other. Doesn't mean I won't still tease him just a bit every now and then._

With that Kai decides to start on their breakfast, by the time she was done Jack had returned back from his bath and was dress for the day.

"Here you go Jack." Kai says as she hands him a plate of eggs, bacon and hash browns. "After we finish eating and cleaning up the campsite, we're going to make a quick stop to my kingdom so that we can see the Lunas seers. If we are lucky they might give us a clues on which areas to go in order to find a way to get you back to your time."

"Would it take very long getting to your kingdom?" Jack decided to ask.

"No, I always carry my key with me." Kai explains, but Jack only looks at her in confusion. Until she pulls out a gold medallion with a carving of the sun and crest moon on it. "This is my key to the kingdom so to speak, I just focus my mind and it takes me home no matter where I go or how far I am."

"That must be very useful for you." Jack states.

"It is especially when I run low on supplies." Kai says. "Hmm I'd better restock while we are there as well. I also better call my head advisor first to let them know we are coming."

It doesn't take them very long to finish eating and soon they were packed up and ready to go. After that was done Kai had pulled out her cell phone to call her head advisor. Jack decided to meditate against a tree nearby while he waited for Kai to finish with her call.

"Hey! Brandy its Kai," pause "No nothing bad just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be coming home today," pause "Well it's not completely figure out yet but I yeah I found Samurai Jack," pause "Yes he's coming with me we both need to go see the seers," pause "No this is just a quick stop we would leave right after," pause "I know it's been a long time since they've seen me," pause "Well the phone works both ways they could call me if they wanted to," pause "I don't think all that is necessary," pause "Fine I'll do it!" pause "See you soon bye." Kai says after talking on the phone and putting it away.

"Everything alright Kai?" Jack says looking up at here noticing her mood had dampened a bit.

"First off bit of advice Jack never let your best friend be your head advisor, second off Jack before we go there is somethings I think you should know." Kai begins to explain.

"What is it Kai?" Jack questions her.

"Well, I don't usually stay home too often because for years now I've been trying to complete my destine mission that being said my younger brother and sister don't get to see me for very long." Kai continues to explain.

"You have siblings?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, Shawn Sole the second oldest is 19 and Misty Alba the youngest is 14." Kai tells him.

"Wait you have a brother and you are still going to become queen?" Jack says looking confused.

"Of course! I'm twenty four, I was born first how would I not be the heiress to the throne?" Kai says looking at Jack strangely.

"Never mind, continue on with what you were saying before." Jack exclaimed _No need to bring up the fact that a woman would never hold the throne alone even if they were born first back in my time._

"Anyways since it has been a while with me being gone most of the time my advisor thought it would be best if the kingdom has a formal feast celebrating my return even if it is for one day. She also thinks it would be good to spend time with my siblings so I'm afraid instead of a quick visit we will have to end up staying there a day or two." Kai explained.

"It is fine Kai believe me after spending all this time here not having anyway of going back to my time, a few days longer just to get information shouldn't be a problem." Jack reassured her.

"If it is really ok with you then I guess we should get going now." Kai says standing up.

"Yes, we should," Jack agrees also standing up. "So how does your medallion work does it open a portal?"

"No it doesn't open a portal." Kai states.

"Then how does it….." But before Jack finish his question Kai grabs a hold of his hand then the medallion starts glowing and before Jack knows it he is standing in front of a palace. Jack begins looking at it in awe the palace was bathe in such bright blue and gold it was almost hard to see. There was a long staircase leading up to enter the palace that Kai was now climbing.

"Better come along Jack trust me when I say you'll get the chance to look around later." Kai states as she continues to climb the stairs.

"Right of course!" Jack says as he runs up to catch up with her. "So you grew up here?"

"Yep for twenty years before I finished my training and started working towards defeating Aku." Kai says.

"It's very beautiful…your palace." Jack says while still looking around a bit.

"Thank you, though personally the view from the palace of the whole capital city is much better." Kai explains.

"Which I'm sure Samurai Jack will get to see if you keep your promise and stay for a day or so." A new voice states from out of nowhere.

Kai and Jack turn to the entrance to see a young girl wearing a purple dress, purple wedge sandals and silvery matching bracelet and headband she looked a lot like Kai only clearly younger with reddish purple hair done in braids and the same honey colored eyes. "Misty!" Kai gleefully runs up the rest of the steps and hugs the young girl.

 _This must be Kai's sister…Misty Alba looking at them standing together they do look very similar._ Jack thinks as he watches the two sister greet each other.

"And you must be Samurai Jack?" Misty says turning away from Kai to take a look at the new comer.

"Yes, Princess Misty I am." Jack greets respectfully while bowing.

"No need for all that Jack at least when we are alone, if it is really true that you are going to be my sister's partner then I'm sure we will be good friends. Hell I'll bet you'll be **FAMILY** in no time." Misty says looking at Kai with a raised eyebrow at the last sentence.

"Misty! Before you say anything else without thinking where is Shawn?" Kai says blushing trying to change the subject, though Jack looked confused feeling like he missed something.

"Shawn? Oh you know him, he is somewhere whining about being the spare again. He tried to leave the kingdom again." Misty says shaking her head and frowning. "He is in the training hall if you need him."

"Serious?! I swear that boy!" Kai says looking upset forgetting about her sister and Jack for the moment. She runs into the palace in the hope of finding her brother.

 **Jack pov**

Jack and Misty watched as Kai angrily stormed into the palace clearly not in a good mood after speaking with her sister.

"Shot! Kai comes back home after being gone a month and I JUST HAD let her get upset about Shawn right away." Misty says shaking her head sadly.

"Is their relationship not well?" Jack asked clearly confused this was the first time he had seen Kai this angry even during the bar fight she was a lot calmer.

Misty now remember that he was still there and since he witness the exchange she knew she would have to explain. "Kai and Shawn are….how do I begin to explain this going through a rough patch, you see Shawn is eager to finally leave the kingdom and start going on his own adventures but Kai won't allow him because she doesn't believe he is ready."

"Has he not finished his training?" Jack asked Misty as they began to follow after Kai.

"Yes he has learned all the fighting styles Kai knows and has even chosen a weapon of his own a pair of twin Sai. But I don't really understand it either but Kai keeps insisting that he is not ready and they keep fighting about it." Misty explains. "Speaking of which we better hurry up and catch up to Kai because those two tend to…" Misty is interrupted by the sounds of shouting. " **FIGHT!"** Misty finishes as she and Jack run into the room where they heard the noise.

"You, know nothing! We haven't even seen you in a month and that was for like an hour so how would you even know!" a deep voice was the first thing Jack heard before stepping into the room and seeing who spoke. It didn't take very long to figure out, Kai's brother Shawn stood at 6'1 which he was clearly trying to use to intimidate his sister. Reddish brown hair that had been lined up, a darker shade then his sisters and very handsome, he was wearing only long black pants seeing as how he had been most likely training and holding his Sai. Jack also noted that he too had the same honey colored eyes as his sisters.

"If you're going around trying to sneak out of the kingdom then guess what dumbass **YOU ARE NOT READY!"** Kai shouts back at her brother glaring up at him. "And trying to size me up is not gonna work so I suggest you calm down."

"I am ready! I've done everything, I trained, I studied, I mastered! There is nothing that I need to learn, so why can't I just go already?" Shawn says shouting again.

Kai just signs and shakes her head. "You know what Shawn if you can't realize why you can't go then you'll never be able to leave at least not while I'm still breathing."

"You just think you're so great just because you're heiress! Well I may be a spare but I'm still a prince. Go ahead make stupid rules, leave your siblings behind for months on end, have your own adventures while I stay here and rot!" Shawn continues to whine to Jack he sounded like a spoiled brat.

"And that's why you don't get to leave Shawn. You can only think like a prince who is not getting his way, you've yet to even try to understand how to be a warrior." Kai whispers harshly with tears in her eyes while her brother glares harshly back at her. Kai turns to look at Misty. "Inform Brandy that I'm here and will be in my bedroom, make sure Jack gets one as well. I would normally do it myself but I'm suddenly not in the mood." Kai then walks out of the training hall confident that her sister will do as she was told.

" **ONE MONTH SHAWN!** One month and of course the first thing you have to do was pick a fight with Kai." Misty turns to yell at her older brother.

"Hey I am not the one who told her I tried to sneak out!" Shawn yells back. "No that was you Misty so don't go blaming this shit all on me."

"If you could just listen to Kai and follow her orders…." Misty began.

"You know what?! Unlike you I'm not her puppet I shouldn't have to still be stuck here because Ms. High and Mighty says so." Shawn says turning his back on Misty.

"What you fail to realize Shawn is that your sister is in fact correct you are not ready." Jack finally speaks up having had enough of the younger man's whining.

Shawn turns in surprise not having realized that there had been another witness to his arguments with his sister. "And who the hell is this guy?" Shawn turns to ask Misty clearly still upset.

"They call me Jack." Jack answers coolly not at all liking Shawn's attitude.

"Samurai Jack is Kai new partner, I think they are teaming up to fight Aku." Misty states not knowing the complete details of the mission but deciding to answer seeing as how it looked like Shawn and Jack were about to fight.

"Well Jack, as long as you're in _**my**_ kingdom you will address me as Prince Shawn." Shawn states as he stands face to face with Jack seeing as they both stood at the same height. "Understand?"

"Can't really be your kingdom now can it seeing as how Kai is the heiress _**Shawn**_ **."** Jack states coolly back purposely dropping the title.

"Shawn cut it out! I mean do you seriously want another reason for Kai to be mad at you!" Misty cries pushing the two away from each other.

"I don't care Misty! I am a prince in this kingdom and I will not be disrespected by some lowly Samurai. I don't care if he is Kai's partner he has no right to claim that I'm not ready to leave and on top of that to not address me by my title! That is my birthright he should learn some respect." Shawn shouts still glaring at Jack.

"You dare to demand respect when you refuse to respect your older sister's wishes? She is your superior, your future queen! And all you do is whine and complain a spoiled prince indeed is all you are. You believe you know everything that there is nothing left to learn." Jack sighs closing his eyes and shaking his head. "If that is how you choose to behave then Kai is protecting you in the best way she can because if you left…. **YOU WOULD NOT SURVIVE!"** Jack then turns and leaves the room.

"Please tell me that Kai hasn't chosen him to stand with her as King?" Shawn asked Misty in a harsh whisper as they both looked out the door that Jack left the room in. Shawn only asked this because he knew his older sister well and this samurai seemed like the type that Kai would fall for.

"I don't know about all that, but I do get the feeling that Kai really likes him." Misty proclaims after a while also leaving the room to catch up with Jack.

"Great just great." Shawn says in the empty room. _Just what I need another wall keeping me stuck here in this kingdom. Well that's if he becomes King, besides a lowly samurai Kai would not marry such a man oh who am I even trying to kid of course she would._

Jack didn't really know where he was going but decided to try to get as far away from Shawn as possible. He had been so tempted to teach Shawn a lesson for disrespecting his partner but he managed to stay calm. _Besides I don't think Kai would be very happy with me if I fought her brother._ No matter how angry she was during the argument Jack could tell that Kai only wanted to protect her brother because she loved him. But it was during that argument that Jack figured out why Kai refused her brother on this matter. _A true warrior knows that you never stop learning things all around you so it is impossible to know everything which is why Shawn is not ready a fact that even Misty is too young to realize, but I saw it and Kai sees it as well. Shawn doesn't realize that outside these golden palace walls that world which he wants to see so bad will not care about his birthright, having true adventure is not some fun story he is not ready for the painful truth._

"Jack! Wait up," Misty huffs out trying to get to Jack.

Jack turns around to see Misty trying to catch up to him he decides to stop and wait for her seeing as how he had no idea where to go anyway.

"I'm sorry Jack about what my brother said it was wrong for him to take his anger out on you." Misty tells him apologetically.

"There is no reason for you to apologize Misty you've done nothing wrong, your brother on the other had is a different story." Jack tells her.

"Even still the lowly Samurai thing once Kai hears about that she will be even angrier!" Misty exclaims.

"Well that is another thing your brother has wrong I am no lowly Samurai, that is something your sister already knows." Jack says with a smirk as they begin walking around.

"I don't understand?" Misty says now confused.

"The people outside this kingdom called me Jack when I first landed in this future but before…." Jack began to explain.

"Wait?! You landed in the future?" Misty says even more shocked.

"Yes, Originally I am from the past before Aku's rein became this madness today. My father the emperor was the first to defeat him but he eventually return and I was sent away from my kingdom to train so that I could one day defeat him. I almost did but before I could add the finally blow Aku sent me here and I've been trying to find a way back to my time ever since." Jack finishes explaining to Misty.

"I can see now why you and Kai are working together you two were destined to find each other!" Misty says excitedly. "So your father was the emperor? That would make you a prince! And to think Shawn was huffing and puffing about respect."

"Yes, although I haven't thought much about my title since I got here. These men in the city called me Jack and I just went with it." Jack says with a shrug.

"So then what is your real name?" Misty asked him.

"Oh it's Hiroto, it's funny I bet when my parents named me that they would have never realized…." Jack began to say only to be interrupted by a new comer.

"Misty has your sister arrive yet? I thought you were waiting to greet her at the entrance?" says the new woman as she walks across the hall toward. She stood at about 5'6 and look to be of Latin descent, with brown hair and green eyes she was very pretty but not as much as Kai at least to Jack.

"Kai is in her bedroom Brandy, she is kind of upset she just had the same argument with Shawn again. She also asked that you get Jack a room before you go see her." Misty says. "Oh yeah and this is Samurai Jack, Brandy." Misty adds pointing to Jack.

"Well then hello Samurai Jack, my name is Brandy I'm the head royal advisor." Brandy said as she introduced herself.

"Yes Miss Brandy, Kai has already mention you to me, she also said you two were good friends." Jack says as he bows to Brandy.

"Yes well hopefully we will still be good friends after I inform her that she is helping me with the welcome home feast today. But until then let's first get Jack here a room." Brandy says.

"Oh, and FYI Jack is in fact royalty as well and trust me he'll be family as well so he should stay in the family royal wing okay." Misty whispers to Brandy.

"And Kai is okay with this?" Brandy asked Misty tended to be mischievous and was not above pranking her sister.

"Brandy! Please you know I'm training to be a seer I wouldn't be saying all these things if I didn't already know that Kai wants Jack close by trust me!" Misty says putting on her best innocent look.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong you're being blame for it!" Brandy tells Misty. "Jack if you will just follow me, so that I can find you an empty room." Brandy and Misty lead Jack down a new hall and he watch as paintings changed into what can only clearly be pictures of Kai and her family.

Jack was so wrapped up in looking at the pictures of Kai and her siblings when they were younger that he hardly payed any mind to where they were going. It wasn't until he finally notice that Misty and Brandy had stopped walking that he pulled his attention from the photos.

"Alright, Jack this will be your room whenever you stay here," Brandy begins as she opens the door for him. "Good thing about the royal rooms is that they magical change to fit the person staying there. Besides some furniture that is already here you should be comfortable." Brandy says as she watches Jack enter the room.

Brandy was right this room looked just like his room back home before he had to leave for his training. It wasn't overly fancy but it showcase all the things he missed while he was here. It had bonsai and bamboo plants, large windows, when you pulled one of the sliding doors you would find a large soaking tub. Also the walls were made out of wood as well as the floor, a small table for tea with four cushions around it, a TV was on top of a dresser and lastly a bed in the back of the room near a window.

"Thank you, Brandy this room is wonderful!" Jack says happily.

"You're welcome Jack, Now if you will excuse us we better go see Kai while you settle in." Brandy says as she bows and leaves the room Misty also waving goodbye and walking out as well.

"We will be across the hall if you need us Jack!" Misty yells as she leaves.

Jack waves after Misty until she was gone then turns to look around his room once again. He sets his sword down and starts walking toward the TV which was something he was always curious about but never really got the chance to look at.

 _I wonder how does it even work_? Jack questions as he looks at the TV it was fairly large, Jack noticed the remote control that had also been sitting on top of the dresser. Examining the remote he notice there was an ON button and decided to push it.

"And in other news the rumors are in fact true the crown princess Kai heiress to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom has in fact return! There will be a welcoming feast celebrating her return although it has not been confirmed how long she will be with us." Jack watched in shock as some woman trapped in the TV begin speaking about Kai. "But rest assured that SLK news will be there live at the feast with full coverage! This is Stephanie Dawn with SLK news back to you Tom."

 _Interesting it appears that news is spoken on TV so that everyone can know about what is going on! I wonder if there is more than one thing to watch on TV._ Jack decided to take a chance with the remote and pushed buttons until something else happen. From doing this he learn in a painful way about volume control.

"LANA?!"

"ARCHER?!"

 _Strange couple, what else is on?_ Jack continues to change the channels.

"WELL Kyle's mom is bitch she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world." _Children are allowed to speak this way here?! I'm going to change the channel._

"You think that's bad remember when you took Peter to see…." _Look another talking dog I wonder if he is related to the dogs in the city._

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a time lord this is my Tardis." _I got to ask Kai where we can find this man! I could finally go home._

Overall Jack would say that TV was interesting there were somethings that really surprised him but overall he could see no harm in it. He was changing the channel once more when he heard a knock on the door. Turning to answer the door he didn't get a chance to see what was on the TV. Jack answer the door to find Kai on the other side of it. Kai seemed to have calm down and had change out of her fighting outfit into a blue dress with forest print, a gold caplet, black mesh tights and golden boots.

"Hey Jack, just wanted to check to see how you were settling." Kai says as she smiles up at him.

"Yes well the room is wonderful and I was just watching interesting things on the….TV." Jack says smiling back as he allows Kai to enter his room.

"Oh really and what has caught your…." Kai stops mid-sentence as she stares at the screen in shock.

"Harder, faster….YES!" Could be heard from the TV in Jack's room as he froze up in horror.

"So I guess this is what you meant when you said you were watching interesting things?" Kai voice broke Jack out of his horror as he turns red and quickly shuts the TV off.

"Kai, I wasn't…..I didn't know…..it was a" Jack babbles on embarrassed not even knowing where to begin to explain the misunderstanding.

"Forget it Jack what you do in your room is your business, I just wanted to see how you where settling and to tell you that I'll be busy for the rest of the day helping with the feast. So Misty volunteered to show you around the capital city today so you'd have something to do okay." Kai calmly says to Jack as she leaves the room.

"But, but Kai I," Jack tries to explain again but Kai was already gone. "TV must have been invented by Aku." Jack signs as he bows his head. _How many times a day am I going to embarrass myself in front of Kai!_

"Hey, Jack you ready to go!" Misty says as she enters the room.

"Sure, Misty I'll just grab my sword and we can go see the city." Jack says as he walks to where he left his sword.

"Jack do you really think it is necessary?" Misty questions as she looks at Jack.

"If there is one thing I've learned Misty is that there is always a reason to carry my sword." Jack tells Misty as the leave the room.

A few hours later and Jack could honestly say that he really loved the capital city. It had a combination of the new technology and old culture traditions of so many countries at the same time. You could literally walk down the street and go into a Chinese theme shop, than have some Italian food across the street then have a nice walk at a Japanese park. All different cultures and traditions as well as keeping up with the modern times.

"This city is amazing!" Jack exclaims.

"Yes, our ancestors wanted to at least have the capital city be as mixed as possible." Misty explains.

Jack had also learned that day that the Soleil Lunas Kingdom was much bigger then he originally thought. Apparently there were other cities combined into states outside the capital city. According to Misty you would need a year free just to see all of it, and in those cities other people and cultures lived there as well. From farmers to fishermen to scientist and everything else in-between, while it wasn't always perfect everyone lived more or least peacefully here.

"Hey Princess Misty come Double Dutch!" A small child shouted as Jack and Misty walked pass a group of children.

"Be right there!" Misty shouted back. "Want to come as well Jack?" Misty asked turning to look at Jack.

"No thank you Misty I don't believe I know this game." Jack says shaking his head with a laugh.

"It's really easy all you have to do is JUMP UP AND DOWN!" Misty says gleefully while grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. Jack just laugh as she pulled him in the few hours he had spent with Misty he had come to really like her she acted like just like the sister he never had. She tried to teach him how to use a cell phone and while he could see the usefulness of making calls to other people, he didn't see the point of selfies but he did like Moon crush soda saga!

"Okay just watch me Jack!" Misty says as she jumps into the moving ropes. Although Jack wasn't completely sure how the game work it looked like Misty was doing a good job.

"Who are you mister?" a small boy questioned looking at Jack.

"They call me Samurai Jack," He answered kindly to the child.

"What are you doing with Misty?" a girl decided to ask.

"She is showing me around your lovely city." He answered.

"Oh! Are you a new rescue? We see people like that all the time!" another child question.

"No, I am just visiting since Kai had to come home today." Jack told the children.

"You know the crown princess! Why did she not come play with us today?" a girl asked.

"She is very busy today, perhaps some other time she would be able to play with all of you." Jack answered calmly.

"How come you know so much about princess Kai?" a boy asked curiously.

"Because she and I are now partners against the evil villain Aku." Jack answered.

"Are you both going to defeat Aku?" Another child asked.

"We will most certainly try." Jack answered truthfully.

"When you and princess Kai defeat Aku will you two get married?" a girl asked in a dreamy way.

"Yeah! Are you going to be our new warrior King?" a boy shouts.

After those questions a bunch of kids started speaking at once causing Jack to become overwhelmed by them. Luckily Misty was there to rescue Jack from the children's integration.

"Alright kids that's enough now!" Misty says causing the children to stop questioning Jack.

"But Misty!" a boy began to pout.

"No buts! Besides Jack and I have to leave anyways so you guys go back and play." Misty states as she leads Jack away.

"Bye Princess Misty, Bye Future King Samurai Jack!" The children shouted as they waved goodbye at them.

"Ha! Kids in their imaginations huh Jack?" Misty says laughing. Had she been looking she would have notice how red Jack's face had gotten since the question about whether or not he would marry Kai had been asked.

"Yes, their imaginations tend to run wild." Jack says with a nervous chuckle rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyways once we get back to the palace we will have to get ready for the feast. And I was thinking that maybe you should ask Kai to let you escort her to the feast?" Misty says casually.

"Me ask Kai?" Jack says blushing once again. "Misty I don't know, your sister and I have only known each other for a few days and…." Jack began trying to think of other reasons to get out of asking. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it, but after what happen early with the TV he didn't think he could face her just yet.

"Come on Jack please?! If you don't Kai will be stuck having to deal with a night of noblemen being thrown at her. So really what you'll be doing is saving her from all that." Misty pleaded with Jack batting her eyes innocently at him.

Jack just sighs already knowing that he would cave in to Misty, not just because he became angry at the idea of other men trying to take Kai away from him. But also because in the few hours they had spent together Jack saw Misty as his sweet little sister and didn't want to disappoint her. "Alright Misty I'll ask her to go with me." Jack states as the reach the front of the palace.

"Great! Thanks a lot Jack." Misty says as she runs up the stairs heading towards her room most likely. It would be later on when Jack truly got to know Misty more that he would understand that he had been set up.

Without Misty to guide him back to his room Jack had to navigate his own way back. While he could have asked a guard or a maid or some other servant for help he decided against it seeing an opportunity to learn his way around. _It has nothing to do with manly pride I just don't want to bother people while they work!_ At least that is what he kept telling himself, but as luck would have it he found something equally as important as finding his room.

"Where do you think you are going Shawn?" Jack questioned coolly. Though he could guess from the bag he was carrying and the black ninja clothes he was wearing that Shawn was trying to leave again.

"None of your business Jack!" Shawn answered coming out of the shadows. "And how did you even see me?" Shawn was angry Jack would surely run off and tell his sister he was leaving.

"I unlike you Shawn am well trained. Do you really think it's wise to try to sneak out once again after you saw how upset it made your sister?" Jack whispers harshly.

"Kai knows nothing of what I can do! She still sees me as just he helpless little brother and I'm not, I'm a man and I can make my own decisions!" Shawn barks back. "Now if you will excuse me Jack I'll be on my way." Shawn says trying to get passed Jack but he blocked the way.

"I cannot allow you to do that Shawn. Kai will be upset, Misty will be upset and I can only guess your people would not be happy as well." Jack says as he stands in Shawn's way.

"How dare you?!" Shawn says in outraged. "YOU HAVE N0 RIGHT TO GET IN MY WAY! If my sister gets upset then it is for the better maybe then she will see me as a man."

"You claim to be a man, yet you try to sneak away like a little boy?" Jack says as he glares back at him. "And this is what you think will make your sister realize that you are ready to leave?"

"You know nothing Jack, so don't you dare talk down to me. You're just some lowly Samurai that my sisters have pitied." Shawn says glaring back just as harshly.

"Fine then, I'll make you a deal Shawn you and me will spar in the training room if you defeat me I will let you go. I'll even talk Kai into not going after you, but if you lose you stay here and you don't ever try to leave until Kai says so." Jack says narrowing his eyes at Shawn.

"All I have to do is defeat you and I can go free?" Shawn asked wearily.

"On my honor as a Samurai." Jack says seriously.

"Then I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." Shawn says with determination.

"Right, the training room that's near the entrance?" Jack questions.

"Do you not know where it is?" Shawn asked confused.

"No. no I will find it." Jack assured Shawn.

"Do you need me to take you?" Shawn asked.

"No there is no need I remember now." Jack assured once again.

"Because the palace is really big and we have like nine training rooms?" Shawn asked again.

"It's alright I will be fine." Jack stressed trying to end this awkward moment.

"Okay so twenty minutes?" Shawn says.

"Twenty minutes!" Jack nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later Jack had luckily found the right train room, Shawn had been right there were at least nine other rooms just for training in the palace. Shawn and Jack had moved to the center of the room and bowed respectfully as opponents.

"You sure you want to do this Jack it would be much easier for both of us if you let me leave now." Shawn says as he smirks he was clearly cocky.

"Trust me Shawn this will not take me long." Jack calmly says back.

"Suit yourself!" Shawn says as he makes his first strike with his Sai, Jack dodges it and moves to strike Shawn with his sword which Shawn quickly dodges.

"You might actually be a little better than I thought." Jack says kind of impressed as manages to jump away from Shawn's Sai again.

"I guess you're better as well," Shawn says as he kicks Jack. "But I will not lose today."

"That is too bad Shawn because it's now over." Jack states as he quickly jumps does a spin kick and disarms Shawn of his Sai. "You lose!"

"But, but how?" Shawn says in surprise.

"It is not that you haven't been train well Shawn, the problem is that you don't believe you can be defeated. You are too cocky you think one good hit will be all you need to win, but every warrior is prepared to lose prepared to die even which is why we fight harder. You are not prepare to lose so you have no reason to fight harder." Jack says as he puts away his sword and begins to walk towards the door. "I believe it is almost time to get ready for the feast you had better get cleaned up and changed." And with that Jack leaves and heads towards his room leaving the prince to gather his thoughts.

 **Kai pov**

 _Preparing for the feast is so boring and time consuming! Hours spent going over foods, colors, which guest was coming, which guest wasn't coming where they going to sit because A can't sit with B and C better not have a better table then A or they will cause a scene. I WOULD have rather gone to see the city with Jack and Misty but no crown princess this is your welcome home feast, yes even though you didn't want it and yes even though you're only home for two days at the most. Thank god the preparations are over and I can go to my room and try to relax._

"And another thing Kai, do you have anyone in mind to escort you to the feast?" Brandy asked as she followed after Kai to her room.

"No, I had not been thinking about that I figured I'll just go alone." Kai says annoyed with all the questions she just wanted to go to her room and have some peace for the few hours she had left before the feast began.

"Kai you should really consider it, especially since you always complain about the noblemen throwing themselves at you, but none do it more than Mrs. Cortez with Jacob." Brandy explained. Mrs. Sara Cortez had been trying to get Kai to marry her son Jacob who was two years older than Kai for as long as they could remember. There were even rumors that Mrs. Cortez asked her parents for an arranged marriage when her mother was still pregnant with her and just found out the sex of their heiress.

"I do not want to deal with another evening of 'Oh mi nuera you and mi Jacob are so wonderful together!' And then I politely say that we are not together and she says 'Soon you will be mi nuera' then I leave before I kill her." Kai says the irony though was that Kai did kind of liked Jacob he was nice, good looking, and a warrior as well if it wasn't for his overbearing mother they might have dated luckily Jacob was just as stubborn as his mother in the sense that he would not give in just to make her happy. But they liked to tease each other when his mother wasn't around so they were pretty good friends.

"Well unless you find someone you'll be stuck hearing that again and again and…." Brandy continued to speak but Kai didn't hear the rest of it seeing as how she shut the door when she got to her room leaving Brandy outside. Kai had just laid down on her bed tired from all the planning and stressed at the idea of either finding a date or getting harassed all night when she heard a knock on her door. With a frustrated sign she gets up to answer the door.

"Brandy I swear if this is for another pointless thing for the feast I will…." Kai begins as she opens the door only to see Jack and not Brandy at all.

"Jack! You and Misty are already back from the tour of the capital city?!" Kai says in surprise.

"Yes, well Misty mention that we would need to get back in order to get ready for the feast later on." Jack explains to her.

"Well that is true! How did you like the city?" Kai asked kindly.

"It was wonderful I really enjoyed seeing all the cultures living and working together!" Jack answers honestly.

"That's good to hear but now I believe we had better get ready for the feast." Kai says as she moves to close her door.

"Wait! Kai speaking of the feast I came to ask you…" Jack began with a nervous blush.

"What? Did you need to ask about what you'll wear? I had some servants pick out something that would suit you so you don't need to worry about it." Kai tells him.

"No, no not that!" Jack shouts, until he realized he was being loud and tries again. "I was going to ask you if….I could….that is if you were willing…..to allow me to…..escort you…..to the feast?" Jack finally manages to say although still nervous and blushing.

"Okay sure." Kai just answers calmly much to Jack's surprise.

"Really?" Jack asked looking at her in shock.

"Yes, really!" Kai reassures him. "Now if that is all then I better get ready."

"Okay, then so I will see you in a little while?" Jack asked still kind of shocked.

"Yes Jack! Now go get ready." Kai says as she shuts the door giggling after him. _Well that solves the noblemen problem, although Mrs. Cortez will be pissed off! I wonder what got Jack to ask me….or should I say who?_

A few hours later Kai was dressed and ready to go although she really felt that a welcome home feast wasn't needed she decided to make the best out of it and since Jack was her date for this then it couldn't be so bad. Kai was just doing some finishing touches on her make-up when she heard a knock on the door. Guessing that it was Jack she went over to answer the door.

"Hey Jack looks like you're ready! And you look really great." Kai says as she happily greets him. He really did at Kai's suggestion to one of her servants Jack was wearing a new white and red kimono with cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves on top of that was a spiked pauldron armor that covered his right shoulder, he choose to keep his geta though.

"Thank you Kai!" Jack says while blushing nervously at the complaint. "You look so…..stunning." Words could not described how Jack was feeling right now. Kai was wearing a long white mermaid gown with golden print and layers of glittery sheer ruffles, a sky blue foil cape and a golden collar. Golden high heeled shoes, crown and golden belt completed the regal look.

"We better head to the dining hall we have to be there after all the guest have entered." Kai says as she hurries and puts some things away and shuts her bedroom down.

"Right then let's go." Jack says as he holds out his arm for Kai to take. _There is no way I'm letting Kai out of my sight tonight._ Jack thinks as they happily walk towards the dining hall.

"Oh, good you two are finally here, almost all the guests are seated now remember Misty gets announced first than Shawn than you two together. All of you will sit at the head table Kai says a few words yada yada than Kai eats than Shawn than Misty and then everyone else begins okay!" Brandy says in a rushes to go fix some last minute things.

"Guys this is going to be so much fun!" Misty beams happily as she stands in her purple rose-print dress and a floor-length silver cape, on top of her head was a small silver crown. "I just wish I was sixteen instead of fourteen that way I could stay longer and not leave at 10:00pm" Misty adds with a pout.

"You know the rule Misty no one under sixteen is allowed to stay at these events pass 10:00pm, trust me when I say that you should count yourself lucky. I usually stay until the last guest leaves." Kai states to Misty.

"Yes another tragic moment for our dear heiress! Having parties just because you decided to come home and you have to stay up late your life is such a nightmare." Shawn states sarcastically.

"Do not even start with me tonight Shawn or I swear…..when did you get that cut on your cheek?" Kai questions as she turns to look at her brother who was wearing a black tuxedo, red shirt and a blue tie and traditional princely attire.

"Nowhere it's nothing!" Shawn exclaims his cheeks reddening remembering the fight he had with Jack earlier.

While Kai was fussing over Shawn's cheek Misty was talking to Jack. "It's just enchanting that you asked Kai to the feast!" Misty beamed happily.

"Yes well I was more than happy to help out on this matter." Jack says nodding his head and sneaking a glance at Kai again.

"Oh I just can't wait till I'm sixteen and can have my own escort to these things." Misty continues on happily, not noticing Jack's frown after hearing this.

"Hmmm," Was a he managed to mumble. _As if I would allow some boy anywhere near Misty._ Jack thought protectively.

"You know Jack I think Brandy forgot to mention that you and Kai actually eat your foods at the same?" Misty says in mocked surprise.

"Wait are you sure?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, of course because you are the one taking Kai to the feast so you have to. It would be an insult if you didn't." Misty goes on to say.

Before Jack could question her further it was time to begin announcing the royal family.

"Oh look guess we will have to talk later Jack looks like I'm up." Misty says as she rushes away to the door.

As the doors open you could hear the announces. "Princess Misty Alba of the Soleil Lunas Kingdom!" This was of course followed by cheers which ended when Misty took her seat. Next Shawn stood in front of the door as it opened. "Prince Shawn Sole of the Soleil Lunas Kingdom!" This was once again followed by cheers which ended when Shawn took his seat.

"Okay Jack looks like we are up!" Kai says as they both now stood at the door waiting. Jack was nervous he wasn't sure about what would happen and was never very fond of having too much attention on just himself. But it was too late to back out of it now and he was doing this for Kai so it would be worth it.

"And lastly our long awaited Crown Princess Kai Lunas of the Soleil Lunas Kingdom and her escort Prince Hiroto Jack!" The announcer says as the two began making their way down a small staircase smiling and waving at the people and cameras. For Jack it was nerve racking he wanted it to be over soon, for Kai it was nothing because she knew it was only the beginning.

"I want to thank you all for joining myself…" Kai begins to speak sincerely. "And of course my family…" she says as she points to the right where her brother and sister sat. "In this wonderful welcome home feast that the people have provided us. Now if everyone will please take their seats we will begin the feast." Kai finishes as Jack helps her into her seat before following suit into his seat.

After that the food was brought to everyone's table and the people looked on in hush whispers as they waited for the royal family to eat first before they could eat themselves. Kai picked up her fork and began taking a piece of the chicken in front of her, she didn't notice until it was too late that Jack had done the same as well and they both ate their pieces at the same time. Gasps of shock was heard around the room causing Kai to finally notice what Jack was doing. Luckily she kept herself together and motioned for Shawn to eat as well, which he did although on the inside he was just as surprised as the crowd of people, followed by Misty who happily ate her chicken with joy. After a while the dining hall was still tense and quiet so Kai decided to act on it.

"Please everyone don't just sit there you may eat as well." Kai says in mock joy. But luckily the people don't catch on to it and started eating and whispering in quiet voices.

Jack felt like he did something wrong but he wasn't sure what. Every once in a while he would notice some people pointing at him or Kai or both and they would whisper clearly it was about them. It was the tenses meal he had ever had, and he didn't know how Kai, Shawn and Misty could continue on so calmly. _Maybe it's because they are used to dealing with things like this._ Jack thinks as he continues to eat.

Kai though she looked calm on the outside was panicking on the inside, Jack clearly had no idea what it meant when a crowned heir or heiress was seen eating with their date at the same time. Before everyone else including their own royal siblings madness was heading their way pure madness. _Someone had to have talked him into doing this but …..Misty! That sneaky little devil she must be behind all this, well I guess she and I need to have a little talk when the meal is all over._

About two hours later the meal was done and the guests were being moved to the dance hall, which ironically had little dancing and had more political speaking taking place. It was after the final guest had been moved to the dance hall and the coast was clear that Kai finally turned to glare at Misty.

"Misty Alba you had better explain yourself right now!" Kai says as she glares at her sister.

"Sister dear I have no idea what you mean." Misty says innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! God now we will have to spend the rest of the evening dealing with noisy noblemen and woman!" Kai says harshly.

"I'm sorry but what is going on?" Jack asked clearly confused as to what was wrong.

"Well that's easy Jack, now from what I gather here Misty tricked you into eating at the same time as Kai here. Knowing that doing so is like practically announcing that you two will be married and you'll be King." Shawn says very smugly.

"It is?!" Jack asked in shock. _Does this mean that Kai and I are engaged?!_

"Yes, it is and since Kai didn't say anything against this turn of events we'll be spending the rest of the evening answering questions about your 'relationship with Kai' while Misty goes off to her bed room since it is now 10:00pm!" Shawn finishes explaining.

"Speaking of which I better get going you guys know the rule no royal under sixteen after 10:00pm! Good night everyone!" Misty says as she hurries and leaves the room.

"So what's the plan?" Shawn turns to ask Kai.

"Any questions keep it brief and as politely as possible, no going into to many details pass Jack is helping me in my mission against Aku and lastly don't leave Jack alone with anyone." Kai stressed. "With any luck we can avoid any damages Misty has just caused us."

"Kai, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have…." Jack begins to apologize while bowing his head.

"No need for all that Jack really it is not your fault." Kai says waving him off and standing up. "Now we need to get a move on and face the music. Remember what I said and hopefully we will be able to get through this."

With that said Kai, Jack and Shawn make their way into the dance hall, there weren't any announcement made on their arrival this time and the three stuck with the plan. It was all going alright at first the three mingled a bit with some people, never staying longer than five minutes it would have been perfect until a crowd manage to separate Jack from both Kai and Shawn.

Jack didn't outwardly show any panic but he knew he had to get back to Kai or Shawn as quickly as possible. He didn't notice the Latin noblewoman making her way towards Jack she had been waiting for the right time to speak to him and now was as good a time as any.

"Oh, dear Prince Hiroto are you lost?" The woman as she asked with fake worry.

"No, Miss?" Jack began politely asking. "Mrs. Cortez!" she answered him. "No, Mrs. Cortez I was just looking for Kai, I seemed to have lost her in a crowd."

"Yes well, **Crown Princess Kai** has a lot of people to mingle with in a short amount of time I just came over to thank you dear." Mrs. Cortez says.

"Thank me? Whatever for?" Jack asked confused looking at the older woman.

"Why thank you for standing in my son Jacob's place for tonight, see princess Kai and my son have been engaged for some time now. But sadly he wasn't able to make the feast as he is on an important mission! It is so nice that you helped princess Kai tonight." Mrs. Cortez goes on to explain.

"But, I had been informed….since I ate the food at the same time as Kai." Jack says confused. Everything the woman was saying didn't make sense, Kai had told him the people here thought they were engaged.

"Oh well, I'm guessing that Misty was just pulling one of her well known pranks on everyone." Mrs. Cortez says with mock regret.

"Well, I suppose…." Jack took a pause to think about it and it was true that Misty had been playing a trick on him.

"I mean would it really make sense for the crown heiress to not be at least engage by the age of 24?" Mrs. Cortez continues on pretending to feel sorry for Jack. "Kai just wanted to complete her destine mission before they announced it."

"No, of course it would not make any sense at all to not be at least engaged." Jack says sadly his heart felt so heavy now all the embarrassing moments, the teasing, even the children in the park calling him future King Samurai Jack all of it was a lie. Kai would never be his she was just there to get him to the past and then move on with her life get married have children and forget all about him. While Jack was busy with his thoughts he didn't notice Mrs. Cortez leave, luckily Shawn was able to find him.

"There you are Jack! We must have lost you in the crowd listen I talked to Kai and you guys can head back to your rooms now. We told everyone you two will have to leave early to continue on with your mission tomorrow, so after you two say good bye to some people you can head to bed." Shawn explained not realizing how down Jack was feeling at the moment.

"Yes of course I will be right there." Jack states tensely jaws clenched.

Jack found his way back to Kai and the two made a show of answering a few last minute things but then excusing themselves. While Jack was able to hide what he was feeling from everyone else one person knew something was wrong. It was after they had reached the hallway leading up to rooms that Jack coolly pulled his arm away from Kai much to her surprise.

"Okay Jack that's it what happen, what's wrong?" Kai questions hurt at the way Jack was treating her.

"There is nothing wrong." Jack states coolly. _If you don't count the fact that I feel betrayed!_

"There is most certainly is something wrong seeing as I'm being hit with wave after wave of betrayal from your aura! Or did you forget I can read that?!" Kai says getting in his face and glaring at him.

"I guess that is not the only fact that was forgotten about tonight!" Jack states tensely glaring back at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Kai question.

"Jacob Cortez!" Jack says harshly but Kai just looks at him confused. "You seem surprised to hear me mentioning the man you are going to marry!"

"Who in the HELL! TOLD YOU THIS?" Kai harshly whispers just barely remembering to keep her voice down.

"Why Jacob's lovely mother of course was so kind as to inform me. Mrs. Cortez told me how you choose to keep your engagement a secret until you completed your destine mission." Jack explains to her.

"Well Mrs. Cortez has lied to you Jack," Kai states while shaking her head and starts walking to her room. "Man I knew she would do anything to get me to marry her son but that is taking it way too far."

"Wait, I don't understand?" Jack says now confused again. _Mrs. Cortez lied so that means…._

"The lovely Mrs. Cortez as you've put it has wanted me to marry her son since…..before I was born now up until now I've been really nice about it even though both myself and her son have stated that it wasn't going to happen. Now I'm going to have to do something about it." Kai explains with a sigh.

"So you are not engaged?" Jack asked shyly.

"No, Jack don't you think I would have told you if I was by now!" Kai turns to look at him clearly surprise that he would believe someone else before her.

"I'm sorry Kai," Jack begins with his head bowed. "It's just that when I heard what she said about you and her son all I could feel was…."

"Lost, hurt, betrayal, regret but mostly you were heart broken." Kai finishes for him looking at him sadly.

"Yes, all of those things," Jack states as he finally looks at Kai again. "Kai….I don't…..I don't what you to be with someone else…..I know we have only know each other for a few days…..and I don't even know how to ask you this but…."

Kai just shakes her head sadly at him. _He really does have a hard time getting this kind of stuff out. I should help him out with this or I could spend the rest of the night watching him pull teeth._ "It's okay Jack I get what you are trying to say." Kai says moving closer to him.

"You do?" Jack asked nervously watching Kai move in close to him.

"I do." Kai states as she wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Jack was caught off guard at first but very quickly fell into the kiss wrapping his arms around Kai waist and tightly pulling her in.

 **And that is the end for this chapter! For those who are interested I decided on the name Hiroto for 'Jack' because Hiroto means fly far which I think fits Samurai Jack nicely also note that the name Jack means god is merciful so Hiroto Jack=fly far merciful god. This ended up being a lot longer than I thought but I'm proud of it. We will get to some episodes next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so time for another chapter. This one will include some episodes. So get ready cause from here on out the chapters will be really long yes longer than last chapter. I mentioned before that the orders of the episodes will not always match the orders in which they were actually released. I say this because I plan on writing the story this way. Any songs mention don't belong to me.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my ocs oh and episodes do not belong to me either.**

 **Revised 5/21/17**

 **Jack pov**

Jack had always thought the happiest moment of his life would be when he defeated Aku and was finally home again. He was wrong because the happiest moment so far might be the memory of the kiss he had shared with Kai the night before. _Kai's lips were so soft, gentle, inviting and sweet she tasted just like honey. And her aroma nearly drove me crazy with need, I still don't know how we were able to pull away from each other._ To say that Jack had felt sparks in the kiss would be an understatement that kiss had set him on fire there was no other way to describe it. But at some point Kai reminded him that they needed to stop and get to bed, and while Jack now hated the idea of ending their embrace he knew she was right. So he let her go, but now it was morning again and the two would journey to see the Lunas seers and be on their way.

Jack let's out a sigh as he finishes his mediation that morning, he had woken up early trying to wrap his mind around what last night meant to him and Kai. He had spent most of his life training to defeat Aku and though he had heard some stories from Robin Hood and the merry man he had no idea how to court someone back home let alone in this time period. Back home someone would have most likely been chosen for him so he wouldn't have had to worry, but this was different Kai was different she was his tsuki so how was he supposed to go about this? Jack was still deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door. _That must be Kai I better make sure I look presentable!_ Jack thinks as he looks into a mirror and makes sure he looks ok, another knock on the door causes Jack to rush towards it, but once he is at the door he decides to calm himself as best as he could before opening the door.

"Morning Jack!" Misty greets cheerfully to him.

"Morning Misty." Jack says trying to hide the disappointment in seeing Misty and not Kai.

"Geez Jack, calm down you don't have to look so happy to see me." Misty says sarcastically while rolling her eyes and entering the room. "Are you mad at me because of the whole feast thing?" Misty askes in an afterthought she hadn't wanted Jack to be mad she just want him together with her sister, ok she thought it was a little funny but still.

"No, Misty I am not upset with you although what you did was very wrong you could have gotten your sister in a lot of trouble." Jack tells her scolding her a bit.

"So then why were you disappointed that it was me at the door?" Misty asked

"Oh, I had been hoping it was Kai at the door." Jack answer blushing remembering how he was even worried about how he looked, he never worried about such things before.

"OMG! It happened you two are dating now just like my vision!" Misty says cheerfully seeing how much Jack was blushing.

"Wait what is dating? What vision?" Jack asked now confused.

"First answer dating is like….what's that old term again…COURTING! As for the vision well I'm training to be a seer, see it is like how Kai can read aura I however instead of that am a seer and Shawn is a psychic medium which is like saying he can see dead people. Anyway I get visions out of nowhere because I'm not done training and in one of my recent visions I saw that you and Kai get together!" Misty finished explaining.

"I see," Jack begins deep in thought. "So you and your siblings each have a separate ability that the other doesn't have."

"Yes pretty much, but back to the matter at hand you and Kai are dating now right?" Misty asked while taking a seat at the small table in his room. Jack had been about to have some green tea and poured himself and Misty a cup.

"Ah, I think we are?" Jack states also sitting down although he did look a bit unsure. "I mean we did kiss last night so we must be?"

"I'm guessing that you two didn't really talk about what you were going to do did you?" Misty questions with a sigh as she sips her tea.

"It was late so we had to get to bed!" Jack defended, "Separately." He whispers a bit under his breathe, he hadn't been too happy about it even if he knew Kai was right.

"Okay Jack! Geez, so I guess the only thing you can do is just talk to Kai and you know decided what action is going to take place from your relationship. After all you're both working on sending you home not keeping you here." Misty explains with a shrug. "I really hope when I'm in a relationship I don't have to worry about these kind of problems!"

"Don't worry Misty you will not have to think about it anyways." Jack calmly tells her now starting to also sip his tea.

"Why do you say that?" Misty asked him now suspicious of how calmly he was acting.

"Because I forbid you to ever date anyone even when you turn sixteen you'll still won't be able to." Jack explains to Misty as he continues to drink.

"You…..you **CAN'T** do that!" Misty says as she begins standing up and begins pacing around the room.

"Oh, but I can Misty remember you've made the whole kingdom think I'm going to be King, so as King and your new big brother I've decided that you can't ever date." Jack states as he finishes his tea now smirking at Misty.

"But! That's not fair!" Misty cries as she looks at him in angry.

"It really isn't Jack," Kai says coming into the room looking very amused. She had walked in unnoticed by the both of them until now.

" **Kai!** Jack says I'm not allowed to date ever! He can't do that can he?" Misty continues to whine still pacing.

"Well technically, no since we are not really engaged." Kai begins to explain while also now taking a seat.

"Yes!" Misty cheered happily jumping up and down.

"But, you know because of your whole trick thing last night at the feast everyone now thinks that Jack will be king, so he could say that you can't date and everyone else would have to listen since they wouldn't know any better thanks to you." Kai explains sharing a look with Jack.

"Wait! Is all this just to get back at me because of the feast thing. Because if it is it's not funny at all!" Misty yells narrowing her eyes at them.

"I've warned you about those pranks Misty! And really of all the times to pull something like this you choose it in a room filled with noblemen and woman and cameras that recorded everything!" Kai shouts back at her sister.

"It was very wrong of you Misty, you need to apologize to your sister for causing her this head ache." Jack states calmly.

"Right, I get my sister a boyfriend and now I'm the bad guy!" Misty whispers sarcastically under her breathe while crossing her arms over her chest.

"What was that?" Kai demands to know also crossing her arms over her chest. Jack looked on amused at how much the two seemed to mirror each other in this moment.

"I was saying that I'm sorry!" Misty states while turning her back to them and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I know that you didn't just roll your eyes at me!" Kai says narrowing a glare at her sister.

"Prove it!" Misty dares her back still turned from them.

"You know what Jack I THINK your rule about Misty never dating is a great idea," Kai says turning her glaze back to him. "In fact I think I'll just call Brandy now to let her know about it."

"You wouldn't dare!" Misty finally turns to glare at her sister, now she was really mad.

"Oh, I **SO WOULD DARE!"** Kai says looking down at her sister.

"Alright, you two that is enough." Jack says calmly getting between the two sisters. "There is no need for a fight right now." While Jack thought the fighting was amusing he decided it would be better if Kai didn't spend most of her time at home fighting with her siblings. Much to his surprise though the two sisters turned their angry gazes onto him instead.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your stupid me no dating rule _**KING JACK!**_ " Misty says the last part sarcastically while still glaring at him.

"Listen, Misty I may not be from this time but from what I've seen man in this time don't at all act like gentlemen, they just want dirty things from woman and I will not allow you to have to deal with such things." Jack states firmly it wasn't a complete lie after all it was at least partly true, although Jack also knew that there were decent gentlemen in this time as well he couldn't help but feel extra protective of Misty. _She's just so young and naïve._

Kai and Misty share a look with each other, look back at Jack and then start laughing.

"I don't see how this is funny?!" Jack says now looking at the two sisters annoyed.

"Right, Jack you're telling me that men only want dirty things now a days, and so you think you're saving me from that drama! But Jack are you also saying that you don't want dirty things from Kai?!" Misty asks with a smirk.

"What...I" Jack blushes and starts stuttering now at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought! See ya." Misty says as she walks out of the room leaving Jack and Kai alone.

Kai looks at Jack shaking her head and smirking. "Good job, Jack it looks like you made your point completely Misty is never gonna argue about dating again." She states sarcastically. It would seem that this family loved being sarcastic all the time.

"It's for her own good," Jack begins to explain. "She is too young for this stuff anyways, she's just a naïve and innocent…."

"We are talking about the same person right?!" Kai asked interrupting him. "Misty Alba the same girl who just last night pulled a prank that has the whole kingdom now thinking we are going to be married." Kai was looking at Jack like he had just grown another head. _He's crazy if he thinks that Misty is some sweet, innocent, naïve little girl._

"I admit that the prank was very childish but I feel it proves my point. Besides we are _dating_ now right? So the prank is now the truth? Right?" Jack asked now nervous they really needed to talk about this because he wasn't completely sure where they stood.

Kai just let's out a sigh as she takes a seat on Jack's bed. "I don't know Jack, I mean last night it seemed like a good idea but right now I can't help but remember you know how our mission is to get you back home."

"Yes, but you've said before that this kingdom has great magic! Is there not a spell or charm of some sort that deals with time travel that would allow us to be together even when I'm back home in my time?" Jack asked sitting down next to her looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid that time travel spells or charms are not allowed it's against the law." Kai tells him sadly.

"What? Why not?" Jack asked looking at her shocked.

"It's been that way for centuries, legend has it that there is some secret about time travel the secret is written in an old book located in the oldest library in the kingdom. Unfortunately I will not be allowed to know this secret until I'm queen and only when I find out why the law is the way it is can I even decide to change it." Kai finishes explaining.

"I see," Jack says as he begins to think when he comes up with something. "So we complete the mission find a way to send me back to my time, you become queen and change the law so that we can be with each other." _That plan should work out well, Kai is the first good fortune that I've found in this future and I cannot just let her go._

"Jack, you have to realize that sending you back will change things here. Aku will have never existed here and the reality of this time might change so much….I might not have ever met you once you go back home. Hell who knows if I'll even be born once you return, you'll be lucky if you even remember your time here since defeating Aku in the past will make this time not exist." Kai explains sadly her head bowed down the thoughts were so depressing not knowing what could happen but it was the fate of the world.

"Then I guess we make the best of the time we have now." Jack finally says after things had been quiet for a few moments. Kai turns and gives him a questioning look and Jack cups her cheek. "You and I both know that we would never put our own personal feelings before the world. Aku needs to be stopped no matter what that is important, but until that day comes I want us to continue with exploring what we have even if it means not remembering it later."

"Ah Jack, that's really sweet." Kai happily smiles up at Jack as he leans his forehead on top of hers a small gap between their lips.

"So what do you say?" Jack whispers softly, He got his answer though when Kai close the gap and kissed him softly. "I'll take that as a yes." Jack says as he wraps his arms around her waist and leads her into another kiss while falling backwards on the bed.

Jack's mouth was insistent as it slid across Kai's, tugging her lower lip. He removes an arm from her waist and tangles one of his hands in her hair, tilting the angle of her head to bring her even closer as her hands were clutching the back of his shoulders. Kai opened her mouth slightly, damping her lips with her tongue, Jack immediately parted his own lips, sucking her bottom one into his mouth. Kai let out a soft moan when he lightly bit down. But when Jack's hands began unzipping Kai's top she decided it was time to put a stop to this.

"Jack…okay we….have to stop….NOW." Kai tries to argue breathlessly between kisses.

"No…we….DON'T." Jack argues back continuing with his assault of kisses, now moving on to her neck since she kept moving her head out the way whenever he tried to kiss her lips.

"Oooh, but we do! We need to see the Lunas Seers today…get that information continue on the journey." Kai tries to explain while trying not to lose herself in their passion. _How is he so good at this? He spent most of his life training!_ "Fate of the world comes first Jack." She tries to argue on last time.

"Fine!" Jack exclaims while finally pulling away from her neck, and getting off the bed. A part of him knew she was right that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed though.

"Good then we better fix ourselves up before we head out." Kai states sensing that Jack wasn't happy at the moment with her.

"Right." Jack answers back tensely while Kai just shakes her head.

"You're a hypocrite," Kai whispers quietly.

"What?" Jack asked finally turning to look at her again.

"Nothing let's go." Kai says as she walks out of his room.

"Okay, then." Jack says picking up his sword and following after Kai.

Luckily the journey to Lunas Seers Temple was short since it wasn't too far away from the palace. As the two were reaching the front of the building Kai decided to break the silence since she needed to tell Jack something important.

"Now Jack, before we go into the Seers Temple I do have a bit of a warning." Kai paused as Jack gives her a questioning look. "Seers can be very vague and they don't usually give out to much information about the future for fear of a more serious outcome. It's why I don't go see them often besides the fact that Misty is a seer also I don't get along very well with the Head Seer. The only reason we are going to see them now is because this mission is so important but don't be surprised if you don't get the information you want." Kai finished explaining as the entered the temple.

"She's only saying that because she knows that Seers don't suck up to royalty!" A new voice says from out of nowhere.

"Kam! I would say it's nice to see you but that would be a lie." Kai says coolly with underline hate to the new comer.

Jack was shocked had never heard his tsuki speak to someone with so much hate before, from that moment he decided to have his guard up. Though he kept his outward appearance neutral as he watch a young man of Asian descent approach the two of them.

"Still mad I see, leave it to you Kai to hold onto things." Kam states mockingly.

"Cut the crap Kam." Kai begins losing her patience. "Just give us the information we need so that we could be on our way!"

"Is that any way to ask the Head Lunas Seers a favor I don't think so." Kam replies back mocking her.

"Please Seer Kam, this information you could give us is very important and could help us defeat Aku." Jack says deciding to get in between the two's argument. He didn't have to read aura to know that Kai was ready to attack this man, for what reason Jack really needed to find out.

"Oh yes Samurai Jack, it's lucky that you are here with Kai or else she would get nothing!" Kam says glaring at Kai before turning back to look at Jack. "I see water in your futures." Kam states and then makes to leave the room.

"That's it?! You see water that could mean anything!" Kai speaks up again now even more upset.

"Take what you can from what you are lucky enough to be given in the first place." Kam says off handily over his shoulder as he leaves the two of them alone.

"Son of a bitch, I swear why did I even bothered coming here anyways." Kai whispers angrily under her breathe as she begins walking out of the temple not at all paying attention to Jack. "I swear one day I'm just gonna….."

"What was that all about Kai?" Jack interrupted her having been hurrying to catch up with her, he didn't like the tension he sensed between Kai and Kam he wanted answers.

"I don't want to talk about that." Kai says quietly. What happen between her and Kam was not something she ever hoped to get into ever again.

"Kai if he did something to hurt you then I want to know about it!" Jack says forcefully making her turn to look at him. "If he touched you…."

"No, no it's nothing like that at all." Kai interrupts him before he got carried away. "It's just that Seers have a different code of ethics that I can't agree with."

"But, Misty is a seer Kai should you not be used to their ways by now?" Jack continued to question.

"I know but I had always held on to hope that Misty would never have to do anything like Kam did." Kai says sadly as the make it back to palace. "Can we just forget this right now, I just want to pack up some stuff say bye to my siblings and be on our way."

"Okay," Jack says not that Kai would have heard him seeing as she was already heading back inside the palace, Jack signs and shakes his head after her. _There is so much to learn about Kai and so little time to do it._

 **Kai pov**

 _I do feel kind of bad for blowing Jack off, he was only trying to help but the history between myself and Kam always gets me angry. I lost one of my best friend because of that seer and his meddling ways. Now I have to figure out what water has to do with anything! He is such a jerk._

Kai was in her room packing up somethings angrily, Brandy of course was also in the room but trying to stay out of the angry princess's way.

"Kai, I know this subject is not your favorite but maybe you should….." Brandy began nervously.

"Should what Brandy?" Kai turns to give Brandy a glare. "Should forget how Kam ruined her turned one of my friends into my enemy! No thanks." Kai turns her back to Brandy which was a clear way of saying that the conversation was over.

"While besides saying good bye I came to give you this." Brandy says as she pulls out a gold medallion with a carving of the sun and crest moon that looked similar to Kai's.

"Brandy you know I already have one of those right?" Kai says giving Brandy a questioning look.

"It's not for you it's for Jack!" Brandy says. "As far as anyone knows Hiroto Jack is going to be King so tradition states that he gets his own medallion. It would be weird if he didn't plus you never know when it could come in handy for him." Brandy hands the medallion to Kai and then leaves the room.

A little while later when Kai was all packed she headed towards Jack room so that they could go ahead and leave. After he got everything he would need, though it wasn't much to begin with they said their goodbyes and left the kingdom. Kai though still annoyed at Kam, she suggested that they start heading towards a sea coast, thinking that maybe some answers would come to them if they did that. After traveling for two days they finally made it to a Traven that was near a coast. Jack had found an old fisherman that knew a tale about a secret city under the sea that might have a time machine. Kai didn't like this fisherman though something felt off but she couldn't place it. But Jack convinced her to give the fisherman a chance and now the two were on a boat in the middle of the sea trying to find the Triserquin like the old fisherman had said.

"Jack, I'm still not so sure about this." Kai tells him once again.

"Let's just give it a chance Kai, remember what the fisherman had said?" Jack answers her back.

"Yeah I remember." Kai whispers quietly as she thinks back to where they heard the tale.

 **Flashback**

It really didn't help that they were not really in the cleanest Traven not to overlook the fighting sailors in the background.

"Aye, I know of such a thing." The fisherman began. "But a tale must be told. A fisherman's tale about the Triseraquin. The most elusive creature in the sea." During the fisherman's tale a waitress came up to the table and started handing out drinks. "Yes the Triseraquin," he tried to begin again only to be interrupted by said waitress.

"All right who ordered the green tea?" she asked annoyed. To which Jack raised his finger to signal that it was for him. "And the green tea with a shot of gin?" This time Kai signaled that it was for her ignoring the look Jack gave her, he didn't really approve of her drinks but wasn't about to fight about it at the moment.

"But I caught one once," the fisherman story continued on. "Seven years ago off of Tempest Point. I braved those waters for three days without a single bite. But on the third day something bit-something big. On this point you'll have to trust me…because I let the Triserquin go."

After the fisherman was done the other men in the Traven started to grumble. "Oh not again! Sure you did." Could be heard from all around Kai and Jack.

"Pipe down, you gunnysacks! Yes I let him go, and in return he told me about the secret hidden city at the bottom of the ocean-Oceanus and the treasure that lies within it. A machine. A time machine."

"Oh boy." A person next to the fisherman said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"It'll take a brave man…."the fisherman stop mid-sentence when he saw the glare that Kai gave him. "Or woman to make the trip. The waters past Tempest point aren't for the meek, put you two look very brave, a brave couple indeed."

 **End Flashback**

If there had to be one thing the fisherman was right about Kai would have preferred it not be about the waters. At this time her and Jack were trying to steer the boat that they were on against a giant wave, but it was of no use the wave hit the boat and the two went crashing down into the water. The couple as quickly as they could swam back up to the surface.

"Kai!" Jack started yelling over the loud sounds of the crashing waves.

"Jack!" Kai shouted back trying to look around for him. She spotted him just as she was noticing a beam from the ship was about to hit Jack's head. "Jack lookout!" she shouted but it was too late the beam hit Jack and he sunk down into the water. Kai snapped out of her shock and dove in after him. Just as she got a hold of Jack a jelly whale came up from behind them and swallowed them.

A little while later Jack finally woke up again surprised that he was breathing only to find himself looking out of what might be a window that showed him what was under the ocean.

"Jack you're awake!" Kai says happily as she runs up to hug him now relieved.

"Kai, what is this place, where are we?" Jack askes her as he returns the huge and kissing the top of her forehead.

"So far in the half an hour you've been out the only thing I can guess is that we are in a jelly whale that is quite possibly taking us somewhere." Kai says with a shrug. "I still don't know how there is air here but I am grateful, also I managed to hold onto all of our stuff."

"That's good Kai but we need to find a way out of here now that I am awake." Jack says looking around, he gets closer to the bubble like space that he and his partner are in and pulls out his sword to try to cut his way through but it doesn't work.

"I guess we are stuck in here until this whale brings us wherever it plans to take us Jack." Kai says moving closer to him. Jack just signs and nods his head. "It's not so bad though we have air and look how beautiful it is outside!" Kai says pointing outward.

"Yes it is very beautiful." Jack agrees smiling while wrapping his arm around Kai snuggling up to her and admiring the ocean scenery with her quietly they stay like this for a while until they saw a city in the middle of the ocean.

"Jack….I think this place is…." Kai begins in shock as she looks in wonder at the city.

"Oceanus! The hidden city" Jack agrees as he too takes in the beauty of the city only to realize that the whale was swimming away from it. "The whale is swimming away!" Jack says as he moves to the front of the whale. "No wait! Stop!" Jack says hitting a nerve that causes the jelly whale to cry out. Jack looks down at his feet and tries another nerve that to his surprise causes the whale to turn back around he turns to Kai and says. "I think I just figure out how to use this creature!" The whale brings them back to the city.

"Okay we are back here but how do we get out?" Kai starts to question just as the whale hits a plant that opened up like a door and started sucking them in. "I'm sorry I asked!" Kai says as she lands on top of Jack they look around to see that they are in a strange new room.

Getting up they quickly and carefully start taking a look around keeping their guards up, they walked through tube that took them to another bubble. That to their surprise began quickly filling with water, holding their breathe they floated up into another tube and landed in a room filled with strange new creatures that smiled happily down at them and offered to help the two up.

Bringing the two to their feet very quickly Kai and Jack could see how much taller the strange creatures were. "Don't be afraid, little ones." One of them spoke Kai guessed maybe it was the leader. "We won't hurt you. Tell us, what are your names?"

Kai and Jack both shared a look from the corner of their eyes and then Jack answered. "J-Jack and this is my partner Kai." As he said this Kai waves shyly. "Forgive our trespassing we have come." Jack began while bowing his head respectively but was interrupted.

"Jack and Kai? Well welcome Jack and Kai, welcome to…Oceanus." The leader said as a window opened up to show a view of the city.

"We are the Triserquin." The leader explained as they walked Jack and Kai towards another room. "Amphibious beings who reside here." He continues as Jack and Kai look around.

"Congratulations on surviving your journey." Another triserquin praised.

"Yes and without any gills too." Another added in. "Good show you two."

"We try." Kai says plainly something didn't feel right to her, now she had always had issues reading other creature's aura in fact the further away from humans the harder it could be to read but still something was amiss.

"Come Jack, Kai." The leader begins again putting in arm on Jack's shoulder. "You two must be tired."

"And hungry too." Another said.

"We were just about to sit down for supper. I'm sure we can make room for two more." The leader explains leading the two into a new room.

When the door opens a large smile forms on Jack's face as he looks at all the seafood on the table. "Sushi!" Jack exclaims happily, Kai merely smiles politely she wasn't a huge fan of seafood in fact to be perfectly honest the only seafood she could say she loved eating was shrimp, but she would be happy to find out if sushi was Jack's favorite food.

A while later it was clear to everyone at the table that Jack's favorite was indeed sushi, seeing as he was wolfing it down like it was going to disappear at any second. Kai in the meantime took little bits of almost everything here and there only to be nice, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"A toast to our new friends." The leader says raising a glass breaking Kai's train of thought and causing Jack to stop eating for a second. "Welcome Jack and Kai." He finishes as everyone turns to look at the two.

"Thank you." Jack and Kai smiled and said at the same time also raising their glasses and started drinking.

"Do to the nature of our geography, it's not often that we get visitors." The leader says as he finishes drinking. "In fact you two are the first, of course it wasn't always like this. We were once a very social race. Our people lived on the surface of the ocean and traded with the locals of the mainland. That was of course before he came… and banished us to the bottom of the sea. "

Jack and Kai turned to share a look with each other. "Aku" Jacks says calmly.

"Yes, But that's ancient history now." The leader starts to say at this Kai narrows her eyes she had never met a race that quickly dismissed the evil done to them by Aku…unless of course if they were scared for their lives. "But enough about us, tell us young Jack and Kai what brings you two out this far?" The leader questions and everyone in the room stares at the two warriors waiting for an answer.

Jack goes into deep thought for a second remembering all that took place to lead him there after a while he spoke. "We are humbled by you generosity, and much indebted to you all." Jack begins sincerely. "But the reason my partner and I have made this journey is to ask..."

"The Time Machine, yes?" One of the Triserquin said knowingly with a smile.

"It's what you've come for isn't it?" another added also smiling.

"You know of it?" Kai questions eyebrow raised upward.

"Of course we know of it. It's ours." A Triserquin states.

"We built it." Another also states.

"What's more we can take you to it." The leader says much to Jack's happiness. "But for now eat and then rest while we prepare all the details."

Only when Kai was sure that she and Jack were by themselves, did she decided to let Jack in on what was troubling her.

"Jack, I'm really not sure about all this, there is something off I just can't seem to place it." Kai tries to explain to Jack.

"Are you sensing anything evil about them? Perhaps in their aura?" Jack questions he did want to give her the benefit of the doubt but the chance to go home was riding on the Triserquin's time machine.

"No, I don't sense anything evil about them but…." Kai pauses as she really looks at Jack, this might be his chance to go home and she didn't want to get in the way of that. Kai sighs bowing her head. "Just be careful okay." She states quietly.

"I will and Kai..." Jack begins walking up to her and raising her head so that she would look at him. "Thank you." He says as he kisses her as fully and deeply as he could seeing as this is what would be their last kiss.

A little while later a Triserquin had come to get two but they were put on two different jelly whales this time seeing as how Jack would be the one using the time machine. They set off with two Triserquin inside the jelly whale that Jack was in until they reach what looked to be a large bubble. Jack got sucked into the bubble and the two Triserquin that had been in the jelly whale with him got out of the whale and moved towards what looked to be control panels.

Kai looked on nervously as Jack waved good bye to her and the Triserquin order Jack to place his feet on two spots inside the bubble and then place his hands on the two spots above his head. Kai continues to watch as the Triserquin were giving each other strange looks causing Kai to become even more nervous. Finally the leader bowed his head like he was about to do something awful, much to Jack's surprise when the leader pushed a button that caused Jack to be trapped in the bubble. It was a trick this wasn't a time machine but a prison.

"Ugh! What is happening? What are you doing?" Jack says in shock as he sees that he can't move at all.

"Let him go!" Kai cries from inside the jelly whale she tries to use a spell only to see nothing happening. "What did you do to me?!" Kai says in shocked angry.

From the shadows the old fisherman appears out of nowhere. "You!" Jack says in surprise.

"Yes, me did you think that this was your out?" The fisherman states taking off his coat revealing himself to be another Triserquin. "No my friends, you two are our way out, and there is nothing you can do."

"Sometimes the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few." Another Triserquin says sadly.

"I do not understand." Jack says.

"I think I know what's going on now." Kai states shaking her head.

"Soon it will all be over." The leader says.

"Sorry Jack…Kai." Another Triserquin says.

Kai and Jack bowed their heads until they heard a sound coming from a black spot in the water. That then begins to rise up and take the form of Aku that now stood in front of Jack's bubble prison.

"Aku!" They both state in surprise.

"Listen please, you don't know what you are doing?" Jack tries to plea with the Trisequin.

"Nothing good can come from making a deal with Aku!" Kai adds in.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." Jack continues on.

"Well, well Triserquins, I am pleased at what I see." Aku says glaring at Jack to which he glares back. "And an added bonus you've managed to bring me the warrior Princess Kai as well!"

"Why? Why have you done this?" Jack asked them sadly but they bow their heads in shame.

"Yes! Why don't you explain to our friends?" Aku says mockingly.

"Please understand we had no choice." The leader states sadly to Jack. "It was either us or the two of you."

Jack and Kai just shake their heads at them. "You've made a mistake," Kai begins. "Aku cannot be trusted!" Jack finished.

"Enough! It is time for me to rid myself of this menace once and for all." Aku states as he lifts up Jacks bubble prison. "Good bye, old friend." Aku then makes a crack inside Jack's bubble causing water to enter inside of it. "As for you Princess Kai, you will surrender your kingdom to my once and for all and be forced to be my bride!" Aku laughs mockingly as he lifts up the jelly whale that Kai is inside of.

"I will never surrender to you Aku!" Kai states as she glares up at him.

"There is nothing you can do! I've made sure that the Triserquin gave you a potion in your drink that would make it so your powers do not work! So you might as well surrender now." Aku yells back.

"I will never as long as I live!" Kai states not backing down.

"Ahem!" The leader interrupts the two causing Aku to look down at them. "Lord Aku we have fulfilled our obligation to you." The other two Triserquin nod their heads. "We…now ask that you…"

"Fulfill mine!" Aku shouted loudly still holding onto Jack's bubble and looking into it as it fills up with water. "Yes…yes, the obligation of course." Aku sets the bubble prison and the jelly whale down for a second. "Yes, well it seems that I've…. **CHANGED MY MIND."** Aku all but roars the last part.

"Sur-fucking-prise." Kai says deadpanned to the Triserquin.

"And your pathetic city will remain sunken, isolated from the world for as long as I see fit." Aku states glaring back and laughing evilly at them.

"We have been betrayed." The leader says angrily looking at the other two equally angry Triserquin.

"The Samurai and Princess were right!" Another states.

"Revenge!" says the third one the Triserquin pushed a button that was in the middle of what they were wearing and signaled an army fully loaded and ready to fight Aku much to his surprise.

"Huh?" Aku says as he sees himself being surrounded by a Triserquin army they begin shooting their guns at Aku but he only laughed. " **Fools!** " He yells as he dodges the attack. Aku turns himself into a plant like creature and strangles some of the soldiers. More soldiers appear on whales and shot arrows at Aku but again he gets out of the way only to appear again they carefully look around for Aku when… "Boo!" Aku appears again as a giant stingray he lets out a sound wave that pushes the army back and causes parts of the city to break.

"The first wave has failed!" A Triserquin states.

"Hopefully, the second will succeed." The leader hopes as the second wave shows up on blowfish approaching Aku. The release their needles only to find that Aku survived that attack as he laugh on at them.

"Can you not see that Aku is beyond destruction?" Aku mocks them changing form again into a giant squid. "Now you will pay for your insolence." Aku states as the blowfish tries to flee he grabs them with his tentacles and starts squeezing them and throwing them at the city causing more damage.

"It's no use he is far too powerful. We must evacuate." The leader states sadly as he watches the city being destroyed.

"Wait! What about Jack and Kai?" Another state bring their attention back to the two warriors.

At that moment the Jack was running out of time as the bubble was closing in on filling up with water and no matter what Kai tried to do she couldn't use her powers, she already knew better then to try to use her Bo staff to cut out of the jelly whale if it didn't work with Jack's sword it wasn't going to work for her.

"It is pointless to struggle." Aku says looking down at Jack who was losing air and Kai who was losing energy trying to get her powers to work. "Accept your fate!"

"Never!" Jack says determined.

"Bah ha ha a brave warrior to the end, eh?" Aku mocks not noticing until it was too late the Jelly whale pasting by rather quickly taking Jack out of the bubble prison and moving Kai into another Jelly whale that carried the three Triserquin that had betrayed them. "What?" Aku says in confusion.

"Welcome Aboard lad and lassie!" A Triserquin says happily.

"Hold on tight, we are gonna make a run for it!" Another states.

"No, we must turn around." Jack states boldly.

"He's right we need to fight Aku ourselves." Kai nods agreeing with Jack.

"Are you two mad?!" The leader states.

"No we are the ones who hold the key to Aku's destruction." Jack explains as Kai nods again beside him.

"Lost their minds." A Triserquin says making the crazy sign next to another.

"We have not! But I do need my powers back?" Kai questions them.

"They should be returning soon, as you could see with the army attack we didn't fully trust Aku." The leader states.

"Yeah, that's why we gave you a quarter of the potion you powers should be back right now." The third one states.

"Kai, do you feel them returning?" Jack askes her softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kai closes her eyes and tries to focus her energy. "Yes I feel it, but I won't be able to use it fully just yet. Not without causing a lot of harm to myself, I'll just stick to my Bo staff today." Kai says opening her eyes again nodding her head at Jack to which he returned.

"But you two saw what happened back there?" The leader says again trying to change their minds.

"Yes, Aku is power," Jack begins. "But with my father's sword and the might of righteousness…."

"And my Bo staff made from the power of light from the sun and the moon." Kai continues.

"We can end Aku's tyranny forever, freeing all that he has enslaved." Jack finishes but the Triserquin still don't know if they could trust that plus Aku was closing in on them. "I beg of you to trust me! As I once trusted you."

"And believe you me it is not easy to trust when you do what we do." Kai adds in. The Triserquin leader gives in and turns the jelly whale back towards Aku.

The group quickly approached Aku and once they got close enough Jack shouted for himself and Kai to be released causing them to go flying towards Aku. With sword and Bo staff in each of their hands the two went flying into Aku's mouth reaching the back of his throat and slicing a whole to the other side causing Aku great pain as he bleed black ink.

"Aah! The sword and the staff!" Aku yells because both weapons had caused him to short citrate.

Luckily while that was happening the jelly whale came around again picking Jack and Kai up.

"Good show mateys! Well done!" All three of the Triserquin congratulated the two warriors shaking their hands in thanks.

"This is not over Samurai and Warrior, we shall met again." Aku yells as he disappears no doubt to regroup himself.

A little while later Jack, Kai and the Triserquin look out at the setting sun together with the once sunken city. In Aku's destruction he did not realize he ended up keeping his end of the deal anyways. The Triserquin were seeing the sun again for the first time in many years.

"Sunlight! How I've missed you!" Kai exclaims happily back to being on the surface, plus the sun was helping to speed along her powers returning. Kai stood arms up soaking it all in as Jack laughed playfully at her.

"It's so beautiful." A Triserquin says.

The leader agrees but when looking at Jack and Kai he could not help but feel guilty. "I….Jack, Kai there is something…the way we betrayed you two. It was unforgiveable I…" He says beginning to apologize.

"We understand, Aku's deceit runs deep." Jack begins showing that they understood.

"You would not be the first people we meet who would do anything for their people and kingdom." Kai continues on looking away from them. "And sadly you are not the last." From were Jack could see Kai appeared to be fighting back tears.

"Even a good heart can be tainted in the hand of Aku." Jack speaks again the Triserquin nod in agreement but Kai to Jack's surprise is about to break down if not for the fact that Jack was pretty sure that Kai didn't want attention called to her right now, he would have been at her side trying to find out what was wrong. But that could wait until later he would find out what was troubling his tsuki. "There was never a time machine was there?" Jack question keeping the attention away from Kai, the Triserquim leader looks guilty again which gave Jack his answer. "Our quest continues." Jack bows his head deeply.

"But if we could perhaps be of assistance to you in any other way?" The leader asked as the other two nod their heads eagerly.

"Well there is one thing…" Jack says dreamily.

"Oh boy!" Kai says with a small laugh having calmed down enough to listen to the conversation.

Once again the two warriors were off again onto the next adventure when one of the said warriors stomach began to growl. Luckily this Samurai had a bag filled with sushi given to him by the Triserquin.

"I guess we can stop for a little while so that you can eat your sushi Jack." Kai states playfully.

"Would you like some as well Kai?" Jack asked offering her some as they sat down and he opens the bag of sushi.

"No, thanks Jack the last time I ate that I lost my powers so I'm not going to be into sushi right now because of it." Kai tells him plainly.

"If you are sure?" Jack askes again to be sure.

"Oh, trust me I am!" Kai says shaking her head she sits there quietly for a bit just watching Jack wolf down his sushi. _You know the best part of this whole adventure turned out not to be about finally fighting Aku with Jack. The best is seeing how happy Jack's favorite food makes him behave!_

 **Jack pov**

It had been a few days since their adventures under the sea and Kai and Jack were now looking for a place to rest and maybe get some drinks. They ended up finding a club called the Blue Monkey an odd name yes but the two enjoyed the 1930's theme they had going… well at least Kai did since she was the one who understood it. Jack liked the tea and this jazz music as Kai did explain was pleasant enough plus it looked like a place couples went to which Jack was grateful for, Misty did mention before he left that couples were supposed to go out on dates and this seemed like a good place for once.

Jack watched as the couples in the club danced happily to the music and he was trying to work up the nerve to ask Kai to dance with him. _We've been together for more than a week and I still don't know how to behave in front of Kai!_ Jack thought while sipping his tea and watching Kai out of the corner of his eye.

Kai sat next to Jack with her eyes closed listening to the music, it had been a while since she could just sit down and listen to music and she wanted to take it all in. _I wonder what Jack is nervous about now._ Kai thought sipping on her long island ice tea, sensing that Jack wanted to say something but for some reason couldn't.

"Welcome, friends and a warm welcome to the Buddy Righteous Orchestra." The club's host announces to people in the club from the stage. "And without any further ado, please welcome the lovely Lula Lillywhite." The host says as he announces the new singer the crowd clapped their hands as the singer came on stage.

Slow song music begins to play. "We stood, under the moon we had to part too soon. What I'd give for you to say, You'll stay, just one more day." Lula sings.

Jack had just finally worked up the courage to ask Kai to dance with him when they start to notice the suited robots surrounding a table filled with short gentleman. Jack and Kai shared a look and nodded they both knew to get ready. And they were right because said robots were now pulling out their guns and taking aim at the short gentleman. Jack pulls out his sword and quickly cuts a curtain making it fall on top of the suited robots heads causing them not to be able to see, but they began shooting anyways.

The people in the club begin scream and running away but the band continues on much to Kai surprise. "I guess they would be the play while the ship is sinking type of band." Kai says as she and Jack jump in front of the suited robots and begin to attack them, Jack with his sword and Kai with her Bo staff.

After the first attack more suited robots started showing up but it was nothing Jack and Kai couldn't handle. From the left Jack used his sword to cut the arms that where they were holding guns, and from the right Kai was pushing those broken robots in front of the other shooting robots causing them to be confused as she sneak up behind a few and took them out with her Bo staff.

"Eternally, I know while you're near me." Lula continues to sing as the two pretend to duck behind a table when three robots shot at it thinking that was where they were only to not see the couple behind them taking those three out as well. Another robot tried to take them out with a flamethrower but Jack and Kai ran out of the way of the flames, the two parted ways and while the robot with the flamethrower followed after Kai, Jack jumped up behind him out of nowhere and tackled him down, cuting into the flamethrower with is sword causing the robot to fly towards the remaining robots blowing them all up.

"You sure do know how to cause the roof to be on fire at a party Jack!" Kai exclaims as she walks towards him.

"I don't understand?" Jack just gives her a confused look.

"I'll explain later." Kai says rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Besides it looks like we might have bigger problems." The couple now notice that they were surrounded the club's security holding their own guns so the held on to their weapons just in case but no one was shooting just yet.

"Ok, you two that's enough, Nice and slow." One of them says.

"That's right. Put the butter knife and the silver stick away." Another pretty much mocked, the two put their weapons away but were still on their guard.

"Come on, Move it before we throw you two out!" Another one says also shoving Jack while he spoke. Jack just narrowed his eyes at the security, but Kai is downright glaring at them.

"I'm sorry but where were you assholes when those robots were shooting up this joint?!" Kai askes harshly.

"Listen here dame, you better watch your mouth or else…" A security man began to threaten.

"Wait. Let them stay." A voice says from behind them. Kai and Jack turn around to see who spoke only to find a short man smoking a cigar wearing a nice suit. Everything about this guy screamed gangster to Kai even the sound of his voice and the way he spoke.

"It's OK, Let'em go see? Yah." The short man said to the security. "You know, we could use a guy like you."

"We?" Jack questions confused.

"Me and the boys see?" The short boss says as some of the security walks away the others still hold their guns behind Jack and Kai. "Meet the boys see? Stitches, Mr. Shine, Mr. Pibbles, and Knuckles."

"There is always a Knuckles!" Kai whispers as the couple get introduced to the Boys all of them as equal short as the Boss.

"Yeah, well, actually my real name is Joe-" Mr. Pibbles tries to tell them only to be smacked in the head by Knuckles.

"Mr. Pibbles." Knuckles says forcefully.

"What exactly does your organization do?" Jack questions, Kai just rolls her eyes. _At least Jack knows to be careful._

"Why me and the boys we sort of run things around this town." Boss says. "Know what I mean? Yah. Yah. Say, how'd you like to-it's all right you can put'em down now." Boss says to Jack so that he could put down his hands which he did. "How'd you like to be a member of the most feared gang in the city, see? Not you babe no offense see, but this kind of work ain't for dames see? Yah."

"What activities does your 'gang' participate in?" Jack asked he did seem a bit interested. Kai just shook her head again Jack could be so naïve.

"Stitches, Break it down for him." Boss orders Stitches.

"Ahem, Um we uh, fix things. Know what I mean?" Stitches says in a cough. "Make sure the money goes to the right places around here. The horses, casinos, banks, You follow?"

It seems that Jack finally did follow much to Kai's relief. "You are involved in crime." Jack states with narrowed eyes.

"Bada Bing! Baby." Kai whispers this was just too much like that movie what was it called again?

The Gangsters started laughing. "Now did I say that?" Stitches asked.

"Enough has been said. Your activities are of no interest to me. I wish to be no part of your group." Jack states.

"So a prima donna, eh? Get out of here, go on beat it altar boy. Your babe ain't that great anyhow! Yah." Boss says shooing the couple away. As the other boys whispered about how crazy they thought Jack was for turning them down.

"Well, what are you all standing around for?" Boss complains. "We got a delivery to make for Aku."

The couple were just on their way out until they heard the last part. Shocked was written on both of their faces.

"Do you mean the great and powerful Aku?" Jack asked still shocked went back to ask.

"Of course, the master of darkness. The shogun of sorrow the big boss himself. Aku." Boss brags.

"And you have dealings with Aku in person?" Jack continues to ask sharing a look with Kai.

"Sure. All the time, what's it to you anyway?" Boss questions, but Kai had an idea where Jack was going.

"Please forgive me, I thought you were…" Jack begins apologetically bowing.

"Small-time?" Boss asked with angry thinking that the gang was being judge by their height or lack thereof.

"Well, no. I uh," Jack tries to explain.

"Ah, so now Mr. Good Two-sandals feels like talking, eh?" Boss says.

"Please understand I have spent my lifetime preparing to come face to face with Aku." Jack explains humbly. "Fulfilling this goal would forever change my life."

"I'm sure a _handsome_ boss man like you can understand that." Kai adds sweetly.

The gangsters all share a look trying to decide what to do. "Ok, boy we'll give you a shot….but uh you gotta pass a little test first see? Yah. You know to prove you got the stomach for it, and uh lose the dame on this one see? It's not for her delicate eyes see? Yah."

"Right of course if you will excuse us for a moment I'll just let Jack know where I'll be while you _men_ take care of business." Kai explains calmly leading Jack away. On the outside she appeared normal but Jack knew she was steaming right now. Even though the two were alone Kai decided to put a silencing spell around the two just to be safe.

"Now Jack I already know what you are planning, but are you sure it's safe to work for those men?" Kai question worried, after all if that gang worked for Aku then it could end very badly for Jack.

"Kai, this is our chance to strike Aku first! Not just wait around for him to come up with something that messes with our journey. I know these men are bad but I have to try." Jack states firmly.

"Alright Jack, just be careful…and here take this with you." Kai says pulling out the gold medallion she hadn't given to Jack yet.

"Your medallion?" Jack questions. _Why would I need that for?_

"No. your medallion! Remember how the whole Soleil Lunas Kingdom thinks we are engaged, well that entitles you to have one of these. You could use it to transport you back to the kingdom if anything goes wrong and if you wear this I'll be able to hear those gangsters' plans and help out without them knowing!" Kai explains.

"That sounds like a good plan Kai." Jack says as he puts it on.

"Make sure it's covered so no one can see that you're bugged!" Kai tells him.

"But, I'm not an insect?" Jack says confused.

"Never mind that just go! I'll tail you guys." Kai states shooing him away before he could ask about what tailing was.

"I'm ready for my test now!" Jack says eagerly when he returns back to the gangsters.

"Finally! We can get down to business see? Yah." Boss exclaims.

Fast forward to Jack riding a bicycle remembering his instructions as he rides to his destination. Knowing that the gangsters are watching to make sure he does the job. And knowing that Kai has already set up a plan that the gang will never find out about.

"All right here's the skinny. It's not a hard job, but your heart's gotta be in the right place, see? One of our clients, see, hasn't been paying his protection money. Yah." Boss explained. "So he needs to be rubbed out." Jack thinks back as he walks up to the door knocking and seeing the weak old man and poor helpless cute animals inside the building.

"You tell him the Society for Preservation of Animal Love has sent a surprise gift. Yah. As a token of appreciation for his ongoing love of animals see?" Jack pretty much just repeated that word for word to the old man that had answered the door. After which he signaled that there was a bomb in the gift, luckily Kai was there and already packing up the animals and bringing them onto a boat as quickly as possible.

"Then you got 20 seconds to hightail it out of there and then its 'bang'." At that Jack and the gang see the building blow up and begin to laugh.

"The gift that keeps on giving. Well, kid, how'd it go?" Boss asked.

"It went exactly as planned." Jack says confidently knowing that was far from the complete truth. "The old man took the package. I said my lines exactly as I was supposed to. He never suspected a thing." _If never suspect means Kai and I arranged for him and his animals to get as far away as possible then yes._ Jack thought inwardly. "After which, I immediately left the premises, he never knew what hit him. You shouldn't be concerned with any further payments problems with your clients." Jack finished explaining smugly he couldn't help but be glad that the gangsters didn't know the truth.

"Pretty cold-blooded, kid. What would your babe think of you now if she knew?" Boss asked.

"What she doesn't know will not cause her harm." Jack states in a matter of fact way.

"I'm impressed, see? Yah." Boss says.

"A price must be paid for disobedience." Jack states seriously.

"Heh, heh, heh I like this guy." Mr. Shine says with a laugh.

 **Meanwhile back with Kai and the old man on the getaway boat.**

"Oh! What am I to do miss? I've got no place to go and no money to get out of town?!" the old man cries.

"Don't worry I got just the place!" Kai exclaims calmly.

 **Back with Jack**

Jack and the gangsters had gone to a hotel, which Jack guessed was where they came up with all of their plans. The Boss being happy with the results of Jack's test decided to give him a new sharp tailored suit to fit in with the look.

"Boys, meet Jackie the Blade." Boss says as the gang whistled and complemented Jack's new look. "With all the accouterments see?" Jack shows off his sword that is now in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, great. How come he gets a cool name?" Mr. Pibbles asked only to get smacked in the head again by Knuckles.

"All right you knuckleheads, listen up. We're here to talk about a very big job. One of very special interest to the big boss himself." Boss explained as he showed the group a blueprint of the plan.

"Aku?" Jack questioned.

"That's right, Jackie. Now, nobody's ever pulled this one off, see? But with you on our side, we'll smoke it." Boss tells Jack with a large smile on his face.

"And will we get to meet Aku?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Not only will you get to meet him, but if we pull this off successfully the big boss will make us richer beyond our wildest dreams, see? Bet your babe will really love that right Yah." Then the boss shows the group a model of some building. "Boys, say hello to the Public Works and Utilities Building." Boss tells them.

"Hello." Mr. Pibbles says.

"It's a well-kept secret that deep inside this building lies the legendary Neptune Jewel, see? And it's our job to get it out."

"You mean, we gotta fit inside that little thing?" Mr. Pibbles questions thinking that they would be trying to get into the model.

"What is the importance of this jewel?" Jack asked.

"Here's the short version, Jackie. Long before you was born or I was born or anyone was born the Neptune Jewel was kept inside this mountain, see? Legend has it, it was placed there by an ancient spirt who gave the jewel special powers to control all the waters of the world, see? Yah. Naturally, Aku wanted the jewel's power so evil could control the world, which it should. But then, this no good, goody two shoes, good for nothing got in the way, see? I don't know how she did it but she beat our boss. And she summoned the forces of nature to guard it: Earth, Wind, and Fire. And so Earth, Wind and Fire have guarded the jewel for centuries, see? Yah. Making it impossible for Aku to get his hands on it. And since the big boss himself couldn't close the deal it's been centuries since anybody's even thought about it. So you see. See? You'd have to be pretty nuts to try to swipe the Neptune Jewel. Yah. At least that's what I thought, until I saw Jackie here in action. The way you cleaned up them robot thugs at the Blue Monkey made me think we're just nuts enough to pull this one off. So are you game Jackie?" Boss asked now done explaining.

"To stand in Aku's presence, I would consider no feat too great." Jack says very determined as the group cheers him on.

"All right, here's the plan, Jackie." The Boss begins pointing at the blueprint for the building. "We strike Sunday at Midnight see?"

And so the gangster let Jack in on their plan not at all realizing that inside another room at the same hotel was Kai listening in on the plan and coming up with something of her on. Luckily she still had the boat that she and the old man used to escape so on Sunday she headed to the Public Works and Utilities Building about 20 minutes ahead of Jack and the gangsters who would be rowing him to the building themselves. After making sure the boat was well hidden Kai sat down and waited for Jack after a while she began to see their boat coming in so she climb the ladder and hid inside the pipes.

Jack had just been meditating on the boat when he saw the building coming to view, He had not been able to speak with Kai so he was wondering if she was even here since there was no evidence that she was. He started climbing the ladder leading up to a pipe that would no doubt get him inside the building when he found Kai waiting for him.

"Kai, you know you didn't have to come this might be very dangerous." Jack warns her.

"Please, Jack I wouldn't be me if I wasn't here!" Kai states waving him off. "By the way I love the suit! Jackie the Blade." she states lustfully as she approaches him and pulls on his tie causing him to be at eye level with her, she kisses him deeply to which he blushes as he kissed her back.

"Right then, let's go." Jack says still blushing as Kai giggles at him letting his tie go.

The couple swim though the pipes seeing as it was filled with water, and when they surfaced they saw the jewel in all of its glory.

"Jack, I know we want to catch Aku by surprise but….do we really want to risk him having control over all the water?" Kai turns to Jack and questions.

"Sometimes Kai, we have to take risks." Jack states plainly as they swim up to the jewel carefully knowing the legend they would have to be careful of the jewels guards. But as Jack made one small step towards the jewel the floor began to light up and the two knew they were in for it.

It would seem that Earth, Wind and Fire were in fact still in business as the three guards formed surrounding the jewel, and then the room started closing in on them pretty much trapping both Jack and Kai and causing all the water to leave the room.

"I really hope this risk is worth it Jack." Kai says deadpanned as the pull out their weapons. _Of all the days to not be able to bend an element this had to be one of them!_

Earth forms one of her hands into a hammer striking where Jack and Kai stood but they quickly moved out of the way. Then Fire turned one of her hands into a sword and tries to strike the two but they just barely get out of the flames way. Wind made a whip that knock the two back causing them to hit the wall, and Earth followed up with it by causing earth spikes to fly out of her hand which the couple had to run away from. Fire tried shooting balls of fire at them only for Jack and Kai to hit them out of the way with the sword and Bo staff, but luck was not completely on the couples side as one fire ball manage to hit Jack in the hand causing him to drop his sword.

"Jack!" Kai yells worried.

"I'm alright!" He yells back holding in the pain as he picks up his sword again and the two race off to hide behind the earth spikes but it was no use since the earth from the ceiling was falling down on top of them.

"You will never possess the Neptune jewel." Fire stated. "You two will not escape us!"

"Come and get me." Jack cockily says.

"Insolent fool!" Fire says as the two run away from her while she throws fire at them. In the meantime Kai was trying to figure out if there was some spell that might be useful. But these were not people, they were the elements themselves and the only way to defeat an element was with another element!

"Jack get behind those earth spikes again I got a plan!" Kai tells him quickly as they run.

The two got behind an earth spike and just as Kai thought Fire had tried to hit them again only for the fire ball to hit the earth spike redirecting towards Wind. Wind loses control and sucks in Fire which in turn causes Earth to be sucked in which causes the walls to bring back the water and the three elements get twisted into each other.

"Wow that went even better than I thought!" Kai says gleefully she turns to look at Jack who still looks a bit shaken up from the looks of his hair and the fact that his hat was gone. "You okay there Jackie the Blade?"

"Yes, I will be once we get the jewel and get out of here." Jack states running to the jewel he quickly jumps up grabs the jewel and get his hat back and the two swim out of the building before the elements could stop them. Once they got back to the pipes Jack went ahead of Kai jewel in hand, Kai would wait a little while then leave and get ready to tail the gangsters when they went to see Aku.

"Hey look," Mr. Pibbles says noticing a blow glow coming from the pipes. "He did it!"

From their boat they could see Jack holding up the jewel while they praised him on a job well done. Later on the gangsters, Jack and Kai (only they knew) were on their way to meet Aku. Kai had put an invisibility and silencing spell on herself and her motorcycle as she followed them. They finally reached Aku's lair, with Kai still invisible keeping up at a distance. They had finally reach the room where Aku spoke with people, when Aku showed up looking upset at being summoned.

"Who dares to summon-Oh it is you." Aku says clearly annoyed to see the gangsters.

"Uh, yes uh you see, uh…" Boss begins nervously taking off his hat revealing his bald head. If Kai wasn't trying to catch Aku by surprised she would have laughed.

"Do you forget that you are forbidden to come here." Aku states.

"Uh, yeah boss, I know but this time we-we really got something. Something big see?" Boss continues still nervous.

"What can you possibly have that the almighty Aku cannot attain?" Aku asked ready to dismiss them once again.

"The Jewel of Neptune." Boss says as he showed Aku the jewel.

"What? It cannot be." Aku says shocked but then smirks. "The power to control all the water of the world."

"Only for you, my lord." Boss says happily.

"Yes. It truly is the magical jewel." Aku states having gotten a closer look. "But how did such an elusive treasure come into your possession?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, master." Boss begins. _Tell me about it_ Kai thinks rolling her eyes. "But we got a little help from our newest member. Come on out Jackie."

"Jackie?" Aku questions.

"Actually it's Jack." Jack says as he and Kai come out of the shadows with their weapons in hand.

"Really it was Jack and Kai, I mean really a little help yeah right please we did everything!" Kai states giving the boss a glare.

"You two!" Aku exclaims as they run up to attack Aku.

"What the heck is going on, man?" Mr. Pipples asked as they watched Jack and Kai fight Aku.

"You two will not defeat me so easily." Aku claims striking Jack on his back.

"Yes. It won't be easy, but it will be worth the effort." Jack answered back as the couple was hitting Aku with their weapons.

"The sword and staff!" Aku cries in pain.

"Why is Jackie fighting the boss, boss?" Mr. Pibbles asked.

"I don't know see, maybe the babe has missed with his head? But we'd better save them before they ain't no more." Boss states not really playing attention to the fact that the couple had Aku on the ropes, so Aku turned himself into a serpent and attacked the two Jack got swallowed but used his sword to cut through weakening Aku.

"No tricks will save you this time, Aku." Jack states as he and Kai were finally about to strike the finally blow only for the gangster to knock Jack out from behind.

"Wait, what are you jerkoffs doing?" Kai questions but in that one moment she turns to look at them Aku managed to slip away. "NO! What the fuck?!" Kai shouts in angry turning a glare towards the gangster only to be knocked out as well by Knuckles.

"I don't usually hit a babe, but that could have gotten ugly." Knuckles states.

An hour later when the gangsters had managed to get both warriors out of Aku's lair. The two had woken up shocked at first that they were not still fighting Aku.

"Aku!" Was the first thing that Jack said when he woke up.

"Easy their Jackie-boy." Boss said trying to calm him down.

"What? Where am I? What happened? Where is Kai?" Jack questioned.

"No need to yell Jack, I'm right here, and I've got this pounding head ache. But yeah tell him what you jerkoffs went and did!" Kai state now waking up and glaring at the Boss.

"Can you believe these two?" Stitches says laughing.

"What happened, Jackie, is that we saved your lives." Boss explained.

"You what?" Kai and Jack asked at the same time. _Those idiots really cannot be that stupid._ Kai thinks.

"You see, you two lose your minds back there and started to duke it out with the big boss." Boss states.

"So we nailed you two over the head, man. Lights out. And here we are." Mr. Pibbles continues.

"You hit my Kai?!" Jack says standing up in angry.

"I didn't want to Jackie, but tuts here was getting crazy mad and we had to get you two out of there." Knuckles explained.

"Yeah. We saved you before Aku had a chance to put you two out of commission permanently." Stitches says.

"I can't believe this!" Jack says frustrated putting his hand on top of his head.

"What's not to believe? We saved you like you saved us." Boss says like it was pretty simple.

"No! You do not understand! You must take us back immediately!" Jack orders now standing up.

"Aren't you listening Jackie? We can't take you back." Boss says. "Aku would destroy you see? Yah."

"Yeah, Jackie see, this is what happens when you work with jerkoffs see? Yah." Kai says clearly mocking the boss.

"Besides we couldn't even if we wanted to. When we dragged you two out, Aku's castle disappeared. Who knows where it will pop up next?" Boss explained ignoring Kai. Jack looks away from everyone clearly trying to hold in his angry he walks towards a window to look out of. "Hey, what's all this about anyway? You two got a death wish or something?" Boss asked.

"No! You don't understand! I have deceived you." Jack states still upset.

"Hey. You mean, you ain't one of us, man?" Mr. Pibbles asked.

"No," Jack says firmly.

"Should have been easier for you to realize." Kai says rolling her eyes Jack gives her a look and she just shrugs.

"You are criminals. It is not honorable. You see, Long ago this Land was good, its people honest. But then Aku came." Jack paused thinking that he was trying to explain this to the wrong people. "It does not matter. Our quest continues. I am sorry about the deception, but it had to be done." Jack tells the gang apologizing, even Kai felt a little bad they didn't really know what they were doing and they were trying to protect them in their own way. "Now, if you please, the jewel." Jack asked waiting for someone to hand it to him.

"We don't have it, see? We gave it to Aku." Boss explained.

"Mr. Pibbles?" Jack questions in a knowing tone.

"Yeah, you know, during all the commotion, I kept it. You know, for safekeeping." Mr. Pibbles says sheepishly as he pulls it out of his hat.

"Thank you. We must return it to its proper place." Jack say as he gets handed the jewel.

"Wait, Jackie. Let us do it." Boss says before the couple can walk out the door.

"Why?" Kai questions narrowing her eyes.

"Well, all this crime business has suddenly put a bad taste in my mouth, yah. Yeah, we're going legit, see? Yah. For our first gig, we're gonna return the jewel." Boss explained "It's the honorable thing to ."

"I feel you will be happier on the path of righteousness." Jack states with a smile about to hand the jewel over when Kai grabs it instead. "Kai!"

"Jack! I'm surprised at you? You know those elements will most likely be very mad at the fact that this jewel was taken." Kai begins to explain. "No it's best if I just do a transport spell right now so the jewel goes right back to where it should be."

"No! I mean we really think we should do it see? Yah." Boss states as the others nod their heads.

"Don't be silly in fact…." Kai begins showing the jewel disappearing from her hands. "It's already back home!"

"But…but?" Boss stutters.

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of other good deeds that you can fulfill! Good bye." Jack say as he walks out of the room.

"Yeah, Good bye!" Kai says with a smirk as she closes the door even if they meant well back at Aku's lair she knew better then to blindly trust their word.

It was when the two were alone back in their hotel room and settling down for the night, that Jack decided to question about the way the jewel went home.

"You didn't trust them with the jewel did you Kai?" Jack asked as he laid next to Kai on the bed.

"Of course not! That jewel could control the world's water! They could do anything with that from finding a way to give it to Aku or I don't know charging people $500 just for an ounce of water." Kai explains she wasn't sorry for not trusting them.

"Still, we should give people a chance to do the right thing Kai." Jack tells her.

Kai just signs and shakes her head. "Listen Jack, you know that the world is not as honest and trust worthy as it was in your time, even Soleil Lunas isn't perfect but I can't say sorry for not wanting to bet on that jewel being in the wrong hands."

"I guess you make a void point." Jack states almost sadly.

Kai turns over wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "You know what's really great about you Jack?" Kai whispers their lips are inches away from each other.

"What's that?" Jack asked heatedly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You try to see the best in people and give them a chance." Kai answers. "It can cause you to be a bit naïve but it's not bad."

"Oh, you think that I'm naïve?" Jack questions with a smirk.

"Well, truthfully sometimes you are." Kai answers with a giggle.

"Well does a naïve man do this?" Jack asked placing himself on top of her he kissing her neck. "Or how about this?" Jack with a smirk kisses down her neck moving on to her shoulders blades. _Kai has no idea what she just started._

"I don't know maybe?" Kai says barely holding back a moan, Jack was just too good at this.

"How about this?" Jack asked as he moved to kissing down her chest unbuttoning her pajama top, revealing her brown bosom to him. "Know any naïve men who can do this?" At that question Jack takes her left nipple into his mouth sucking on it and kneading the right with his hand.

"Oh! Eh, maybe?" Kai couldn't hold back her moans this time, she was being pleasured so well by Jack it was shocking how he could go from being too shy to ask her to dance to being….well this really. She was wet and aching with need she just knew it.

"Hmm, still not sure Kai?" Jack asked smirking as he pulled away from nipple. Before she could answer Jack quickly pulls her panties off and enters a finger inside of her. "What about now are you sure now?" Jack questions rapidly thrusting his finger inside of Kai.

"I-I oh god!" Kai moaned and groaned she wasn't sure how much more she could take as Jack added another finger and continued thrusting.

"That was not an answer Kai!" Jack states pulling his fingers out of Kai much to her displeasure. She was so upset that Jack stopped that she did not noticing Jack pulling down his pajama pants revealing his hard manhood. "Maybe this will make the answer more clear." Jack states as he quickly enters Kai making her gasp in pleasure, Jack was not a small man and he all but filled her up. "Come on, Kai answer me?!" Jack askes wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting into her tight center.

"I-I don't remember the question?!" Kai stutters between moans, Jack knew how to hit her spots just right! His thrusting was driving her crazy.

"Do you still think I'm naïve?!" Jack askes panting still thrusting rapidly into her. _This is so good I have Kai right where I want her_. He thought lustfully as he watched the way her breasts bounced. "Come on I dare you to say it!"

"I-Well-Sometime…..Okay Jack you're not naïve!" Kai groaned in pleasure.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Jack says with a smirk pounding her even more wildly.

"You're not naïve!" Kai shouted again, it was so good and she was so close!

"Again!" Jack demanded thrusting even faster if that was at all possible. _Goodness she is tight so very very tight!_

"You're not naïve!" She shouted again, she was going to explode soon that was for sure.

"Again!" Jack grunted now starting to reach his own end. _That's it Kai come for me_. He thought as he went full throttle with his pounding.

"You're not naïve! JACK!" Kai yelled one last time as she hit her orgasm. Her walls squeezed around him tighter as she came.

"KAI!" Jack cried as he too met his end spilling his seed when her walls had squeezed him even more tightly then before and he couldn't hold it back any longer. He climb off of her and laid back down next to Kai again, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling close to her.

"Jack that was just wow!" Kai states completely out of breathe.

"Yes, well I think I made my point." Jack states now content.

"You're still a bit naïve though!" Kai says with a smirk.

"Looks like you need another lesson!" Jack states climbing back on top of her, he was getting hard again anyway. "We will have this discussion again and again until you get it right!" Jack states reentering inside her center. _Oh goodness how is she still this tight!_

"Bring it on, Jackie the Blade!" Kai challenged back as he began pounding into her again. "Harder Jackie use your blade!"

"Oh, Kai yes take this blade vixen take my blade!" Jack moaned back looks like the two would be in for a long hard night.

 **And that's the end of that chapter! I hope on thinks it's too out of character for Jack to behave like this but whenever I re-watch episodes I notice that Jack has moments where he is more devilish then he normally is so I thought a lemon at the end was a good idea and not too farfetched. I originally wanted to do three episodes in this one chapter but it ended up not happening. But if you haven't already guessed the Episodes here were Jack under the Sea and Jack and the Gangsters. I'm also probably gonna end up doing at least 6-7 parts instead of 5-6 parts, the episodes alone take up a lot of space. P.S. tsuki means moon in Japanese. Please review and we will see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter time Once again the episodes are going to be in random orders to fit in with my story. Also still don't own anything but plot and my ocs. If for some reason one day I do own it then I will do everything in my power to get it back on the air until then this story will just have to do.**

 **Revised 5/21/17**

 **Kai POV**

 _Today Jack and I are on a bridge, why well to get to the other side duh! Shouldn't be too hard but_ _ **WE'VE BEEN ON THIS BRIDGE FOR A WHOLE DAY!**_ _This stupid bridge feels like it's never gonna end, we would use my motorcycle but the bridge barely looks like it could even hold two people let alone a motorcycle yesterday Jack almost fell through because the wood broke under his foot we were even more careful after that and…..what is that loud thing I'm hearing?!_

"Please tell me you hear that too Jack?" Kai asked looking around for the noise.

"I hear it as well Kai and it seems to be getting closer." Jack answered.

He was right it did get closer and louder until the couple could clearly see a man who looked to be 6'6 a large man with red hair, a barrel chest and small legs one of which was replaced with an automatic rifle and he was playing on the bagpipes, playing as loudly as he wanted disregarding the fact that both Jack and Kai were covering their ears in pain.

"By the looks on your faces, I can tell you like the pipes, wee lad and lassie." Scotsman said clearly pleased with his playing. Kai just stared at him thinking he was crazy to think that they enjoyed it at all since the couple was still covering their ears.

"Please, I don't mean to interrupt but are we close to the end of this bridge?" Jack asked politely hoping to keep the Scotsman from continuing to play his bagpipes.

"No, far from it." Scotsman answered. "I've been traipsing across this bridge for days now."

"Days!" Kai gasped in shock. The two of them couldn't possible keep this up for days, they wouldn't even have been able to sleep if it wasn't for the fact that Kai casted a spell to keep them on the bridge otherwise they would fall.

"Hmm seems we have a long way to go still. We should be on our way." Jack says disappointedly walking up further only to see the Scotsman not moving. "Um Excuse us."

"What do you expect me to do?" Scotsman asked annoyed.

"Just stand aside." Jack answered like the answer was clear.

"Please?" Kai added sheepishly she would sense that the Scotsman was getting very upset.

"And risk falling over the side for two perfect strangers?" Scotsman was now furious. "Away and bow your head. You two stand aside!"

"Our destination is at the opposite end of the bridge." Jack states with narrowed eyes he was starting to get upset.

"It's kind of important that we get there." Kai adds in. This was not good at all the bridge was not a place where a fight should take place and it looked like one was going to happen.

"And you'll get there after you back up and I reach that end of the bridge first." Scotsman replies.

"That would waste too much time and time is what we don't have." Jack states looking back the way he and his partner came. This man was really starting to push his buttons and he didn't get enough sleep to be dealing with this right now.

"So you two think you're better than me because you're in a hurry! Well, I'm in a hurry too! But, no, you two did not think of that, did you? That I might be an equal. No! You two just consider yourselves superior, right off. You guys are rude." Scotsman states in a rant.

"You mistake my comment, sir." Jack states trying to keep calm surprised that this man thought they were rude.

"Do I? You think I'm dumb too?" Scotsman says getting angrier.

"No, I…" Jack began only for Kai to butt in.

"I think you're dumb personal." Kai states starting to get fed up.

"Excuse me lassie?" Scotsman says turning a glare to Kai.

"You're the one roaring about how rude we are for just wanting you to stand aside to let us past. But you get it in your head to think that you're more superior and want us to go back all the way in the direction we came. Not at all thinking about how it took us a day to get here on a bridge that is barely holding itself together. You're rude!" Kai states flatly.

"Look, we are all in a hurry." Jack says trying to get everyone to calm down. "So I shall hang from these planks and you may walk over." Jack thinks this is a good plan and will get the Scotsman out of here so that he and Kai could continue to walk in peace.

"So you get a peek up my kilt?" Scotsman says disgusted.

"That is not what I am suggesting." Jack states as calmly as before.

"Besides, I mean look at you." Kai says laughing and shaking her head.

"And what's that supposed to mean lassie?" Scotsman asked.

"Please, look at you then look at me," Kai says now pointing to herself. "Now why would Jack want to take a peek at your kilt when he has me?!"

"And are you supposed to be something special?! Compared to my wife you're just a brutish, twiggy looking thing and with a bad attitude too!" Scotsman yells.

"Excuse me?" Kai says trying to move closer to him. Now she was upset and ready to throw this man off the bridge.

"Kai, please calm down." Jack says standing in her way. "And sir I suggest you watch what you say about my Kai." Jack finishes turning a glare to the Scotsman.

"And what are you going to do about it, you plucky-faced hing-oot!" Scotsman taunted.

"What did you call me?" Jack askes partly insulted and confused but mostly insulted.

"So you're deaf too, you clagtail cuddie drake!" Scotsman continues to taunt. "I'II tell you what we're gonna do. We'll fight for it to the finish."

"I do not think there is any need to-"Jack begins.

"Oh what you're afraid of how weak you'll look in front of your lassie, too bad so listen here you boony blathering numpty. The only way for you two to get across this bridge is to beat me in combat! Now, are you a man, or a worthless blate like I know you are?" Scotsman taunted getting into Jacks face as he spoke but getting no responds. "I'm calling you a coward!"

"Oh I am so ready to beat this guy within an inch of his life!" Kai says getting ready to pull out her Bo staff but Jack stopped her.

"I fear no man." Jack stated plainly looking back at the Scotsman.

"That's some tough talk coming from a man who wears a basket on his head! I carry my haggis in a basket." Scotsman continued to rant not realizing that he was only getting the couple even more upset. "You might even make me shiver if you weren't dressed in a nightgown. You look like my nanny! You call that thing dangling off your hip a sword? Looks like a butter knife. At least your lassie looks scarier then you but with a face like that I wouldn't need some kind of fancy silver stick to scare people away I would just stare at em!"

"Fucking bastard just try me!" Kai whispers trying to push past Jack but he wouldn't let her. In reality she could have gotten around Jack already but she wanted to respect her partner since most of the insults were about him.

"Kai stay out of this one." Jack tells her almost forcefully narrowing his eyes at the man.

"You'll not hurt anyone, wielding a piece of tinfoil around. You'd be better off using your slippers for a weapon." Scotsman continued to rant pulling out his own sword. "This is a sword! And it's bigger than yours." Holding up the sword so that the couple would get a look at it.

Kai just looks at him caught off guard by his my sword is bigger than yours comment not that his sword wasn't nice but still. _Seriously what is he twelve! Should I now say that it's not the size of the sword but how you use it? No too easy even for me he was just asking for a reaction._

"What do you think of that, Mr. Pajama-Wearing, Basket-Face Slipper-Wielding, Clype-Dreep-Bachle Gether-Uping-Blate-Maw, Bleathering, Gomeril Jessie, Oaf-looking, Scooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking Soy-Faced Shilpit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Blaugh Vile-Stoochie, Cully-Breek-Tattie." Scotsman moves to attack Jack with his sword only to have Jack block him with his sword, the Scotsman struggles for a bit but one good push causes him to break free enough to slice his hat in two.

"No! He didn't!" Kai gasped looking down as the pieces of the hat fall down.

"You gonna weep now? Shall I pause while you mourn your hat? I can play a melancholy tune to go with your weeping." Scotsman laugh mockingly now holding on to his bagpipes again only to stop when Jack uses his sword to stab the instrument. A happy smirk now on Jack's face for besting the loud man.

"You've done it now." Scotsman states more calmly then the couple had ever seen him. "I'm gonna turn your head into a flour sifter." And the battle began again with the two, Kai moving away to not get in the middle of it. Jack and the Scotsman battled greatly but it was clear to Kai that neither was likely to win seeing as they were pretty evenly matched.

"Aye, you got a lot of pep for a wee laddie." Scotsman says laughing not noticing the discomfort that Jack felt standing that close to him since he was spitting as well.

The two began to fight again with the Scotsman trying to strike Jack but he missed and Jack jumped up into the air coming down fast with his sword hoping to break the Scotsman's own sword but it doesn't work. "The horse-cut technique should've destroyed your sword." Jack stated confused, and so was Kai Jack's sword should have destroyed his.

"Magic runes, laddie! AII them fancy moves will get you nowhere." Scotsman states. "Now, quit your jumping around and get to fighting!" And the two do just that continuing to fight all day and night with neither gaining the upper hand for too long. This fight was really starting to get on Kai's nerves they were both now clearly too tired to keep going but neither would stop.

"Prepare to meet your doom." Scotsman says weakly barely able to pick up his sword. "I'll give you one more chance to give up."

"I am not defeated and I shall hold my ground." Jack states panting as well he was holding on to the bridge just to stay up.

"Hold your ground? You can barely hold your sword." Scotsman said in disbelieve.

"Then come get me." Jack states weakly as Kai stands there shaking her head at the two.

"What? I." Scotsman was surprised by the statement and seeing as he himself was too tired to move. "Seeing that I'm a sportsman I'II give you a moment to recuperate."

"Would you two please stop this now?! Neither of you is going to win especially since you guys don't even have the strength to move!" Kai yelled now upset with the two man.

"I'm not the one that's out of breathe." Scotsman states still panting. "The wee lad is the one that can't keep up anymore."

"I'm the one who told you to come and get me." Jack says weakly. "It's not my fault that you haven't done anything."

The two continued on arguing back and forth not noticing the two bounty hunters that speeding quickly towards them on motorcycles. Luckily Kai noticed them before they got to close. "Guys! We have company racing toward us here!"

The two finally take notice of what Kai was talking about. "They're after me!" They both exclaimed at the same time standing up. "After you? They're after me!"

"Aku's got a price on my head!" Scotsman states pointing at himself.

"Aku's got a price on my head!" Jack states pointing at himself.

"Ah, guys you need to…"Kai began but it was too late because of their arguing over who the bounty hunters were after neither of them notice the shackles flying towards them until it was on both Jack and the Scotsman's wrists.

"Congratulations! You get a price on your head, you get a price on your head. We all get prices on our heads! And now we have to fight these guys with you two shackled together!" Kai says sarcastically.

"We are in no condition to fight these odds." Jack states as the bounty hunters get closer.

"Especially not with a pajama-wearing daisy strapped to my wrist!" Scotsman states.

"We must escape." Jack states for once today Kai agreed with him, she jumped left the same side as Jack but Scotsman jumped right and since they were shackled together neither went over the bridge.

"Leave it to a lover of basket hats to jump left instead of right." Scotsman says looking at him. "I'm having second thoughts now anyway. We have no idea how far down—"The rest of that was cutoff since Jack decided the next best thing to do was to cut the bridge making them both fall through and the two bounty hunters to crash into each other. "Great job, laddie!" Scotsman says once they reached the bottom, they had landed in the marsh below and had just resurfaced. "You have any idea where we are?"

"No. Sorry but I need to find Kai." Jack stated looking around for his partner.

"Over here!" Kai shouted from onto of a rock near them. "Looks like I found a better place to land then you two!" Kai states looking at the two in the water. _Not that they don't deserve it all that fighting day and night. Not paying attention when the bounty hunters were coming!_

"So, what now, smarty-pants?" Calling Jack's attention back to himself.

"For the moment, we are safe from those bounty hunters. We must find shelter before they find us." Jack states. "We are defenseless in this lagoon." As he finishes saying that the three notice a piece of Jack's hat floating in the water. This gets a laugh out of the Scotsman until he sees his deflated bagpipes which causes Jack to smirk and Kai to giggle as well.

"There. We'll be safer on land." Jack states pointing to where he had found land, Jack and Scotsman swim towards it while Kai uses her magic to transport herself to land. They reach land only to find the place surrounded with bounty hunters so the three hide under the leaves so as not to be seen.

 _Hillbilly gator's and pigs! I wish this was the most surprising thing I've ever seen but it's not._ Kai thinks as the three watch the bounty hunters from their hiding space.

A little while later Jack and the Scotsman were cutting through the forest with Kai behind Jack trying to figure out a way to get the two unshackled. Why Jack didn't think to ask Kai was beyond her, maybe it was male ego… speaking of which.

"What I do not understand is, why Aku is after you two." Scotsman said looking at Jack. "I have a huge price on my head." Jack and Kai give him no reaction, Jack just continues to cut his way through the forest and Kai doubts that the Scotsman is even really paying attention to the fact that there was a price on her head as well. "Oh, yeah." Scotsman continued on cutting away. "Huge. I'm the most wanted man on this planet." The couple share an off handed look but still give no reaction given to him. "Bounty hunters of all types are after me skin." No reaction still given by the couple. "My face is plastered on wanted posters in every town on seven countries. Oh, yeah. I'm infamous." Scotsman finishes saying thinking that the two weren't responding because they were jealous, until they reached a point where he cuts a branch and is able to clearly see a wanted black and white poster for Jack. "No." Scotsman says surprised as he looked at the poster.

"That's nothing look over there." Kai says pointing at a wanted poster of herself that was full length also in black and white.

"I don't believe it!" Scotsman says still surprised.

"I know right! You would think that they would be able to print theses in color, but I guess we are in the back woods." Kai says with a shrug. Wanted posters, bounty hunters that was just an everyday normal thing like the sun coming up and setting it just happens.

But Scotsman gets angry most likely since there wasn't a poster of himself anywhere and rips both posters to shreds.

"I think they will still be able to recognize, Jack and myself but thank you so much for your concern!" Kai says patting his back mockingly and pointing at the other posters. Jack smiles at this but doesn't add anything to what his tsuki just said after all the three were in an abandoned settlement filled with more posters of himself and his partner.

The peace and quiet was short lived however seeing as how the bounty hunters had found the abandoned settlement and where splitting up their search party to look for them. The three warriors in the meantime were hiding in an old outhouse.

"I think they're gone." Scotsman states thinking that it was safe.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked quietly from where he was, Kai was sitting on his lap seeing as how minuscule the outhouse was.

"Aye, it's quiet." Scotsman states still thinking it's safe.

"Kai?" Jack turns to her to question as best as he could, after all his partner could sense and read arura.

"It's not safe at all." Kai says shaking her head.

"Of course it's safe it's quiet!" Scotsman says getting upset.

"Fine then you go out there first!" Kai harshly whispers to the Scotsman.

"Fine, I will." Scotsman said barreling out the door with Jack still shackled to him and Kai since she had been on Jack's lap. The three warriors find themselves surrounded by the bounty hunters with no chance of escaping.

"Well it looks like it's time to fight." Kai states pulling out her Bo staff and glaring a bit at the Scotsman.

"Jump now!" Jack loudly shouted as the bounty hunters opened fire on the three. Kai landed after it was safe and ran towards the bounty hunters with her Bo staff taking a few out but since Jack and Scotsman were still shackled together when they both tried to attack it ended with them both on the ground. "This might not work."

"Of course it works. We're a lethal pair." Scotsman states not seeing the bounty hunter coming up from behind him.

"Behind you!" Jack states and the Scotsman uses Jack to push the bounty hunter out of the way. "The arrow relies on the bow. The bow, on the arrow. But they are not tied together. " Jack explains to Scotsman.

"That would be pointless now, wouldn't it?" Scotsman says looking at their shacked hands.

"Exactly. Together we are formidable but shackled, our power is pointless. We must be free." Jack finished explaining.

"Aye, free. And we'll take them together." Scotsman says nodding in agreement.

"Hey! Whenever you two wanna I don't know stop talking about bows and arrows and just work together so that I could get some help feel free to jump in and do that!" Kai says yelling at the two as she continues to fight bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"The lassie is right." Scotsman states to Jack, so they see the Hillbilly pig shot of a canon which the two used to get unshackled and then they begin fighting off the bounty hunters with Kai together. With the three warriors now working together it doesn't take them long before the bounty hunters were all defeated.

"I'd say we've wiped out our bounty-hunter problem." Scotsman states after the three take a look around and see that they are all gone.

"For now." Jack states putting his sword away, Kai nods as well thinking along the lines of the same thing.

"Aye. For now." Scotsman states calmly Jack, Kai and the Scotsman turn to look at each other and begin to laugh at everything now that it was over. "I was wrong about you two."

"I acted foolishly as well." Jack replies back chuckling a bit.

"Hey we all did! That bridge was just so stressful but no hard feelings right?!" Kai asked holding out her hand to the Scotsman, which he shook.

"No hard feelings, aye? I'II buy you two a refreshment." Scotsman says.

"Please, allow me." Jack says politely. "I shall buy you a refreshment."

"I insist." Scotsman says forcefully.

"No, I must buy you one, to make amends." Jack says also forcefully.

"Its all right. I'll buy." Scotsman says now this was becoming another argument.

"No, I will buy." Jack continues on saying.

"ME!" Scotsman yells to Jack.

"ME!" Jack yells back.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up both of you." Kai shouts not being able to take it anymore.

"Kai?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, lassie what's the problem?" Scotsman asked.

"You two are the problem! You fight day and night over who gets to go in which direction on the bridge and now you're fighting over who gets to buy drink?!" Kai says in disbelief.

"But Kai," Jack began to say only to be interrupted by Kai.

"No buts! You will buy him a drink and he will buy your drink, and you two will be happy and drink them or so help me Jack I'll have a raging headache every night for the rest of the week!" Kai states harshly.

"But Kai," Jack tries to begin again.

"It can be two weeks Jack, I have no problem leaving you to suffer in frustration for two weeks!" Kai says with a harsh glare at Jack. To which he decides that it would be much safer to just keep his mouth shut and do what she says.

"Well then I guess we see who wears the pants in this relationship?! Aye!" Scotsman states laughing. "Oh man, you faced hundreds of bounty hunters, but this little lassie has you shaking in your slippers!" Scotsman continues to laugh at Jack's expense, not noticing the dark look on Kai face as she approached him. "Oh, my I've never seen anything so….awwww!" Scotsman yells the last part because Kai had gotten a hold of his wrist and was painfully twisting it.

"Shut up." Kai stated calmly twisting it even harder. "Unless you want me to go to every bar around the world and tell them how this little lassie cause a big guy like you to fall to his wittle knees. You will shut up!" Kai ends darkly letting him go and walking away.

"Wow, no wonder you're with that lassie." Scotsman says rubbing his wrist it hurt like hell but he couldn't help but respect Kai in a way.

"Yes, my Kai is something special." Jack stated as he walked after his tsuki.

 **Jack pov**

 _It has been a few days since our time with the Scotsman; Kai and myself had just finished walking in a forest and had moved on to a field of straw. I really needed to rest my feet and was more than happy when we found a nice quiet stream in the middle of the straw field._

Jack was enjoying the calm of nature with Kai and letting his bare feet soak in the stream but there was one problem the beaming sun was getting into his eyes. So Jack decided to make another straw hat for himself seeing as how the Scotsman had destroyed his last one. Jack became lost in the peaceful moment of making his hat remembering a time when he was a boy just learning how to make one with his mother. He had failed the first time but his mother loved it anyways. Jack finished making the hat proud of how it looked he had come a long way from when he was just learning the craft.

"Hey!" Kai yelped in surprised. Kai had been happily enjoying the sun when Jack dropped the hat on top of her head and was now laughing at her reaction. "Very funny." Kai stated rolling her eyes playfully at him. "But I think this suits you more than it does for me." Kai says as she leans in to put the hat on Jack's head, Jack wraps in arm around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. Before she could question him, Jack pulls her in for a deep kiss.

But the couple's peaceful moment of making out was soon ruined by the loud sounds of motor bikes. Suddenly a motor bike gang made of ironically half robot half motor bike, came crashing through the once peaceful field with their careless motor noise and reckless driving. Luckily the couple moved fast enough to jump out of the bikes way seeing as there was zero chance that those bikes would stop. When they landed back to their spot however Jack had found that his geta that he had removed earlier were now destroyed much to his growing angry.

"Now that's just rude." Kai plainly stated looking at Jack's now ruined sandals.

"Yes it is." Jack stated darkly throwing one of the broken pieces into the stream. Jack starts running towards the direction the bike gang was going, he comes to a stop when he sees the city that they had most likely been running off to.

Kai having been coming up from behind Jack had looked towards the city and feeling Jack's angry she knew it was very likely that Jack wanted to go after them. "Jack before you go on your vendetta-"Kai begins but doesn't get to finish because Jack was already running towards the city. Kai just shakes her head and runs after him.

By the time Jack had made it into the city the gang had already cause a lot of damaged from trashed cars to trashed places of business including the not foot locker but looks just like foot locker shoe store. ( **Remember kids it's not a foot locker!)** The manager of the not foot locker seeing his city and store being harassed by the gang decided to do something about it not realizing the danger he was in when the gang transformed into dangerous robots with weapons that he wouldn't be able to handle. One of the members was holding on to the manager by his shirt threating to hurt him but luckily someone arrived to help.

"Release him." Jack states darkly coming on to the scene. "You have insulted my foot wear." Jack says as he holds up his damaged geta which the gang laugh at. "My sandals don't like to be laughed at."

"Get him!" The purple bike of the robot bikes yell as three all move in to attack Jack at once. They each shoot a rocket towards Jack which he easily dodges the first one, and slices the second and third one with his sword.

"Huh?" The purple one says in surprise shocked that Jack survived the attack and was running towards them. He begins running towards Jack as well and when they meet in the air Jack slices one of the robots arms with his sword.

The green one with a saw and the silver one with a metal chain both move in to attack Jack. The metal chain gets wrapped around Jack's sword and the silver robot pulls Jack closer thinking that he had him. "That's right come to-"But the next words were cut off because Jack began kicking his face although foolishly it cause Jack pain seeing as how his foot was bare. Jack had managed to put up a good fight with the gang but his lack of footwear was causing him a lot of pain since he kept stepping on glass and the gang had decided he wasn't worth it took off laughing. Which was the scene that Kai came upon after finally catching up to Jack.

"Guess I missed the big showdown." Kai says looking around at the mess and helping Jack get away from the broken glass.

"Nice moves, dude. I like your style." The manager says causing the couple to look up at him. "I can honestly say that l have never seen anyone champion the ideals of shoemanship with such heartfelt ''game,'' if l may. I gotta confess, I'm kind of feeling a kindred spiritual kind of bond kind of thing here with you."

Jack just continues to look at the man strangely while Kai tried not to laugh at the idea that Jack had a kindred bond with this kind of guy.

"Because l, like you, understand the importance of the proper footwear in our everyday performance." The manager continues to say not noticing how confused the couple looked as he continues to talk. "And if l might be so bold, you, sir, are in need of a new pair." At this Jack looks down at his feet to see a piece of glass sticking out from one of his toes. It was true he needed a new pair indeed. "Since you were such a bro about helping me out of that jam I'll give you for free, at no additional charge, your pick of any shoe at the world-famous Foot-Chalet!"

"Don't you mean foot lo-"Kai began to state only to be interrupted by the manager.

"Nope! Foot-Chalet!" The manager says forcefully.

"But it looks like….and your uniform?" Kai whispers shaking her head, it didn't matter anyways since it looked like Jack was going to take up the manager's offer anyhow.

The first pair Jack decided to try were made of metal, it looked heavy to Kai and while she was sure it would greatly protect the user's feet she doubted that it would be of much use to Jack. Kai voice none of this though; after having tried to remind Jack of her powers which she could have used to fix his geta only for him and the manager to ignore her in favor of treating their damaged egos. So now Kai decided to keep quiet for the rest of this ordeal until Jack came to his senses. _Looks like even Jack can have moments where his ego overrides his logic._

Jack now wearing the metal boots ran around the city until he found the gang again. He found them but once he jumped down from on top of the building he spotted them he learned the hard way the fall back to the boots was that they were too heavy and caused him to crash down. The second pair Jack decided to try on was a pair of woman heels that looked similar to his old sandals. Jack of course saw them as not only good foot wear but the heel could be used as a weapon, Kai didn't have the heart to tell Jack the truth (ok so she was too busy trying not to laugh) and for whatever reason the manager didn't correct Jack.

Jack took off to find the gang once again. Only this time Kai followed closely behind him. _I have to record this moment or else I might regret it for the rest of my life!_ Kai had to admit the heels were good weapons if used correctly and good for climbing buildings. Jack finds the bike gang again this time shaking down a poor helpless citizen for money. Kai took out her phone just as Jack jumped from where he was and landed in front of the bike gang. Kai tried not to laugh at Jack's pose the image alone could cause her to die of laughter.

"Get a load of those legs!" Purple shouted.

"Hey, good-looking, we'll be back to pick you up later." Silver adds in.

"Check out them stems." Green says.

"Say, sweet thing, let me get your number." Now the person who was being shake down for money was getting in on the catcalling.

 _This is gold! This is all gold!_ Kai thinks as she continues to record everything how she hasn't broken down and laughed was beyond her though.

"Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness." Says a woman on the streets who was there with her two friends.

"Oh, no, she didn't. Do you believe that?" another woman says.

"Oh, girl, look at you. Mm-mmm mmm mm." The third woman says.

At this point and time Jack was seriously confused as to what was going on. Which in turn made this whole thing even funnier to Kai.

"Baby, baby! Oh, baby, you looking good. I'm gonna have to lose weight or something." The first woman says again.

"Shoot, l ain't mad at you, sweetie. Do your thing, girl." Second woman says.

"That's right, girl. You gotta work what you got. You know what I'm saying?" the third woman says.

During the woman's taunting Jack had finally realized that he had in fact picked up woman's shoes and ran away embarrassed. With that Kai stopped recording and put her phone away and turned back to look at the crowd.

"Everyone, thank you. Like you have no idea how much all that means…to me!" Kai says to the crowd and then runs after Jack.

Jack continues to try a number of other shoes all of which keeps failing him for one reason or another. Jack tried them all from pimp shoes to expensive sneakers that where stolen because they were untied (seriously those kids were vandalizing), Kai wonder how long this would continue until they realized that this would not work out.

"Any luck, dude?" The manager asked looking up from his sweeping, only for Jack to shake his head stating no. Kai was just about to try to remind Jack of her powers again when the manager gets an idea. "I almost forgot about these. They just arrived. Utilizing the latest technologies. Air foam, Trans posit shock-absorbing double-wishbone 5. 1 -digital-surround suspension- Well, whatever, dude! They're the newest, latest ones." Kai had to admit these shoes did look really cool but it looked like it was ready to pop as well so it was unlikely that it would work well for a battle. "Let's try them on." The manager says having Jack try on what was most likely the last pair of shoes that he had. "Easy now. Make me proud, brother."

And with that Jack and Kai left the shoe shop once again in hope that this pair would be the one to finally work out. The shoes had made Jack extremely fast so fast that it was not possible for Kai to keep up with him so he went ahead. Jack had tracked down the bike gang again this time they were driving around the city but with his new sneakers Jack was fast enough to catch up to them. The bike gang turned into a corner and waited for Jack to come so they could fight him head on, Kai had just made it on the scene when she saw Jack bouncing around every building. It would seem the air foam surround suspension was not good in terms of staying still. It was then that one of the bike members got an idea and shot spikes at Jack, he dodged most of them but the last one hit a shoe which caused it to pop! Sending Jack flying into a crowd of people and Kai running after him to see if her partner was okay.

Jack luckily was still able to pull himself back up from the ground when he noticed a small Japanese boy in front of him wearing sandals just like his old ones. "Those- Where did you-? How-?" Jack began to ask the boy only for him to run away. "Wait! Excuse me. Pardon me. Young boy, wait! Boy! Come back! Wait!" Jack yells calling after the boy.

"Jack? Jack! Where are you going?" Kai yells running after her partner, but he pays her no mind.

"Excuse me!" Jack continues to call after the boy who had run into an auto shop.

"I saw Samurai Jack! I saw Samurai Jack!" The boy exclaims happily running into the shop.

"Excuse me. I" Jack begins speaking to the person working on a car inside the shop.

"No, no sorry shop is closed. You come back tomorrow. It is dinnertime. I am closing shop. We open at 6 tomorrow." The man finishes saying taking the safety mask off his face when he sees Jack he is very surprised. "You- are the samurai Jack!" The small Japanese man says in shock.

"Jack! There you are why did you run in here?" Kai asked also coming into the shop having been chasing after Jack.

"And YOU! You are The Warrior Princess Kai!" The small Japanese now looked like he was going to have a panic attack. "Samurai Jack and Warrior Princess Kai, it is an honor that you two would grace my humble garage." The man says bowing his head. "To what do l owe this great privilege?"

"I don't mean to trouble you but l was wondering-"Jack begins to try and explain only for his stomach to choose that moment to growl.

"Where to find dinner? Right here, my friend. My wife is cooking as we speak." The man says happily.

"Thank you, but there are villains at large that l must deal with." Jack states politely.

"Oh, there are always villains. But you cannot defeat them on an empty stomach. Now, come it will be a great honor if you two join my family for dinner." The man stated walking Jack toward his home.

"Might want to just go with this one Jack. Trust me when I say that he will not take no for an answer." Kai whispers to Jack as they both set their shoes in front of the door outside, it was at this moment that Jack notices more sandals for the whole family.

"I saw Samurai Jack! I saw Samurai Jack! I saw Samurai Jack!" The small boy says running into the house going past his two older sisters who had a poster of Jack in their room.

"Did not. Like, I'm sure." One of them says in disbelief.

"I know. He's such a little dorf-norb its like" The other one begins only to stop when they both see Jack.

"Ladies." Jack states kindly bowing his head and continuing his walk.

"Oh, my gosh. He's so handsome." The two girls giggled and squealed.

"I know right!" Kai says coming up from behind them causing the two girls to jump in surprise.

"That's Warrior Princess Kai, Warrior Princess Kai is in our house!" The girls squealed again as Kai followed after Jack and their father.

"Dear, set two more places at the table." The man asks his wife whose back was turned to the two of them. "We have guests."

"Did you bring home another oily jet-car pilot again? I swear, if you- -Oh, Samurai Jack and Warrior Princess Kai!" His wife says in surprise having just now turned to look at the guests.

"Madam, please excuse our intrusion." Jack says bowing politely.

"Yes, we don't mean to cause you any trouble." Kai adds in.

"No, no. Please, please." The wife says having the two take a seat. "Welcome to our table."

"Thank you!" The couple said at the same time.

"Your home is wonderful. Perhaps this is the time machine l have been seeking." Jack states smiling and looking around.

"We feel it is important to remember the old ways." The man explained.

"Hmm, just like how some things are done in the Soleil Lunas Kingdom." Kai says agreeing and nodding her head.

"We try to honor our ancestors by keeping traditions from the old land and by retelling the old stories."

"And the new stories." The older of the two sisters says.

"Yeah, your stories." The younger sister says excitedly.

"He came back, back from the past Samurai Jack." The boy comes into the room singing.

"Look Jack! You've got your very own theme song." Kai states teasingly watching him blush.

"We know you'll beat Aku someday, Mr. Jack and Kai!" The younger sister says again. "You two are the greatest."

"Yes, your legend is an inspiration to all who live under the heel of Aku." The wife says.

"Please, if there is any way we can help you, just ask." The man states.

"Well, l wanted to ask about your son's shoes." Jack asked hoping to find a way to gain a pair for himself.

Turns out the man made the sandals for his family by himself, and after Jack feet were measured and he helped chopped some wood he went back to the sitting room to find Kai entertaining the rest of the family. Jack was not only surprised to see that not only did Kai know how to play the guitar but she sang beautifully as well.

"Old pirates, yes, they rob I, Sold I to the merchant ships, Minutes after they took I, from the bottomless pit. " Kai began singing and playing on the guitar. "But my hand was made strong, by the hand of the Almighty, We forward in this generation, triumphantly. Won't you help to sing these songs of freedom? Cause all I ever have, Redemption songs, Redemption songs."

"Wow she is so amazing." The older sister says.

"She sounds like an angel." Their mother states, Jack could only nod his head from where he was sitting.

 _This is a side of my tsuki that I didn't even know about._ Jack thinks as they continue to listen.

"Emancipate yourself from mental slavery, none but ourselves can free our minds. Have no fear for atomic energy, Cause none of them can stop the time. How long shall they kill our prophets, while we stand aside and look?" Kai continues on. "Some say it's just a part of it we've got to fulfill the book. Won't you help to sing these songs of freedom? Cause all I ever have, Redemption songs, Redemption songs, Redemption songs. Emancipate yourself from mental slavery, none but ourselves can free our minds. Have no fear for atomic energy, Cause none of them can stop the time. How long shall they kill our prophets, while we stand aside and look? Some say it's just a part of it we've got to fulfill the book. Won't you help to sing, these songs of freedom? Cause all I ever had Redemption songs. All I ever had, Redemption songs. These songs of freedom songs of freedom." With the last note Kai was done and met with the sound of clapping.

"That was so beautiful." The younger sister says.

"And has a powerful message as well." The mother says.

"Kai, I had no idea you could sang and play the guitar." Jack says in awe.

"Really now? Perhaps I told you and you just forgot." Kai says mischievously with a shrug.

"I think I would remember this Kai." Jack states chuckling.

"Really? Like how you remember that I could do magic?" Kai states mockingly. "You remember that don't you? Yes! That's right it's the same one that could have fixed your sandals or gotten you unshackled from the Scotsman!"

"Why did you not say anything?" Jack asked now realizing that all his troubles could have been solved much quicker.

"I tried Jack, THREE TIMES! But you wouldn't listen so I just let you be." Kai defended. "By the way we could have also gone back to Soleil Lunas since there are like five shops that sell geta in the city."

"I guess I should have known that since you told me about your powers the day we met. And Misty did show me around the city so I should have remembered that as well." Jack says apologetically.

"I guess Jack is not always the greatest boyfriend is he!" The older sister says with a giggle.

"No, not always." Kai says in matter of fact way as Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "But he has his moments!" Kai says pinching one of his cheeks.

"Very funny," Jack stated rubbing his cheek. "You could have stopped me from wearing those heels though!"

"How could I stop you? You have amazing legs you were killing it!" Kai says laughing the image alone would be one of her favorite moments.

"Right, well you know I much prefer your legs especially when they are wrapped around my waist as I-"Jack whispers into Kai ear.

"Jack! I think you should save that for later. Like when we are not in a room with kids in it." Kai whispers back blushing a bit.

"I'll hold you to that." Jack says kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"If I was your boyfriend Kai, I would listen to whatever you had to say all the time!" The boy says hopping on to her lap.

"Oh really! You are just too sweet." Kai says hugging the boy.

"I think you're just a bit too young for my Kai child." Jack states flatly.

"I think you're just jealous! Cause I'm a better boyfriend." The boy just stated back, everyone but Jack had a good laugh after he said this. Kai especially seeing the annoyed look on his face.

The couple moved on to signing posters, in Jack's case figuring out how to sigh posters. Answering questions ect. It wasn't long before the man was done with Jack's new sandals, they were perfect and now it was time for the couple to leave.

"Thank you so much, my friend." Jack says thankfully as the three stand outside the shop. "I wish l could repay you some-"Jack pauses remembering the hat he had made earlier that day. He handed over to the nice man who gladly seized it.

"If you ever need anything just call this number." Kai says handing him a card, with that the couple waved good bye and were on their way to stop the bike gang once and for all.

The couple races into the city to find the bike gang still causing trouble. Kai was just about to move to attack but Jack was surprisingly quicker and soon it became pretty clear that there would be no point in her getting involved. _I'll let him have his moment this time he deserves it._

 **Kai pov**

 _It has been a few months since Jack and I have been on this journey together and so far we have dealt with blind mice archers, a metal eating robot family, people needing help, people at war, Jack running around naked(at least that's what he told me) and even having to see Jack fight himself. Anyway between helping others, being hunted down and trying to find Jack a way home we haven't really seen Aku much which is strange?_

 **Aku pov (but only because it's needed)**

"As far as the eye can see, the land is desolate and full of despair. Shadows crawl across the earth and black out the light. Darkness oozes from every crevice. Hope has been eradicated. Only terror reigns. Yet there are still two warriors that mocks my omnipresent evil with their existence. He possesses a sword which could destroy me. And she possesses a staff that would never allow my existence to ever return. They call him Samurai Jack and her Warrior Princess Kai! Despite my efforts, they have not yet been destroyed. But now l, Aku, dark lord of all darkness will make the final move and annihilate Samurai Jack forever, and make Princess Kai finally hand her kingdom over to me." Aku says to himself as he sits upon his throne thinking of a new way to destroy his enemies. "From deep within the bowels of the pit of hate l summon Demongo!"

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Demongo says as he appears in a blue blaze in the throne room after being summoned.

"You are one of my most powerful minions. You possess the ability to steal the essence of the mightiest of warriors or the deadliest of beasts. You have never failed me." Aku explained looking down at Demongo.

"The more essence l take the more powerful l become, my master. And l have stolen the essence of the greatest of warriors. I cannot be defeated." Demongo explains almost smugly.

"Find Samurai Jack and Warrior Princess Kai. Destroy Jack and enslave his essence, only capture Kai I have other plans for her." Aku explains.

"Samurai Jack. A prize indeed. The greatest of all warriors. Yes." Demongo agrees with Aku.

"What better way to get rid of him than have his essence imprisoned for all time?" Aku says as he angrily remembers all the times he had been defeated.

"It is as good as done, my master." Demongo says as he bows and leaves the room.

 **Kai pov**

Meanwhile Jack and Kai were continuing on their journey just walking when all of a sudden a rock fell down from above them. It was clearly a poorly executed distraction against the couple as they knew what it was for and could sense Demongo behind them.

"If you seek conflict, you have found the wrong warriors to deal with." Jack says evenly.

"You are mistaken. I am the dealer of destruction the merchant of doom." Demongo begins to explain. "And l seek you, Samurai Jack." Demongo finishes explaining. At this Jack pulls out his sword turns around and prepares to attack only to find Demongo gone.

"Who are you?" Jack demands now taking the new comer a bit more seriously.

"Aku has sent me to destroy you." Demongo explains to him.

"AKU?!" Jack says surprised.

"My master tires of your existence. You are a powerful foe. Perhaps too powerful for my master but not for me. My name is Demongo." Demongo says as he turns to look at the couple.

"So you're an evil mango?" Kai says with mockingly. "I think Jack and I have faced worse then you."

"Ah yes, Warrior Princess Kai. Your wit is well known luckily for you today Aku has other plans for you. But for Samurai Jack l have come to capture your warrior's essence." Demongo finishes explaining floating up into the air once up there he throws a skull at Jack which misses and just sits there.

"Merchant of doom?" Jack says confused now thinking that perhaps Demongo was all talk. But Kai kept her guard up something was not right about the skull.

"You are a fool, samurai. Do not meddle in things you do not understand." Demongo says as he laughs, he shots a bright beam at the skull and soon a giant monster was in front of the couple. "Titan destroy the samurai and warrior."

With that Titan tries to crush the two with his giant fist and feet but they jump out of the way. It was after dodging Titan's foot that Jack saw a giant boulder above Titan's head. Jack quickly comes up with a plan and tries to run under Titan but gets picked up by Titan.

"You've met your match, samurai. Crush him! Crush, crush, crush!" Demongo says gleefully watching Titan squeeze Jack in his hand. Jack used his sword to pierce one of Titan's fingers causing him to let go of Jack.

Jack lands on the ground and Kai runs up to him. "You have any idea on how we could take this Titan out?" Kai askes and Jack points at the boulder above them. "That could work."

In the meantime while Jack and Kai were coming up with the plan Titan was still whining to Demongo about the pain that he was in. "Stop you're whining. It's just a scratch. Now get them!" Demongo says pointing back to the couple. Titan moves to where the couple were still standing and moves to punch them with is fist but they move out of the way causing Titan to unknowingly cause the boulder to fall on top of his head knocking him out. "Curses." Demongo says slapping his hand to his face.

"You are next!" Jack says as he pulls his sword out of Titans finger. Only to look on in surprise as Demongo begins to suck up Titan's essence. Demongo just laughs as he throws more skulls at the couple and shots more bright beams at the skulls causing them to take form as fallen warriors.

"I know these warriors." Jack says in surprised and Kai looked on in shock.

"They, too, were once thorns in Aku's side. But now l, Demongo, control their essence as l will control yours." Demongo mockingly says. "Prepare yourselves, samurai and warrior, for annihilation."

With that said the first fallen warrior much to their surprise uses his weapon to quickly pull Jack's sword and Kai Bo staff out of their hands and a white tiger looking warrior jumps up to attack the couple but they move out of the way. Jack spends some time fighting the tiger for a bit a dodging attacks, while Kai fought another warrior. In the mix of fighting the first warrior that had grabbed the couple's weapons had lost hold of it so Kai used the opportunity to summon her Bo staff back to her. Jack also seeing his sword there for the taking maneuvers his way to his sword.

He almost reaches his sword but is stopped by another warrior with multiple arms and weapons, Kai seeing he partner in trouble intercepts the fight. While Kai was now fighting the warrior with multiple arms Jack was fighting the tiger again he manages to defeat the tiger his essence now floating back up to Demongo, much to his angry. The rest of the warriors started attacking the two at once but one by one they too were defeated.

"You cannot win, samurai and warrior. I am more powerful." Demongo states.

"A power fueled only by the strength and skill of the great warriors whose essence you have stolen, Demongo! Without that, you are nothing." Jack yells back at him.

"You are wise, samurai." Demongo states. "But who cares? When l have your essence l will be the greatest warrior." Jack moves to attack Demongo but he gets out of the way, the couple then start searching for Demongo wondering where he disappeared to.

The couple looks to see more skulls falling but instead of new warriors to fight they find themselves facing the same warriors they just defeated.

"It cannot be." Kai says in shock.

"We just defeated them!" Jack states.

"Yes you did. But they are essence." Demongo stated smugly. "You cannot defeat essence. You may defeat them again and again and again. But l command the essence of thousands of such powerful warriors. Even ones as mighty as you two cannot defeat them all."

"We shall see." Jack says determined to win.

Demongo summons another skull and Titan rejoins the fight as well. Jack and Kai keep battling the fallen warriors, even though the couple always managed to defeat their opponents they always keep coming back to fight again. It didn't matter if Jack slashed one with his sword or Kai knocked another out they always came back.

"It is futile." Demongo states to the couple as the tiger warrior jumps up and slashes Jack's kimono exposing his chest causing Jack to rip off the rest of the top part of his kimono. Kai fights the other warrior while Jack finishes off the tiger. When the two are done they both turn to look at Demongo once again with determination. "You two still think you can win." Demongo says with a laugh. "How commendable. How futile." With that Demongo releases more skulls than ever and it wasn't long before the couple had an army of fallen warriors rushing towards them. Jack grabbed Kai's free hand and the two started running until they found a place to take cover from the army and catch their breathe.

"So many." Jack says panting, Kai nods her head in agreement.

"This will be one for the history books." Kai says. Another warrior tried to attack them while they were hiding but Kai already sensing it took it out with her Bo staff. This of course brings the essence back to Demongo which allowed him to know where they were.

"There, you fools. There." Demongo commands pointing towards Jack and Kai. "Destroy. Destroy Samurai Jack and Kai! I want his essence!" With that Jack and Kai jump in to fight off the army of warriors determined not to lose to Demongo. One by one no matter how hard the fallen warriors tried they could not win against Jack and Kai. The two fought and defeated hundreds of warriors each much to Demongo's joy. "Yes! Yes! Fight! Fight! It's just a matter of time, samurai and warrior."

"Only a matter of time before our defeat." Jack says as he continues to fight more warriors. "There must be a way to defeat Demongo."

"Well, we already know that without the essences he would be nothing." Kai states thinking as she takes out another warrior.

"So we must find way to stop Demongo from using the essences." Jack states.

"Essence of trapped warriors." Kai eyes widen as realization comes upon her.

"Trapped essence. Free the essence, Demongo has no power. How do we free the essence?" Jack askes thinking out loud.

"From within." Kai states now looking at the skulls on Demongo's chest. Jack and Kai share a look and when Jack slashes the tiger warrior once again they both grab onto his essence and are pulled inside to where Demongo stores the essences of the fallen warriors. "We better get to work Jack!" Kai states as she starts freeing the essences.

"And l free your essence!" Jack states determining following Kai's example. It didn't take long for the two to free all the essence which cause Demongo to be weak.

"My essence. Where is all my essence?" Demongo questions weakly only to realize that the warriors were now free thanks to Jack and Kai. Jack and Kai looked on from above as the once fallen warriors moved to surround Demongo. "No!" With that Kai and Jack begin continuing on their journey very sure that Demongo would get what he deserved.

"Jack, you ever wonder why your Kimono tends to get ripped so much?" Kai askes as they walked away.

"I never really thought to question it." Jack states back.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway." Kai said with a shrug.

"Why not?" Jack askes turning to look at her.

"Seriously Jack?" Kai says with a teasing smile.

"Oh right that." Jack says now blushing as Kai gave a small chuckle at him.

 **Aku pov**

From his throne Aku could see that the once great Demongo was unfortunately defeated by his two most hated warriors. In the most ironic way Demongo was now trapped in a small skull as Aku looked down upon him. "You have failed me, Demongo." Aku states plainly.

"No, master. Please forgive me." Demongo says pleaing for his life.

Aku pretends to be thinking about it for a while until. "No." he states as he crushes the skull. "Once again the saga continues."

 **Kai pov (again)**

 _It has been about a week since the whole Demongo thing and now Jack and I are at a western theme city. You know I don't think I will ever stop being amazed by how many places like to have a theme period in time. Any way we were here because we heard on the grape vine that the owner of this saloon could have information for us that dealt with time travel._

Jack and Kai had just entered the saloon after seeing two man get tossed out from what was now broken windows. The two shared a look and continued on regardless not at all taken by surprised, the couple look to see a small man sitting at a stool by the bar. "I thought l told you bums to stay out of here." He yelled not even looking up to see who entered. "Unless you want some more, eh?"

"Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine." Kai says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Are you the proprietor of this establishment?" Jack askes the man while he sat down.

"That would be me." The man answers back.

"I am Sam-"Jack begins but is interrupted.

"I know who you are. A man could get rich selling your skin, boy." The man says pulling a knife from behind his back trying to catch Jack by surprise it failed badly for him.

"I would say nice try but…" Kai says rolling her eyes again. "I guess you're new at this."

"Perhaps you can get rich selling something to me instead." Jack tells the man after he finishes disarming him and dropping a bag of gold and jewels on the table.

"Sell you what, exactly?" The man asked eyeing the bag.

"Information." Jack states plainly pulling out a map from under his sleeve and setting it on the table.

"Hey, how much money you say you had there, my friend? Heh heh heh!" Just as the couple thought the man spilled out as much information as he could remember, which was unsurprising to them men like him were always easily bought. "A pleasure doing business with you." The man greedily whispers as he watch the couple leave his saloon. But unfortunately for him his troubles were not over.

It was a little while later when the man was sweeping his saloon that he was visited by perhaps the most feared bounty hunter in all the west Ezekiel Clench. "Huh? Wait! I know why you're here." The man stammers nervously. "You seek the samurai and princess, yes? You aim to collect the bounty on them, eh? I would like to help you, Senor Clench but they has already left." The man pleas as Clench walks closer to him. "They took the train to Cordova. Y-You still might catch them if you hurry." Just as quickly as he appeared Clench was gone much to the man's relief. The man was all set to close up his saloon when a foot stopped him from closing the door. "Hey, look, we're closed, all right? Cause l just had a really tough day?" The man begins until he sees the beautiful southern belle at his door.

"I'm sorry. Were you closin'?" She asked from outside the saloon.

"No, no. Come on in." The man says eagerly from behind his bar. "Sit down. Uh, what can l get you?"

"I'd love an ice-cold ginger ale if you've got one." The woman says sweetly walking up to the bar. "Actually, I'm very curious about the conversation you had with that big, tall gentleman that just left."

"Oh. I guess you like them big, tall types, eh?" the man says sadly.

"Well, l ought to. I used to be married to one." The woman answers.

Meanwhile back with Kai and Jack the two were just boarding the train that they had almost missed. Unknown to them Clench had spotted the two and was making his way towards them. Though Clench had to deal with some security so he had to find another way to jump on board the train, while the woman from earlier was already aboard the train with Jack and Kai. After forcing someone to drive in the direction of the train Clench would soon be on his way.

"Your tea, sir. Your tea, sir." The waiter kept saying until the couple woke up.

"Thank you." Jack says after clearing his throat and taking the cup of tea.

"And your gin, miss." The waiter says handing Kai the shot of gin.

"Thanks." Kai says politely, as she watches some woman wink at Jack as she passed by where Jack and Kai were sitting. _Floozy!_ Though Jack seemed to pay the woman no mind Kai had a bad feeling about her.

Clench after forcing someone to drive next to the train had finally been able to jump on board, he had found the cart that the couple were sleeping in when he was met with.. "Josephine? What in tarnation are you doin' here?" Clench says in confusion.

"Well, it's nice to see you, too, Ezekiel." Josephine answers back.

"Aw, shoot. There ain't never been nothin' nice about you, woman." Clench tells her.

"Now, now let's not get nasty, darlin'." Josephine says sweetly.

"Don't call me ''darlin'." Clench says in angry.

"Well, then don't act like a fool!" Josephine scolded. "I know what you're up to. You're after the bounty on that samurai and princess." She says knowingly.

"Well the samurai yes, the princess I'll leave her be mama always said never to man handle a girl. Especially one as pretty as her, what business is it of yours?" Clench says glaring at Josephine.

"I want in!" Josephine states.

"Pshh! No." Clench says back to her trying to move her aside.

"You need me." Josephine tried to insist which Clench ignored. "He's better than you!"

"Ain't nobody better than me, woman. You ought to know that. Besides, the court says you ain't even supposed to come within 150 feet of me so back off!" Clench states as he walks towards Jack and Kai.

The couple had just woken up suddenly to the sound of Clench slamming the door as he entered their cart, it wasn't long before Clench had made it over to where the couple had been hoping to have a peaceful train ride.

"Looking for a seat?" Jack says forcefully.

"Yep. Yours." Clench says as he leers down at Jack. "I'm gonna make a lot of money cashin' in on your hide."

"I hear that often, but only from poor men." Jack says plainly not even turning to look at him.

"Hmm. Well, l got bills to pay and l done already addressed the envelopes." Clench says with a smile.

"I hope you have yet to stamp the postage on your parcels for you-" Jack begins to say standing up to face Clench only to be punched in the face by Clench who had metal hands.

"Consider 'em stamped." Clench says gleefully to Jack.

"I didn't think when I explained to you about the mailing system that you would be using it for this reason but I guess it works." Kai says from her seat clearly amused by the exchange.

"Well little lady, maybe you should have taught him not to mouth off." Clench states to Kai. "But I guess a pretty little thing like you can only teach a guy like him so much."

"Oh, you have no idea." Kai says narrowing her eyes at Clench as Jack stands back up.

Clench moves to punch Jack once again only for Jack to dodge it, the two keep fighting inside the cart causing some people to get hit in the crossfire including a farmer and his chickens. It was becoming clear to Jack that he needed to move the battle somewhere else or innocent people could get hurt. So Jack opens a door and jumps to roof of the train, Clench was racing towards Jack shooting the gun that was one of the metal hands up towards the roof as Jack dodge the bullets and ran towards another cart that carried logs on it. Clench had reached the door and opened it to start shooting at Jack only to run out of bullets. Jack then draws out his sword and Clench laughed and changed his metal hands into a large knifes and ran up on the logs to fight Jack.

"Heh heh heh! Just like my pa used to say on a cold mornin'- Let's get to work." Clench says as he runs up to fight Jack wielding his knifes to fight against the samurai.

The two keep fighting neither getting to much over their opponent, until Jack managed to knock Clench down much to his anger. Clench uses one of his metal hands to shot a ball of lighting and runs up to Jack grabbing his sword causing Jack to get shocked badly. Clench's small victory was short lived when Jack used his free hand to touch Clench causing him to feel the pain as well and knocking them both out. Clench now getting back up sees Jack still passed out and moves in to strike him with his knife but much to his surprise Jack gets out of the way, causing his knife to get stuck on the log. Jack uses his chance to break the chains holding the logs in place and removing his geta he gets back up on the logs and starts rolling the logs under his feet which causes Clench to fall off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Unh! Whoa! Galdang durn it" Clench yells as he falls down if Jack had stayed long enough he would have seen Clench barely holding on to the cart and Josephine helping him up.

Jack returns back to his seat to see his partner waiting for him. "Well that didn't take you long." Kai states evenly standing up. "Well now that all the excitement is over I'm gonna use the bathroom."

Jack just nods his head at her sure that with the bounty hunter gone that they could make the rest of their journey in peace. It wasn't long before Jack had settle back into his seat that Josephine had showed up standing in front of the now empty seat.

"Hey Excuse me. May l?" Josephine says pointing at the seat.

"Yes. Of course." Jack says politely but he was unsure if he really should allow this woman to sit there, especially with Kai gone but he was raised to be polite.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Josephine says sweetly as she takes her seat trying to get Jack's attention as he had turned to look out the window.

"Yes." Jack responds kindly.

"A bit hot, though." Josephine says taking out a fan to fan herself.

"Uh, yes, it is." Jack says nervously wiping some sweat from his forehead as he said this. It could be the sudden heat or this woman but he really hoped Kai would return soon.

"Do you know where the best seat in the house is?" Josephine says sweetly leaning in closer to him.

"No. Where?" Jack asked back.

"On the roof." Josephine answers him while pointing up towards the roof.

"Really?" Jack said surprised at the very idea.

"Sure. It's got plenty of fresh air, 360 degree views and it's very private." She says the last part seductively. "Well l think I'm gonna go up on the roof." She says after watching how Jack completely missed or ignored her signals as he looks out the window once more.

"Yes. Ok. It was nice speaking to you, ma'am." Jack says nodding his head watching her leave.

"You're not just gonna let a lady go up on the roof unescorted, are you?" Josephine says as she stands in front of the door.

Jack looks around thinking more like hoping Kai would be coming back from the bathroom. "Of course not." Jack says standing up and following after Josephine. _Kai will understand…it could be dangerous there could be more bounty hunters._

At least that's what he told himself so that he could leave, little did he know that Kai had just made it back from the bathroom just in time to see Jack and Josephine climb up the train's roof.

 _Where is he going with that floozy!_ Kai thought darkly as she quietly followed behind the two.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Josephine states as she and Jack sit on the roof.

"Yes, it is." Jack says although he wasn't so sure he agreed but he wanted to be polite which is why he didn't say anything when Josephine wrapped her arm around his arm.

"I wanted to thank you for saving us all from that awful, terrible, ugly old bandit earlier." Josephine says sweetly. "You were so brave."

"Thank you." Jack says back.

"Ooh! And so strong, too!" Josephine says as she squeezes the muscles on his arm causing Jack to laugh.

From below standing at the door Kai was just getting angrier and angrier as she listened to the two of them laugh. _How dare that fucking floozy that jezebel touch my….oh there will be hell for this._

Jack was too busy laughing it up with Josephine to notice Clench coming up from behind him until he pulls Jack up and squeezes him tightly. "Y'all look so cute up here on the veranda l figured I'd fix you up some lemonade- fresh-squeezed." With the word squeezed Clench squeezed Jack even harder.

Luckily for Jack he managed to escape Clench's hold on him. "Stand back, ma'am. Once again this bandit has reared his ugly head." Jack says moving to protect Josephine as he is about to draw his sword when Josephine puts him in a choke hold.

"Well, l guess love is blind 'cause that ugly head didn't keep me from marrying him." Josephine states as she holds on to his neck.

"Who you callin' ugly?" Clench says as he punches Jack in the stomach while Josephine continues to holds his neck.

 _Ha! I knew that floozy was up to something. Now should I go up there and help Jack or should I let him deal with it on his own._ Kai ponders as she hears what is going on from where she was standing. _Who am I kidding!_

"Hands off!" Kai shouts as she takes Josephine by surprise and flips her off Jack and throws her towards Clench causing them both to tumble. This gave Jack a chance to clear his throat and pull out his sword. "Jezebel!"

"Are you talking to me?!" Josephine says glaring up at Kai.

"No, I'm talking to the other whore house reject standing on top of a train roof." Kai says back narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Whore House Reject!" Josephine screeched getting up. "Listen here missy just because you're not pretty enough to keep your man in check doe-"Josephine was interrupted when Kai suddenly punched her in the face knocking her and Clench who was just starting to stand up again back some.

"Check that!" Kai says darkly pulling out her Bo staff.

"Looks like we'll have to stick those there jackrabbits like we did that old boy back in Kansas City." Clench says as he and Josephine arm themselves.

"Yes, darlin'. I see your point." Josephine says as her umbrella becomes a sword.

The two couples stare each other down until Josephine runs up to them with her umbrella sword she and Kai begin to fight as Jack fights with Clench with his metal hand knifes. The fighting kept going back and forth sometimes Jack fighting Josephine sometimes Kai fighting Clench. It was at a time Jack was facing Josephine that he lost his sword, Kai seeing this managed to knock Clench to Josephine and while they were down the two raced after his sword.

"Ooh! Uhh! They're gettin' away!" Josephine yells in frustration.

"Don't worry, woman." Clench says changing his hand into a gun. "I'm on it." With that he started shooting at the couple.

"Don't let him get to his sword, you idiot!" Josephine yelled as she watch the couple dodge the bullets she decides it would be best if she started shooting guns herself. "A woman's work is never done. Dagnabbit! Can't you shoot straight?"

"I don't see you makin' no daylight in their broadside." Clench states as the two continue shooting.

Although the couple were able to dodge the bullets they were still unable to grab Jack's sword. Eventually they had to move themselves to the side of the train in order to avoid the bullets.

"They went over the side! Come on we've got them now." Josephine states as the two start heading closer towards where they thought Jack and Kai were.

"Why did I even bother helping you?!" Kai says as she glares darkly at Jack as they hanged from the side. "I should have let you take care of your _**DATE**_ and her baggage alone."

"Date?!" Jack says looking at her in confusion shaking his head. "Kai no I would never-"

"Not now!" Kai whispers as she sees Clench standing up from the roof above them.

"Get on up here where's l can shoot you, you little chipmunks." Clench says just standing to where the couple was holding on. "Consarnit, l can't get a bead on them." Clench says as he takes notice of the fact that he couldn't shot from where he was. Josephine in the meantime had gone inside the cart and began shooting at the couple from windows. The couple managed to move from the side and had taken cover near where the train's engine was.

"Hey, fool! Don't shoot up the engine! Elsewise, we'll be stuck out here in the desert!" Josephine scolded as Clench shot at the area that had the engine. Jack and Kai used that time to also get away from the engine also knowing that there would be a lot of problems if the train was stopped. After fighting the bounty hunters again the couple managed to get towards Jack's sword only to be caught in a net while their backs were turned.

"The South shall rise again!" Josephine yells. "Well, now, ain't that a purty little package tied up with a bow?"

"Yup. Hogtied, just like that pig we caught back in Gower Gulch." Clench says as he and Josephine leer down at Jack and Kai.

"Ha! Yes, sirree. There ain't a polecat around who can slip through the grip of the Clenches. I reckon we're just a pair of aces, ain't we?" Josephine says smiling as she looks at Clench.

"Yup. Just like old times, Josie. Just like old times." Clench says happily.

"You know, Zeke all this excitement has got me to wonderin'." Josephine starts to say catching Clench by surprise by her seductive voice. "Why'd we ever split up? Workin' together again stirs up all them good old feelings."

"Well, Josie you know l was always powerful sweet on you, but-"Clench begins to explain smiling back.

"Aw, but nothin', Zeke. I loved watchin' the way you handled that cagey old samurai and princess." Josephine says again sweetly. "You're just so brave and so strong. You make a girl feel all aflutter." Josephine says rubbing her hands on his chest. "Don't you see, Zeke? It's just like Kansas City all over again. And what with this huge bounty we're about to collect l could end up twice as rich! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Josephine laughs as she pushes Clench off the train while he wasn't paying attention not noticing that Jack and Kai's net was attached to Clench.

"Dagburnit, Josie! You consarn, framalandin', flamdanglin' snake in-sheep's-wool- over-my-eyes trick-up-her-sleeve whoo-hoo witchy woman!" Clench yells as he falls down.

Josephine continues to laugh gleefully not at all noticing the net get pulled towards the sword cutting the couple free. Jack quickly throws some chains under Josephine's feet causing her to fall over the train after Clench as well.

"So long floozy!" Kai says darkly as she waves goodbye.

"So much for that peaceful train ride." Jack states as picks up his sword.

"A shame that your date had to end so badly isn't it." Kai says turning to glare at Jack.

"Kai, I swear I didn't," Jack begins to plea.

"I don't want to hear it Jack." Kai says turning away and heading back to her seat dismissing him.

 **Jack pov**

 _It's been one week since we've seen those bounty hunters on the train. This has been perhaps the worse week I've ever been through. Kai will barely look at me, won't speak unless it is really necessary, and worse of all she won't touch me for any reason rather it be intimate or cuddling as we sleep. I fear that this will drive me mad…I miss her._

Jack and Kai were eating quietly in a bar, when they took notice of some bandits huddled around some wanted posters of them. It was becoming clear that these bandits were looking to collect the bounty on them so their dinner was going to have to be cut short. The couple were fighting their way out of the bar they when to their surprise they came face to face with the Scotsman.

"Remember me? Ha ha!" Scotsman says staring down at the couple with a hearty laugh. "Watch it!" He shouts as he uses his shield to stop the bullets from hitting the couple while their back was turned. Scotsman pulls out a bomb and throws it at the bandits. "Time to go." Scotsman says as he and the couple run out of the bar before it blows up. "Sorry to cut your fight short with those bounty hunter robots but l got a wee problem." Scotsman says as they run away from the bar. "Me wife's been kidnapped." The three take cover as the bar exploded.

"You are married?" Jack askes in surprise as he looks at the Scotsman.

"Aye. To the most beautiful bonny lass that ever blessed the ground with her footstep. I must save her before the moon is full." Scotsman says as they stand up again.

"That is tomorrow night." Jack states. "Where is she?"

"The Castle of Boon. The Celtic Master of the Hunt plans to devour her." Scotsman explains to them.

"That's awful!" Kai gasped.

"Aye, and she's just so dainty and sweet and frayed so easy! And the Master of the Hunt is so very scary!" Scotsman cries worried.

"Try and calm yourself." Jack says as he watches the man cry on his shoulder.

"I cannot, l can't save her on me own. And l am forbidden by ancient custom to seek help from warriors of me own clan. I alone am no match for the army of Celtic demons infesting the castle. But there is a loophole in the ancient custom. Me clan Druid rolled the bones. They said: ''Seek the help of strangers. You two are the only strangers l know, and you two are as strange as they come, lass and laddie. And powerful too. Together, you two and me we could save my wife before it's too late." Scotsman finishes explaining as he continues to cry once again.

"How can l refuse a friend in need." Jack says showing that he agreed to helping so that he would stop crying.

"Yes we will help. It is so nice to see a man so loyal to the one he is with, searching the globe just so that he could save his wife. I haven't seen a man like that in a long time." Says a deadpan Kai, while the Scotsman looks back and forth at the couple now confused.

"Kai," Jack begins knowing from the statement that Kai was still upset with him.

"Nope, haven't seen one in a long, long time." Kai continues on ignoring him.

"Let's just go." Jack sighs darkly, having the Scotsman lead the way.

"Aye right then, l knew l could count on you two." Scotsman says uncomfortably not sure what the matter with the couple was. "Well, Time's a-wasting lets go to the Highlands!"

As the three were running to the Highlands Scotsman was explaining to the couple what his wife was like. "Me wife has blond hair like spun gold smooth as silk. Sometimes she lets me brush it." _I would give anything to have Kai let me even be near her again._ Jack thinks sadly as he listen to his friend. "Her eyes are like the glittering blue sea. I can stare into her eyes for days." _I miss the way Kai's honey eyes tinkled when I made her laugh._ "And her voice would make angels jealous, such divine, melodious tunes and her lips, like two sweet roses." _I miss the way Kai use to happily sing before bed and her lips always taste as sweet as honey,_ every time Scotsman would say something nice about his wife Jack couldn't help but remember how cold Kai was being with him lately. "And can she tell a joke. And she does this thing with her ear. It makes me laugh. Did l mention her hair?"

"Yes!" Jack answers darkly as the three continue to run, not seeing the look Kai was giving him.

"Be nice Jack, he clearly really loves and only cares for his wife." Kai tells him with narrowed eyes. _Jack's aura is all over the place, mostly just sad though._

"We've arrived. The Highlands." Scotsman says pointing to the Highland once they reached the destination. "It's so beautiful, just like me wife." Scotsman says staring at his home only to break out in tears once again forcing Jack into a hug as he cries.

"Hey! Calm down we came all this way to help your wife remember." Kai says trying to get him to settle down.

"I'm sorry, l just get overcome thinking about her." Scotsman says trying to calm down but failing. "How can l live without me bonny wife?" Scotsman shouts as he continues to cry.

"I suggest we waste no time crying then." Jack states hoping to get his friend to stop crying.

"He's right standing around crying will not get us anywhere." Kai says hoping the Scotsman would listen.

"Aye. I'm coming, sweetie!" He shouts as he takes off running followed after by the couple.

After some time running around the Highlands the three started to approach a castle. "There." Scotsman begins pointing at the castle. "My clan castle. We can rest there before attacking the Castle of Boon." Once the three of them had reached the door the Scotsman decided to kick it open. "I'm back, you Gaul Druid totties." He shouts out. The room then erupts with cheers from the clan all large red headed kilt wearing men. Two of them play the bagpipes as the Scotsman beamed under the attention of his clan's men. "Go on. I'm just here for a wee bit." All was merry and full of cheer until Jack and Kai walked in after him and suddenly the cheering and merriment stopped and the couple were surrounded by the men's swords.

"Hold fast, laddies. They're with me." Scotsman says.

"Right now, GET YOUR SWORDS OUT OF MY FACE!" Kai shouts at the men to which they quickly put their swords away. "Thank you."

"They're the strangers that will help me." Scotsman explained much to his clan's confusion.

"Him really? The lass I can understand she seems very _**fit**_ for battle." One of the clansmen states eyeing Kai.

"We are honored to meet you all." Jack states calmly bowing his head although he didn't like the way the man was eyeing his Kai.

"What's he doing?" One of them asked clearly confused about the bowing.

"Don't know. Maybe he dropped something." Another one guessed.

"Take a look at them pajamas he has on." Another says.

"Aye, he's a strange one, all right." Another thinks out loud.

"Must be close to his bedtime." Another says.

"Or he had not done his laundry." Another guessed as they all start to laugh at Jack.

"That's enough! Let's have a little respect." Scotsman says walking up to Jack and Kai.

"But he is wearing a dress." One of them says.

"Shut it! And you too! This man is the bravest man l have ever known. And the lass is not to be messed with either too. We faced Aku's bounty hunters together and together we'll fight the Celtic demons destroy the Master of the Hunt and rescue me wife." Scotsman yells out and the whole clan starts cheering. "I think they like you now, laddie." Scotsman says smiling at Jack.

"Well, you would think that a room full of man wearing skirts would be more welcoming of a kimono." Kai states to Jack.

The clansmen returned back to their merriment and the couple watched from their seats as they played music again and danced. It wasn't long before someone came in with a large plate. "Here comes the food." Scotsman says as the person places the plate in front of Jack.

"This is food?" Jack says as he eyes the thing on the plate.

"Aye. It's haggis." Someone answered as the clansmen laughed.

"And what is haggis?" Jack asked curiously holding his nose.

"Sheep's stomach stuffed with meat and barley!" The clansmen shouted at once laughing.

"No thank you!" Kai says pushing the plate aside.

"Stop!" Some shouts from out of nowhere.

"This person must be important." Kai says looking in the direction of the person who spoke.

"How do you know this?" Jack asked.

"Because of the flash of lightening just now." Kai answered.

"That's Cathbad, the clan Druid." The Scotsman tells the two as the Druid started speaking in a manner that neither could understand.

"What language is that?" Jack asked.

"He speaks our most ancient tongue." Scotsman says as the Druid continued to speak. "Basically, the Druid thinks you're a softy. So as not to disgrace the clan, you must pass the test of manhood."

"Well, what does that mean, ''softy''?" Jack askes his friend.

"They don't know you like l know you. Look, you got nothing to worry about." The Scotsman says confidently. "You'll pass."

"Well I sure hope so seeing as how we came all this way." Kai adds in.

"Luckily for you missy, the Druid didn't ask you to pass a test." Scotsman tells her.

"What is this test exactly?" Jack asked.

"You gotta throw a rock." Scotsman says plainly. "You can throw a rock, can't you?"

Cut to everyone outside so that they could watch Jack throw a rock. The clansmen looked excited wondering if Jack would pass the test, Kai looked bored clearly thinking it was a waste of time. They had just watch one of the clansmen throw a rock and now it would be Jack's turn.

"We're in good shape. Angus' throw stank." Scotsman says after watching Angus throw the rock a good distance. "Just throw this wee stone past Angus', and you'll pass the test."

"Is this necessary?" Jack askes the Scotsman as he holds the heavy stone.

"Aye, I'm afraid so." Scotsman tells him. With that Jack took his place and throw the stone that he could barely lifted it barely passed his feet and the clan started laughing at him. "But that was his warm-up throw!" Scotsman pleas and the Druid says something else. "Cathbad says l have to find a stronger stranger. Me poor wife will be an ingredient in stew." Scotsman begins to cry once more.

"No, she won't." Jack says plainly as he started walking towards where he saw a large clansmen speaking to his Kai.

"Guess you're worried about whether or not the laddie will pass? Aye." Angus asked her.

"Nope." Kai said plainly not paying Angus any mind.

"I don't get how a fine lassie like you could with a guy like him? I mean look at him he can barely hold that wee rock!" Angus says. "No, a fine lass like you should be with someone strong and mighty like…"

"Excuse me." Jack says approaching the two of them. "How many stones do you weigh?"

"Twenty stone." Angus answers smugly. "What's it to you, fancy pants?"

"You are a mighty fellow." Jack says calmly almost too calmly Kai notes but doesn't say anything.

"Aye, that l am." Angus says enjoying the compliment shaking Jacks hand. When suddenly Jack starts twisting one of his fingers using momentum to lift him up and toss him in the air. Angus hits his head on the stone before falling on the other side and then the whole clan started cheering once again.

"You did it!" The Scotsman happily tells Jack lifting him up on his shoulder as the Druid speaks over the cheering. "He said you pass. And don't think I didn't notice the warning you gave Angus for flirting with your lass!"

"I thought it was something like that." Jack says smugly.

"Right then good for you Jack." Kai says sarcastically rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Ok, what's wrong with you two?!" The Scotsman asked Jack wondering what happened to the happy couple.

"Well, it all started when…."Jack then goes on to explain to his friend what happened and why Kai was mad at him.

"I'm afraid I can see why the lass is mad at ya laddie. Did you tell her you were sorry at least?" The Scotsman asked.

"But I did not do anything wrong!" Jack defends.

"Now what does that have to do with anything?! Just say you're sorry! It doesn't matter if you were right or wrong!" The Scotsman yells much to Jack's confusion Scotsman just sighs slapping a hand to his face giving up on explaining it to Jack for now. "Come on we got to go now. I'll explain it to you after we save me wife!" The Scotsman says still carrying Jack begins to walk through the crowd of the still cheering clansmen.

"Is your clan always that wild?" Jack asked as the clansmen continues their cheering and chanting 'Stranger', Kai noticing the Scotsman leaving with Jack begins to follow them.

"Aye. That's why l never stay at home. I'm the mellow one." Scotsman explained.

"Yeah, you know when we meet you practically screamed mellow." Kai says sarcastically which the Scotsman missed.

"Aye." Scotsman says still carrying Jack.

"You can put me down now." Jack says after a while.

"Oh, no. I'm carrying you all the way there. It's the least I can do." Scotsman insisted.

"It is quite unnecessary." Jack argues.

"Shut it!" Scotsman yelled and then started laughing.

Kai just laughed as she watched the two. _Their bromance is so amusing!_

After walking for a while the three found themselves in front of a castle that seemed to really like to decorate everything with skeletons and skulls.

"The Castle of Boon." Scotsman tells the couple as the three stand in front of the scary looking castle. "All right, let's charge!" Scotsman says pulling out his sword getting ready to run into the castle.

"What?! You can't be this foolish!" Kai exclaims in surprise as she looks at the Scotsman.

"Wait, friend." Jack says halting him. "It will not be that easy." Jack explains as Kai nods her head in agreement.

"But there are no guards." Scotsman says looking at the unguarded entrance.

"So it would seem." Jack begins picking up a rock and throwing it at the pathway all of a sudden seven Celtic demons jumped out.

"But looks are always deceiving." Kai finishes as the three look at the Celtic demons.

"But there is only seven. We can take seven easy." Scotsman says.

"Seven because l tossed a rock." Jack states.

"But?!" Scotsman tries to plea.

"There are more Celtic demons much more then we can see with our eyes. But aura cannot be hidden so I can sense them all and they are hungry." Kai adds in as Jack nodded his head in agreement this was one of those times that having a partner that could read aura was very helpful.

"If we were to assault the castle we would surely be overwhelmed by vast numbers of those things." Jack finishes explaining.

"Fine. Then how do we get in?" Scotsman asked. Following Jack's plan the three scale the castle easily seeing how the side was a giant skeleton. "If l fall to me doom, tell my wife l loved her." The Scotsman says as the three warriors continued to climb clearly afraid right at the moment he didn't think it was safe.

"I'll be sure to do that, right after I tell her sorry for throwing you over the side in the first place!" Kai says rolling her eyes annoyed. "Come on that bridge was worse than this!" After a while the three had managed to slip into the castle.

"Are we gonna sneak around here all night, or are we gonna fight?" Scotsman asked wondering why they were still hiding themselves as they moved about the castle.

"It would be unwise to seek a battle before we have secured your wife." Jack explains stopping for a moment where they see more Celtic demon in a room with a giant pot boiling.

"Which is pretty much rescue 101." Kai adds in.

"What? Oh, no. We have to get her out of here. They're already stirring the broth." Scotsman says as the three watch one of the demons stiring the pot. "And my wife is gonna be the main ingredient before the moon rises."

"Don't worry we will find her." Kai tries to reassure the Scotsman. "Besides full moons are my specialties!" Kai finishes saying confidently.

"She is not wrong there." Jack nods his head in agreement. Jack had already learned a while ago that while much as Kai's power may be fueled by the sun, a full moon made her even more powerful. She would have vast amounts of energy those few days and nights during a full moon. _Sadly it looks like some of that energy is not going to go towards the activities that I enjoy tonight at least until Kai stops being upset with me._

"If we split up, we could cover more ground." The Scotsman suggested."But we should not separate in case of trouble. Perhaps, then, we should disguise ourselves as demons. What do you think?"

"I believe l have found your wife." Jack states having been looking around the castle and taking note of shadowy figure of a woman up inside a tower.

"Where?" Scotsman asked looking around.

"That tower. In the window." Jack states pointing up to the window.

"Yea, that might be it but we should be very cautious it could be a-" Kai begins only to see the Scotsman take off.

"It's her. Oh, my beauty. Come on." Scotsman yells excitedly as he continues to run towards the tower.

"Trick." Kai finishes saying deadpanned watching the man go.

"We had better go after him." Jack states running towards the tower as well. The couple luckily were able to catch up with the Scotsman and calmed him down enough so that they could sneak around the castle to the tower unnoticed to the Celtic demons. When the three finally reached the tower Jack used his sword to cut the bone that was being used to keep the Scotsman's wife in.

"My buttercup! My love bunny! I'm here to save thee. Bonny button? Muffin." The Scotsman says as the door slowly creeks open to reveal the Scotsman wife who besides looking very angry looked the opposite of what the Scotsman describe, Kai eyes were widen in shock and Jack had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Don't you ''muffin'' me, you ripe end of a baboon! You disappear without a word for two years, only to show up because I'm kidnapped, leaving me in this sty for a month till you get the gall enough to come save me! Wait till the last minute! What have you been doing, you pimple-faced dilly worm? Some husband you are." Scotsman's wife yells out.

 _My god I DIDN'T THINK there was another living person that could yell a bunch of insults like that without choking for lack of air._ Kai thinks as she and Jack continue to watch as the Scotsman's wife continues to yell at her husband, who seemed to be enjoying every minute of it if the deep dreamy look didn't give it away.

"Oh, big warrior. I think no. I'll tell you where you've been. Tossing rocks with your good-for-nothing dullards. Too busy to save the love of your-" The Scotsman's wife takes as pause as she just noticed Jack and Kai taking the time to examine what Jack was wearing. "Now I've seen everything. Is this who you've been wasting your time with? Some wiry maypole wearing an ugly dress and tasteless slippers? I swear on chatelain's mighty chest hairs I've got wooden spoons brighter than you! And to think l married the only Scot in Scotland who'd bring two candlesticks one of which is in a slip to his wife's rescue instead of a whole clan of bumbling brutes."

 _How….how is he married to such a women!_ Jack ponders as he is torn between being insulted by the large loud woman and wondering how his friend could continue to have that dreamy look on his face as she insulted him and his friends.

"No, l get just three bumbling brutes." Scotsman's wife says. "Well, two bumbling brute and some kind of fashion-inept sheepherder."

"But, lovely lump, the Druid said-" The Scotsman begins to plea.

"The Druid? Who listens to a man wearing an ant skull on his head?" The Scotsman's wife shouted.

"But he-" The Scotsman tries to explain again.

"Shut it!" She yells at her husband again.

"Yes dear." The Scotsman agrees.

"She does make a good point." Kai states which earned her a look from the other three in the room. "What?! Why would you be forced to go searching for help that you might not have been able to find in time, when you've got a small army at home already?" Kai states with a shrug.

"Well then at least someone here has her brains." The Scotsman wife says sweetly to Kai beaming at her. "I guess that's why you needed to bring the poor delicate girl, putting her in danger for no reason!" The Scotsman wife says yelling back at her husband.

"We should go." Jack says having had enough of his friend's wife.

"Oh, what a grand idea. I suppose some of the girl's brains is rubbing off on you!" Scotsman's wife yells.

"It is just common sense." Jack states plainly.

"It is, huh? Well, how are you planning to get me out?" She shouts.

"I hope silently." Jack states now annoyed again.

"Well, l stubbed my toe. I cannot walk. It hurts." Scotsman's wife complained.

"Oh, poor sugar pot." Scotsman cooed at his wife kissing her feet.

"Got any ideas, Aristotle?" Scotsman wife asked Jack.

And with that the Scotsman and Jack carry his wife out of the tower in the hopes of getting her safely out while Kai walked closely behind them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do a healing spell on your toe?" Kai asked once again.

"Oh no dear, I'm sure you've done all the work so far already." Scotsman's wife replies kindly to Kai.

"How are you doing, puddle-ducky?" Scotsman asked his wife.

"This rescue stinks! I've never been so humiliated in me life! I have a dullard for a husband with a scrawny tree for a sidekick!" His wife complained. "I'd be better off saving meself." As they were making a turn down some stairs Jack loses his hold briefly.

"Forgive me." Jack apologizes.

"You almost dropped me, you gown-wearing fashion reject." Scotsman's wife shouts at him.

"Maybe I should use a floating spell so that they wouldn't have to risk dropping you?" Kai asked almost shyly.

"Oh no dear, it would do these lazy brutes some good having to actually do something in this rescue!" She shouted again.

"Perhaps if we trade places." Jack suggested.

"Aye." The Scotsman agrees and so they switch places.

"Oh, that's grand. But does me worm-brained husband care that a stranger can peek up me dress? No, he don't care a speck." She continues to complain. Kai didn't care to correct her it really wasn't necessary.

"Is that better?" Jack asked turning himself around so that he would be unable to peek up her dress. _Not that I would ever want to! Especially since I have Kai._

"No, you fling-pooed backyard tottie. Walking with jolts of searing pain coursing up me leg would be better. Do you think before you open your mush, or does it come out on its own?" Scotsman's wife says taking a pause as they finished climbing down the stairs and seeing themselves surrounded by Celtic demons whom may have heard them coming somehow. "Oh, way to go, boys. I suppose walking us right into the whole blethering army was part of the plan? Well, don't just stand there. Defend me!"

You didn't have to tell them twice, as soon as those words were spoken Jack and the Scotsman dropped his wife and ran off to fight the Celtic demons with Kai following close behind them. The three using their weapons were quickly destroying the army quite nicely… well it depends on who you'd asked.

"You call that fighting? I've seen cranky sheep more vicious." Scotsman's wife shouted complaining about their fighting style well Jack and her husband's fighting anyways. "Oh, I'm sure that hurt them. Why not give them all a cup of tea and a biscuit to choke on. You two couldn't fight your way out of a garden party of old ladies. I've baked haggis more lethal than you."

"So many." Scotsman says panting after the three were done fighting and trying to catch their breathes.

"Is that it?" Scotsman wife asked looking around. "Well good job there lassie!" She begins to say complementing only Kai until she sees more Celtic demons showing up. "Some warriors you two are. You make the poor girl have to do all the work and you couldn't even make sure there wasn't any more demons!"

"Have any ideas, laddie?" Scotsman askes Jack.

"Resign ourselves to becoming soup." Jack says still panting.

"It's been a high time fighting side by side with you two." Scotsman says.

"I am honored to die at your sides." Jack states. "Kai I'm really sorry I did not mean to cause you to get upset."

"Ditto, and Jack I'm not mad anymore. I've learned today that we should really just-" Kai begins to say but is interrupted.

"Are you three done being sissies?" Scotsman's wife askes breaking the warrior's moment.

"Silence." A deep voice says out of nowhere, it appeared to be a really tall and even scarier looking Celtic demon that was clearly the leader. "The moon is full. Destroy the warriors and throw the fat female in the pot." The leader orders.

"Fat? Fat? I'm not fat! I'm stout!" Scotsman's wife shouted shaking the room.

"Silence!" The leader yells again only to get punched in the gut by the Scotsman's wife, much to the shock of the three warriors she goes on a rampage and it is not long before she destroys every last remaining Celtic demon on her own.

"Impressive." Jack says in awe.

"She just killed everything in like nothing flat!" Kai says equally in awe.

"Aye, that's me wife." Scotsman says happily.

"That's it then? Now let's go home." Scotsman's wife says after seeing no more demons to fight.

"Oh, angel. Oh, my buttercup, you were grand. My wee life would be darkness without you." Scotsman tells his wife happily running up to her and hugging her.

"You're sweet-talking me?" She asked still with a frown on her face. "Aye." "Don't ever stop, love. Don't ever stop." She says happily smiling and squeezing her husband back in the hug.

"They really are sweet, in a bat shit crazy way." Kai says smiling at them with Jack who nodded in agreement. "You know, you could stand to learn a thing or two from him." Kai says as she elbows Jack playfully in the chest.

"I thought you were not angry anymore?" Jack askes her laughing a bit. "In all seriousness Kai, I am sorry and if you wish I'll go along with any punishment you see fit."

"Are you sure about that Jack?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kai, whatever it takes to make you happy." Jack tells her.

"Okay, put remember you asked for it." Kai says mischievously turning her attention back to the married couple.

"Oh, darling. Oh, you're a sweet man to come rescue me." Scotsman's wife cooed at her husband.

"I couldn't have done it without me friends." Scotsman says not wanting to leave the two out. "Come here, lass and laddie. Meet me wife." Scotsman say beckoning the couple to come over. "Wife, this is me friends."

"I am honored." Jack says bowing his head politely.

"Oh, pleasure's mine, sir." Scotsman's wife says curtsying back at him.

"Really it is great to meet you." Kai says.

"You fight with great strength and passion." Jack states.

"Like none we've ever seen before!" Kai finishes.

"l- Oh, enough of that. Give me a hug, you two!" Scotsman's wife says grabbing the two and squeezing them into a hug. "What a nice couple. A wee bit skinny. I'll fatten you up with a good helping of me famous haggis recipe."

"What is haggis?" Jack asked barely able to breathe in the hug.

"Sheep's stomach stuffed with-" The married couple starts saying at the same time and noticing that started laughing. After that the Scotsman's wife finally let Jack and Kai go.

"How can l repay you two?" Scotsman asked his friends as the four began to head out of the castle.

"Friends carry no debts." Jack tells him.

"Right we were happy to do it!" Kai says nodding in agreement.

"Aye." The Scotsman says in agreement.

"Invite them to supper, dear." Scotsman's wife tells him.

"You two are invited to supper." Scotsman says as they reached the way out.

"Seems we must find an alternate way out." Jack says looking at the doorway that would not be large enough for the Scotsman's wife.

"Why?" Scotsman asked.

"Jack don't!" Kai begins to say but it was too late.

"This doorway is so very small, and your wife is so very-" Jack began to explain not realizing his mistake.

"What?!" Scotsman's wife yells and looks at Jack ready to murder him.

"Run!" Scotsman advised his friend to which Jack decided to follow, Jack took off with the Scotsman's wife tailing behind him and Kai running behind the Scotsman's wife. "Don't squash him, muffin! He's a friend of mine!"

 _Got to get closer, got to stop that woman from killing Jack!_ Kai thinks as she runs behind the Scotsman's wife. She needed to come up with a plan soon because the Scotsman's wife in her anger was twice as fast as Jack and it wasn't going to be long until she caught him. _To late_ Kai thinks as she sees the Scotsman's wife grab Jack by the collar.

"Wait, wait!" Kai pleas clearing a little bit of space between Jack and the Scotsman's wife. "Look I understand that you're upset, and you have every right to be but you know Jack has already gotten me mad about something this week and I was going to punish him anyways so you really don't have to do anything. I mean haven't you been through enough already?" Kai tries to reason hoping it would work as Jack hid behind her.

"I suppose if you are gonna take care of it?" The Scotsman's wife says calming down a bit.

"Yes, yes she will!" Jack pleas nodding his head up and down.

"Alright then, let's go have supper then!" Scotsman's wife says happily again. "You two can spend the night in our guest room before you have to go back to your travels."

"Everyone okay here." Scotsman says catching up to the three surprised that his wife hadn't killed Jack yet.

"We're all square away! Now let's go." She states heading towards their home.

Sometime later after being forced to eat more haggis than the couple would ever care for in this lifetime the two were finally alone in the guest room for the night.

"I never want to eat haggis ever again!" Jack says as he lays on the bed.

"Can't disagree with you there, hopefully we can get out of here quick enough in the morning so we don't have to eat it for breakfast either." Kai says lying next to him.

"Yes we should make hast as fast as possible in the morning." Jack says turning to his right and looking at Kai, they share a smile and then start laughing uncontrollable. "At least one good thing came out of this whole ordeal."

"Really what's that?" Kai asked still laughing a bit.

"You are not upset anymore." Jack states still looking at Kai.

"Ah yes, speaking of which you remember how you said that you would gladly take any punishment that I deem fit." Kai says slyly.

"Yes, I recall that." Jack tells her.

"You still sure you want to go through with it." Kai asked inching closer to him.

"Yes Kai like I said whatever it takes." Jack assures her.

"Ok, Jack." Kai says climbing on top of him. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" Kai starts kissing Jack deeply and disrobing him much to his excitement, but when he tried to wrap his arm around Kai to pull her in closer he found that he couldn't move.

"Wait…what?" Jack begins to say and from the sound of his voice he was clearly confused as he tried to move any part of his body but continued to fail.

"I would try not to move so much Jack, the more you move the tighter the binding spell holds you." Kai informs him while she starts taking off her clothes.

"But…why?" He asked still confused Kai just laughed at him.

"Did you already forget Jack that you are being punished?" Kai states as she moves lower until she is eye level with his manhood. "Tonight you don't get to move, touch or anything else until I say so." She explains as she slowly begins to stroke him.

"Hmm," Jack moaned in delight if this was the type of punishment Kai had in store for him tonight then he would gladly take it a thousand times. _I think I'm going to like this punishment!_ Jack thinks as Kai continues to stroke him a bit faster. It wasn't long before Jack's manhood was fully erected from Kai's stroking when she stopped using her hand and wrapped her breasts around his manhood. "Yesss," Jack hissed in pleasure, _oh I love it when she does this for me_ Jack thinks as Kai bounces her breasts up and down his manhood. The couple had learned early on that there was nothing that Jack loved more than to have his yearning erection massaged against Kai's wonderfully soft breasts. Between a week's worth of pint up frustration with no relief and the delicious feeling that came with Kai's breast bouncing up and down his manhood it wasn't long before Jack could sense that his end was cumin soon. _Yes! Just a little more._ Jack thinks sensing himself at the very edge of cumpletion when Kai suddenly stopped and moved away from him. "What? Kai why did you stop?" Jack askes in frustration.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go take a shower now." Kai simply states getting up to gather the things she would need for her shower.

"But, Kai? You cannot leave me like this now!" Jack insist. _Right when I was about to have my release how cruel!_

"Oh, yes I can Jack because you are being punished!" Kai says smirking down at him.

"So you are just going to leave me here?" Jack askes, her in shock. "While you take a shower?"

"Yep." Kai says leaving the guest bedroom and walking into the attached bathroom.

"Kai please! You cannot leave me here!" Jack began to complain as he felt his erection starting to become flaccid. "Kai!" Jack yelled already hearing the water running in the bathroom.

"Well I do suppose you should take a shower as well." Kai states from the shower, _it's a good thing I did a silencing spell also the way Jack is yelling, the whole clan could end up barging in here!_ And with that Jack could feel the binding spell releasing him, he quickly jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom and hops into the shower.

Jack swiftly encircles his strong arms around Kai's waist pulling her back towards his well-muscled chest and he started laying kisses on her neck. "Are we going to finish what you started now?" He asked between kisses he could never get enough of tasting her.

"No Jack you are here to take a shower and that's just what you are going to do." Kai informs him and before he has time to realize it, Jack is once again unable to move because of the binding spell.

"Come on Kai, not again!" Jack says disappointingly as Kai pushed him closer to the shower head that was spraying water.

"Yes again Jack remember punishment!" Kai states as she grabs a bar of soap and starts rubbing soap all over Jack's chest. This wasn't the first time that the couple showered together in fact it was a very favored activity it always managed to turn them on, but this time was different Jack couldn't move so he wouldn't have the joy of soaping up Kai's body while Kai would enjoy feeling up his chiseled features.

"Kai, this is much too cruel." Jack says with a moan as she begins to wash his hair. "You know how much I enjoy this, how excited it gets me."

"Punishment Jack, how many times am I going to have to say it?" Kai says calmly as she rinses him off.

After the shower the couple found themselves on the bed again, Jack of course still unable to move and forced to lay down while Kai sat on top of him.

"So how long are you going to torture me tonight?" Jack asked.

"It's a full moon Jack, I could do this all night." Kai says smirking down at him grinding their hips together. "You already know I'm not going to sleep too much….energy but what to do with it?" She asked as she connects their intimate areas together and begins slowly bouncing up and down his lap. "I guess this will have to do for now."

Kai was going much to slow for Jack, it was becoming painfully clear that she was willing to drag this out as much as possible. _So warm, so tight, so good! Been too long can't take a whole night like this need to go faster, harder, deeper!_ Jack thinks as he grits his teeth it was one of the few things he could still do besides talking. "Kai, my tsuki please! I-I can't do this any longer either release me or go faster!" Jack stammers as he tries to plea with her.

"Why should I? After all this is not for your pleasure it's your punishment remember?" Kai says as she continues to move painfully slow. "The same punishment you insisted that you could take even though I warned you."

"OK I admit I was wrong!" Jack pleas as she continues to tease him. "I can't take any more of this!"

"Alright, I guess I had my fun for tonight." Kai says releasing Jack of the binding spell, not taking any chances Jack quickly as possible flips them over so that he was on top and Kai was under him.

"Kai, I suggest you hold onto something." Jack says darkly as he renters her, he doesn't really give her a chance to do just that before he begins thrusting in almost violently. "So good! I'm glad I'm finally back." Jack groans as her pounds into her.

"Well I guess this week will teach you not to ever get me upset with you." Kai says between moans, she missed this just as much as he did his manhood always pleasure her like no other.

"Oh, believe me it does!" Jack moans still thrusting into her. "But you will learn tonight to never tease like that again!" Jack states as he begins to pound harder, a week with pint up frustration. _Oh I am going to get my vixen back for that especially for leaving me hanging earlier_. Before she had him helpless and completely at her mercy but now it was time to turn the tables. He slammed into her again and again not only rocking her body but rocking the bed as well.

"Jack, you might want to calm down before you break something." Kai gasped eyes squeezed shout in pleasure as she tried to withstand his assault.

"Look at me Kai." Jack orders as he looks down at her continuing to thrust into her, finally when she manages to open her eyes again he plainly states. "I've been ignored by you all week, forced to help save a woman who barely even seemed grateful for the help and brought to my peak just to be left alone before I could finish. So after all of that if I break something tonight I DON'T CARE!" They went at this for a while before it became clear that they were both reaching their breaking points.

"Jack! Jack." Kai groans out as her walls starts to tighten their hold on his manhood.

"That's it my vixen tighten your walls, ah squeeze it just right for me!" Jack grunts still slamming in.

"Jack I-I think," Kai tries to speak but is quickly losing her ability to do so.

"I know Kai just a few more, just take it a few more times." Jack groans rapidly pounding a bit longer.

"Jack!" Kai shouted as her release hit her.

"Kai!" Jack shouted following after her between all the teasing from early on and the final clenching of her walls as she came, Jack couldn't help but release his load as well.

"The headboard on the bed is broken." Kai states as Jack moves to lay by her side again.

"We'll fix it in the morning." Jack say cuddling up to her.

"Before or after haggis?" Kai asked and they both breakdown and laugh again.

 **Ok and that's the end of this chapter, I hope I've been doing a good job with the episodes let me know yes or no. Also does anyone want to come up with a name for the Scotsman and wife I can't think of one so I'm gonna ask you guys. So far this story has over 100 views which makes me happy! If you would like to request an episode you may but I warn you now that some of them at best will end up just being mentioned in this story but not done completely. And once again please review and feel free to ask question because I will find a way to answer them for you. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey time for another new chapter! The first part of this chapter will be for the first time normal pov when you start to read it I think it will be clear why. I also decided the Scotsman's name will be Bruce since no one made a suggestion this is what it is.**

 **Revised 5/22/17**

 **Normal pov**

Six months later things were still going just about the same for our couple, they would track down some rumor about going back in time only for it to either be a trick or not work out. In-between that they would be fighting Aku or helping some village. The two always stuck together though throughout the whole ordeal but one day Kai was asked to return home for a short period of time some counsel meeting that could no longer be put off that might take a week to settle and Jack insisted that Kai go on her own.

"Jack I'm still not sure about this?" Kai says although she kept it to herself she was worried. "You haven't been on your own since we met! Why don't you just come with me?"

"Kai, I'll be fine!" Jack insisted he would roll his eyes if he didn't think it was a very rude gesture. "I did ok before I met you, besides like I said before I'll stay by this sea town so when you are done with your meeting you'll know where to find me."

"That's only if you don't take off somewhere because of trouble!" Kai says shaking her head. "You're the most wanted man on the planet if it's not bounty hunters that will come after you while I'm gone it's gonna be locals asking you to save them from some monster or robot most likely robot monsters."

"Kai, we've been together for nine months now. You've seen it for nine months that I can handle myself everything is going to be fine." Jack states as he embraces her into a hug. "Besides there are some rumors about some unknown part of the ocean and I'd like to ask around."

"Fine but if something goes wrong-" Kai begins to say but is interrupted by Jack surprising her with a deep longing kiss.

"I'll miss you too." Jack says after they pull away from the kiss. "Don't worry I'm just going to stick to this area and ask some questions, what could go wrong?"

And now cut to a ship in the middle of the ocean about six days later.

"Tickets, please! Tickets!" The captain kept demanding from the passengers as he went around punching the tickets.

"Can you not see I'm trying to get a tan you gall-dern ls this a full-service boat or what?" says Bruce in annoyance at the shadow that had blocked out the sun which turned out to be an unsuccessful bounty hunter. "I need me a refreshment!"

"Like, here's your refreshment, sir." Says the ships server handing Bruce a cup of water.

"Thanks, laddie!" Bruce says not looking up at the server until now.

"You're, like, totally welcome, sir." Says the server who it turns out to be Jack speaking in a surfer boy accent which causes Bruce to spit out his water in surprise. "Gross!"

"It's you, me old friend!" Bruce says with good cheer. "It's grand to see you! Never would I expect such a thing! You and me, a caber-toss away on the same boat." Bruce says merrily taking a good look at Jack. "I see you changed your wardrobe. Got tired of wearing your granny's jammies, did you?"

"Like, you must be confused. My name's Brent Worthington." Jack says looking at Bruce in confusion.

"What kind of a name is Brent? Brent is what you call a sword after you hit a rock with it or after my wife sits on it. Only don't go telling her that, you know how mad she gets." Bruce says continuing to ignore Jack's confusion and the ship filled with bounty hunters that were now looking up to see if the water boy was Samurai Jack. "Speaking of which where is your lassie? Don't tell me you've gone and gotten her mad at you again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack continues on being confused. "Like, l just work here."

"You're funny! You work here!" Bruce says continuing to laugh.

"I don't know you, mister!" Jack continues on.

"That's right. Work here! What? What did you say, laddie?" Bruce asked.

"Like, you have me mistaken for, like, somebody totally else." Jack nee Brent insisted.

"Water boy, over here!" Someone on the ship yelled.

"Hey, pal, water!" Another ordered causing Brent to run after the people who needed the water with Bruce following behind him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not Samurai Jack." Bruce ordered now worried.

"Like, I'm not Samurai Jack." Jack nee Brent said seriously.

"Some slimy, toothy goat took your brain!" Bruce shouted. "Did Aku do this?"

"Who?" Jack nee Brent asked in confusion as Bruce started shaking him.

"Where's your sword? Did Aku get your sword?" Bruce asked shaking Jack nee Brent.

"What sword?" Jack nee Brent asked.

"You remember your sword, don't you? Your sword, your soul, that wee bit of enchanted steel that's supposed to save the planet." Bruce says still completely in shock.

"Like, I don't believe in weapons." Jack nee Brent stated to Bruce.

"You're the greatest warrior that's ever lived, besides me and your lassie." Bruce states then coming to a realization. "Your lassie we need to find out what happen to her! She could be captured by Aku and you've just gone up and gone soft and mushy on me. I mean you've mastered countless fighting styles and weapons. You're the defender of truth, freedom and talking dogs. Armies fear you! There's no stopping you once you get cooking. Everyone's looking for you. There's a huge price on your head. Oh, yeah, you're Samurai Jack, all right, and l can prove it!" Bruce finishes saying in a rant as he looks to see the bounty hunters that were starting to surround them. "Hey, you! Yeah, you, tiny. Would you be looking for Samurai Jack?" Bruce asked the tall bounty hunter.

"Yes." The giant bounty hunter states.

"Well, who's that?" Bruce asked pointing at Jack nee Brent who was behind him.

"Samurai Jack." The giant bounty hunter states staring at Jack nee Brent then punching him in the face causing him to go flying to the other side.

"You're in for it now, buddy." Bruce says sure that Jack would snap out of it now to fight the bounty hunter. "Go on, teach this Neanderthal with bad breath a lesson. Twist his arm and make him dance like an alligator on hot coals. Me Buddy!" Bruce says in concern seeing how hurt Jack had become, he then starts to fight the giant bounty hunter knocking him out. Then fighting off the rest of the bounty hunters on the ship before picking up Jack and setting off a bomb and jumping over board watching as the ship exploded. "Just like old times, eh, old buddy?" Bruce says laughing as he resurfaced from the water and watched the ship go up in flames. "Oh, yeah." Bruce says as he takes notice of the still knocked out Jack he begins to swim away.

"What happened?" Jack nee Brent askes waking up to find himself and Bruce in the middle of the ocean.

"You lost a fight." Bruce informs him.

"What? I don't remember being in a fight." Jack nee Brent informs him still confused.

"Must have been sun glare. That would make sense. You were blinded, happened to me once." Bruce says sure that was the issue at hand. "Wha-?!" Bruce says taking notice of how strange the water was acting around them. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Bruce says as giant fish started jumping up from the water around when they stopped jumping you could find fish men standing on top of them. "Fish Men! I don't like Fish Men. This could get rough." Bruce says causing Jack nee Brent to tighten his hold around Bruce's neck. "Too tight, too tight!" Bruce barely able to speak chokes out. The leader of the fish men started speaking but it only came out in bubbles. "What's with all the bubbles?"

"Dude, it's, like, the way they talk." Jack nee Brent states like it was the most obvious thing. "They, like, heard an explosion."

"Now they're all blowing bubbles!" Bruce shouts noticing how everyone was speaking at once.

"Like, this guy who looks exactly like me was, like, on this boat passing over their undersea kingdom? And they, like, asked this guy for help?" Jack nee Brent says translating the bubbles. "OK, so, l guess he, like, totally freed them from Aku's minions so, like, they owe this guy, who looks exactly like me, everything. But he, like, got back on his boat and continued on his way and they never got a chance to thank him." Jack nee Brent finishes explaining to which the fish men started saluting him. "Like, don't salute me I'm not the guy."

"See, l told you! Even Fish Men know you're Jack." Bruce says now sure this would prove to his friend that he was telling the truth.

"Like, I'm not Samurai Jack, Fish Man." Jack nee Brent kept insisting as the fish men continued to cheer for him. "Ok."

"Shut it! What'd you do, bump your head or something?" Bruce asked as the fish men continued to speak in bubbles and then leave before they could ask for a ride back to shore causing Bruce to have to swim both himself and Jack nee Brent all the way to shore.

"OK, well, like, thanks for the ride and everything. I'll see you later." Jack nee Brent says trying to escape from Bruce.

"Nice try, twinkle toes. You're with me." Bruce says grabbing a hold of Jack nee Brent before he could leave. "I have to retrace your steps and find out how you lost your brain. Not to mention find your sword. But first let's find out what happen to your lassie." Bruce says pulling out a cell phone and calling up the number that Kai had given him the last time they saw each other. "Hello? Lassie you're ok! Well Jack here has lost his brain. Yep can't remember a thing. You'll be right there? Grand!" Bruce then finishes his phone call and turning back to look at Jack nee Brent. "Good news laddie! Your lassie should be here soon hopefully she can help get your brain back."

"Can I have, like, a moment here, OK? This is, like, way too much for me to take in." Jack nee Brent says holding his hands up.

"Of course, of course. Take all the time you want." Bruce begins to say calmly. "I'm just trying to find your lost brain! And when I find it, I'll stuff it back in your cranium so you can finally remember who you are! Get me?" Bruce finishes the rest by yelling.

"Well, like, how are you gonna find it if it's, like, lost?" Jack nee Brent askes in a sort of know it all way.

"Ok, wow! Man gains amnesia and starts acting all rude and all that noise!" Kai states from behind them, causing the two to turn and look at her.

"Lassie! Thank god you're here Jack's lost his brain big time." Bruce says pulling Kai into a tight hug he was happy to be gaining some help in locating Jack's brain.

"Glad to help Bruce, now put me down so that I can take a look at him." Kai askes as Bruce puts her down she turns to set her eyes on Jack nee Brent besides almost laughing at what he was wearing, she could sense in Jack's aura a huge amount of blockage. "You're right about him losing his brain Bruce, according to his aura something has caused his memories to become blocked."

"Can you fix it with your magic?" Bruce asked.

"If I knew what caused it possibly but because I don't it would be too dangerous to go messing with his mind unless I knew what I was dealing with." Kai explained to him.

"Why were you two separated in the first place?" Bruce asked Kai.

"I had some meeting back home that I couldn't get out of. I asked Jack to come with me but he was so sure that he could handle a week by himself. Guess he was wrong." Kai explained. _Can't wait to rub that in his face!_

"Listen babe I know I'm like totally not this Samurai Jack guy because like trust me babe I don't think I would ever leave a hotty like you alone for a day let alone a week." Jack nee Brent states staring at Kai lustfully. "Like what kind of crazy guy would let you take off anything other than your clothes babe."

"We need to find his brain Bruce, because right now I want to punch him in the face but he has amnesia so I'm not sure if it would be fair to punch him in the face. Although when we get him his brain back I might just punch him in the face anyways just because." Kai states both disgusted and confused with how to handle the situation his surfer boy accent only made it worse.

"We need just one lead, a clue." Bruce says trying to think of something. "Now, shut up and let me think!"

"You don't have to be, like, so rude." Jack nee Brent states Bruce taking a closer look at Jack finally notices something that might be able to help them.

"A scar!" Bruce says looking at the long scar on Jack nee Brent's chest and grabbing a hold of him.

"Scar, like, what scar?" Jack nee Brent askes.

"Still fresh, too." Bruce says taking a closer look and pointing out to Kai.

"Yep you're right this scar is brand new trust me I would know." Kai states nodding her head in agreement."

"So, since you're like familiar with like all of my scars on my body maybe I should take a look at some like scars on your body? To help you know jog like my memory or whatever?" Jack nee Brent asked Kai in a perverted way.

"There is only one creature alive that can make a mark like that. The Tango Beast! It's a doozy! And I know just where to find it." Bruce informs them choosing to ignore the lustful statement.

"Alright then lead the way!" Kai says happily now that they had an idea on what they were going to do. Kai following Bruce began to walk toward where the Tango Beast was when they notice that Jack nee Brent was trying to walk away Bruce grabbed a hold of him and now the three were on their way.

"Tango Beast territory." Bruce states once the three made it to where the Tango Beast was after spending a few days and nights getting there. "This is where you fought the beast. Look familiar?" Bruce asked Jack nee Brent.

"No, I've told you! Look, OK, like, I'm sure this guy is, like, real cool and everything but you have got the wrong guy! Like, I'm Brent, OK?" Jack nee Brent tries to plea with the other two warriors again.

"Humor us." Kai askes plainly.

"We just have to reenact the fight to find another clue." Bruce informs the two.

"Like, you're gonna fight it?" Jack nee Brent askes Bruce.

"No, you daft man, you are!" Bruce shouts at Jack nee Brent much to both Brent and Kai's surprise.

"What? As if! You don't even know if it's in there." Jack nee Brent says so sure that he wouldn't even have to fight anything.

"And Bruce while I hate to agree with anything he has to say right now. But I also don't think it's a good idea to have someone fight when they don't even remember how to fight!" Kai states forcefully.

"Listen to the babe man!" Jack nee Brent pleas.

"Shut up!" Kai says yelling at Jack.

"Oh come now quit your belly aching! This will work but first we need something to draw the beast out here." Bruce informs them while pulling out a strange looking plant from out of his bag. "If there's one thing this creature hates more than any other thing it's the stench of the wily jubjub plant. Just a whiff can send it into a frenzy." Bruce states as he holds the plant up into the air. The beast comes out from where he was hiding and scares Jack nee Brent so badly that he faints.

"Once he gets his memories back I'm never going to let him forget this." Kai states as she shakes her head at Jack nee Brent while Bruce goes to attack the beast head on. When the beast tries to move in to eat the man Bruce just punches him squarely in the jaw causing the beast to go down. Bruce then grabs the beast by his whiskers and drags him back over to where Jack nee Brent and Kai were.

"Do you recognize this man?" Bruce asked pointing to Jack nee Brent who was still out after he fainted.

"Yeah. I remember him well." The Tango beast informs them. "Yeah, really straightened me out."

"Out with it!" Bruce yells threateningly.

"OK, just don't hurt me! All right. It was a few days ago. I was terrorizing this town until one night, he came along and well, we had, you know, a confrontation." The Tango beast begins to explain.

"Sounds like my Jackie." Kai states nodding her head in agreement.

"He beat me, and then we started talking and he showed me the root of my problem that I was attacking the village to make myself feel better to compensate for a lack of self-esteem." The Tango beast explained.

"You're playing with me, Tango." Bruce says to the beast not at all believing him.

"No, no, it's the truth." The Tango beast answers honestly.

"It's possible Jack and I have found that a lot of beast end up having this problem. It's very sad they have no one to talk to about this and they end up taking it out on other people or villages." Kai adds in.

"But I feel great now." The Tango beast informs them. "I got my old job back, I'm going out more. I wash." The Tango beast states happy that he turned his life around.

"Good for you." Kai tells him.

"Which way did he go?" Bruce askes and then picks up Jack and the three begin to head in the direction that the Tango beast pointed towards it was a few days before Jack nee Brent woke up again.

"Like, what happened?" Jack nee Brent asked now waking up.

"You fainted! Tango's stench must have overwhelmed you. That's logical. Happened to me once." Bruce informs him.

"Or maybe he's just a wimp that fainted!" Kai states rolling her eyes.

"Come on then lassie! You know Jack's no wimp." Bruce states shaking his head.

"Jack isn't but Brent sure is!" Kai plainly states until she sees a new clue. "Bruce look!"

"What?! Sandal tracks!" Bruce says looking at the tracks in the dirt.

"Sandals?" Jack nee Brent askes them in confusion.

"You wear sandals." Bruce informs him while Kai nods her head.

"Like, never!" Jack nee Brent says in disgusted.

"Shut it!" Bruce yells as the three then follow after the tracks to a new towards a city by the shore. "Heck's Bucket Seaport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy and the crab cakes aren't bad, either." Bruce says looking out into the city.

"Gross!" Jack nee Brent say looking out into the city with disgust.

"No, Bruce is right their crab cakes are very good." Kai just plainly states.

"It makes perfect sense you'd come here." Bruce says now hoping that they would find some clues from this city.

"I don't think so." Jack nee Brent continues to disagree.

"Shut it!" Bruce yells again as he drags him into the city. Three begin to walk around the city as looking at the different shops and vendors selling their wares.

"Really disgusting worms for sale!" One vendor shouts putting his hands up so Jack nee Brent could see much to his disgust.

"Barbecued lizard on a stick!" Another one shouts.

"Have you seen him here before?" Bruce asked some random person when the person answered no he moved on to other people. "You seen him before? You seen him? How about you? You? You? You? You? You? You? You guys? You? You? You? You? You?" Bruce kept asking everyone but the answer was always the same no.

"Can we go now?" Jack nee Brent askes hoping that now the two would give up.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Bruce says now noticing a bar which he pointed out to Kai.

"Now this is a likely place that he would go but we shouldn't-" Kai begins to say but then notices that Bruce had already dragged Jack nee Brent into the bar that was most likely filled with bounty hunters. "Just barge right in." Kai finishes stating to no one as she hurries after them.

"Has anybody seen this man before?!" Bruce asked very loudly to the bar that had a giant wanted poster of Jack and was filled with bounty hunters. "Right. Now, now, boys I was just trying to clear something up." Bruce tries to explain as the bounty hunter begins to arm themselves up with their weapons. "It's a long story. Let's just put the guns down and have a cup of tea." Bruce finishes asking only to see everyone pointing their guns at the three new comers.

"I don't think they like tea." Kai states plainly as she takes out her Bo staff.

"Fine." Bruce say unsheathing his sword and sheathing Jack nee Brent in his place. "How about six feet of blazing steel?!" Bruce says holding up his sword. He and Kai began to fight off all the bounty hunters in the bar when he hears Jack nee Brent mumble something from the bag. "What's that, laddie? I hear you, buddy. These stupid blokes ain't worth dulling my sword on. Time to finish with a bang, aye!" Bruce says pulling out another bomb to set off in the bar.

"Geez how many bombs do you have!" Kai yells as the two run out of the now exploding bar.

"You wanna hear a story?" An old fisher man that now stood in front of the two asked.

"Does it look like me bedtime?" Bruce asked annoyed.

"No, no, no." The old fisher man insisted. "It's a great story. You never heard it before. It's epic, amazing! It's got action, drama, tragedy, ghosts, irony, repentance gambling, death, questionable ethics, and an albatross and the walking dead! And the best part is, it's all true."

"I'll tell you a story about the old man who got in my way and it's not a happy ending!" Bruce yelled at the old man.

"It'll just take a second." The old man still insisted.

"No!" Bruce yelled.

"Really no thanks sir my friend and I have to do something important." Kai says trying to get the point across.

"Let me tell you the title." The old fisher man asked.

"Alright!" Bruce says.

"The Rime of the Ancient Mariner." The old fisher man says.

"I've heard it!" Bruce states plainly hearing Jack nee Brent mumbling again about something. "I don't care if you think it is interesting!" Bruce say as he let Jack nee Brent go.

"Gosh, you're, like, really, really old." Jack nee Brent states now looking at the old fisher man.

"I remember you! Come back for a repeat performance?" The old fisher man says happily.

"What?" Jack nee Brent asked in confusion.

"You've seen him before?! He's been here before?" Bruce asked the old man.

"Yeah! It was a while ago. He was looking to hire a boat out of here for a long journey, somewhere far." The old fisher man said.

"Do you know where?" Kai asked now interested.

"I don't know." The old fisher man answered truthfully. "But he liked my story!" He finishes stating pointing at Jack nee Brent.

"As if." Jack nee Brent states. "Look, I don't remember you or your story, OK? Like, I'm so sure."

"Great, it'll be like new! The Rime of the Ancient Mariner!" The old fisher man says happily.

"Nope, we're gone." Bruce says as the three begin to walk away.

"Thanks for the info though it was really helpful." Kai shouts as they walk away.

"Wait, stay here and listen to the nightmares of the sea!" The old fisher man shouts after the three.

The three then head to a local chart house since it was the most likely place to figure out where Jack had been planning to go.

"All right. One more time, but slow." Bruce asked the chart master.

"We're here." The chart master begins standing on a ladder in front of a giant map of the ocean. "The lines here are regular shipping lanes well-established routes of travel. He could have gone on any of these." The chart master said pointing to the regular lanes on the map.

"Where would, let's say, Fish Men live?" Bruce asked.

"Well, their kingdom is located here under the sea." The Chart master stated pointing to where they were.

"And what is above that?" Kai asked curiously.

"The Great Unknown?" Bruce questions as well. "What's that?"

"I don't know, it's The Great Unknown." The chart master states plainly.

"We'll sail there." Bruce says as Kai nods in agreement.

"Like no way?" Jack nee Brent says shaking his head. "Babe?"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kai states gleefully, which was not the reaction Jack nee Brent was hoping for.

"It's uncharted waters, dangerous. They say pirates, magic mystery, and death run rampant out there. No one returns." The chart's master warned.

"Omg!" Kai says seriously.

"See babe it-"Jack nee Brent begins thinking that Kai was coming around to his side.

"It's even more fun than I thought!" Kai says with joy.

"My friend here, he returned from there." Bruce says pointing to Jack. "And that's where we're going!"

"Like, didn't you hear the man? It's not a tropical paradise." Jack nee Brent pouts to the two. "It's spooky, and I don't like spooky."

"Shut it!" Bruce yells to Jack nee Brent. Sometime later Bruce and Kai manage to find a ship that might be willing to take them to the Great Unknown.

"Is she a fast ship?" Bruce asked the captain.

"She's fast enough for you, Scotsman." The captain says plainly. "Where are you headed?"

"The Great Unknown." Kai answers.

"That's the real trick, isn't it? And it's gonna cost you. 10,000 in advice." The captain states to them.

"Doesn't it always." Kai says rolling her eyes.

"Like, 10,000?! Dude, we could, like, almost buy our own ship for that." Jack nee Brent says after hearing the price. "Dude, I know this guy," Jack nee Brent begins to say.

"Yeah, but who's gonna sail it, kid? You?" The captain asked Jack nee Brent.

"Well, like, yeah. I could. I've worked on a boat before." Jack nee Brent insisted to the captain. "It like is totally good for making you tough and rugged." He whispered to Kai.

"Where is your pride man?!" Kai says glaring at Jack nee Brent.

"Ah like in my abs?" Jack nee Brent states plainly pointing to his abs.

"That might be the funniest thing you've said all day." Kai says walking away from him.

"That'll do you." Bruce says throwing a large lump of gold in front of the crew.

"Alright then. All aboard." The captain says and everyone hops on board getting ready to set sail.

The ship had been sailing for a while going through some rough waters, having to fight off sea monsters when the captain noticed something strange once the ship reached the Great Unknown. "It's calm."

"Aye, sir." One of the crew members said.

"Dead calm." The captain says.

"Aye, sir." The crew member repeats.

"I don't like it." The captain says and it is understandable after what they went through going there it would not make sense for it to suddenly calm down.

"Refreshments!" Jack nee Brent say offering everyone some water when suddenly it got darker and a large fog surrounds the ship. "Like, somebody call the weatherman!"

"That was sudden." Bruce says.

"Keep your wits about you, men." The captain tells the crew.

"Aye, sir." The crew member says again.

"Like babe you want some water?" Jack nee Brent offers to Kai but she ignores him. "Ok, like I know that you're like upset because of your boyfriend or whatever but you don't have to be rude!"

"Ha, you just don't get it." Kai states shaking her head at him.

"Like get what?" Jack nee Brent askes.

"You don't get how hard it is….how painful it is to see someone you love look at you and not know who you are! Not know what you mean to them." Kai says getting a bit teary, it had been bothering her for a while now and the more time that passed without Jack remembering anything…remembering her it hurt so deeply.

"Y-You like love him!" Jack nee Brent states a bit shaking but it caused Kai to gasp as she realized what she had just said.

"I-I do!" Kai states more to herself in shock, but before she could think about it further there was suddenly some weird melody of singing coming from somewhere. "That's weird." Kai states looking around trying to locate where it was coming from. The sweet singing started hypnotizing everyone on the ship but Kai and Bruce.

"Sounds like someone's stepping on a cat. Sounds like someone's stepping on a lot of cats." Bruce says completely unimpressed with the singing.

"I've heard about this from somewhere but I can't put my finger on the legend." Kai states to Bruce seeing as they were the only two whom still had their wits about them.

"Beautiful." The captain says completely in trance.

"Aye, captain." The crew member said.

"Music go!" The captain says ordering the crew member steering the ship go towards the music.

"Aye captain." The crew member begins to steer the ship in the direction of where the music was coming from.

"Have you all lost your brains?!" Bruce says looking around in disbelief. He also notices how entranced Jack nee Brent looks right about now.

"Pretty much! Sirens will do that to you." Kai states now remembering the legend from earlier.

"But why are we not affected by it?" Bruce asked Kai.

"Well, myself because of protection spells to keep me from easily being hypnotize. You though not sure why?" Kai answers with a shrug. They both turn back to look towards where the ship was heading to see an island that had a creepy face craved into it.

"Well, now. You don't see that every day." Bruce says as he and Kai look on towards the island. Soon the ship landed and the crew members plus Jack began to pick up treasures and mindlessly began bringing them somewhere.

"Tribute." The captain says as they carried the treasures somewhere and Kai and Bruce followed after them. They took notice that there were other ships with other people aboard doing the same thing.

"Yeah. Keep walking, zombie boy." Bruce says as he and Kai followed after Jack nee Brent.

The two followed the hypnotized crew until they came upon a room filled with treasures with three singing sirens at the center of the whole thing. Everyone who was still hypnotized dropped their tribute into the piles and took a seat clearly ready to do nothing else but listen to the sirens forever.

"So, you're the cause of all this racket! Nice thing you got going here turning people into mindless zombies with a sound that can gag a yak!" Bruce says in disgust.

"Yep just like I thought sirens going around singing causing problems it's what they do!" Kai states shaking her head.

"Those two seems to resist." One of the sirens notices singing.

"Are you not affected by our song?" Another askes singing.

"Don't you love us?" Another askes singing.

"Adore us?" They asked still singing.

"You're all tone-deaf! A banshee can at least carry a tune! The sound of breaking glass has more rhythm! I've heard pigs squeal better than you!" Bruce shouts at them.

"Yeah, you girls are not so my type!" Kai states to them.

"You call this singing?! Now, my wife, she can sing! Her angelic voice floats such melodious and heavenly tunes it makes angels weep." Bruce begins to say dreamily remembering his wife. "The sun rises just to hear her morning melodies. Even the sweetest of birds can learn a thing or two from my precious bonnie lass. Isn't that right lassie?" Bruce than turns the attention to Kai since she would remember hearing his wife sing.

"I will never forget her singing I can tell you that much." Kai states as plainly as she could trying not to give her discomfort away.

"Aye, but you! You cough out wilted notes not fit for a whistle! So, what did you do to me friend here?!" Bruce say pointing at Jack nee Brent.

"Oh, yes." One of them states singing remembering Jack nee Brent.

"He was most troublesome." Another sings.

"Trying to free our slaves." Another sings.

"Until we sang the song that robbed him of his mind." Another sings.

"And set him out to wander the world as a fool." Another sings.

"Forever." Another sings.

"While keeping his treasure as a prize." Another sings. It was then that Bruce and Kai noticed all of Jack's stuff his kimono, geta, sword they were all there with the treasure.

"That's it! She-dogs must pay! You robbed your last brain you deadly wailing tune-screeching women!" Bruce says in angry pulling out his sword and getting ready to fight the sirens.

"That's right no one sings to Jack BUT ME!" Kai states pulling out her Bo staff equally as upset Bruce begins shooting his gun leg at the sirens which they were barely able to dodge so they used their song to get the hypnotized men to fight Bruce and Kai for them.

"All right, all right. Now look. I don't want to hurt you." Bruce says as he and Kai start to be surrounded by the hypnotized men ready to fight for the sirens.

"What do we do? It's not like we can hurt them!" Kai states as she and Bruce stand back to back.

"Snap out of it! It's the music that's making you crazy! It's making me crazy it's so bad with-" Bruce begins only to come up with an idea. "If its music you want get a load of me pipes!" Bruce says now loudly playing his bagpipes much to the pain of Kai and everyone else.

"Wait? Oh my god its working!" Kai says in surprise as she notices that indeed everyone was snapping out of their trance. But it looked like the sirens were sick of it and combined themselves into a snake like monster that grabbed a hold of Bruce and Kai, while Bruce continues to play Jack nee Brent was hearing the pipes looking at his things and hearing the bagpipes when it suddenly hit him.

"I remember now." Jack states as he puts his kimono back on and grabs his sword and is able to slice through the beast just before it tried to eat Bruce.

"Jack?" Kai asked shaky looking at him hoping that he was back to normal.

"Yes my tsuki!" Jack states causing Kai to run towards him; Jack holds his arms up happily waiting for Kai to reach him only to be caught off guard when instead of hugging him or kissing him she punches him hard in his face. "Aw! Kai why?" Jack asked confused.

"Because you lost your memory or because I told you to come with me back home and you didn't listen! Pick one!" Kai states to him. _Plus I said earlier that I was going to punch you in the face._

"Glad to have you back Buddy! We sure showed them, eh, buddy? " Bruce says to Jack as he stands up again.

"I am forever in your debt." Jack tells his friend.

"Don't mention it. So, how you been?" Bruce asked his friend.

"Like totally cool." Jack says in the surfer boy accent causing both himself and Bruce to laugh.

"Don't use that voice ever again!" Kai shouts as she walks out of the room now upset remembering how Jack was when he thought he was Brent.

"What's wrong with my Kai?" Jack asked now worried looking after her.

"Oh, well you were just a wee bit ah vulgar towards the lassie when you thought you was Brent." Bruce tells his friend.

"Really? How else was I?" Jack asked as they followed after Kai.

"So, there you were shivering like a gold-dean hootin' daddy." Bruce says laughing as he replays what happen to Jack.

"No really?" Jack says laughing as well. "How embarrassing!"

"And out comes the beast and you're screaming like a wimpy man, and then you faint dead away. With a little whimper at the end." Bruce finishes explaining as the two laughed.

"I guess since Bruce is explaining everything to you than you don't remember what happen?" Kai askes from the bottom of the steps trying to see if Jack remembered anything about Kai saying she loved him.

"No, it's all very vague." Jack answers her thoughtfully. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, no it's nothing." Kai says turning away from them. _Maybe it's good that he doesn't remember, maybe I still need to think about it._

The three were so distracted by their talking that they didn't notice until it was too late that all the ships had set sail and were leaving the harbor.

"Where do you think you're going?! You ungrateful guinea-wolf taddies! Come back here!" Bruce shouts out running to the beach trying to get any boat to stop. "We saved you from a fate worse than death! You could at least give us a lift, you milk-drinkin' silpit!" But it was too late all of the boats were long gone clearly in a hurry to leave this creepy place. "Well, my toonie bloot! Sorry-faced, plookie curly breeked stoogies! Can you believe that? We missed the boat." Bruce says in a pout once Jack and Kai catch up to him. Luckily on the beach there was a small row boat that would be just big enough to fit the three. "We're in luck laddies!" Bruce says in excitement.

"How fortunate! I shall do the honors of rowing us back." Jack says.

"Nope, I'll row! Least I can do." Bruce says.

"My friend, you have done so much already." Jack begins to say. "I am forever in your debt. Allow me to honor your deeds. I shall row back."

"Nice try. I'm driving." Bruce says now forcefully.

"But I am afraid I must insist." Jack says now equally forcefully.

"No. I insist." Bruce says.

"I must row." Jack says again.

"I'm rowing!" Bruce shouts.

"I'm rowing!" Jack shouts.

"Both of you just shut up!" Kai yells now getting frustrated with them both. _My god it's just like the drink thing all over again._ "There are two paddles you will each take one and row the fucking boat together!" Kai finishes saying between Jack losing his memories and her figuring out that she loved Jack she didn't want to deal with another pointless fight between the two.

"But Kai-" Jack trys to argue.

"Don't make me have to repeat myself, because it will not be good for either of you." Kai says darkly.

"Alright then laddie, let's row that boat!" Bruce says chuckling nervously he knew better then to get Kai upset with him.

 **Kai pov**

 _It's been about two more month since Jack lost his memory or brain as Bruce likes to put it. And things have been awkward with me, I just don't know how I should deal with the whole being in love with Jack thing. I mean the goal is to get him home I have to keep remembering that even if it is taking a long time._

"Jack I still say we should just go home real quick and at least get you a coat! It's winter here!" Kai tries to argue again with Jack now wearing a heavy coat herself. They had moved on up north to an area where winter was taking place but no matter what Jack wouldn't give into getting a coat for himself.

"Believe me Kai I am fine." Jack tells her once again.

"But if you get cold?!" Kai askes him.

"Then I have you to warm me back up." Jack says continuing to walk in the snow.

"That can't be your solution to-" Kai begins but is interrupted by her phone. "Hello? Hey Misty!"

"Tell her that she is still not allowed to date any boys!" Jack states as they continue to walk.

"Jack says hi, Yes we are in that area right now." Kai continues on with her conversation. "Well that shouldn't be a big deal we are used to bounty hunters by now it doesn't matter to us if there is going to be a group of them working together! Ok then who's leading them?" Kai continues on as normal until she hears something that stops her in her tracks. "Are you sure?" Kai lets out a bit shaky causing Jack to stop and look at her. "No, of course your visions are never wrong. I understand thanks for letting me know before we ran into her." Kai then hangs up the phone and Jack notes how conflicted she looked.

"Kai what is the matter?" Jack asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Misty j-just warned me that we are about to be walking towards a group of bounty hunters soon." Kai stammers out.

"Kai, we've faced many bounty hunters together before is this group really all that dangerous?" Jack asked now worried from the way Kai was behaving.

"No, no but the leader of the group is a warrior princess named Mira." Kai takes a pause as tears start to flood her eyes. "And she use to be one of my best friends!" Kai finishes stating as she can't help but cry.

"Kai tell me what happened? If this Mira was once your best friend why is she doing this now?" Jack says as he embraces Kai holding her tightly to his chest rubbing her back.

"It all started when we were little," Kai begins to explain through tears. "While my kingdom is more than happy to take refugees some kingdoms choose not to become a part of the Soleil Lunas Kingdom and we can respect that. Some kingdoms aren't too heavily burden by Aku, but we have a lot of the training when it deals with fighting in our kingdom so we have deals with them that allows warriors, soldiers sometimes royalty or nobility to be allowed into Soleil Lunas to train. That's how I first met Mira when we were both nine, she was a princess in her kingdom and they were enslaved by Aku but they were able to slip their princess into my Kingdom for about eleven years."

"And then?" Jack asked as Kai took a pause.

"We became best friends pretty much the moment we met." Kai begins with a bitter laugh. "How could we not we had so much in common, we were both princesses, first born heiresses, both starting our training at the same time and age we even share a birthday. Life was good back than Mira at first was amazed by the kingdom. She never knew that there could be people living without Aku, she vowed to do whatever it took to do that for her own kingdom and I believed her thinking that just like me she would only do good. But as we grew up slowly but surely things started to change especially when we became older teenagers. I look back on it now and realize it had always been in her eyes whenever she came back to Soleil Lunas after being in her kingdom in the summer she could see there was a huge difference between the two kingdoms and she became more jealous and bitter every year until…." Kai stops again barely able to get it out.

"What Kai what happen?" Jack asked still holding on to her.

"Stupid Kam and his stupid fucking visions!" Kai cries out.

"What?" Jack askes now confused once more.

"Kam, he wanted to be Head Seer and in order to do that you've got to have a huge vision that even other trained seers can't get access to. He predicted that Mira would betray me and the kingdom forever closing the relationship between our two kingdoms. I was outraged of course and refused to believe him, our kingdoms had been on good terms for many years. Mira and I the two heiresses we were best friends but alas Kam ended up being right and I was wrong. Because of Kam's prediction the royal counsel advised my parents to push some distanced between us. My parents didn't want to at first they've known Mira for a long time but the counsel still pushed and in the end they knew they couldn't over look how bitter Mira was getting throughout the years. I was so heartbroken, but I was so sure that Mira would do the right thing and prove Kam wrong." Kai then takes a deep breathe before speaking again. "The day my parents died is when I saw her again for the first time after being apart for two years. At first I was happy to have my friend back in my time of need I was scared I was just barely twenty, Shawn was fifteen and Misty was only ten and suddenly I was going to be in charge of them and my kingdom! I didn't think I was ready for all that, I thought Mira would be supportive but instead of asking me if I was ok and how I was dealing with all of this she told me I should go ahead and look at the old books now!"

"Old books?" Jack questioned.

"I've mention them before, the ones that have that secret about time travel which is why we are not allowed to use a spell to get you back home. Remember?" Kai asked

"Oh, yes I do recall." Jack said now remembering again. "Go on then."

"Right well Mira knew what my destine mission was to help defeat Aku in the past. Well according to her now that my parents were out of the way I could just go and finally use the books. I was devastated first because she saw my parents as mere objects in the way and second because she would think that I would go against the law when she knew a crown princess couldn't know the secret unless she was queen. I told her she was wrong for asking me to go against my own laws, she told me I was weak and selfish that I hid away in these golden palace walls and live in paradise while I leave everyone else to suffer. She said if I wasn't going to use the book than she would so that Aku's madness would be dealt with. I told her that if she tried then she would become an enemy to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom and as an heiress to her own kingdom she would be cutting ties for everyone not just herself. And then for the first time outside of sparing she attacked much to my surprise and ran off towards the library. After I recovered I ran after and when I finally caught up to her we began to fight in front of the building. And I guess the fight gained some people's attention because before I knew it there was a crowd of my people of all sorts standing there watching us fight. I finally managed to completely over power her and the guards came in to grab Mira and then asked me what they were to do with her. That's when it happen my first official order not as just a princess but as a future queen in front of everyone…..I order them to kick her out and stated that all ties between our kingdoms were to be cut permanently. Mira vowed revenge said she would lead Aku to my very door if it met that her kingdom would be set free. The next day everyone from Mira's kingdom was kicked out unless they renounced her and her kingdom and Kam was made Head Seer and I've hated him ever since." Kai finishes explaining.

"Back with the Triserquin, when I said even a good heart can be tainted by Aku and you said that they were not the first people you've met who would do anything for their kingdom. You meant Mira didn't you?" Jack asked as he continues to hold her although at this point he knew.

"Yes, after that day she openly became a bounty hunter working for Aku. I've almost ran into her a few times but I always managed to get away before she could see me." Kai states whipping away her tears.

"Kai, I sorry to hear this but you know-" Jack begins to say only to be interrupted by Kai.

"That we can't let her stop us even if it means…the end." Kai states plainly she had come to grips with it a long time ago that one day she might have to kill her former best friend.

Later on the two warriors continued walking in the snow towards the trap that Mira and the other bounty hunters were setting when the two noticed something moving in the trees it was so clearly a look out so the two didn't even have to acknowledge it by sharing a look. The two just kept walking until they reached an area that appeared to be completely quiet with nothing area it but a lone cabin. _Really now Mira should know better you can't ever hide aura._ The two kept walking when a chain came out from under them and tried to grab Jack's sword but he was too quick, Jack broke the chain while Kai dodge the attack of two other bounty hunters one of which was African and carried a dart gun. Kai took them both down just as another gentleman looking bounty hunter tried to throw knifes at the two but missed. Mira tries to take Jack head on but Jack breaks her sword and knocks her down, a cat like bounty hunter tried to throw bombs at them but they caught it and threw it right back at them. After the bombs there weren't any other bounty hunters left still standing and with their backs turned to the scene Kai and Jack were just about to leave again when they sense Mira getting back up, Mira pulls out a dagger and the couple wait to see what she was going to do fully prepared to attack her as well. But instead of attacking Mira just lets her dagger fall knowing that she wouldn't win this and the couple started walking again ready to leave this place.

"Kai!" Mira shouts out much to Kai's surprise she could also her it in Mira's voice that she was in tears. "Kai look at me!"

But the couple kept walking not even taking a glance back as far as Mira could see sealing her fate forever in the snow. They were enemies now there can never be anymore looking back.

 **Jack pov**

 _It has been a week since our run in with those bounty hunters. Kai doesn't like to talk much of it I believe mostly because no matter how much time had passed it still hurt her greatly to leave her former best friend behind but sometimes I think something else is bothering her. Kai has been spending more time fussing over me about not have a coat, to which I always insist she has nothing to worry about. It would have started another argument again if Aku hadn't chosen that time to attack us on the mountain._

The couple were at the moment going to battle against an army of robot beetles being led by a very sick looking Aku.

"Destroy them." Aku commands after a coughing fit, to which the robot beetles begins attacking the couple all at once. The two working together were fighting off the beetles Jack with his sword and Kai with her Bo staff and Aku kept on coughing sickly. At some point while the two were separately fighting Jack was racing toward Aku he coughed in Jack's direction which in turn caused Jack to suddenly start coughing. When Jack finally reached Aku he was surprised to see his sickly figure. "No, I will not fight you today." Aku coughs out flying away. "I don't feel good."

"Whoa wait where is he going?" Kai asked now reaching Jack herself.

"I guess he was-" Jack begins but then starts coughing again himself.

"Whoa, Jack I think your caught something I told you Jack you need a coat!" Kai scolded at him.

"Let me just take a rest, after that I'm sure I will be fine." Jack tried to assure her so they took cover in the best place they could find on the mountain which wasn't much to begin with.

"Jack, I think I need to take you to a doctor or something you can't go on like this!" Kai pleas with him again.

"Kai I told you I'll be find just give me a-" But Jack couldn't finish his sentence with all that shivering he was just coughing out before he swear he saw his parents again and then was out cold.

"Jack? Jack! No you need to stay awake it's not good if you fall asleep here!" Kai says trying to shake him back awake.

"Miss? Do you two need help?" While Kai was paying her attention to Jack two strangers came up from behind her. Kai read their aura and saw that they were no threat. "Yes, I need to get my partner some place warm quick he is getting sick."

"We have a tent not too far away from here." One of them says.

"Yes, we will carry your partner and you both can take shelter there." The other says.

"Thank you!" Kai says as the three set of to go to their tent.

It was a few hours later when Jack finally woke up again inside a tent with Kai and two other men around a fire.

"I see you're awake Jack." Kai states to him as she tightens the blanket around his body.

"Where are we Kai?" Jack askes still shivering.

"You pasted out and these nice men were kind enough to let us take shelter in their tent." Kai explains to Jack.

"Not too smart, is it? Going out into a blizzard with just a funny robe and sandals?" One of them says to Jack.

"You could catch your death out there or worse." The other says stirring some food in a pot.

"I told him this already but he didn't want to listen." Kai just states plainly to the two.

"The storm should pass by tomorrow. You two can rest here till then." One of them says.

"Here." The one stirring the pot says to Jack handing him a bowl of soup. "This will give you your strength back."

"Thank you. You are very kind." Jack says accepting the soup.

"It's Ok just be careful next time." One of the men says. "That weather out there is no joke."

"Yes it most certainly is." Kai says nodding her head in agreement.

"We've been mining up here for the last five years. We've managed to mine these three priceless stones." The man continues to explain showing the couple the priceless green stones. "One more, we can retire and leave this blasted mountain."

"Will you stop with the showing off?! Pretty soon, the whole mountain's gonna know about those." The other man scolded.

"No worries I can keep a secret." Kai says to the two men.

"No need to worry, my friends. Your secret is safe with me." Jack says holding up when of his hands. "I owe you both my life."

"What's with your hand there?" One of the men askes noticing the black spots on Jack's hand.

"That wasn't there before!" Kai said worried also noticing the black spots.

"I don't know what it is." Jack begins to say trying to get it off. "It will not come off!" Jack notices much to his surprise.

"What that can't be right!" Kai says now even more worried.

"You better get some rest." One of the men said. "Hopefully by tomorrow it will be better."

And so the three went to sleep for the night although Kai was still very worried about Jack even into the next day.

"You sure you don't need anything?" One of the men called after the couple as they were waving and walking away.

"No. Thank you. We will be fine." Jack kept on insisting as he and Kai walked away from the tent.

"It is still very cold." Jack states after he and his partner had been walking for a while shivering again.

"Which is why you **NEED A COAT!** " Kai all but yells to her partner but she was walking ahead of him and didn't see that he found himself somehow in possession of the men's three priceless green stones. He quickly puts them away before Kai would notice.

"Help! Help! Help Help." The couple suddenly heard a cry for help and they ran towards where they heard the voice coming from.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked the man who was hanging from the side of a cliff.

"Boy, am I glad to see you! I thought I'd never get out of here." The man hanging said as Jack was beginning to pull him up. "There I was, just checking out the view, and it is beautiful, mind you when suddenly the floor started to give way beneath me. Luckily, this rope." The man finishes explaining suddenly though the darken Black Hand of Jack lets go of the rope causing the man to drop.

"Are you OK?" Kai asked the man worried that he may have gotten hurt.

"I'm fine." The man says.

"I am sorry. Must have slipped." Jack apologizes.

"No problem. Don't even worry about it. But if you could pull me up soon, that would be good, too." The man says looking nervously at the pointy icicles nearby.

"And why should I? What's in it for me?" Jack asked in a suddenly new aggressive way much to Kai's surprise.

"I'll give you anything you want, just don't drop me, please!" The man begs.

"Drop you?" Jack askes confused but sounding more like himself. "I will save you."

"OK, so what do you want?" The man asked now completely confused with Jack's behavior.

"I do not want anything." Jack said still confused. "Except everything you've got. I will accept nothing for only doing what is right. You're gonna pay, or I shall drop you. No, do not worry. I will pull you up. Come on! Give me some money. Please, we must hurry before the rope breaks." Back and forth Kai and the man watched as Jack kept fighting with himself over what to do it wasn't until Kai just grabbed the ropes from Jack and pulled the man up herself that he finally felt safe again.

"Oh thank you miss!" The man said relieved to be safe again.

"No, problem sir and don't worry you owe me nothing." Kai says as she and Jack left the scene.

"It was very nice that you helped that man." Jack says to Kai. "Although it was very stupid of you to let him go without charging him."

"Ok, that's it Jack something is very wrong you need to see a doctor!" Kai exclaims to him she had enough of him going back and forth all day.

"Kai, don't be silly we have to see the monks." Jack says trying to remind her why they were here. "Besides if I wanted your opinion on anything other than when to spread your legs for me I would ask for it!" With that Kai punched him square in the jaw for saying this and stormed away from him. "Kai? Wait where are you going?" Jack asked now confused once again as the black spots started spreading all over his body.

The two continue on down the mountain and if Kai hadn't been so angry with him, she would have notice that Jack was still coughing and the black spots were covering more his body. After a while they had finally made it into the town that the monks were supposed to be located in.

"I think you owe me an apology." Jack said angrily to a robot that had accidently bumped into him. "I said you owe me an apology." Jack yells causing everyone nearby to take notice of the mad man. "I'm gonna give you until the count of three. One. Two. Three." But before he can attack Kai stops him from doing so.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kai askes him as she grabs hold of the hand holding the sword. Jack gets out of her hold and starts to run away.

Jack finally comes to a stop again only to start coughing once more. He manages to gather his strength enough to stand over a barrel of water. "I feel so I feel-" Jack begins to say and look down at his refection. "Stronger." Jack gasped in horror as he sees half his face had turned into half of Aku's face. "No! No! This cannot be happening." Jack said. "Oh, yes, it can." The Aku side said. "Must keep control." Jack says trying to fight it. "Yeah! Got to get a grip." Aku side says again. "Need help. The monks!" Jack said. "I'd better find those accursed monks!" Aku side says. "Must find." Jack side says getting weaker. On his way to finding the monks Jack passed by a tent and ripped a piece from it so that he cover himself with it which was not good for the family he stole the piece of tent from.

After some searching Jack had finally found where the monks were and knocked on the door.

"I am Jack." Jack told the lizard monk that had answered the door.

"Oh, yes. We have been awaiting your arrival for many days. But when your partner arrived earlier it help eased the master's mind. The master was worried an ill fate had befallen you." The lizard monk explained. Showing Jack to where the master and Kai were. "Master Ning I am sorry to disturb your meditation but Jack, he has arrived."

"Yes, the Wandering Samurai. We were worried about you. We began to wonder if your quest had ended. But we are glad you are with us now. Especially since your partner has informed us that you are not feeling well." Master Ning finished greeting from his place in the hot springs meditating. "Again, we extend our invitation. We believe the Pool of Convergence may be of use to you. All factors of time and existence converge here and form an interdimensional nexus which we gaze into to study the infinite facets of reality. We have never attempted a physical journey but with proper conditioning you would be able to step into this crossroads and find your way home." Master Ning explained to Jack and Kai who had been sitting some ways away from them. "You seem weary, Brother Jack." Master Ning takes notice. "Come! The purity of our spring will refresh you. Especially if you really are ill like your partner has said. Come, come. Tell us of your quest. What is it you seek?" Master Ning askes beckoning Jack to come closer to him.

"I seek I seek to foil the Samurai to destroy his dream of returning home and to destroy all who stand in my way!" Says Jack looking completely like Aku except for a corner in his eye. He pulls out his sword bent on using it to destroy the pool.

"No," Kai gasped standing up but for the first time feeling too helpless to move. "HOW?"

"Brothers, the pool." Master Ning says and the other monks begin to try and defend the pool before it was too late.

"Yes, slaughtering pathetic whelps is the perfect way to loosen up before l really desecrate things." Jack says sounding like Aku and starting to fight them and destroy things. The monks but up a good fight against Jack but it wasn't enough and Jack destroyed the Pool of Convergence. "Forgive me." Jack says after it happen and Kai finally snapped out of it long enough to but a binding spell on Jack causing him not to be able to move as he passed out.

"Be strong, my son. You are gravely ill." Master Ning tells Jack although he swear before it was his father speaking to him. "Aku's very essence is creeping through your veins possessing your body, poisoning your mind. It means to devour your spirit." Master Ning explains to the now tied up Jack.

"Please help me. I beg you." Jack says weakly.

"Oh, Jack." Kai states with tears in her eyes from beside Master Ning and almost reaches out to him until Master Ning stopped her.

"You must not touch him Kai or else you could become infected. And as for you Jack we are doing what we can to stave the illness of the flesh but we can only slow the sickness." Master Ning explains as the monks chant prayers and Master Ning pours the water from the pool over his head. "You have been infected by pure evil which can only be purged by the light of good the good within you."

"I cannot. You must help me." Jack continues to beg weakly. "Kai help me."

"I am sorry. This is a sickness only you can truly cure." Master Ning informs Jack.

"No, no you must." Jack tries to beg again only for the Aku side to take over again. "You worthless, wrinkled grub! I'll have you for dinner, you worm! I'll eat every last monk in this hole. I'll devour you all just as I have consumed the Samurai." The Aku side continues to yell causing Kai to just break down and start openly crying as the sickness continues to spread. The last thing Jack remembered hearing was the sound of Kai's sobs as he passed out once more.

"Cannot fight it. Not alone. Cannot do it alone." Jack didn't know where he was now but it was dark and he felt like he was just a small boy all over again.

"You are not alone, my son." His mother speaks from out of nowhere in the darkness to comfort him. "We are always with you here." She says hugging him.

"Here, in your heart the place we will make our stand against this evil." His father says showing up as well.

"But I was not there for you." Jack tells his parents still believing that he failed them the minute he was sent to the future.

"Nonsense. Aku's victories are not your failures. The struggle against Aku is arduous and none have fought more bravely than you, my son." His father tells him.

"You have won many victories rekindling hope in the hearts of those you have protected. Each sends their blessing." His mother tells him as a montage of all the people Jack had ever helped or saved started building a giant white castle.

"Each blessing a stone to fortify this land. Your castle is strong, my son." His father says to him.

"Your allies are many. And your love is pure hearted and only wants what is best for you." His mother says.

Just then a scene breaks out that must have happen when he thought he was Brent but didn't remember until now.

" _Ha, you just don't get it." Kai states shaking her head at him._

" _Like get what?" Jack nee Brent askes._

" _You don't get how hard it is….how painful it is to see someone you love look at you and not know who you are! Not know what you mean to them." Kai says getting a bit teary, it had been bothering her for a while now and the more time that passed without Jack remembering anything…remembering her it hurt so deeply._

" _Y-You like love him!" Jack nee Brent states a bit shaking but it caused Kai to gasp as she realized what she had just said._

" _I-I do!" Kai states_

"My Kai, my tsuki, my love." Jack says now realizing the truth himself. Somewhere along the way he truly fell in love with her, maybe since the day they decided to be together.

"Wield what lies within and reclaim what is yours." His father told him and her pulled out a heart shaped arrow from his chest. With the arrow and hand Jack grew stronger and now was armed up to take on anything he shoot the arrow into the darkness. "Break the siege of darkness." And a light casted over Jack and he was older again and wearing white armor he picked up a white light sword to banish the darkness and defeat his inner demons.

With that done Jack was free of Aku's illness and was back to his normal self.

"Master Ning how can you forgive one who has raised his sword against you and defiled your sanctuary so?" Jack asked from inside the pool sipping tea that the monks had given him he felt awful. Kai it would seem had fallen asleep to drain from worry to hold out very long, Jack could still see the dried up tears on her cheeks.

"Although the Pool of Convergence is destroyed the nexus still exists. In time, we will reconstruct the gateway." Master Ning tells him as the monks already begin to rebuild the pool. "As for you had you not defeated the demon within it surely would have destroyed us all. We owe you our lives. My son, all debts are paid."

"All but one." Jack said and later on he went mining for one of the green priceless stones while Kai stayed with the monks for the time being he would let her sleep. He had just set all four of the green stones in front of the tent of the nice men that had helped himself and his partner and now was walking back to the monks for Kai when suddenly his medallion started glowing and before he knew it he was back in the Soleil Lunas Kingdom in front of the palace steps was Misty.

"Misty?! What how?" Jack started to question.

"It's a failsafe within the medallions Jack incase we would need you or Kai right away." Misty explained.

"What is it then? What is wrong?" Jack asked now worried.

"Nothing is wrong Jack! I had a vision and I think you will need this." Misty tells him handing Jack a diamond ring.

"A ring?" Jack asked looking at Misty in complete confusion.

"In this time Jack when you ask someone to marry you, you use engagement rings." Misty explained simply.

"Marry? Me and Kai?" Jack asked more to himself then Misty, _Yes I realize now that I love her and it has almost been a year since we met but…marriage?_

"Of course Jack, you love her right?" Misty asked interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes," Jack says nodding his head.

"Could you ever see yourself with anyone else? Loving anyone else?" Misty asked him.

"No." Jack said that answer was simple, he could look all over the globe in any time period into the very stars themselves and would never be able to find someone else better for him than Kai.

"So, who else would you even want to marry besides her?" Misty asked this was the final question.

"No one," Jack states now realizing Misty's point. "No one but my tsuki only Kai."

"Then, marry her!" Misty states.

"I will, Misty thank you." Jack tells Misty pulling her into a hug.

"Well you know that's what sisters- in laws with visions are for." Misty says returning the hug. "Alright than I better send you back before Kai starts to worry." With that the medallion starts to glow again and Jack started to slowly fade away.

"Good bye Misty." Jack said waving to her while she waved back. "But don't think just because you did this for me that it would mean I would now allow you to date!"

"What?! Are you kidding me that's not fair Jack!" Misty yelled after him but he was already completely faded away.

Jack was returned back in front of the monk's door, after being let in again he began walking towards where Kai was still sleeping.

"Kai, my tsuki wake up." Jack says as he gently shakes her awake.

"What? Jack you're well again." Kai states happily pulling him into a hug though she still sounded a bit groggy.

"Yes, Kai I am very sorry that I worried you and for forgetting but I promise to make it up to you." Jack tells her hugging her back.

"Forgetting what?" Kai asked now confused.

"Forgetting that you told me that you love me." Jack explained putting a hand to her right cheek.

"What?! Jack you remembered from when you thought you were Brent?" Kai asked looking right at him to which he nodded his head. "Jack, I-I." Kai begins to try to explain herself but is cutoff by Jack kissing her lips.

"Kai, I love you too." Jack tells her when he pulls away from the kiss.

"You do?" Kai asked her eyes glossing over.

"I do." Jack stated plainly looking into her honey eyes. "You are everything to me Kai, I would be wandering around lost and alone in this place if it wasn't for you. I love you."

"I love you, Jack….Hiroto I love you." Kai tells him as they hug each other tighter.

"Marry me." Jack whispers into her ear.

"What?!" Kai askes in surprise sure that she heard him wrong looking up at him again.

"Marry me Kai." Jack said again completely serious. "I love you and if there was any person I could even think about marrying it is you." Jack explained as he pulls out the diamond ring that Misty had given him earlier and holds it in front of her. "So Kai, will you marry me?"

Kai looks at the ring in surprise then back at Jack, looking into his eyes she could see how serious and confident he was in this decision. _I'm not so sure if this is a good idea, we're still trying to get him back home and marriage... But I love him more than anything so._ "Yes." Kai finally says after thinking about it for a while.

"Yes?" Jack questioned hopeful.

"Yes!" Kai says again nodding her head. "Yes, I will marry you." With that Jack picked her up bridal style and spun her around in joy.

"She said yes! She said yes!" Jack exclaimed with joy as he spun his new bride to be around as she giggled.

"Well, then I guess congratulation are in order." Master Ning says causing the couple to remember where they were. "When do you plan to wed?"

"Tomorrow!" Jack answered happily nuzzling his face into Kai's neck.

"Tomorrow? Jack weddings take a long time to plan!" Kai tells him shaking her head.

"Kai, if there is one thing I can bet on it is that Misty has already worked out the details months ago and I bet if we returned to Soleil Lunas right now we would see everything pretty much all set and ready to go." Jack explains to her.

"That is true sometime it is annoying but I do like that Misty is a seer." Kai says agreeing with him.

"So then I guess we will be seeing you two wed tomorrow then?" Master Ning asked.

"Yes!" The couple happily said together.

And so the couple made their way back to Soleil Lunas, where they saw that Jack was right their wedding detail was all planned out.

"Misty has been making us work on this for five months now," Brandy explained to the couple as they walked around the fully decorated room in the palace that the wedding was going to take place in. "I wasn't so sure but she insisted, invitations have already been sent and your guest are here."

"Wow, so our guest knew we were going to get married before even we knew." Kai says shaking her head as she looked around.

"So one thing I would like to ask about though Jack? Are you sure about the man you choose to be your best man?" Brandy asked.

"Best man?" The couple asked together clearly confused.

"Me buddy!" Bruce yells from out of nowhere.

"Bruce?!" Jack says in surprise as Bruce ran into the room and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, me wife and I were so happy to receive your wedding invitation and you asking me to be your best man. Oh, what a grand honor!" Bruce says crying about the fact that Jack picked him to be his best man.

"You're welcome Bruce, you are certainly the most interesting person to choose to be one's best man." Jack tells the weeping man as he struggles to get out of his grip.

"Come on buddy, let's make your last day of freedom the most amazing day ever!" Bruce says as he drags Jack away from the room before he could protest.

"And he's sure that Bruce is the right guy for this?" Brandy turned to question Kai.

"They have an interesting friendship, but yeah Bruce is Jack's best friend." Kai just informs her with a shrug.

The rest of the day was spent finishing out some finally details and partying with some friends but soon it got late and it was time to get to bed for the big day. Jack would forever remember the day he got married, well at least the moment he saw his bride walking down the aisle towards him. Because the moment he saw her again he forgot about everything else the guest, decorations, everything and all that remain was her. Before he knew it they were really married to each other and as the reception was wrapping up and they were saying good bye to all their friends and guests he couldn't help but look at their joined hands with matching rings and feel like the luckiest man alive.

"Congratulations mi amiga!" A male voice says coming closer to them. It was a handsome young man clearly Latino walking towards them.

"Jacob! I'm so glad you made it." Kai says giving him a friendly hug. "How's your mother?" she asked with a smirk.

"Trying not to die from anger!" Jacob said with a laugh. "Although I am sorry about what happened at the feast she crossed the line I told her to stop doing that."

"She's bold I'll give her that much." Kai says also laughing. "Meet my husband. Jacob this is Prince Hiroto but everyone just calls him Jack, Jack this is Jacob you remember how his mother mentioned him at the feast?"

"Yes, I do seem to recall that… woman." Jack said a bit forcefully it was not his favorite memory but it did push him and Kai together so it was over all bitter sweet.

"My apologies crown Prince Hiroto Jack, my mother has tried pushing Kai and I together since we were small. Honestly we didn't even know if we liked each other as friends until we were in our teens." Jacob said bowing respectfully to Jack, but it was true their whole lives they had to deal with each other because his mother kept pushing and they often wondered if they would have even been friends if it wasn't for that.

"It is alright Jacob, like you and Kai said before your mother is just very pushy." Jack said accepting the apology, he was still getting use to wearing a golden crown that matched Kai's and everyone greeting and calling him the crown prince but that's what he was now.

After the last guest had finally left the couple were ready to retire into their bedroom which was once just Kai's bedroom when Shawn and Misty came to stop them in the hallway.

"What's going on you guys?" Kai asked her two siblings.

"That I don't know Shawn just said for us to be here." Misty answered with a shrug.

"Shawn?" Kai turned to ask her brother.

"There are some people that wish to speak with you two." Shawn told everyone there.

"Who?" Jack questioned and then Shawn's hands began to glow and a new couple appeared. They look just like Shawn and Kai although Jack could see it in their eyes that they were much older.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kai gasped in surprise with tears in her eyes. "What? How?"

"Well you don't think we would miss your wedding day do you?" Their mother said.

"After all we've waited a long time to see this moment." Their father says. "And we couldn't be more proud of all of you, but you Kai you've done so much good and became such a great warrior and leader to our people."

"Thank you Daddy." Kai says happily though tears.

"Not only that but you've pick a strong fellow warrior to help you lead our people and our family and we are proud to call you our son in-law Prince Hiroto Jack." Their father tells Jack.

"Thank you sir, I am honored to be in this family and to be your daughter's husband." Jack tells the man bowing his head respectfully.

"You are a good man samurai, you not only care to look after my Kai but Shawn and Misty as well not many people would do such a thing." Their mother says. "But of course we have taken so much time already and there are others that wish to speak to you two." With that the two faded away and Jack's own parents took their place.

"Mother, Father!" Jack says happily. "You've come as well!"

"Of course my son." His mother says. "We wouldn't miss this important day."

"Yes, indeed this day is not something we would want miss out on." His father says. "Not just for you son but for our new yome as well."

"We want to thank you Princess Kai, for being there for Hiroto for loving him and giving him a family." Jack's mother says.

"You are very welcome I am happy to do it." Kai tells them bowing respectfully.

"No matter how hard your goals may seem as long as you love and trust in each other nothing can stop you." His father says and with that the two disappear as well.

"Well that's it then." Shawn says moving to walk away.

"Wait? Shawn!" Jack yells out before his brother in-law could leave. "Thank you for using your gift to share this with us." Jack tells him holding out his hand to Shawn which he took and they shook hands.

"Family hug!" Misty yells out.

"Wait? No!" Shawn yells out but it was too late he was already surrounded into a hug.

Later on that night Kai was sitting in a robe in front of a large mirror removing all of her make up so that she could get ready for bed. When Jack came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards his chest.

"Are you ready to come to bed now my wife?" Jack asked peppering kisses down her neck causing her to giggle.

"I already told you I would be right there my husband." Kai replied with a laugh. "I just need a little more time."

"But I would like you to join me in bed now my wife." Jack stated now moving to kissing her all over her body, ever since the two got married they would call each other wife and husband whenever they could.

"Be patient my husband." Kai tells him though she had to admit that she was starting to lose herself in his kisses.

"But I've been waiting all day to take my wife to bed." Jack says now lifting her away from the mirror and walking them to the bed.

"Husband!" Kai playfully glares at him. "I told you I would be finished in a moment."

"But my wife I can't wait another moment." Jack says laying her down gently on the bed and pulling her robe open so that her naked body was out for him to see. "And I can see that my wife was already prepared to do her wifely duties." Jack says as he begins to knead her chest.

"So now that we're married you can no longer be patient my husband?" Kai gasped out as he began to go back and forth sucking on her nibbles. "You act as if this is our first time."

"It is our first time as husband and wife, so forgive my impatient but I need to take my wife now." Jack tells her pulling away for a moment just to disrobe before climbing on top of her kissing her as he entered her slowly savoring every last bit of this moment thrusting in gently unlike most of their love making this was not going to be hard rapid poundings but sweet slow love making. They never broke their kiss only thrusting their tongues together in time with the thrusting of their hips. It was a slow and steady pace but eventually they could both feel the end coming and climaxed together still not breaking the kiss until the end.

"That was wonderful my husband." Kai tells him when they finally break the kiss, it might just be the sweetest loving making Kai had ever experienced in her life.

"You are wonderful my wife." Jack says kissing her gently again. "And I love you so." Jack says this while stroking the side of her face and looking at her lovingly.

"I love you too." Kai responds back smiling up at him, they had come a long way not just in the fight against Aku but in their own relationship.

"Forever and always?" Jack asked as he begin to start thrusting into her all over again this time at a faster pace.

"Forever and always." Kai answered back in a moan it would seem that their first night as a married couple would be spent just making love to each other over and over again.

 **And that's the end for this chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. Please read and review and see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So we come to this time and this moment for this chapter marks the end.**

 **Still don't own anything.**

 **Revised 5/23/17**

 **Jack pov**

 _Two weeks, two wonderful weeks since Kai and I got married and we haven't left our room since. Ok I vaguely remember us leaving the room for food but that's about it. We couldn't really travel for a honeymoon (which is something people do in the future.) in the kingdom without being bothered by well-meaning citizens and outside the kingdom is filled with Aku's minions so this was the next best thing. Not that I mind, two weeks spent alone with my wife is time well spent. Speaking of which…_

It was morning once again and Jack was happily lying in bed until he realized while reaching out for Kai that his wife was no longer beside him. _Where did she go?_ Jack thought looking around until she remerged into the room from their bathroom. "Kai? What are you doing out of bed?" Jack asked her making a note of the towel wrapped around her body.

"I was taking a shower, Jack." Kai answered as she began going through her closet for something to wear.

"And why did you not wake me up for that?" Jack asked her as he watched her pull out different clothes from the closet. "And why are you looking at clothes? You don't need them right now."

"Yes, I do Jack because it has now been two weeks with us just staying in this room, and it cannot go on!" Kai answers again as she begins to dress. "It's been great to take a break from it all but we still have responsibilities to take care." Kai informed him as she finished dressing.

"I suppose you make a good point but you still should have woken me up for that shower." Jack says with a sigh. If this really was going to be their last time being alone together with no worries about bounty hunters and tracking down leads he would have preferred to savor those moments.

"Please if I had done that we would just end up staying in here for another two weeks." Kai tells him shaking her head. "You should go get ready yourself the last thing we need is to give Aku even more time to come up with a plan to get rid of us." Kai tells him as she walks out of the room no doubt to get something to eat and begin packing up their stuff.

 _Aku's plans are always the same send some bounty hunter or some robots after us I doubt he even knows what a fair fight is._ Jack thinks as he goes into their bathroom to get ready himself.

 **Aku's pov**

Aku was inside his palace on his throne with a big frown on his face trying to decide what he was going to do when he decided to make a very important order on the phone.

"Yes, l can hold." Aku says waiting just a bit "Yes, I would like to place an order for delivery. Aku. I think I'm in the computer. Yes, that's it! I'd like a large what?! Extra thick! Thirty minutes or it's free? Excellent!" Aku says excitedly laughing his evil laugh when the person on the other line hangs up on him much to his surprise. A few seconds later a huge giant pink looking bounty hunter appears in front of Aku's throne.

"You're early." Aku tells the bounty hunter to which he is given a blank look. "I suppose you know why you're here?" Aku asked the hunter to which he continues giving the blank look. "Right. Well, let me refresh your memory." Aku says standing up and pointing at an image of Jack and Kai. "Destroy Samurai Jack and Princess Kai!" Aku yells the bounty hunter lets out a loud yelp and leaves to go after the two warriors driving in an amusingly small car to get to them. Jack and Kai were walking along minding their own business when the bounty hunter in a car stopped in front of them. The bounty hunter destroys his car as he gets out of it does another loud yelp in front of Jack and Kai, Jack just calmly pulls out his sword and cuts the bounty hunter in half and the couple jumps out of the way as he explodes and then continue on their way much to Aku's anger who had been watching the whole time. "Stupid!" He sends another giant robot after them the robot makes a big show about a canon only to shoot out a tiny pebble that hits Kai's Bo Staff causing it to bounce back at the robot which loses its balance and falls down. "Idiotic!" Next Aku sends an army of robots all carrying swords but before the couple could fight them one of them trips and its sword goes flying as does everyone else's causing them all to explode from being hit by each other's swords. "Stupid bounty hunters! It's just like people say if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." Aku's pouts from his throne until a new idea comes to him from his own words. Do it yourself? Yes!"

 **Jack pov**

"Well, you would think after all those times each bounty hunter has failed, Aku would learn that it just doesn't work with us. And that last group just destroyed themselves for us." Kai states as the two walked towards the direction that Jack's hat had flown after their run in with the bounty hunters.

"I doubt he will ever really come to his senses but I guess it is good that the bounty hunters showed up since we are two weeks out of practice." Jack tells his wife to which they both started laughing as he picks up his hat again only to suddenly be surprised when Aku himself shows up in front of them.

"Aku!" The couple yell at the same time and pull out their weapons.

"Yes, it is I, Samurai Jack and Princess Kai. How incredibly observant you two are." Aku says sarcastically and the two start running towards him with their weapons. "Put those things away, Samurai and Warrior." Aku tells the couple which causes them to stop in their tracks. "We all know what's gonna happen. You'll swing your sword and Bo staff, I'll fly away and probably say something like ''I'll be back, Samurai and Warrior!'' And then I'll flutter off over the horizon and we won't see each other for about a week and then we'll do the same thing all over again." Aku states to the couple plainly. "Although I don't think I've really seen you two for about two weeks now?" Aku says now really thinking about it.

"Ok, first off what exactly are you trying to pull this time?" Kai asked looking at Aku strangely as she and Jack look to be thinking over Aku's words.

"That's enough! Your word play will not trick me, villain!" Jack yells out now done thinking it over as he moves to attack Aku.

"No, wait!" Aku tries to explain but Jack moved very quickly to attack him. "I'll be back again, Samurai and Warrior!" Aku says as he shifts into a bird and flies away to come right back. "You see what l mean?"

"All right, Aku, what is this about?" Jack decides to question the villain after pondering it over again.

"This all very strange and coming from you that's saying a lot." Kai also adds.

"Well Kai while I'm sure you mean no offense-" Aku begins to say only to be interrupted by Kai.

"No, that statement is meant to be completely offensive." Kai states to him.

"Right, as I was saying before a duel." Aku says.

"A what?" Jack asked now confused.

"You heard me!" Aku yells. "Think about it, Jack. We could settle this thing once and for all. Man to man! No armies no bounty hunters no partners." Aku says turning to look at Kai when he said the last part. "But more importantly no sword!"

"No sword?" Jack says in surprise now starting to get a bit nervous as Kai gasped.

"How do you reply, Samurai?" Aku smugly asked him.

"I have to discuss this with my wife first." Jack replies as he and Kai begin to move a bit away to talk.

"Wife?" Aku says now confused. "You two got married?"

"Yep two weeks ago." Kai states plainly as the two continue on their way after speaking in hushed whispers for about five minutes the couple returns back to where Aku was waiting.

"Well are we dueling or not?" Aku yells in frustration as he watched Jack turn to look at Kai again only when she nodded her head did he turn back to Aku.

"Very well." Jack states much to Aku's relief and happiness. "But you will follow four conditions."

"Name them." Aku says now a bit hesitant.

"One, no superhuman powers. Two, no evil minions to assist you. Three, Kai gets to referee the duel to make sure no one cheats. And Four, no shape-shifting you come in human form." Jack finishes laying out the conditions.

Aku begins to think over the conditions when he realizes something. "That was five things!" Aku says getting angry.

"The last one was a two-parter." Jack plainly informs him.

"I taught him how to do that!" Kai says gleefully. "He makes me so proud!"

"I accept." Aku says after a while now smiling which frankly creeped Kai out so much. "We shall meet before the rising sun at the ancient ruins beyond the Valley of the Corpses."

"Agreed." Jack says until he realizes he might not know where that place was. "Was that east or west of the Crimson Hall of the Ogre?"

"East." Aku answers.

"East, right." Jack says nodding his head as Kai face palms herself she knew Jack wasn't completely sure.

"You know where that is?" Aku questioned looking at Jack's confused face.

"Yes, yes. I will find it. Do not worry." Jack insisted.

"You sure?" Aku asked not at all believing him.

"No, no. Don't worry." Jack continues to insist. "I remember now."

"I can give you two a ride if you-" Aku begins to offer only for Jack to interrupt.

"I will find it!" Jack all but yells.

"Then I'll see you there!" Aku says about to go on his way.

"In human form." Jack states before Aku can leave.

"What?" Aku turns back around to ask.

"In human form." Jack says again. "I will see you there in human form."

"OH! I'll be in human form." Aku says now realizing what he meant.

"Right." Jack says.

"Of course, I thought you meant never mind." Aku says now smiling once again which creeped Kai still. "Human form. Got it." Aku says.

"Right." Jack says with a frown on his face.

"Right." Aku says.

"Right." Jack says again.

"And no sword." Aku says smiling a big smile at Jack watching as Jack awkwardly smiled back at the last part.

The next day at the ancient ruins beyond the Valley of the Corpses, Jack and Kai waited for Aku to show up just as the sun began to rise. Once the sun had risen Jack being careful to look around to make sure no one was watching him hide his sword in a rock before Aku could make his appearance.

"I'm still not one hundred percent sure about this Jack." Kai states from where she was meditating with her eyes closed, she may not be fighting today but she would need to be completely focus if she was going to referee.

"I'm not sure about this either Kai, but for now we should just go along with it. You remember the plan?" Jack asked her.

"Yes." Kai states as she opened her eyes since she had sensed Aku's arrival. True to his word Aku appeared in the valley in gladiator form with a huge grin on his face, Jack just looks at him strangely but Kai can't help but to break down in laughter which causes Aku to frown. "Ha, ha I'm sorry just give me a minute, ha ha."

"What?" Aku asked confused with the reactions that he had gotten from the married couple. Kai just shakes her head and calms down enough to stop laughing and Jack still saying nothing just turns and removes his kimono and begins to do some stretches as Kai watched with a dazed look in her eyes. Aku seeing as how Jack was stretching decides to do some himself but fails. "Enough of this foolishness! It is time to let fate determine our destiny." Aku shouts clearly upset that he couldn't do the stretches himself.

Jack finishes his stretches and turns to face Aku and Kai moves to the middle between them. "Alright! I want a nice clean fight anyone who breaks the conditions that have been but in place, will receive a blow to the head by my Bo staff!"

"What? We didn't agree to this?" Aku yells.

"We agreed that I would referee and this is how I referee! Just as long as you follow the conditions you have nothing to worry about. Now Begin!" Kai explained moving out of the way so that the two could fight.

Jack and Aku stared each other down for a little while before Aku moves to attack Jack with a punch that Jack blocks. Aku keeps trying to punch Jack which he continues to block and then add some punches of his own that Aku was not able to block. After it appeared that Aku wouldn't get anywhere trying to punch Jack he tries to kick Jack but it doesn't work out for him as Jack ends up dodging the first kick and blocking the second kick causing Aku to fall down. The fight continues on with Jack clearly having the upper hand while Aku does get some good hits in as well, a little too well Jack notes as Aku punches him with such force that it knocks him back greatly.

"You seem a bit strong for a human, don't you think, Aku?" Jack states standing back up narrowing his eyes at him.

"He does." Kai says plainly appearing from behind Aku and ready to strike him hard with her Bo staff. "You know the rules Aku!"

"Well Oh, wait. That's right. You said no super human strength. I understand now." Aku says before Kai could strike him with her Bo staff. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't" Kai threatens.

The fight continues on again with Jack continuing to have the upper hand over Aku, no matter how hard Aku tried he couldn't make any good marks on Jack failing at every turn until he tries to escape on a ladder but Jack being quick cut off his escape and they end up fighting on the ladder causing it to break. The two each pick up a stick from the ladder using them as a wooden Bo staff, Aku tries his hardest to fight Jack but eventually Jack is able to corner him and it looked like it would be the end of Aku.

"Your reign of terror is over, Aku! You are finished." Jack says as he still has his Bo staff and is about to knock Aku over a ledge. "This fight is… over?" Jack turns around just in time to notice a pillar moving towards him causing him to jump out of the way of the falling pillar.

"Saw that!" Kai states appearing out of nowhere and striking Aku with her Bo staff. "That pillar did not move by itself, Aku!"

"Yes, it did." Aku says after he jumped to the other side for safety.

Jack follows after him and continues to fight Aku with the wooden Bo staff. Only to have tripped and fall over a plant that had grabbed his foot. "What was that, Aku?" Jack asked turning his attention towards Aku only to find him gone, Jack looked around only to see a shape shifting Aku running away. "We agreed there would be no shape-shifting!" Jack yells as Kai helped him stand back up. _I knew he could not be trusted._ Jack thinks as he runs over to where he had hidden his sword. "All right, Aku if you cannot follow the rules, then neither will I!" Jack says holding up a rolled up note instead of his sword which causes Aku to appear again with a large grin on his face. "What?" Jack question until he looked at the writing on the note telling him to look behind him, Jack finds that one of Aku's minions was holding his sword. "My sword!" Jack says as he watches the minion toss the sword to Aku.

"Wrong! It was your sword." Aku tells him with a big grin on his face after he caught the sword.

"The rule was no minions allowed!" Jack yelled pointing at the minion.

"I wasn't the one who went for the sword." Aku argues.

"But that was because you would-" Jack begins to explain.

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda. It's all part of life's sweet sorrow." Aku says to Jack. "You're so lucky, Samurai, Most of us have to live with our mistakes but you get to die by yours!" Aku mocks holding the sword up in the air. "Say good-bye to your little toy, Jack." Aku says breaking the sword. "Once and for - A fake!" Aku says in shock as the 'sword' turns into dust.

"That's right, Aku." Kai begins to explain while standing next to Jack. "You see, my husband is smart, and you are pure evil."

"And l knew you would cheat." Jack continues on walking over to another location. "So l had a fake sword made, and hid it under that rock over there." Jack explains pointing at the fake hide out for the sword. "Then I hid the real sword right down here." Jack says reaching into a different hide out only to find that another minion had the sword.

"You see, Jack I knew that you knew I would cheat, so I came prepared." Aku says as another minion shows up holding the other sword and tossing it to Aku. "And now you will learn what it means to be a fool!"

"I am afraid that you are the fool, Aku." Jack says smirking at him again.

"So the fool." Kai nods in agreement.

"Why?" Aku questions them.

"Because I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that I knew you would cheat." Jack says smugly.

"Now everyone try to say that three times fast." Kai says with a smirk.

"So I hid fake swords all over this place." Jack says and with that a bunch of minions appear across the valley all holding swords. "Now all you have to do, Aku is figure out which one of these swords is the real one."

"This is a new game that I like to call 'Find That Sword!' where stupid villains play and not win!" Kai says cheerfully.

"I will win!" Aku shouts and turns back to look at all the swords. "That's easy. It's this one!" Aku says picking a sword but it turned into dust. "I mean, this one! It's this one." Aku says picking something else but it turns to dust as well. "This one? OK. It's this one! This one! This one! This one! Wait! This one! It's this one over here! This one! No! OK, this one! This one!" Aku tries picking up every sword but it all turned to dust. "All right, Jack, where is the sword?" Aku asked now exhausted from going through all the fake swords he did not notice that Jack and Kai had moved away from him.

Jack smugly reveals that the real sword was under the sand the whole time Aku looks shock and stares at the couple. "Thanks for playing 'Find That Sword!'" Kai says as she pulls out her Bo staff as Jack picked up his sword once again and they run up to attack Aku with their weapons. Jack hits Aku with his sword and he turns into black dusk and when it settles Aku has turned into a bird again.

"I'll be back, Samurai and Warrior! I'll be back!" Aku shouts as he flies away once more.

"And we will be waiting Aku!" Kai shouts back.

"For no matter how long it may take, we will destroy you." Jack states in determination.

A little while later after the couple had left the Valley of the Corpses and where setting up camp for the night Kai couldn't help but ponder on something.

"You know I think that was the longest time we have ever spent fighting with just Aku." Kai states after a bit of thinking.

"Perhaps, but I will be happier when we never have to deal with him at all." Jack tells his wife.

"Though I did learn that you could be a pretty good actor, maybe when this is all over you should consider doing that." Kai says in amusement.

"I already told you about that time when I was in…what did you call it again wonderland I wasn't a very good actor on that stage." Jack playfully answers back.

"Perhaps then you should consider voice acting for cartoons, you've got a good voice I bet people will love you doing that." Kai says with a shrug.

"Hmm, maybe….no I don't think anyone but you would care for my voice that much." Jack says shaking his head.

 **Kai pov**

 _It's been two weeks since the whole Jack v. Aku thing and right now it is a rainy day luckily there is a tavern nearby so that we can take cover until it passes._

Like Kai had said before the rain fall was heavy even with an umbrella the couple were still pretty soaked so seeing the tavern in the middle of the rainy forest was a god's send. Inside the tavern were some rough looking people but they seemed to just want to mind their own business and wait till the rain passed plus it had a fireplace which the couple very much needed.

"I would like some hot water, please." Jack asked the person in behind the bar in the tavern that had a hat that said Boss on it.

"Over there." The 'Boss' informs Jack pointing to a table that had the hot water.

"Thank you." Jack says as he and Kai walk over to the table, normally Kai would have asked for a drink at the bar but at the moment she really wanted something warm after having to walk so much in the rain.

After pouring them each a cup of water and mixing in his own tea leaves into their cups the couple moved to sit in front of the fire.

"As much as I miss the sun I'm glad for the rain if it gives us a small chance for peace and quiet." Kai tells her husband as they sit snuggled up by the fire.

"Yes, a peaceful day is what we need after having to deal with that haunted house." Jack says nodding his head agreeing with his wife as he sipped his tea.

"And that rave!" Kai adds in. But their quiet moment was soon interrupted by loud music playing from a bomb box that was coming from in front of the door. Followed by a large man wearing bright clothes with lights on them walking inside.

"Wassup, y'all? Da Samurai is in da house! Da Samurai! That's right." Da Samurai says as he removes the lights from his body though his clothes still screamed look at me.

 _Peace and quiet now ruined by a peacock!_ Kai thinks darkly but otherwise follows her husband's lead and keeps herself turned away from the new comer.

"Ain't no bout adout that. Don't call me bad. Call me badder." Da Samurai says out loud clearly wanting everyone's attention showing off flashy gold rings. "I'm the samurai dude who invented rude. There ain't no stoppin' this booty-kicking brother." Da Samurai continues to go on talking trying to grab as much people's attention as he could. "And this here is my mama." Da Samurai says pulling out his sword. "Don't you be talkin' bad 'bout my mama or she'll give you a whoopin'. Ain't that right, mama? That's right, baby." Da Samurai continues on showing off his sword even talking to it. "Cause I am Da Samurai!" Da Samurai finally finishes talking at least that was what the couple hoped. "Catch, sucka!" Da Samurai says throwing his bomb box at an innocent bystander, then walking to a table and harassing the people sitting there. He walked up to the bar and glared at the 'Boss' who was afraid and hid himself so Da Samurai just helped himself to whatever bottles that he could reach in the bar and began to pour himself a drink, that he ended up not liking since he spit it back up. "What kind of swill are you trying to serve me?" Da Samurai yells taking his angry out on the Boss. "Now, you lucky I'm in a good mood 'cause mama would knock you out." Da Samurai says as he slams the Boss onto a wall.

Da Samurai's attention of course was soon moved from the boss towards a pretty woman sitting by herself. "Well, hello. I didn't see you up on the menu. You must be the chef's special 'cause you sure ain't no appetizer! Hey, now! " Da Samurai tries to flirt with the woman much to her annoyance since he was holding her hand. She doesn't say anything just presses a button that summons her robot guards.

"Release the female." One of the guards tells the Da Samurai.

"Scuze me, darling. It's whoopin' time." Da Samurai tells the woman then moves his attention to the two guards. He makes a big show about spinning around with his sword, to the untrained eye it would seem that he was good, but to Kai and Jack whose backs were still turned to him he clearly was just bluffing. "Look out! It's helicopter time. Here it comes." Da Samurai just spins himself around with the sword. "The crazy eight!" Da Samurai moves were clearly only supposed to look fancy enough so that people would believe that he was better than what he really was, but it worked on the guards because soon they were taken out. "Any more suckas wanna mess with me?" Da Samurai says looking around for his next opponent. "That's right! Nobody messes with Da Samurai." Da Samurai finishes saying walking back to the bar. "Now, gimme something l can really drink!" Da Samurai orders the Boss.

"Yes! Yes sir. Bounty hunters!" The Boss says cowering in fear behind the bar once more. Three of Aku's bounty hunter robots that looked to be made of wood glided over to where Jack and Kai were sitting. The couple with their backs still turned waited for something to happen when one of the bounty hunters reveal a TV on its chest that showed Aku.

"Samurai Jack and Princess Kai! Yes, Samurai and Warrior, it is l." Aku said on the TV. "These are my newest and mightiest assassins. Bye-bye, Samurai and Warrior." Aku tells them from the TV. "Destroy them!" Aku then orders the bounty hunters than the screen goes blank. Before Da Samurai could even blink the couple had swiftly destroyed the assassins in what seemed to be a matter of seconds. After which the two walk back towards the bar completely ignoring the fallen bounty hunters on the ground.

"More hot water, please." Jack askes the Boss much to the shock of Da Samurai.

"So you're Samurai Jack? The poser who's been biting my style. Even tricking a fine woman like Warrior Princess Kai into hanging around ya?! Nah, that's all right, son. You looked pretty good out there. Your little moves be lookin' all right almost as good as mine." Da Samurai says to Jack not paying attention to the fact that he was being completely ignored by the couple.

"Thank you." Jack tells the Boss having gotten some more hot water and the couple move to sit at a table much to the shock of Da Samurai.

"Say what? Say what? Yo, no, don't you turn your back and walk away from me!" Da Samurai calls after the couple whom continues to ignore him. "Didn't you hear who I am?"

"I believe everyone heard who you are." Jack says taking a second to pause just to speak to the man.

"It's true, but peacocks like you have to be heard by everyone. And it's always because they're over compensating because of a lack of something private." Kai states just as evenly as her husband.

"Say what?! Snap! It's like that, huh?" Da Samurai says now walking up to their table. "Well, here's a 4-1-1, Samurai Jack. I am Da Samurai and, you see, you are a samurai but there can only be one samurai. So me and you are gonna throw down and after me and mama whoop your sorry butt l will be the one and only samurai. And of course I will be more than happy to take your gurl. Ya that's right cause ain't nothin Kai needs a real samurai."

"Excuse me." Jack says completely ignoring the man and trying to get the attention of a bartender. "May we please have some more hot water?"

"I guess so." The Bartender says.

"Thank you." Jack tells the bartender and he and his wife continue to wait for the hot water still not paying Da Samurai any mind.

"You got to be kidding me! You know, I think I done figured it out. You're scared to fight me! You don't want none of this." Da Samurai says showing off his muscles. "That's right, isn't it?" Da Samurai was so sure that this was the answer to everything.

"Thank you very much." Jack says as the bartender returns with the hot water.

"I'm sorry." The Bartender says turning his attention to Da Samurai. "Can I bring you anything, sir?" But Da Samurai just hissed at the man scaring him away.

Da Samurai was clearly tired of being ignored so when Jack was about to sip his tea once again he stanched the cup from Jack. "Yeah Lookin' for this?" Da Samurai says mockingly laughing. Then he pour the tea into his mouth then spits it back into the cup settling it back in front of Jack.

"Very well." Jack says finally agreeing to give the man the battle he wanted. Kai just shook her head at the man she almost pitied him almost.

"Well, let's get this party started, fool!" Da Samurai yells happily pulling out his sword.

"Outside. We will fight outside in the shadow of leaves." Jack informs him now walking towards the door with Kai following after him.

"What? Yeah, but it's raining oh, I get it. I wouldn't want to spoil your reputation for you." Da Samurai says following after them. "All right, Jack. Draw." Da Samurai says meeting him outside, Jack pulls out his sword of course he had to make a big show out of pulling out his sword but instead of fighting with it like Da Samurai thought he was going to do Jack just cuts two bamboo sticks instead then puts his sword away and throws one of the bamboo sticks at Da Samurai's feet. "What the heck is that?" Da Samurai asked pointing at the stick.

"It is your weapon." Jack answers simply like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"Man, I didn't say I wanted to go fishin'. You got to be kiddin' me with that! You crazy." Da Samurai says in shock then starts shaking his head and laughing. "I like it. I do like it!" He continues to laugh a bit but after a while stops. "Draw your weapon and quit stallin'. Baby, I'm ready to get maulin'"

"It is your weapon that remains to be drawn." Jack tells him.

"Man, I said I ain't gonna fight you with that old toothpick." Da Samurai states.

"You have not yet earned the right to face my blade." Jack informs him.

 _And at this point I doubt that he ever will._ Kai thinks as she watches the two from in front of the tavern door.

"Earn your? All right, fine." Da Samurai says now deciding to go along with whatever Jack was trying to pull and tossing his sword aside. "I'll earn your blade. Now, come on!" Da Samurai says picking up the bamboo stick and waiting for Jack to fight him but Jack hadn't moved. "Well, come on! I ain't got all night! Got to save some time for the honeys."

"Please, like you've been with a woman since….ever!" Kai couldn't help but to shout.

"He who runs with aggression walks without dignity." Jack just states from where he was standing though his words only confused the man even more.

"Now I see your tactics. You gonna bore me to death." Da Samurai says but Jack continues to just stand there waiting causing him to become angry and run towards Jack ready to attack. Jack doesn't move just waits and before Da Samurai knew it Jack had thrown him onto the ground still remaining motionless he prepares to try and get back up but is stopped by Jack.

"You can never defeat another if you know not how to defeat yourself." Jack tells him.

"Man, what is this, story time?" Da Samurai says getting back up and trying to hit Jack again but he dodged all his moves. He then knocks Da Samurai's sunglasses off and it breaks enraging Da Samurai further. "Man! I'm gonna tear you a new one. You know how much I paid for those things?!"

"He who wears a mask cannot see what lies within himself." Jack just simply tells him.

"Now, what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Da Samurai askes only to receive no answer. "I'll teach you to play me the fool!" He tries to hit Jack again but Jack continues to block them finally Jack hits Da Samurai twice on the head and his flashy clothes rips. "Why, you-" Da Samurai begins to say in anger.

"The shell of an oyster only hides the pearl inside." Jack tells him. Da Samurai now in his underwear jumps and tries to hit Jack on the head but is blocked again.

"We have different ideas of what pearls are." Kai whispers sarcastically rolling her eyes. It didn't surprise her one bit that Da Samurai really was nothing under his flashy clothes.

"What kind of -" Da Samurai says then tries to hit Jack once more only for it to be blocked by Jack who hits Da Samurai in the side revealing his muscles to be fake and him to be a fat man.

"Fuck! The lie was strong with this one!" Kai says out loud even Jack is caught off guard by how far this man was willing to go to lie.

Da Samurai of course now embarrassed throws the bamboo stick down. "I'm finished playing around with these old silly sticks. When I finish you off, I'm gonna do it with a man's weapon not some old-" Da Samurai's rant is stopped by Jack shushing him. "Don't you be shushing me when I'm talking! Now, I told you that I'm-"

Kai of course like Jack being trained had understood why Jack was trying to silence the man and had ran towards where the two were picking up the fallen bamboo stick something else was on its way now. "Do us a favor shut the fuck up!" Kai whispers as she and Jack try to locate the new threat as the two hold onto the bamboo sticks more tightly. The couple moves to hide by the bamboo sticks when out of nowhere a whole army of killer robots the same as before appears surrounding them.

"Later, Jack." Da Samurai says trying to run away but is stopped from leaving by one of the robots beaming a heavy collar around his neck forcing him to stop. Jack and Kai just wait and soon one robot moves forward to attack but Jack takes it out with the bamboo stick, now they all begin to try and attack but Kai and Jack take them all out one by one until it was over. After the couple were sure the last one had fallen and it stopped raining Jack moved to free Da Samurai from the collar. "Man! I guess l - guess I ain't so bad after all. Man that was pretty amazing." Da Samurai says now impressed after seeing the couple take out the army with just two bamboo sticks. Until he realized that the couple had missed the robots pulling themselves together and forming one giant robot that was about to shot a beam at Jack so he pushed him out of the way and got hit instead.

"What the?" Kai turns and sees a now giant robot that would need a lot more then bamboo sticks to defeat. So Jack now pulling out his sword and Kai pulling out her Bo staff quickly get rid of the robot.

After that was done Jack and Kai walked back to where Da Samurai was one last time. "You have taken the first step toward the true path to the way of the samurai."

"Try not to miss it up." Kai adds in dryly and the couple walk away from him to continue onto their journey.

"Yo, sensei! What's the second lesson? What's tomorrow, three and four? You got a videotape I can look at? Gimme some homework, man! Should l just think positive thoughts? Wassup?" Da Samurai yells as he tries to run to catch up to them but is once again ignored.

 _It's been a few days since the whole Da Samurai business laugh! And I haven't been feeling too well but I'm pretty it's just a little cold after all I was out in the rain that can't be good for you._ These were Kai thoughts as she finished throwing up again.

"You, need to see a doctor Kai." Jack states once his wife had returned to their campsite. For a few days now Kai had been throwing up off and on in the mornings and looking sick whenever she smelled certain things he was growing very concern.

"I know, I know." Kai just sighs shaking her head, she wasn't about to fight about a sickness considering what happened the last time. So after gather up their belongings the two went back to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom. "Just wait in our room, I'll just go see the royal infirmary real quick by myself." Kai states once they reached the palace doors.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked in surprise he had wanted to be there to make sure his wife was ok.

"Yeah, I mean it shouldn't take too long to find out what the problem is." Kai insists.

"If you are sure." Jack says with a shrug and starts heading towards their room.

A little while later after Kai had seen the doctor and after running a few test it became clear what the issue was.

"Well, Princess Kai it's clear to us now that you're pregnant." The Doctor says.

"What?! Pregnant that can't be right!" Kai shouts shaking her head. "I always do a contraceptive spell every day!"

"Those stop working within the first month of your marriage. As the heiress once you're married you have a duty to the kingdom to continue on your legacy especially since you or your husband could be killed in the battle against Aku. So this rule was made when the kingdom started years ago to insure that you and your ancestries would at least stop battling long enough to give birth to a proper heir. I'm surprised no one told you this before?!" The Doctor finishes explaining to her.

"How far along am I?" Kai asked shaky still in shock.

"At least three weeks going on to four." The Doctor explained.

 _So I pretty much got pregnant right when Jack and I got married! Jack! If he finds out about this….he would demand we stop the journey and then once our child is born….he wouldn't be able to leave his child behind. This can't happen Jack needs to go home! It's bad enough that he will one day have to leave his wife behind but his child?! He would not and could not do it which means…..either tell Jack and he stays but feels guilty for the rest of his life about abandoning his own kingdom in the past. After all that time we found his old kingdom shows that it would kill him inside even if he did hide it. Or not telling Jack and he goes home not knowing he left his wife and unknowingly child behind._ Kai was in deep thought about this as she walked to their room. She opened the door to see Jack meditating near a window she could feel the worry from his aura the meditation was most likely so that he could calm down. "I'm back from seeing the doctor." Kai says as she enters their room and sits on their bed.

"So what did the doctor tell you?" Jack asked as he moved to sit next to his wife.

"Well….it was like I thought before just a small cold from being out in the rain. The doctor gave me some medicine and it should pass soon at some point." Kai answers calmly. _Give or take eight more months._

"Well then, perhaps we should just stay here for a few days so that you can gather your strength." Jack says in concern, he knew that sicknesses now didn't mean death like it did back in his time but he still wanted to be sure.

"Sure sounds goods." Kai says plainly. _This will be hard but the most important thing is to get Jack home._

 **Jack pov**

 _It has been a week since Kai's sickness and she appears to have recovered well enough. But lately she seems to get moody, has strange cravings and looks sick if she smells certain things. She swears she is fine and I don't want to fight with her but I can't help but worry for my wife._

These were Jack's thoughts as the couple walked through a rundown seemingly abandoned city. Everything was quiet but the sounds of their shared footsteps as they walked through the city. Suddenly the couple stopped hearing a strange sound, the two stood in the middle of the street and waited something was walking towards them something big. Suddenly a green beam was shoot from out of nowhere that the couple barely missed avoiding. Then another green beam came then another and soon it was clear to the couple that they needed to take cover so they kept running away.

"Where did that come from?" Kai says out loud looking around in worry.

"I don't know but we must be very careful." Jack tells her as he looks around as well.

Finally the thing that attacked them came into view a giant robot towered over the ruined city and the couple quickly ran as they saw the robot was about to attack them once more. But the robot stooped on the ground causing the street to shake and lift itself of the ground forcing the two to have to jump onto the broken buildings in order to get away. The warriors ran on top of the buildings as the giant robot continues to try and hit them with the energy beam. Finally Jack was able to jump on top of the robot and Jack pulls out his sword in the hopes of cutting through the robot when small little spider like robots were release from the giant robot and began to attack him. Unfortunately since Jack sword was pierced into the giant robot there was no way for him to defend his self and him soon lose his balance and fell down.

"JACK?" Kai cries from on top of the building where she had been watching as her husband fell down, but before she could casted a spell to bring him to safety another robot swooped in and save him first. "What?" Kai now looked in confusion as the robot met another robot and was taking Jack away, quickly she transported herself so that she was in front of the robots taking her husband away. "What are you doing? Where are you taking him?" Kai demand holding up her Bo staff ready to attack the two.

"We mean no harm we are taking him to safety. We need him." The shorter of the two robots says.

"Why?" Kai questioned forcefully.

"Not here it is not safe with him still there." The robot answered pointing to the giant robot. Kai just nodded her head silently agreeing and followed the two carefully.

A little while later Jack found much to his confusion himself waking up seeing the face of a nurse looking robot.

"Do not be alarmed. You are in fine operating condition." The nurse tells him.

"Where am I? Where is my wife?" Jack asked as he sat up looking around to see himself surrounded by other robots although they looked to be in worse conditions.

"I'm fine Jack." Kai says now coming into view. "And as for where we are I would like to know that myself?"

"You are in the city of Andromeda." The short robot from earlier informs them. "Well, the city is up there. You two are down here in the sewers of Andromeda our home."

"How did I get here?" Jack asked.

"Well, you were in a battle, a battle with Mondo-bot and you were not doing so badly. But he is too powerful! Damn him!" The robot explained.

"Who is this Mondo-bot?" Jack asked the robot.

"Where did he come from?" Kai adds in.

"Come with me. I will explain." The robot says leading the two warriors away to another part of the sewer. "Our city needed a protector, so we built Mondo-bot the most powerful defense unit ever created able to protect us against any oppressor." The robot begins to explain as the continued to walk. "But something went wrong. Horribly wrong. The Mondo-bot turned on us. He began to attack and destroy everything. We have lived here ever since."

"I am sorry." Jack says.

"We both are but how can we help?" Kai adds in.

"Well, there is a way." The robot says. "You see, you are The One." The robot finishes explaining pointing to Jack. They had finally stopped at what looked to be an ancient looking lake of some sort.

"The One?" Jack asked as he and Kai shared a confused look.

"Yes. We built Andromeda on a magical ancient city of giants. Giants that are capable of destroying the Mondo-bot." The robot explains.

"I still do not understand how this involves me." Jack says in confusion.

"Yeah, I don't know if you noticed this but Jack isn't a giant himself." Kai says wondering what was going on herself.

"Well, you wield the same weapon as the giants." The robot says.

"Really?" Kai says now surprised.

"Show me!" Jack demands.

"Swim into the city of giants. There." The robot says pointing at the water after which he then hands Jack something. "That will make you breathe under water. There, you will find the key."

Jack picks up the object and turns to look at his wife. "I'll be back as soon as this is over." Jack says in determination.

"Just please be careful Jack….if something happen….just make sure nothing happens to you." Kai says with worry as she hugged him although Jack would never know how truly deep the worry ran.

"I will." Jack says as he turns and then jumps into the water.

"That's your papa little one always willing to do the right thing for those in need." Kai whispers to herself as she watched her husband swim into the city of giants.

Jack with the help of the breathing device that the robots gave him swim around the city of giants passing old statues but looking for something he wasn't completely sure he would find. After having swam for a little while he finally saw something that might be just what he was looking for in the form of a giant samurai robot that upon his arrival shot a blue energy beam at him and before he knew it Jack was inside the robot. Once Jack was inside the robot samurai stood up and began walking out of the city of giants, Kai and the other two robots from earlier waited as the robot samurai emerged from the water.

"He has do it!" The small robot says with joy.

"That's what he does," Kai tells them. _Isn't that right little one._ Now they all watch as the giant samurai robot walks past them and heads towards the city.

From inside the robot Jack waited for the Mondo bot to appear, the Mondo bot upon seeing the giant samurai robot pulls out all its weapons in the hopes of destroying it. Mondo bot begins shooting at the samurai robot but it does nothing to the other robot and it begins to run out of bullets. Once the Mondo bot was out of bullets it began to shoot rockets at the other robot but the rockets do nothing to take the samurai robot out. Mondo bot then tries to shoot the same green energy beam from before which destroys most of the city but it still stands. The samurai bot then takes out its sword, Mondo bot seeing this takes out a sword as well and starts running towards the other robot. For a while it would seem that they are evenly matched each taking hits from the other but soon by the Mondo bots error at trying to destroy the samurai bot with an energy beam the samurai bot was able to break it down completely by forcing the beam back at the Mondo bot. With the Mondo bot now destroyed Jack returns the samurai robot back to the city of the giants and swims back to his wife and the two robots waiting on the shore.

"Jack that was amazing!" Kai says as she greets her husband on the shore.

"We thank you sir. If there is anything we can ever do?" The robot says to Jack.

"There is no need, I ask for nothing in return." Jack tells them.

"Just make sure you don't build another Mondo bot and we will call it even." Kai says. With that the two leave the city to continue on with their journey.

 **Kai pov**

 _It has been two months since I found out I was pregnant and luckily Jack is none the wiser. It also helps that I wake up early enough so that he doesn't realize I have morning sickness. But there has been some close calls on his part Jack notices how much more careful I am in battle not to mention we had to take care of a baby together until we found his parents and I almost caved and was about to tell Jack the truth. But it can't happen we are now so close to bringing him home once in for all._

At this moment in time the couple were on a boat being rowed to a location that might have a time portal. After they had finished helping out a village the leader was thankful enough to tell them the location of a time portal. So the couple did as the leader had said they traveled north to the city of Kojima and found the Goseki, he guided them through the city to the foothills of Kazuo. Then they climbed the mountain to the Bridge of Ogami. Once they crossed the bridge they entered the mystical land of Moon. According to the leader this lake holds great power and the journey to the time portal would start there.

"I guess now we swim across." Jack says to Kai with a smile.

"Right swim." Kai says nervously. _Would it be safe to swim across in my condition?_

"Everything alright Kai?" Jack asked her noticing her nervous tone.

"Fine….just fine we better go." Kai says as calmly as she can.

The two start walking towards the lake together all seems well until they realize that the water is too dense for them to swim in without drowning struggling they quickly get out of the water as fast as they could.

"Not safe, not safe." Kai says breathlessly holding on to her stomach she was even more worried now.

"Kai, are you all right?" Jack turns to ask his wife he knew the water took them by surprise but Kai looked like she almost killed something important.

"I'm fine…it just caught me by surprise." Kai says after catching her breathe. "How are we to get across this lake?"

"I don't know." Jack replies looking at the other side to where the time portal might be located. He was ready to give up when the couple heard music coming towards them. A group of one eyed creatures were approaching the lake and Jack and Kai ran to warn them before they went in to far. "No! Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled as the two ran. The two watched as the creatures stopped then started slashing the water.

"What are they doing?" Kai asked now confused. She heard a loud sound coming from the lake and soon a large creature emerged from the lake and the one eyed creatures began to climb aboard as Jack and Kai looked on in confusion. Before the last one got on the lake creature it turned to look at Jack and Kai. "I think we should get on with them." So the two seeing as how the group were most likely trying to reach the other side decide to get on as well, once on board the lake creature stood even taller than before much to the couple's confusion.

"To keep from drowning your feet must touch the ground." One of the one eyed creatures explained to the confused couple. The lake creature begins moving the group across on its back.

"Clever how you people use this beast for travel." Jack states to the creature who spoke before.

"Very clever indeed." Kai adds in. _And much safer for those carrying fragile things._

"We do not use him." The creature says. "It is his generosity that allows us to cross this lake. Only he can cross it."

"We meant no disrespect." Jack tells the creature and Kai nods in agreement.

"He has forever lived in this lake. Seen many things. All-knowing and very wise." The creature tells them.

"Perhaps you should ask him Jack, he might be able to help us find what we are looking for." Kai tells her husband.

With that Jack makes his way to the head of the creature to ask him a question. "Great creature of the lake my wife and I are in search of a passage a passage in time. Please, can you help us?" Jack asked the creature but he receives no answer so he makes his way back to Kai.

"I guess he couldn't help?" Kai asked having read his aura and feeling the disappointment upon his return.

"He didn't seem to give an answer." Jack tells her. The rest of the trip was in silence the two stayed on the lake creature and allowed it to continue on with his journey. It wasn't until they reached the other side and were about to walk away from the creature that it then spoke to the couple.

"Come with me." The lake creature says.

"What?" Jack asked now confused alongside Kai having not known that the lake creature could even speak.

"You two seek a passage in time?" The creature asked them.

"Yes." Jack answered to the lake creature.

"Come." The lake creature told them and with that the two got back on. After traveling for a bit on the lake creature he had finally stopped by a mountain and began yelling for something, the couple covering their ears at the loud noise soon saw a new strange red creature coming towards them. "They seek a passage in time." The lake creature tells the red creature.

"Is he the one?" The red creature asked looking at the couple.

"Perhaps. He wields the sword."

"The one?" Jack asked in confusion as he turn to look at his wife.

"Your guess is as good as mine, although your sword seems to have something to do with it." Kai says with a shrug as the two creatures began whispering back and forth to each other.

"I will find out." The red creature finally says after a while.

"You two will continue with him." The lake creature turns to tell the couple.

"He will take us to the time passage?" Jack asked just to be sure.

"Yes." The lake creature tells them.

"Then I guess we had better get a move on." Kai says as she and Jack get off the lake creature. "Thank you for your time." Kai says as the lake creature soon turns and leaves.

The two hang on to the red creature who was now scaling the mountain when some shadowy figures came out of nowhere, before the couple could think the red creature had thrown them off his back towards the shadow figures and the two began to quickly fight them. It wasn't easy the area was windy it was dark but after a while the couple were able to defeat the figures and the wind cleared as the dark went away.

"Have we passed your test?" Jack asked the red creature once they were done forcefully.

"Yes." The red creature tells them.

"Good because it really isn't safe to just mindlessly throw people into battle." Kai adds in.

"You never had a problem with running into battles before why now?" Jack turns to ask his wife.

"Running into battle is different than being thrown into battle at least when you're the one running you know what you're getting into so that you can be safe." Kai explains. Jack makes no comment since his wife did make a good point it was still a little strange how overly careful she was being with herself lately.

This time a new creature came to the couple a pterodactyl and after flying and suddenly dropping them to a new and what looked to be abandoned old city with run down robots that looked in the worse shape imaginable.

 _And that's three times today alone were I could have been seriously harmed._ Kai thinks after she and Jack had managed to land themselves safely dispute the fact that they were dropped violently. The two began walking around the seemingly abandoned city in the hopes that they would find what they were looking for, after some walking they soon found a glowing blue portal and standing in front of it was someone guarding it.

"They call me Jack." Jack says stopping to talk with the guard. "The creatures of this mystical land have guided my wife and me here. Is this the passage through time that we have quested for?"

"Yup." The guardian says simply.

"I humbly request your permission to use this great power." Jack asks politely bowing his head.

"No." The guardian says laughing.

"What?!" Kai yells in anger.

"Guardian, by what right do you deny me?" Jack demanded to know.

"For countless eons, I have guarded this magical power of time travel." The guardian begins to explain. "All have been denied from the mightiest of giants to the tiniest of warriors. You see, warriors' only one person has been prophesied to defeat me and that person is the only person who can use this time passage. And you neither of you two are that person."

"I'm afraid guardian that you are wrong! Jack is that person now stand aside!" Kai yells at the guardian.

"I won't repeat myself again." The guardian says to them.

"I have hoped that just once I would not have to battle for my goal because it is noble and just." Jack says beginning to pull out his sword. "But I see that this is impossible. I must use the power of this time passage. And so, I will defeat you." Jack finishes saying ready to now fight the guardian.

"Ain't gonna happen." The guardian say.

"Well you are right about one thing Jack isn't going to defeat you." Kai says with her eyes closed and shaking her head.

"Kai?" Jack asked in confusion it wasn't like her to doubt him and give up.

"Well it is good that one of you can…." Before the guardian could finish Kai had shoot him down with some magic.

"Like I said he isn't going to defeat you…but I just did." Kai says to the now unconscious guardian.

"Kai? Why did you?" Jack began to ask but was becoming too baffled to speak.

"It was like I said in the beginning my destine mission is to help defeat Aku in the past. It wasn't until now that I realize what I would need to do. That guardian said he was waiting around for some person to defeat him and in a world where we never met that might have been true even if you still found this place on you own. But in this time and place I am here, in this time and place I can help just like how I've been doing along. Because in this time and place it is us together not one person by themselves and that changes everything."

"It still seems wrong, attacking him with magic when he wasn't able to defend himself." Jack says with a sigh.

"He will be fine my husband just knocked out for one maybe two hours." Kai says smiling at him until it finally hits home. "It's really happening now you're going home, you're leaving me." Kai's smile now quickly disappears as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

Jack rushes over to her and embraced his wife for what would really be the final time. "Kai I….my tsuki….my wife." Jack tries to begin to say something whether it be words of comfort or telling her how he felt he just couldn't seem to get it out and his voice starts shaking as he fights his own tears. "Kai I don't think I can leave."

"But, Jack you have to leave. You have to save your kingdom and defeat Aku and make sure this horrible future doesn't take place." Kai tries to plea with him through her own tears.

"But if I leave who will be there to keep you from getting into to many bar fights? Who will chase all those boys away from Misty when she starts trying to date? Who will help you keep Shawn in line so he doesn't cause you a headache every time he tries to sneak out of the kingdom? Who will be there with Bruce when he suddenly bombs bounty hunters? What kind of husband would I be if I abandoned you and our kingdom?" Jack asked all these questions as he held on even tighter to his wife.

"You have to go Jack. You have to." Kai just responds sadly she wished it could be different but it wasn't.

"Tell me to stay Kai. My wife just please tell me to stay." Jack pleas with her looking into her honey eyes he didn't want this to be the last time he saw them.

"I want to tell you to stay Jack really." Kai says as she buries her head in his chest as she continued to cry. "I want to tell you to stay because I love you and I need you here with me."

"Then tell me! Just please tell me and I will stay. I promise I will stay." Jack says as he continues to wrap his arms around her.

"I can't Jack! It wouldn't be right no matter how much I need you….no matter how much our child will need you." Kai says finally deciding to tell him the truth he did deserved to know.

"Our child?" Jack asked in confusion tilting her head so that she would look up at him. "Kai do you mean?" Jack began to question and Kai simply nodded her head. "I'm going to be-"

"A father." Kai finishes for him. "You are going to be a father."

"How long?" Jack asked knowing that he didn't have to specify the question.

"I found out two months ago." Kai answered him.

"After we had met Da Samurai?" Jack questioned which she meekly nodded yes much to his shock. "Kai! How could you? Not only putting yourself at a serious risk but my baby our child!" Jack couldn't help but be angry with her on the matter if he had known they would have never continued to travel they would have stayed home.

"I know it was wrong! But I knew you would want us to stop and I couldn't let you do that, not after all the things we had to go through to get you here now." Kai tries to reason.

"I'm not going." Jack says after pausing for a second to think.

"Jack you-" Kai begins to say but is interrupted.

"No Kai, I'm not leaving my wife, my child, my new family and my new kingdom! I will find a way to defeat Aku here….That is the way it is going to be." Jack says firmly and Kai knew he really meant it which was why this was going to be even harder.

Kai gently pulls Jack in closer and kisses deeply and as he kissed her back he had no way of knowing what would take place next.

"Kai! No what are you doing?" Jack demanded after they pulled away from the kiss he felt the binding spell keeping him in place once more.

"I'm sorry Jack but I have to." Kai says through tears as she begins to push Jack towards the time portal.

"No, Kai please don't do this!" Jack begged as he saw himself being pushed closer to the portal. "Please! My Kai, my wife, my tsuki please don't push me in!" Jack continues to beg as a tear falls down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Kai says still sobbing but continuing on. "I am so sorry!" Kai finally stops right at the edge of the portal.

"Please." Jack tries one more time hoping to get through to her.

"I hope one day you will forgive me for this." Kai says as she stares at her husband one last time. "I really just hope you can." And with that she pushes him and watches as her husband disappears through the passage of time only when she can see him no longer does she fall to her knees and cries more loudly than ever before knowing this time her husband would not be coming to comfort her.

 **Jack pov**

The time portal did what it was supposed to do and now Jack to his surprise found himself standing behind Aku as his past self was being sent to the future. The future where he would see strange and amazing things the place where he would met his partner turned wife and mother of his unborn child. The future where he no longer was and Jack couldn't help but be angry so he pulled out his sword to take it out on the demon that caused this whole mess.

"AKU!" Jack yelled loudly running at full speed towards the demon that was already weak to begin with.

"WHAT?! How is this-" Aku begins to yell but is silenced by Jack delivering the finally blow the one that would have ended Aku.

Jack for the moment stood there breathing heavily, he defeated Aku but the pain was still very much there so he left the room and set out to destroy all of Aku's minions. The history books will say that when Jack finished Aku he didn't stop fighting until all of Aku's minions were gone. History will say what a great samurai he was for never stopping even after weeks of endless battles. History will guess that he must have felt great joy when it was all over and that's why he wept tears of joy they will say. But only Jack will truly know something that his parents and people will never truly understand, he wept not because the battle was over he wept because this land was no longer home. He wept because he would never feel like he belonged here again, he wept for his lost family, his wife, his child. He wept because the battles were over and there was nothing left to keep him from the pain. On that bloody battle field where he would be the only survivor he wept. "My tsuki, my child!"

 **And that is the end of episodes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this journey has just been amazing. When I first set out to do this story it was because I and everyone else had thought Samurai Jack wasn't coming back but now we all know that in 2016 he will! So now it is time to finish this story (just in time for the holiday's) which I've had a lot of fun writing and I thank anyone who read. Soon at less I hope soon more people should be inspired to write for Samurai Jack and this story will become a distant memory to some but I HOPE not you. P.S. this chapter will be long.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my ocs**

 **Revised 5/24/17**

 **Kai pov**

 _I don't know what I was expecting to happen when I pushed Jack through the time portal. Well ok I was at least expecting some big change but well….nothing happen nothing changed! That's right Aku was still here but now Jack was gone! I don't understand Jack returning home was supposed to fix everything so why has it not been fixed?_

These were Kai's thoughts when she returned home after calming down enough to use her medallion she quickly ran inside the palace to their….well I guess it was back to just being her room. She spent her time going between being very confused to looking at pictures of their wedding watching the videos she had taken with her phone and crying so much crying she didn't even leave the room to tell anyone that she was home, which was why she was confused when she heard the knock on their…her door.

"GO AWAY!" Kai yelled trying to not sound like she was still crying although she was doing just that. Whoever knocked choose to ignore her and entered the room anyway.

"You look horrible." Shawn says as he and Misty enter the room to see their older sister lying on her bed crying on a wanted poster of Jack.

"Oh I am just so SORRY, but today not only did I just lost the one man I will ever love! I also have to now live with the fact that I was the one to cause it in the first place since I literally pushed him through a time portal not only that but the one good thing that was supposed to happen because of it didn't happen! So now I'm with no husband, my unborn child will never know his/her father and this world still has to deal with Aku!" Kai yells at her brother standing up and glaring at him.

"Not to mention that your eyes are now puffy and this weird shade of red." Shawn says plainly staring down at his sister who now looked like she was ready to murder him.

"Ok, Shawn that's enough between everything that happened today the last thing Kai needs is you stressing her out it's not good for the baby, and Jack would never forgive you if something happen to his child." Misty says getting in between her two older siblings before a fight could break out. "I know this is hard Kai but you are a queen now so you can't just stay in this room and feel sorry for yourself."

"Why not? There is nothing for me anymore." Kai says feeling hopeless.

"Kai, is right Misty I mean what is there left for her to do?" Shawn says much to his sister's surprise he rarely ever openly agrees with anything Kai says. "I mean so what if she is pregnant and her child is going to need her to be strong for both parents. So what if this kingdom counts on her to be a good ruler, to inspire them. No she should just stay in this room forever more and just feel sorry for herself becoming the exact opposite of the kind of person that Hiroto Jack married or who the people outside this kingdom looked up to."

"Shawn, look I get what you are trying to do but this is just so….." Kai begins to say but gets interrupted by her brother.

"Well, you know what other things you had to deal with were hard!" Shawn begins to say. "You had to spend most of your life training to not only fight against Aku but to rule this kingdom and you had to do those things at the same time and yet you still managed to make friends while doing it. You've had to lose your parents and one of your best friends around the same time and still stood strong in front of your kingdom. You had to pretty much raise an annoying pranking little sister and moody younger brother by yourself for four years!" Shawn finishes saying. "Look this might not be ideal but you've been through worse we all have and right now the most important thing you need to do is to get out there and find out why that demon is still even here."

"You're right Shawn." Kai says standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "And something tells me that the answers will be in those old books! I am going to the library now it's time that I finally get some real answers." Kai says walking out of the room no doubt to head towards the library.

"Wow, Shawn you did a good thing today." Misty says surprised and a little impressed by her brother.

"Just because we fight doesn't mean I don't care Misty. I have to give her a hard time otherwise how would she know that I'm grateful." Shawn explains to his younger sister.

"You could just say 'Kai I know I give you a hard time but I'm grateful' I'm pretty sure that would work too." Misty says rolling her eyes.

"It's a lot more fun to show her that I am grateful this way instead." Shawn says with a shrug and walks out of the room.

 _After Shawn's o so inspiring speech I decided to head to the library luckily the magical room knew that I had just become queen as it let me enter. I had always believed that the books would be huge with some overly grand cover and some overly complicated explanation on why we couldn't use time travel spells but the 'old books' was first really just one book and not even a real book but a really old diary._ To say that Kai was even more confused would be an understatement she had waited her whole life to read this thing and it was just an old diary from one of her ancestors, she had thought she had read all the old diaries before so what was so specially about this one. _Only one way to find out._

 _ **This is the diary of Andrea Lunas heiress to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom**_

 _ **For those who read this diary today you must be 1. An heir or heiress to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom. (If not then as soon as you are done reading this part you will die!) 2. Just finished your destine mission (Those can sometime suck I know!) and 3. Most importantly you must be wondering about the time travel spells. Well it's a very interesting story that starts long before my time the year now being 2115 'there was a legend about a demon named Aku who came from a comet in the sky he caused great evil to fall on the land he had landed on (what is now japan) but their leader stepped up to defeat him with a magical sword and won! But this king was not foolish he had a feeling that Aku may return one day so he formed a plan with other kingdoms so that his son would be trained around the world in case that day happen and well it did happen and the boy was taken away from his home to train. Once the training was done the boy returned home inherited his father's sword and set out to free his land which had been enslaved by Aku, the boy fought Aku and defeated him and his minions all should have been peaceful but the boy was very sad and no one but his parents and close friends knew why. It wasn't until years later after the boy and his parents were gone that a girl who had been his friend as a child told her grandchildren that the boy's true love was lost to him in time.' This had been a story that many people had heard but not really believed for a long time until Aku made his appearance for the third time! That's right a third time and all because some powerful demon only referred to as 'HIM' brings him back because he needed him to defeat three little girls of all things.**_

 _ **Well Him didn't realize how much more powerful Aku was and was quickly gotten rid of but Aku could not defeat the three girls so he went into hiding and waited. Only appearing to corrupt scientist and business men until without the world realizing it a hundred years after the three girls were gone he had taken over the world so he had the scientist build robots to inforce his rule, he began messing with other worlds in the stars it brought great chaos to everyone so a plan was made by the Soleil Lunas Council to go back in time to stop 'Him' from bringing Aku to the world but I as a Seer had two visions one showed me that I needed to make a Bo staff, the other showed me that this plan couldn't take place because the boy from the story was going to be sent to a future that even I won't see and if we interfered Aku's rein would be much worse to the world . So I had to do what any good ruler would do and I forbid the plan and all time travel spells the council was furious I told them one day Aku would be gotten rid of and one of my descents will help in the matter shown in my vision once they are together can it finally be that Aku will no longer be.**_

 _ **I know to those reading this it may seem wrong but time is very tricky and spells dealing with time are even trickier because time cannot be changed to the point of losing important lessons and people and if I had allowed the council to go through with their plan we would lose the lesson. But I gift to you my descents a Bo staff made of fine silver and touched by the moon and the suns magic this Bo staff was created for the purpose of making sure that Aku will stay gone this time and not be summoned again by anyone! Only one of you will end up choosing it though and that person will help defeat Aku twice you just have to wait for the right moment in time…he comes back.**_

 **Flash forward to six months later**

 _Pain everything about my life is pain, from having to figure out how to defeat Aku not once but twice to annoying younger siblings and now…._

"FUCK! This hurts so much!" Kai screams while laying down on the hospital bed her water had broken earlier that morning and now twelve hours later she was still in labor.

"But think about the wonderful little joy we will have once this is over!" Misty says sitting on one side of the hospital bed.

"Misty, right now I can't see any joy in this at all!" Kai says turning to look at her sister. "Are you eating sushi in here right now?!" Kai screeched at her sister, she was sweating and in pain and her sister choose now of all times to eat.

"Hey! What am I supposed to do starve myself just because you can't eat anything right now! Please." Misty says rolling her eyes as she continued to eat.

"So Kai I was thinking about the baby's name…." Shawn begins to say from the other side of the bed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, Shawn you are not repeat NOT naming my baby!" Kai says turning her head to look at her brother. She was starting to regret asking them to be with her for this. Before it seemed like a great idea Jack wasn't here and she could use the support but they were just as annoying as ever.

"But I have a great name!" Shawn tries to argue.

"Let me guess the name is 'Shawn' right!" Kai says rolling her eyes at him.

"It's a great name! You know I was named after…." Shawn begins to try and explain.

"I know Shawn! You were named after our great grandfather on mother's side who was a great warrior and leader!" Kai yells at him.

"Not to mention a name like Shawn will pretty much guarantee that boy will be good looking!" Shawn says. "Well just as long as he takes after me that is." Once Kai had found out she was having a boy Shawn had been hounding her to name the baby.

"Do you think he will like sushi like his father Kai? I know you don't care much for it but maybe if he hears us talking about sushi than he will try to come out faster." Misty decides to see.

"What?!" Kai turns her head back to look at her sister once more.

"Come on we've been waiting all day for him! I didn't think when I agreed to be here that he was going to take this long just to be born!" Misty says rolling her eyes.

"Misty, Shawn give me your hand." Kai says surprisingly calm to her two siblings and without really thinking about it they comply until she started squeezing their hands tightly. "I just want you to know that I will get you two back for this whole day of you two annoying the shit out of me!"

"Oh good they offered to hold your hands." The doctor says entering the room. "You're ready to start pushing Queen Kai." The doctor tells her after checking to see if she was ready. "So just take a deep breath and push."

"Fuck!" Kai says still squeezing her sibling's hands as she begins to push. "I wish Jack was here so that I could kill him for doing this to me." Kai says breathing heavily.

"I wish he was here too. So that I wouldn't have to be here!" Shawn says as he grits his teeth as Kai squeezed his hand.

"I second that!" Misty says in pain as her sister continued to squeeze her hand as well.

A few more hours and a lot of screams of pain later it was all over and the boy was born.

"Congratulations, Queen Kai you've given birth to a heathy baby boy." The doctor says as she moves to hand the crying baby to his mother only for him to be picked up by his uncle instead.

"Well, crying aside he looks like a Shawn to me!" Shawn says as he holds the crying baby gently in his arms.

"Shawn give Kai her baby before she kills you!" Misty says seeing as how she was looking right at her sister who had a look that screamed bloody murder.

"Fine." Shawn says also taking note of the look in his older sister's eyes this was not the time to be messing with her so he handed her new born son over to her.

"Shhh, it's ok little one your horrible uncle doesn't have you anymore." Kai cooed at him hoping to stop him from crying which luckily worked. "There we go!" Kai says as she gently holds him being careful with his head. "He's perfect, you're going to look just like your papa!" Though he was just a newborn baby Kai could tell from his facial features that the boy would most likely grow to look like his father saved for maybe a skin tone darker than his father's but lighter than his mother's though the little puff of black hair on his head showed he would at least take after his mother in that respect but the best surprise came when the baby finally opened his eyes.

"He has my eyes!" The three siblings said with joy at the same time. "Your eyes? No my eyes!" This of course caused the three to glare at each other for a bit before they broke down laughing.

"So what are you going to name him?" Misty decides to ask as she cooed at her new nephew who stared back at her with his own honey colored eyes.

"First someone open a window so that I can see the sky." Kai asked and Shawn went over to open the nearest window.

"Starry night Kai! No moon or any clouds it's a perfect starry night." Shawn says as they look out the window this was an important tradition part of their names had to do with what part of the day or night they were born. Kai was born on a full moon, Shawn was born during the day and Misty was born at dawn. "So what is it going to be?"

"Well he has gotten pretty quiet this little warrior so his first name will be Kamau since it means quiet warrior and since it is a starry night the second name will be Hoshizora." Kai says after staring at her son for a while she felt that this would be a good fit. "Welcome to this world my dear little Kamau Hoshizora I can only hope that your father would have loved your name as well."

 **Jack pov**

It was the middle of the night when Jack woke up with a gasped. Trying to clear his head he looked around the room only to sadly see what he now always saw when he woke up even after four years. _Still in my bed all alone my wife, my child still so far from me and the memory of that horrible dream once more._ After Jack had finished fighting the minions almost every night he would dream the same thing over and over again. _It always starts the same I'm walking alone through a field of straw on a bright sunny day though I can never remember why I am there, when suddenly 'Papa!' I hear a child's cry and somehow I know it is my child so I go searching through the field. 'Papa!' this child is young and I can't really tell by the voice if it is a boy or girl but I know this child is mine and needs me 'Papa where are you?' I want to say I'm here I want to say I'm coming but I can't speak why can't I speak? My child needs to know I'm here! I can only think this as I run through the field still searching looking 'Papa!' Suddenly it's dark and the child's voice is getting faint I need to hurry or else I will never find my child. I stand in the middle of the field hoping to hear the child cry papa again so I can know which direction to go but it stops and suddenly I know that I'm alone in the field once more._

This was a recurring dream for Jack that always left him feeling bittersweet, because on the one hand in his heart he knew that this child that haunted his dreams was his the child that Kai, his tsuki had given him and in this dream he could hear the child call him papa which warmed Jack's heart. But also in the dream he could never find his child, could never reach out and hold him/her and wipe away the tears hell he didn't even know if he had a boy or girl and the uncertainty left him bitter whenever he woke up.

"My child when will be the day that I can rest easy? When will be the day that I can know that you are safe?" Jack says out loud to the empty room. That was another issue that plagued him so, he remembered before what his wife had said when she spoke of time travel he defeated Aku but the few possessions he had carried with him were still very much there. Jack lets out a sigh as he pulls out a picture from underneath his pillow. "Had I always looked so in love with you Kai?" Jack asked himself as he stared at the picture of himself and his wife on their wedding day, from time to time he would look at the picture and think about how happy he was that day versus how bitter he felt now. Even the medallion around his neck felt too heavy some days, it even seemed to mock him whenever he thought about how it was supposed be a portal to the Soleil Lunas Kingdom but no matter how much he mediated, waited or even wished that it would take him home it never worked. But he didn't have the strength to part with it either because besides his memories it was one of the few things he had that showed his time in the future was even real.

"Prince Hiroto it is time to start your day." A servant calls from outside his door. So lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that the day had already begun.

"I will be out in a moment." Jack calls back even after four years the sound of his real given name still pierced painfully in his heart. _Time to barely live another day wanting something I can't figure out how to have._

A few hours Jack found himself sitting in a council meeting with his father waiting for this boring meeting to be over with.

"And that is what we have so far for the eastern country sides." One of the councilmen finished saying.

"That is very good soon the whole kingdom will truly be restored to its former glory." Emperor Hideaki says to the man. "Is there anymore new business?"

"Well there is the matter of Prince Hiroto? He still has not taken a bride!" Another councilmen says.

"We've already spoke of this before councilmen, Prince Hiroto cannot be forced to…." Emperor Hideaki begins to say but is interrupted by another councilmen.

"With all due respect Emperor Hideaki but the Prince is now twenty nine he should have been married with an heir by now! I know that he went through great battles to save this land but…" The other councilmen begins to say.

"Exactly just that councilmen my son has been through things that are unspeakable just to destroy that villain and save us all! I will not allow him to be forced into a marriage he doesn't want not after everything he has been through!" Emperor Hideaki argues back.

"He needs a wife!" The councilmen tries again. "For four years we have been patient! We've even agreed that he could take a foreign wife if he wished. He has offers from kingdoms all around the world and yet he chooses to ignore them all!"

"That is enough! Prince Hiroto will decide if and when he chooses to marry now if there isn't any other new business this meeting is over!" Emperor Hideaki says firmly the council for now deciding to let it go one by one leave the room. "Do you even have anything to say to all this?" Emperor Hideaki asked his son when the last man had left.

"Only that Kai was right it is very interesting to see a group of people talk about you like you are not even there when you are in fact sitting right in front of them." Jack tells his father plainly. "The only difference being for her of course is that there are woman on her council."

"I wish you would take this matter more seriously son, there is talk of taking the throne from you and giving it to a distant cousin instead if this continues!" Emperor Hideaki says with worry.

"If they must let them because I can never betray my wife and our child by taking another!" Jack says forcefully to his father. "After all that I've been through for this land I deserve that much and any kingdom is nothing without them."

"I do hope that you know what you are doing son. I truly do." Emperor Hideaki says standing up and getting ready to leave the room. "Don't forget that Kgosi is set to visit you from Africa tomorrow I know how you missed your old friend hopefully his presence will cheer you up."

The next day Kgosi arrived on a ship to the kingdom and was driven by carriage to Jack's home.

"My brother it is good to see that you are well! It has been many moons since we last saw each other as mere children." Kgosi says in greeting to Jack. Kgosi sure had grown to stand as tall as his father the chief had been in their youth.

"It is good to see you as well Kgosi! Come let me show you around the kingdom." Jack tells his childhood friend and the two set off to explore the kingdom together just like in their youth.

"Remember how much we hated each other back when we were children." Kgosi says as they sit in front of a straw field watching other families with their children play.

"Yes of course it was your own fault! You were very annoying thinking that I wasn't good enough to be seen as a member of your family." Jack agrees with a laugh.

"And now look at us two fully grown man ready to rule our own lands right!" Kgosi says with a smile turning to look at his friend but noticing the deep frown on his face. "What is the matter?"

"This land…before my journey I would have thought the same as you but now." Jack pauses and lets out a sigh. "I just wish to return home to my family."

"But you are home with your family?" Kgosi says in confusion.

"Well I mean my other family you see-" Jack begins to explain everything to his friend from being sent into the future, finding Kai, the battles they fought together, their marriage, their child and her pushing him through the time portal sending him back here. "And so you see that is why this land doesn't feel right to me any longer."

"My gods! All of that happened to you." Kgosi says in surprise as Jack only nodded his head. "This Kai must be some woman if she has you so worked up!"

"That she is look!" Jack says pulling out the picture from their wedding from his sleeve and showing it to his friend.

"Yes well I can see why you can't forget about this she is just so-" Kgosi begins to say looking at the picture staring at Kai.

"Watch what you say about my wife!" Jack says forcefully stanching the picture out of Kgosi hand.

"I'm just saying if I was separated from that woman I would do any and everything in my power to return back to her." Kgosi finally gets out.

"But what else can I do?" Jack asked his friend. "The councilmen are getting reckless even to the point of sending naked women to by room in the hopes that I would take one of them."

"You searched for over a year on a way to return back here surely you can search for a way back to your wife." Kgosi says with a shrug.

A week after Kgosi's visit Jack felt surprisingly lighter than he had been aside from the still pushy council he was able to finally just sit back and enjoy his time here. He now filled his days with searching for ways to return back to his tsuki and buying little toys for his child that he was now more than determined to finally see, he had his bags packed and everything.

"Are you sure that this is the path you wish to go Hiroto?" His mother Empress Chika asked him once more.

"Yes mother, I've done all I can for this land now I must return to where I belong." Jack tells his parents once more.

"Then if you are sure we will be coming with you." Emperor Hideaki says to him.

"But what about this kingdom?" Jack questions his parents.

"This Kingdom doesn't need me any longer, the only reason I was even made emperor again was because you said you were not ready to rule." Hideaki tells him.

"We've already missed so much of your own growth, we couldn't bare missing out on our grandchild as well." Chika tells him.

"Thank you mother, father this means a great deal to me." Jack says hugging his mother when his medallion began to glow bright blue.

"What is happening?" Hideaki asked his son.

"I don't know it hasn't done anything in four years!" Jack says just as surprised as his parents.

"It's opening up a portal in time for you." A voice says from behind them surprising the three.

"What?!" Jack says now looking at this new comer in the room she looked a lot like his wife but he could tell that it wasn't really her.

"You've wish to return for four long years and now finally the time is right for you to go if you truly wish." The strange woman tells them.

"I do, I truly wish to go!" Jack says.

"Think wisely on this samurai for once you've walk through you may never return back here." The woman warns him.

Jack turns and look at his parents once more. "I know in my heart that I am ready to leave but I can understand if you wish not to follow with me. The future will be strange and confusing and I know you love this land and its people like family-"

"My son, you are right I do love this land and its people but now I am a tired old man who just wishes to spend the rest of his days with my little family that I had been apart from for too many years and no matter what time period it may be that is where I wish to stay." His father tells him firmly.

"And all I could ever wish for is to be with my family as well so I too will follow after you." His mother adds in.

"We are ready to go." Jack says turning back to look at the strange woman once more.

"Then gather the things you need and go through." The woman says now about to leave.

"Wait?! Who are you?" Jack asked wondering why this woman was helping him.

"My name is Andrea Lunas, Samurai Jack be sure to tell your wife this when she sees you again she will know who I am." And with that Andrea disappears out of the room.

Jack and his parents gather up their most important things and then meet where the time portal was still open. _Time to return home_ Jack thinks as he and his family hold hands and walk through the portal together.

Jack has traveled through time a total of three different moments in his life. The first time when he was going through time he was very confused and the space around him was just black and white. The second time he felt hurt and betrayed having been pushed in by his wife the one he trusted the most in that strange new world. The third time he was at peace and maybe because he was at peace did it feel like walking through a door rather than going through space and time. _I can't believe I'm finally home again._ Jack thinks as he looks at the golden palace again in awe he could cry right now he was so overcome with joy.

"Hiroto this place is amazing!" His father's voice broke his train of thought and he turned back to look at his parents who couldn't seem to decide on where to look at the palace or the city behind them with the flying carriages.

"Yes, it takes some time to get use to but it really is wonderful." Jack says to his parents a part of him wanted to laugh but he remembered when he first came to his new kingdom and how overwhelming everything seemed at first. "Come I need to let everyone know that I am here once more."

Jack and his parents climb up the long steps to the entrance when they were stopped by a guard at the door.

"Stop! Don't move any further!" The guard yells at the three new comers other guards standing at the door as well ready to defend themselves if needed. "Who are you people? State your business?"

"My name is Hiroto Jack and these are my parents and as for our business well I would very much like to get into my palace and see my family." Jack says plainly.

The guard steps up to look at Jack only to be surprised when she recognized the man. "My apologies King Hiroto Jack, we have not seen you in four year w-we-" The guard begins to stammer in embarrassment in front of everyone how did she not recognized her own King.

"It is fine, you were doing your job and can't be faulted for making sure that my family was safe." Jack tells the guard dismissing her for now. "Now let my parents and myself through the doors." Jack ordered.

"Yes, my King." The guard says bowing her head and signaling for the other guards to move out of the way. The three began walking inside the palace when they heard clapping from out of nowhere.

"Bravo Jack, bravo you still know how to walk around this place like you own it." Misty says clapping her hands from behind the new comers.

"Misty!" Jack shouts with joy as he reached out to hug his sister in law once more. "Look at you!" Jack says as he looks at the young girl she had changed some in the time that he had been gone gotten taller looked older even but she was still his little sister.

"It's good to see you too Jack!" Misty says hugging him back she really missed him. "I see you brought some people with you this time." Misty says pointing out to his parents that had just been standing there watching the exchange.

"Oh right! Mother, Father this is my sister in law Misty Alba. Misty these are my parents Hideaki and Chika." Jack says introducing Misty to his parents.

"It is very nice to meet you two." Misty says kindly bowing to the older couple.

"It is nice to meet you as well Misty our son has spoken very fondly of you." Chika tells the young girl.

"Really?" Misty says in surprise looking back up at Jack.

"Yes is it true that you tricked everyone into thinking that the two were engaged?" Hideaki then asked the girl.

"Yes, yes I did!" Misty says proudly nodding her head. "But enough of that now I'm sure that you Jack wish to be with Kai once more." Misty says dragging him away. "She is in a council meeting with the noblemen and women but I am sure she would be more than happy just to see you and-" They had been walking towards the council hall when they passed the royal garden Jack stopped having heard children's laughter coming from the garden.

"Misty w-who's in the garden right now?" Jack asked his voice was a bit shaky.

"Go on and find out." Misty encouraged not giving anything away.

Jack hadn't been this nervous since he asked Kai to marry him. In that garden was his child the one that had haunted his dreams for the past four years, and he was finally going to see this child. "Come on!" Misty having gotten tired of watching her brother in law stand around doing nothing grabs his hand and drags him into the garden.

He heard the laughter again now very sure that he did in fact hear at least two children not just one. _Is it possible that Kai had twins!_ That thought left his mind once he finally saw one of the children running through the garden. While this child looked to be about the right age it was clear that this couldn't be his.

"Hurry up! You ninny!" This young boy shouted laughing joyfully this boy had red hair, spoke with a Scottish accent, and wore a kilt he was also rather large for his age, he was also carrying a wooden play sword. _I had no idea Bruce had a son!_ Jack thinks looking at the boy it was clear that in the time he was gone his best friend also was blessed with a child.

"Don't call me a ninny Scotty!" Another voice shouted back a bit in anger. Soon this child came into view running as fast as his little legs could carry him in his blue kimono Jack and his parents couldn't help but gasp.

"Hiroto, my goodness he looks just like-" His mother begins to say.

"Me?!" Jack says staring at his son, HIS SON. He had a son, a cute little three year old son who looked just like him when he was young, saved for his skin tone, and hair though black had just a hint of red when the sun hit it just right and eyes Jack felt like he was looking right at his own younger self again. A son who was playing swords with his friend just like he had done as a child.

"Kamau! Kamau get over here!" Misty yells waving her nephew over to where they were standing.

"Yes Aunty Mist!" Kamau squeals back stopping his play time for now to run over to his aunt. He stops short when he sees the strange man standing next to his aunt, he knew this man but only from stories and pictures he just stands there with his big honey colored eyes opened wide and stares.

All was still in this moment as father and son were brought to each other for the first time. All they could do was stare at each other one in awe and the other in a shocked daze.

"Papa!" Kamau says being the first to break the trance drops his wooden sword and starts running towards the man he had waited all of his short life to be able to see. "Papa!" Now the small boy was hugging his father's leg staring up at the tall man with so much joy in his big honey colored eyes.

 _My son_. That is all Jack could think as he looked back down at the young boy that looked up at him with so much unwavering love and joy despite the fact that this was their first time meeting one another. _He looks so happy he looks like-_ "Papa!" The sound of his son's voice broke his thoughts and he looked down to see the mini version of himself reaching his little hands up towards him. "Up! Papa up!" Kamau asked with glee and how could Jack deny his son a simple request, so he lifted him up so that they were finally eye to eye. "Papa!" Kamau squealed than wrapped his little arms around his father's neck hugging him with all the strength a little child could muster.

"Yes, little one I am your Papa." Jack says through tears as he holds his son just as tightly. Everything faded away at that moment it was just him and his son, he forgot about his parents and didn't notice Misty taking pictures with her phone his only focus was the little one in his arms. "My boy, my son!" Jack exclaimed happily as he started to spin his son around much to his delight.

"What's going on?" says a new voice entering the garden.

"Kai?" Jack says turning his attention to his wife having heard her voice.

"Jack?" Kai exclaims loudly in shock as she stared at her husband.

 **Kai pov**

 _Meetings can be so boring and a bit annoying but it's needed to get things done especially since this was a meeting to discuss the final attack on Aku. During the past four years I finally gave Shawn the one thing that he had been waiting for which was to leave but his mission was to gather troops. In order to take out Aku once and for all we had to also make a plan to take out the minions working for him as well. So since I was a new mother I sent Shawn out to all the allies Jack and I made and the planning began. In about three more months we will give Aku a battle that he will never see coming, though my biggest concern is still how am I going to pull this off without Jack?_

These were Kai's thoughts when the meeting was about to be over it, luckily Bruce was here and though his ideas were well… crazy it kept Kai amused enough to keep paying attention.

"I'm tellin ya if we bomb everything then BOOM problem solved." Bruce yelled at the council once more.

"Bruce, we've been over this bombs don't solve everything!" Shawn argues back.

"Oh, yeah ask your sister about how many battles we did that ended easily because of bombs!" Bruce yells back.

"Enough! Bruce, Shawn is right we would risk too much if we bombed that building! Now if there isn't any new business this meeting is over." Kai says getting involved before a fight broke out.

"Well Queen Kai, there is the matter of you getting remarried." Mrs. Cortez says causing everyone in the room to groan unhappily.

"For the last time lady, Kai is not marrying your boony blathering numpty of a son!" Bruce yells angrily.

"Plus Mrs. Cortez your son is getting married to a perfectly nice girl! Now if that is all I'm going to go check on my son." Kai says walking out of the room before anyone could argue any further with her.

 _Goodness when that woman has a goal she doesn't know how to give it up luckily Bruce is more than happy to argue with her seeing as how he is loyal to his friend even if he is not here._ Kai walks to the royal garden knowing her son and his best friend they would be playing swords right about now. "Papa!" _Wait that sounds like Kamau but who would he….._

"What's going on?" Kai says entering the garden confused.

"Kai?!" Jack says turning his attention to his wife having heard her voice.

"Jack?" Kai exclaims loudly in shock as she stared at her husband. "What? How?" Kai says now a bit shaky and walking towards him, there was Jack in the middle of the garden holding their son.

"Mama look its Papa!" Kamau says excitedly from his father's arms.

"Jack." Kai says in dazed as she now stands in front of them touching his cheek carefully almost like she was afraid that he would disappear at any moment.

"Kai, my tsuki." Jack whispers as he carefully sets Kamau down so that he could have a look at her. She unlike her sister appeared to be barely changed in fact if he didn't know any better he would swear that only a day had passed for her since they last saw each other. He wrapped his arms around his wife and lean forward until their foreheads were touching. "My wife." And with that Jack kisses her tasting her again like a man who hasn't eaten for a long time forgetting again about everyone else.

"Me Buddy!" Bruce's loud booming voice not only interrupted the couple's happy reunion, but he also broke them apart in order to pull his friend into a bear hug.

"Bruce! It's….good…to….see….you as well." Jack tries to get out as Bruce squeezes him tightly in a hug.

"Da! Why are you hugging this ninny?!" It would seem that little Scotty had become curious about this new comer that everyone was excited about.

"This isn't no ninny son! This is Samurai Jack! Greatest man who ever lived besides your old man aye!" Bruce told his son. "Why we've been through countless battles, fought bounty hunters even saved your ma from the Celtic demon!"

"Really?" Scotty asked in disbelief.

"Yes! We even-" Bruce began to say again only for Kai to interrupt him.

"Bruce if you don't mind could you let my husband go before you squeeze him to death!" Kai says having watched Jack getting paler the more Bruce held on to him.

"Oh right!" Bruce says finally releasing Jack. "So how have you been?"

"Much better now that I am home." Jack tells his friend.

"Speaking of which how did you get back here?" Kai decides to question.

"I will explain once we are inside but first-" Jack begins to say picking up his son once again and grabbing a hold of his wife's hand he walks them over to his parents.

"Mother, Father this is my wife Kai Lunas and our son Kamau-?" Jack turns to look at his wife wondering what the second part of his son's name was.

"Hoshizora! His full name is Kamau Hoshizora." Kai answers ruffling Kamau hair a bit as she says this.

"It is nice to finally meet you Queen Kai Lunas," Hideaki says bowing respectfully.

"You truly are everything my son said you were." Chika adds in also bowing.

"Thank you." Kai says with a light blush covering her face and bowing back at them.

"Little one say hello to your sofubo." Jack says settling his son down in front of his parents.

"Sofubo?" Kamau asked looking at his father in confusion as he stood in front of the two.

"It means grandparents little one." Jack explained to his son gently. "You see that man over there is your oji-san and the woman is your oba-san, now can you remember that little one?"

"Yes Papa." Kamau said nodding his little head shyly.

"Good, now go on and say hello little one." Jack tells his son gently nudging him. Kamau shyly steps a little closer to the older couple than looks back at his father once more. "Go on." His father encouraged.

"Come here little one it's ok." Chika says encouraging him to step closer to her. "Hello Kamau." His oba-san says once he reached her.

"Hello oba-san." Kamau shyly answers back.

"It is nice to finally meet you Kamau." Hideaki tells him. "You know you look just like your papa when he was your age."

"Really?" Kamau asked in surprise.

"Yes! And do you know who your papa looked like when he was your age?" Hideaki asked picking the small boy up and the small boy shook his head signaling no. "Your papa looked just like me!"

"Really!?" Kamau asked excitedly. "Is he going to grow a long beard too?!" Kamau asked his oji-san tugging on his white beard.

"If he wants to." Hideaki answered back tickling the boy much to his delight.

Jack and Kai watched on as Kamau happily became more and more comfortable with his new found grandparents.

"About the beard Jack….don't do it." Kai tells him.

"Why not?" Jack questioned.

"So many reasons Jack, so many reasons." Kai says shaking her head.

About an hour later the group decided to move on to the private dining room in order to have lunch and to find out how Jack and his parents were able to come to the future. To make Jack's parents feel more comfortable Kai had ordered for a Japanese style table though Bruce and Scotty looked uncomfortable Kamau of course was happily placed between his parents.

Kai could tell that this was an exciting day for Kamau, from the moment he was born she vowed to make sure that her son knew as much as he could about his father between her stories, Bruce's stories and the older kids stories that Kamau listen to whenever they went to the park, Jack became his son's hero and the boy wanted to be just like his papa. Though it was painful to see the hope in his little eyes whenever he asked if his papa would come home soon, Kai would always tell him maybe one day not having the heart to tell him the truth. One day though he insisted on wearing kimonos like his papa and even tried to fix his hair in what Kai liked to call man-bun like his father and when Kai asked him why he simple answered that maybe if his father heard about how much Kamau was just like him then he would want to come home. Of all the things she ever had to go through and see in that moment her heart broke for the child, she hadn't known what she was going to do when he got older and his father never came how heartbroken and angry he would be once he learned what his mother did. But by some miracle Jack had return and this time the worry of his parents could be forgotten and Kamau was only three still young enough that years from now he may not even remember that his father wasn't there for the first three years of his life.

"Kamau sit still." Kai tells her son having been watching him bounce around in his seat.

"Yes, Mama." Kamau says now trying to sit still as best as a three year old can managed, he looked at the way his papa and oji-san were sitting and tried his best to copy them. Because two children were present it was silently decided that serious discussion would wait until they were set away. So most of the meal was spent with light talking and funny stories and watching Kamau try to use chop sticks without help. After they were all finished eating Scotty was ready to get up and start playing again.

"Come on hurry up let's go!" Scotty yells impatiently waiting for his friend to leave the table.

"Mama, can I go play now?" Kamau asked in a surprisingly well-mannered way.

"Yes, you may Kamau remember only go to the garden or your play room don't go running around the halls again." Kai informed him.

"Yes, Mama." Kamau says as he got up and left the room with his friend.

"Well that was surprising!" Misty exclaims once the two boys were gone.

"Tell me about it!" Shawn adds in and the three siblings start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked clearly confuse with what was going on.

"Jack I guess you wouldn't notice it but Kamau spent the whole meal trying to copy you!" Kai explained.

"Really?" Jack questioned.

"Yes!" Everyone answered at once.

"Jack all throughout the meal all Kamau did was watch how you sat, ate what you ate, tried to use chop sticks by himself even though he doesn't know how to yet!" Misty says.

"Not to mention the 'Mama, can I go play now?' geez I can't tell you how many times I had to remind him to ask before leaving the table." Kai says rolling her eyes a bit.

"He is not always this well-mannered?" Jack questioned.

"Jack what three year old is well-mannered?" Shawn asked.

"I have a twenty three year old brother who still isn't completely well-mannered." Kai adds in with a smirk.

"Well I have a twenty eight year old spinster of an older sister who-" Shawn begins to say back.

"Enough! I get the point Kamau isn't usually this well behaved, though this surprises me I remember being very well-mannered as a child." Jack says thinking fondly back to his own childhood.

"I believe you are mistaken son." Hideaki tells him.

"Well he was well-mannered…eventually." Chika adds in causing everyone in the room to laugh much to Jack's embarrassment.

"So Jack why did you return back?" Bruce decides to finally question after the laughter died down. "Last we heard from you, the most important thing was freeing your people from Aku!"

"Well, after I had….gone through the time portal I had landed right behind Aku as he sent my past self into the future." Jack began to explain. It had been strange feeling jealous watching his past self be sent into the future. "Catching Aku by surprise I quickly defeated him with the final blown that almost defeated him before. And then in the coming weeks after I set out to get rid of all of Aku's followers, once that was done my father reclaimed his throne and we had been working for four years to restore everything when I was given the opportunity to return so I took it and my parents came with me."

"You know what I still don't understand? If you defeated Aku how is he still here now?" Bruce questioned loudly.

"What?!" Jack says in shock his parents looked equally as disturbed as well.

"I can explain that. After Jack….went through the portal I had returned home and seeing as how I had completed my destine mission. I had decided to check the old books about the time travel spells, well long story short Aku was summoned back to this world for the third time but decided to lay low and do more planning before attacking again." Kai explained.

"Who would want to summon an evil demon like Aku?" Hideaki asked in shock.

"Another demon, luckily Andrea Lunas's diary explained everything to me." Kai answered.

"Andrea Lunas?" Jack question. "She was there when the portal open so that myself and my parents could come here!"

"Really? She's my ancestor….YOU! It was you that she was referring to when she wrote he comes back!" Kai exclaims.

"She must have known that we would need him again to finish off Aku!" Bruce exclaims.

"Yes, after you had returned back home I came up with a plan that would not only take out Aku but his minions as well." Kai begins to explain.

"Right and in three months the troops will be ready to go and then the bombing can begin!" Bruce says excitedly.

"No bombs! For the last time Bruce we are not doing that!" Shawn says standing up.

"I'm the General of the Army and I say we use bombs lot and lots of bombs!" Bruce yells.

"Co-General! We are co-generals and it was already agreed that we wouldn't do that!" Shawn yells back.

"Guys please we will talk about it in the next meeting so stop yelling." Kai tries to calm them down.

"But?!" Bruce tries to argue.

"I said to stop don't make me repeat myself." Kai tells him darkly.

"Yes ma'am." Bruce says nervously sitting back down.

"Glad to see that some things don't change." Jack says happily with a laugh.

The rest of the day was spent with Jack spending some time with his son and getting his parents settled into the palace, before he realized it the day was over and it was time to put Kamau to bed.

"I don't want to sleep Mama! I want to play with my Papa!" Kamau pouted from his bed he hated not having his way.

"Kamau, please you know it's time for bed now!" Kai firmly tells her son trying to tuck him in. "And I know that you are tired so come on let's get you to bed. You can play with Papa tomorrow ok."

"But what if he leaves again?" Kamau says sadly in a quiet voice hugging on to his teddy bear named the Samurai Bear.

"What? Kamau what makes you think Papa is going to leave?" Kai questions her son sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Uncle Bruce and Shawn leave all the time to fight monsters. Sometimes Scotty says that he goes to sleep and his Da is there but when he wakes up he is gone." Kamau explained. "If I don't go to sleep than Papa can't leave me." Little did he realize his father had been listening in on their discussion, so he sat down on the other side of Kamau's bed so that he could speak with him.

"Kamau, little one listen to me carefully. Now you know that I have a very important job to do right?" Jack asked his son who nodded his head while squeezing his bear more tightly. "I cannot lie to you son there will be some days that I do have to go and fight monsters. But it is only so that you, Mama, Aunt Misty, Uncle Shawn and your sofuba can be safe. And there will be some days where I am gone for a long time and you will miss me and I will miss you. But I promise little warrior that I will do everything I can to come back home."

"Ok Papa." Kamau says quietly he still wasn't happy about it but he knew that the world needed his Papa to be a hero he just wished the world had picked someone else's Papa sometimes.

"How about a story little one will that make you feel better?" Jack asked his son, he hated seeing his son look so upset but it was better that they had this talk now and not later.

"Yes, Papa." Kamau says nodding his head and hugging his bear more tightly.

"This is a story that my mother told me when I was a boy. Long, long ago, in the land of our ancestors there lived an old woodcutter and his wife. They loved each other very much." Jack began the story.

"Just like you and Mama?!" Kamau asked interrupting the story.

"Yes, little one just like me and Mama." Jack says looking at his wife and gently squeezing her hand. "Any way they were often sad, for they had no children. But one day, the king of heaven smiled upon them and sent a gift. As the old woman was washing some clothes by the river a huge peach came floating downstream. She took it home with her. And when her husband returned home from chopping wood that evening she presented the giant peach for supper. "I have never seen such a marvelous fruit,'' exclaimed the old man. ''Let us taste it right away!'' But just before they could slice it, the peach popped open and there stood a beautiful baby boy. The old couple were shocked, to say the least. ''Don't worry,'' said the boy. ''l have been sent from heaven to be your son." The couple were overjoyed, and named their new son Momotaro, which means ''peach boy''. They loved him with all their hearts. And Momotaro grew into a fine, strong boy. One day, Peach Boy went to his parents. ''Mother, father,'' he said ''you have been so kind to me, I want to repay you." He told them he wanted to travel to Ogre Island and rid the country of the terrible ogres that robbed and pillaged the land. The old couple worried for Momotaro's safety but they knew he was a special boy. Along his travels Momotaro came across a hungry dog, who meant to bite him. But he gave the dog one of the dumplings his mother had packed for him instead. ''I am going to fight the ogres on Ogre Island,'' said Momotaro. 'Then I will help you,'' said the grateful dog. Soon they met an angry monkey, who threw sticks at them. Momotaro threw a dumpling back at the monkey. The monkey's mood quickly changed.

And when he learned of where they were going the monkey vowed to help them fight the ogres, too. As the three left the forest, they met a vigilant pheasant. The pheasant turned out to be fond of dumplings but not fond of ogres at all and decided to join Momotaro on his mission. When the band of adventurers reached the sea they went to work building a boat and soon set sail for Ogre Island. Momotaro and his friends came ashore and found an ominous fortress full of terrible ogres of all kinds. The gate was well-guarded, but Peach Boy devised a plan. ''Pheasant flew over the walls and attacked the guards!'' The ogres swung at him, but the quick Pheasant dodged their blows. With the guards distracted, Monkey climbed the wall and unlocked the gate, so that Momotaro and Spotted Dog could charge in and take the ogres by surprise. It was a terrible battle. Pheasant pecked the ogres' heads. Dog bit at them. Monkey clawed their faces. And Momotaro swung at them with his father's ax. At last, the ogres surrendered. They bowed before Momotaro in defeat and gave him all the treasure they had stolen promising to never do wicked deeds again. The four friends heaped the treasure onto their boat and sailed home to give it back to the people of Peach Boy's land. The woodcutter and his wife were overjoyed to see their son return safely. And with Momotaro home, he and his family lived very, very happily. The end." Jack says finishing the story.

"Did you find me in a peach too Papa?" Kamau asked innocently after the story was over.

"No little one you were in your Mama's belly like most children." Jack answered simply.

"How did I get in there?" Kamau asked in wonder causing Kai to hold back a laugh as Jack's face become red.

"That I'm afraid is a story for when you are older much older." Jack replies back to his son. "Alright now time for bed now!" Jack said before his son could ask for any more questions.

"Good night Kamau, Mama loves you." Kai says kissing his forehead as he laid down on his bed.

"Night Mama, Kamau loves you." Kamau says back with a giggle as his mother kissed his forehead that had always been their good night greetings.

"Good night Kamau, Papa loves you." Jack says gently running his hand through his son's hair.

"Night Papa-" Kamau begins to say but can't hold back his yawn as he falls asleep. "Kamau loves you." Kamau whispered as he finally falls asleep.

"You're really good at this if I didn't know any better I would say that you've been doing this forever." Kai whispers as the two quietly watch their son sleep.

"I hope so I feel like I've been waiting forever to do this." Jack whispers back. "We had better head to bed ourselves." Jack says after a while Kai just nods her head in agreement and the two stand up to walk out of the room Jack of course lingering just a bit to take a final look at his sleeping son.

Sometime later when the couple were alone in their room, they were just about ready for bed when Kai decided to bring up an important issue.

"Alright Jack go ahead and say it!" Kai says with a sigh from their bed.

"Say what?" Jack says evenly he had a feeling about where this was going but had been hoping to avoid it.

"Jack, you know that I would be able to sense it! You're mad, you can try to bury it all you want but I can read your aura remember?" Kai tells him.

"Ok, you want me to talk about it than fine! I am mad." Jack begins to say as he glared at her. "I begged you not to do it Kai! Begged, pleaded, and you still pushed me through that portal! You the one person that I trusted above everyone else since I got to the future. You pushed me away from you, our child, our family, everything! It nearly destroyed me! I spent weeks going through battle after battle just to avoid the pain of betrayal by my own wife! And as soon as the battles were done it was months before I could even stop crying. Four years I had to be away, four years of wondering about you and our child, worrying about you and our child. Not even knowing if I had a son or daughter, being haunted by that fact in my dreams every night. And on top of that having to deal with councilmen trying to force me to marry another, willing to send naked woman to my room!" Jack all but yells all his anger and frustration out. "Every day I missed you. Every day I wanted you, and each day I woke up without you was another painful reminder that you really were far from me."

"I'm sorry Jack. I really am sorry." Kai begins to say as she holds back tears. "From the very moment I pushed you through all I could wonder is why couldn't I have just been a little more selfish. I returned home crying and wishing I had been just a little more selfish. When I found out we were having a boy and you were not around to share the news with, I asked myself why I couldn't have been more selfish. When I was in labor with Kamau and you weren't there all I could wished was that I could have been more selfish. And as time passed it got more painful for me as well, when Kamau first smiled, laughed, crawled, stood up, walked, and talked. All those things you couldn't be there for I hated myself for not being just a little more selfish. But I hated myself the most because I did not regret it, because if I had been just a little more selfish you still being there and all those moments would have been tainted by your guilt for leaving your people behind."

"But it was my decision Kai!" Jack says firmly. "My decision to stay with you and our child."

"And I'm sorry that I had to make it for you!" Kai firmly says back. "I'm sorry that you had to feel betrayed by me and I'm sorry that you missed the first three years of your son's life. But I don't regret it and if you're waiting for me to say that I do than you'll have to wait forever."

"I know Kai." Jack finally says with a sign. "You wouldn't have been you if you had been selfish and you are right I would have felt very guilty. But I can't help but to feel guilty now, when Kamau looks at me with such love and joy in his eyes I can't help but feel like….I don't deserve it."

"Jack, of course you deserve it!" Kai says approaching him and turning his head so that he would look at her. "You've had to train most of your life and be away from your parents, you were sent to a foreign future that you had to deal with. You've fought in battles for people and asked for nothing in return, you gave up opportunities to go back home just to do what you felt was right. You of all people deserve a family, a son that loves you!"

Jack felt touched by his wife's words so much so that he could not stay upset any longer so he kissed her. "Kai, let's just forget about the past now. The most important thing is that I'm here again now, we can try to move forward." Jack says in between kisses leading them towards their bed. "I have missed you and it has been way to long since I've had you." They remove their robes and get into the bed all while still kissing.

Jack enters her very quickly it being four long years since they done this he was backed up with frustration. "Oh my still so tight!" Jack gasped as he began pounding inside her warmth, he already knew tonight he wouldn't be gentle he had waited much too long and didn't have much patients right now. "After all this time it's still perfect."

"Jack! You're so good." Kai moaned as well enjoying the feel of her husband after not having him for so long.

"I bet you missed this didn't you?! I bet you craved it every night?!" Jack says a bit cocky as he thrusted even harder now rocking their bed.

"Yes!" Kai groans out as she took his hard poundings she was happy the room was sound proof she didn't think this could be explained to their son very well. "I missed it so much!"

"That's it my tsuki take it oh, be a good wife and take your husband again!" Jack moans as he continues his poundings.

"Yes Jack! I'll be a good wife and take it." Kai tells him as she gripped to his well-muscled back.

"My wife, I love you! Don't dare ever push me away again you hear me!" Jack says as he becomes more relentless with his poundings. "Don't you dare push me away from you and our children, and yes I said children because believe me when I say this you will bare more for me!"

"Yes my husband whatever you say." Kai all but yells, Jack could tell by the way her walls tighten around him that she was getting close.

"That's it Kai let me bring you to your release!" Jack says continuing his poundings though he could tell that he was getting close himself. "I know you've missed me doing this for you."

"Oh, oh Jack!" Kai screams as she finally reaches her peak.

"Yes oh, Kai yes!" Jack shouts as her tighten walls help bring him to his own release.

"That was-" Kai begins to say after finally being able to catch her breathe.

"Just the first round." Jack finishes saying as he begins to thrust himself inside her again. "You've been a bad vixen that needs to be punished!"

 **Kamau pov (cause he's cute!)**

Kamau Hoshizora like everyone else in his family always woke up early in the morning. That suited him just fine because Mama said she and Papa woke up early all the time when they had been off fighting monsters. So since he woke up early that had to mean he was going to be a great hero just like Mama and Papa, so now that he was awake it was time for him to fight his very own monsters!

"Come on Samurai Bear! Today we battle with ogres just like in Papa's story!" Kamau says excitedly getting out of bed with his bear and running to his toy box. "Just got to use some magic on the toys and we will be all set!" Ever since Kamau's powers started to develop he took play time to a whole new level.

"But Mama said not to use your magic without her being there remember what happened last time." Kamau said pretending it was Samurai Bear talking.

"Things are different now Samurai Bear, Papa is here and I got to show him I'm a good warrior like him so that I can go with him and fight real monsters." Kamau argues with Samurai Bear.

"I'm not sure Kamau you could still get in a lot of trouble!" Samurai Bear says.

"Don't worry nothing's gonna go wrong and then Papa is going see how great of a hero I am!" Kamau says excitedly.

 **Jack pov**

 _As I lay in bed cuddled up to my still sleeping wife I couldn't help but be remind of how happy I was to be back with her. There was no home without her and Kamau now and I was so glad that I would have the rest of my life to show them how much they meant to me._ Jack was completely relaxed and was in no hurry to get out of bed until he heard frantic knocking on their bedroom door.

"What could possibly be the matter this early in the morning?" Jack questions as he hears the knocking.

"What?" Kai says a bit drowsy having been startled awake.

"Someone is knocking on our door." Jack answers getting up and putting on his kimono. "And by how frantic the knocking is I can tell the news must be important."

"Great, now we get to start the day with some kind of emergency!" Kai groans out in disappointment grabbing her own robe. The couple reach the door together to see a panicked Brandy at the door. "Brandy what's the matter?" Kai asked in concern.

"You guys its Kamau!" Brandy tells the couple.

"What?! What happen to my son?!" Jack yells out loud this causes his parents to come out of their room as well having heard their son's worried voice.

"What's going on is Kamau alright?" Chika asked as soon as she saw the couple.

"Brandy tell me what's going on?" Kai asked trying to stay as calm as possible between everyone's panicked aura she had to be the one to keep her head.

"He did it again!" Brandy says looking both panicked and frustrated.

"Are you serious?! I just told him the other day not to do this!" Kai shouts marching over to her son's room.

"Not to do what?" Jack asked in worry as he and his parents followed after his wife to Kamau's room. "Why are there ogres in my son's room?" Jack having walked in to see three big ogres in said room fighting his son who was armed with a teddy bear and a wooden play sword.

"Kamau Hoshizora!" Kai says waving her hand and magical causing the three big ogres to disappear and become mere play toys.

"Good Morning Mama." Kamau says in a nervous tone he knew that voice he was in big trouble.

"What have I told you about using magic to turn your toys into monsters to fight with?!" Kai asked scolded the boy.

"You said not to do it without you being there." Kamau answers looking down at his feet feeling too ashamed to look his mother in the eye.

"And why did I tell you not to do it?" Kai asked continuing to scold her son.

"Because I could lost control of my magic and get hurt." Kamau answered in a quiet voice.

"So why did you not listen to me?" Kai asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cause…cause I-I" Kamau whimpers as tears slowly fall from his eyes.

"Well?" Kai demanded to know what her son had been thinking.

"I just wanted to show Papa I can be a good warrior too! Like you and him and Peach-boy!" Kamau weeps loudly not bothering to hold back the tears any longer. Seeing his son crying like this makes Jack walk over to comfort the boy.

"Kamau what makes you think you need to prove that you are a good warrior to me?" Jack asked his son gently as he seat the boy on his lap and wiped away his tears.

"I want to go with you when you go fight real monsters like Uncle Shawn and Bruce so I thought-" Kamau begins to explain.

"That if you could show Papa how good you were he could take you as well." Kai says with a sigh shaking her head.

"Kamau, I'm afraid you have a long way to go before you will be ready to fight real monsters." Jack gently tries to explain.

"But why?" Kamau whined a bit. "I trained by myself for a whole month and everything!"

"Yes, but you will need more than just a month to be ready. It took years for me, your Mama, and Uncle Shawn just to train to fight monsters and you still have a long way to go little one you have to wait until the time is right." Jack says firmly.

"Ok," Kamau says in a disappointed voice.

"Until than how about I teach you a few important warrior things to get you started on your training." Jack offered trying to cheer the boy up.

"Really?" Kamau asked hopefully.

"Yes." Jack said nodding his head.

"Yea!" Kamau says excitedly hugging his father's neck in joy. "Can we start today?"

"No you cannot." Kai says firmly her arms still crossed over her chest. "Your punishment for not listening to my warning is that you have to wait a whole day to begin your father's training."

"But Mama?" Kamau tries to plea. "Papa has to train me!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with your Mama son. What you did was very bad image how scared your oji-san, oba-san and I were when we came into your room and found you fighting three big ogres!" Jack says scolding his son a bit.

"But they were just toys!" Kamau tries to argue.

"You knew they were toys, Mama knew they were toys. But I and your sofubo didn't know they were toys and we were very scared that you could have been hurt." Jack explained to him.

"I'm sorry Papa." Kamau tells his father.

"I forgive you little warrior. Now why don't you go apologize to your Mama and sofubo as well because you scared them?" Jack tells his son.

"Ok." Kamau says calmly getting up from his father's lap and going to go apologize.

 _My goodness I always knew fatherhood wouldn't be easy but a son that has the power to magical create monsters to fight from his toys. He is so young and he is already powerful enough to do this I can only image the trouble to come in the future._

After the rocky start to the morning the rest the day so far was a bit more calm and now it was time for another council meeting discussing the attack on Aku. So far Bruce, Jack, Kai, Shawn and Hideaki were inside the council room waiting for the rest of the council to show up.

"It really is grand to have you back my friend!" Bruce says happily. "Between you and me fighting we are really gonna give Aku quite a battle!"

"I will be glad to have you with me when that evil demon is finally gone." Jack tells his friend.

"Jacob if you just listen to me you will realize that girl is not right for you." Mrs. Cortez's voice could be heard from outside.

"Mother please, I know who is right for me ok! Kai and I are friends just friends anything more has already been ruined by you!" Jacob yells entering the room.

"Just give me on good reason why you should-" Mrs. Cortez says entering the room only to see in embarrassment everyone else waiting including Jack.

"Mrs. Cortez how nice to see you are the same." Jack says plainly.

"Prince Hiroto Jack! I-I had no idea that you returned." Mrs. Cortez says nervously.

"That's King Hiroto Jack or just King Jack if you want to keep it short lady!" Bruce yells out he was happy to see the embarrassed look on her face having been annoyed with her trying to set up her son with his friend's wife.

"Of course." Mrs. Cortez says through gritted teeth.

Aside from how tense Mrs. Cortez was at the meeting everything went pretty well and later in the afternoon Jack and Bruce decided to head to the garden to see how the boys were doing.

"It is just wonderful that our sons can get along so well." Jack said pleasantly.

"Aye, like two peas in a pod those little laddies!" Bruce exclaims. All seemed well until the two father's got to the garden to see their boys yelling and fighting over something.

"Take it back!" Kamau yelled at Scotty his face red with anger.

"Never because it's true!" Scotty yelled back at his friend.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked as he and Bruce walked over to the boys.

"Papa, Scotty says his Da is the greatest warrior ever but everyone knows that you are the greatest ever!" Kamau whined to his father.

"No, my Da is the greatest you're jealous cause you and your Da are nothing but dress wearing ninnies!" Scotty yells back his face also getting red with anger.

"You and your Da wear skirts!" Kamau argued.

"It's a kilt!" Scotty yells in the two boys move to attack each other only to be stopped by their father's.

"Whoa son take it easy there is no reason for you two fight!" Bruce says holding him back.

"That's right son especially over something so silly." Jack agrees with a laugh.

"Right completely silly!" Bruce says laughing loudly himself. "I mean everyone knows that I'm the better warrior!"

"Right and-" Jack at first began with a laugh himself only when he realized what his friend had said. "Excuse me? You think you are the better warrior?" Jack says giving him a strange look.

"Of course remember I'm infamous wanted in several different countries, wanted posters of my image everywhere!" Bruce argues.

"Right those invisible wanted posters that neither Kai nor myself ever saw how could I forget that." Jack says sarcastically. "Guess we missed them since we had to deal with all of our own wanted posters including the ones that said I was the most dangerous man on the planet!"

"Yeah!" Kamau says sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Says the man that lost his brain and made a complete fool of himself and fainted at everything!" Bruce yelled getting in Jack's face.

"Aye!" Scotty says smugly to his friend.

"Also says the man that let his wife get kidnapped and needed my help or he would have just stood around crying!" Jack yells back at Bruce. At this point in time the two pairs of fathers and sons stood across from each other glaring at the other.

"You know what we are going prove who is better once and for all!" Bruce yells out.

"Fine we will decide through contest." Jack informs Bruce.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Bruce questions in confusion.

Jack takes a moment to come up with something when he sees to small stones an idea hits him. "The man who throws his stones the farthest wins." Jack says handing Bruce his stone.

"Fine!" Bruce exclaimed than using all his strength to throw his stone very far across the large garden. "Ha ha beat that."

"Alright Da, there is no way he could throw it better than you! You're the best in the clan." Scotty says happily.

Jack just calmly tosses his stone making it land much further than Bruce's stone.

"Yea Papa!" Kamau cheered jumping up and down.

"Alright best two out of three." Bruce says clearly upset with the results. "Let's test your speed! First man to run out of this garden circle the palace and make it back here wins! On the count of three, ready THREE!" Bruce taking a lead runs out of the garden right away and laughing all the way.

"That's cheating!" Kamau yells upset.

"No it's not Da is just using his brain he said three!" Scotty yelled back.

Jack just quietly runs after Bruce and it isn't long before he catches up to the panting Scotsman so he passed him circled the palace and made it back to the garden first by the time Bruce made it back to the garden he looked worn out.

"Yea Papa!" Kamau cheered again.

"He cheated!" Scotty yells.

"No your Da tried to cheat and lost!" Kamau says sticking his tongue out at his friend again.

"I got another one for you." Bruce begins to say in a worn out voice looking around he sees a very tall tree in the garden with a very high branch. "That branch." The two jump up to try to make it to the branch but only Jack succeeds.

"Jump good." Jack says plainly much to his son's joy and his friend's annoyance.

Next the two moved on to a target holding some sharp sticks, Bruce and Scotty were proud when his stick hit the target's bullseye only to be disappoint when Jack's stick crushes the previous stick to hit the bullseye. What follows soon after was a series of other contest including a game of tic tac toe all of which Jack won.

"My Papa is better! My Papa is better!" Kamau sang jumping up and down much to Jack's amusement and Bruce & Scotty's displeasure.

"Alright!" Bruce yelled having had enough. "Give me your hand laddie." Bruce orders holding out his hand to Jack which he took. "We'll wrestle for the win." Bruce says seriously much to Jack's shock. "Thumb wrestle." By the smirk on Jack's face it looked like he agreed and the final showdown began.

All was still for a moment as the two waited for the other to make the first move thumbs began to move back and forth they moved their thumbs it got so intense that they even started sweating at one point Bruce had gotten his thumb above Jack's and had counted up to the number two when Jack surprise everyone by making a comeback for the win. "One, two, three." Jack says triumphantly.

"Yes!" Kamau squeals happily.

"No!" Scotty cries and having gotten feed up pushes Kamau to the ground in anger. Kamau now getting upset as well stands up and pushes him down soon the two began to wrestle with each other on the ground.

"Hey why don't you control your kid?!" Bruce yells to Jack.

"My child isn't the one who pushed first!" Jack yells back.

"I bet your boy is the reason this whole mess even started in the first place." Bruce yells throwing his hands up.

"It was probably your bully of a son causing this whole thing!" Jack argues back.

And that is how it went for a good while before Kai, Hideaki and Chika stepped into the garden to see two little boys wrestling with each other and their fathers in some kind of heated debate.

"What is going on here?!" Kai yells causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "Well?" Kai adds when no one moved to answer her.

"It's all Scotty's fault Mama he started it!" Kamau says pointing at Scotty.

"I did not you ninny Mama's boy! It's your fault." Scotty yells,

"Your fault!" Kamau says.

"Your fault!" Scotty yells back.

"Enough!" Kai says forcefully she knew where this was going from experience with them in the past and even their own fathers. "Jack tell me what happened here?" Kai ordered her husband to answer as she glared at him, Bruce was more than happy that her anger was towards Jack.

"Well after the meeting Bruce and I went to check on the boys and we heard them fighting." Jack begins to answer nervously.

"What were they fighting about?" Kai asked calmly although Jack knew it wouldn't last very long.

"Well they were fighting about who was the better warrior myself or Bruce." Jack stammers out.

"And you being the ADULT told them it was silly to fight over this and to FORGET about it right?" Kai asked calmly though she knew what the answer would be.

"Well at first yes but then-" Jack began to nervously explain.

"But then Uncle Bruce said he was the best warrior ever since he has wanted posters and stuff." Kamau adds in.

"Then Uncle Jack was like you didn't have any wanted posters cause Aunt Kai and I never saw it!" Scotty added in.

"Really?" Kai says now glaring at the two darkly.

"Yes! Then Uncle Bruce said that they were gonna prove who was best once and for all." Kamau explained neither boy realized the more the two explained the more nervous their fathers became.

"Then Uncle Jack said we should have a contest." Scotty says.

"Then they had a stone throwing contest, a running contest, a jumping contest a-" Kamau continues to say but at this point all his mother could do was glare harshly at the two men. "And then they thumb wrestled and Papa won everything!"

"Well isn't that nice." Kai says sarcastically though the two boys don't catch it. "And then what happened?"

"Well I got mad cause Uncle Jack won so I pushed Kamau." Scotty says in a quiet voice.

"Then I got mad and pushed Scotty and we started fighting with each other." Kamau says quietly as well.

"My, my and what did your fathers do when you two started fighting?" Kai asked the two boys slowly approaching the two nervous men.

"They started yelling at each other!" The boys said at the same time.

"Hmm and all this because you wanted to know who was the best warrior?" Kai says calmly standing in front of the two men now, she turns back to look at the boys again her back now to their fathers. "Well boys I'm afraid you were both wrong because-" Without the two men realizing it Kai had grabbed their arms and toss both men clear across the garden making them hit their heads on the very tree they jumped on. "I'm the greatest warrior boys. Now does that make things all better?!" The boys nodded their heads in a shared agreement.

"Very good, Hideaki and Chika could you please take the boys to the dining room for lunch while I have a word with their fathers?" Kai turned to ask the older couple who had been quiet during the whole exchanged.

"Of course we would be happy to do it." Chika answers calmly.

"Come along now little ones." Hideaki says as he hurries the children out of the garden only stopping briefly to shake his head at his son.

Once the four were gone Kai walked over to her husband and his friend. "What were you two thinking?" Kai asked hands on her hips glaring at the two.

"You know how we are lassie, we fight then we're friends then we fight again!" Bruce says with a laugh.

"It has been that way since we meet." Jack adds in.

"Right and it was childish then and it is even more childish now!" Kai screams. "You two are fathers now those boys look to you to set an example and the kind of example you are setting is not good for them. Scotty is four and Kamau is three they need to see you set better examples not lose your temper over everything!"

"I'm sorry Kai." Jack says now realizing how bad it looked to act in such a way.

"Aw come on lassie it was just a bit of fun!" Bruce tries to argue.

"Well when I EXPLAIN TO YOUR WIFE ABOUT IT let's see if she thinks it was just a bit of fun!" Kai threatens and walks away.

"Wait! Lassie you can't do that she'd have me head!" Bruce yells running after her.

 **Kai pov**

 _It's now been two months since Jack returned and aside from that stupid contest he and Bruce decided to have in front of the children things have been going well. I swear sometimes Jack and Bruce would end up doing crazy things if I wasn't there to scare some sense into them! Anyway we are one month from the final attack on Aku right now we are waiting for word on where Aku has kept his palace this time so it can be attacked. Jack volunteered to go search for it and now I'm worried not just for Jack but for Kamau as well._

"Jack we have to tell him that you are going! You leave in a few days to go searching for that palace." Kai pleas with her husband once more.

"I know Kai, but he will be so devastated." Jack says with a sigh that was the issue at hand right now, Kamau had spent three years of his life without his father and just when he got him back he was leaving again. "Two months is just not enough time to make up for three years of waiting."

"But it has to be done not just for our sakes but so that the world can have a chance to be safer." Kai says evenly. "We have to tell him!"

"I know." By Jack's tone Kai could tell this might feel like the worse thing he has ever done.

The couple walk over to their son's room and enter of course seeing Kamau playing with his toy wooden sword.

"Kamau, little warrior Mama and Papa have to talk to you." Kai says as calmly as she could entering the room.

"Yes, Mama!" Kamau says cheerfully walking over to them so cheerfully that it pains Jack because he knew that was about to be taken away.

"Kamau, little one you know that one of Papa's jobs is to fight monsters yes?" Jack begins as calmly as possible.

"Yes, Papa you are the best!" Kamau says with a big smile on his face.

"Well, Kamau, Papa is going to have to leave soon to fight monsters again." Jack said carefully hoping it would make it easier for his son to understand but from the look of the boy's face it clearly didn't work.

"No!" Kamau shouted in disbelief shaking his little head. "Papa don't go." Kamau hadn't started crying yet but he was shaking quite a bit.

"Kamau I know this is hard now but….soon your Papa will be back before you know it and everything will be ok." Kai tries to reassure her son.

"That's right little one it will only be for a little while and-" Jack begins to add in.

"No, no no it's not fair!" Kamau starts full on crying now. "I just got my Papa I don't want him to leave me!" Kamau yells as tears fall down his cheeks.

"Oh, little warrior I know this is hard but I have to go." Jack says moving to embrace his son and wipe away the tears but to his surprise Kamau pushes him away and runs out of the room. Jack thought he felt bad when he was first separated from his family but this might be worse. Kamau had never ran away from his father since he got there unless it was a game.

"Jack, he will be ok. I know how he feels it's hard to see your parents leaving you." Kai says trying to make her husband feel better. "Right now he's afraid that you might not come back."

"But it is possible Kai!" Jack says turning to look at his wife. "Your own parents left and never came back, Kamau may be young but he is not unwise the minute he met my parents but has never seen yours is not going to be lost to him."

"I know Jack but what can we do?!" Kai argues with him. "The world needs us to save it together and yes it's not fair to Kamau but as long as Aku lives it will never be fair to anyone including him!"

"Kai, I think-" Jack begins to say but pauses. "I think you should sit the final battle out." Jack is finally able to tell her. "If something goes wrong-"

"Then what Jack?" Kai begins to say becoming angry with him. "If something goes wrong then we both have to fight him alone separately or better yet if something goes wrong we'll just past the burden onto our son and any other children we have?"

"Kai, please I could- if I ended up dead Kamau will need you! I don't want what happened to me to happen to him." Jack argues back. "I know my parents were only doing what was best but I'd rather Kamau only have to miss one parent in his young life not two."

"I'm only going to say this once Jack! You are not fighting Aku alone, we are going to defeat him together and we will come home together and be with our family! That is end of this conversation." Kai yells and walks out of the room.

A few days later it was time for Jack to go and things were tense between himself and his wife and their son. Kamau refused to speak to either parent within the past few days. But today was the day that Jack would be leaving and so Kai was trying to talk her son into going to say goodbye.

"Come on Kamau I know that you are upset but it is not just your Papa leaving, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Shawn are leaving as well you can at least say goodbye to them." Kai tries to reason with her son, but he pays her no mind and just continues to ignore her. "Alright little one whether you like it or not we are going to see them off!" Kai having had enough picks her son up and walks toward the entrance door were the leaving party would be despite her protesting son.

"Well it looks like Kai managed to convince him to come after all." Shawn says as he sees his sister and nephew approaching them.

"Really?!" Jack asked hopeful until he saw how much Kamau was trying to get out of his mother's hold.

"Never mine then." Shawn says now noticing how his nephew was behaving as well. "Hey little warrior come to see us off." Shawn says playfully trying to cheer the boy up, though Kamau just turned his head and pouted. "I see you've decided to life up to your name as the quiet warrior."

"That he does." Jack said sadly seeing his son not want to look at him was truly very painful.

"Don't worry son, I will speak with him." Hideaki says from behind Jack putting a hand on his shoulder it also pained him to see his grandson this upset and he couldn't help but wonder if his son had felt this betrayed when he was sent away.

"Thank you father, I can only hope that you are able to reach him." Jack says with a sigh and walks toward his wife and son. "Kamau little on I'm going to miss you." Jack says hoping to get a reaction.

"Kamau your Papa is speaking to you." Kai tells he son but he continues to pout. "I'm sorry Jack, hopefully it will be better once you return home." Kai says giving a sigh of her own.

"It is alright Kai." Jack says although they both knew he didn't really mean it. "I am going to miss you deeply my tsuki." Jack says pulling her into a brief kiss. "Look out for your mother little one." Jack says after pulling away from the kiss and gently stroking the top of his son's head.

"Be safe." Kai says trying not to tear up. "And try not to lose your brain again."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jack says as he hugs her close. "Goodbye my love, goodbye my little warrior." And with that Jack walks away and the three men begin to head out.

"Whatever you do Jack, don't look back." Bruce whispered to him as they walk down the stairs.

"Why?" Jack questioned his friend.

"Trust me on this." Bruce whispered again.

From his place on his mother's shoulder Kamau was feeling horrible and he couldn't hold in his pain any longer. "Papa come back!" Kamau cries startling everyone so much so that Kai loses her hold on him and he escapes her embrace and starts running as fast as his little legs could carry him to the entrance. "Papa no come back!" Kamau calls from in front of the door his father and his friends were still on the stairs so they could hear his cries. "Papa please come back!" Kamau almost moves to run down the stairs but his mother caught up to him and stopped him from going. "Papa, PAPA!" Kamau cries as his mother holds onto him stopping him from going.

And from the stairs a tear rolls down Jack's cheek as now he finally understood why Bruce told him not to look back. "Papa!"

 **Hideaki pov**

 _I've had to deal with many things since that vile demon Aku appeared on my land all those years ago some were good, some were bad. But I always believed that things happen for a reason, yes while Aku appeared again and I had to send my only son away to train but he came back stronger. Yes Aku had tricked my son and sent him into the future but he had met the woman he was going to love, marry, and bare his children. Yes that woman sent him back even though he didn't want her to and was heartbroken for four long years, but because of that he had the strength to free the land and was even given an opportunity to return to her and his child with his parents. This new time and land may be at times be frightening but I wouldn't have it any other way if it meant my son would be happy and getting to see my grandson. Speaking of which it pains me so deeply to see him cry like this._

"Papa!" Kamau continues to cry his little heart out as his mother tried to comfort him.

"Kamau it will be ok Papa will come back." Kai tells her son gently rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"Let me take him Kai." Hideaki tells his yome, he already knew that Kai was just as upset as her son seeing as how she never was apart from Hiroto if she could help it.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked Hideaki she didn't want to leave her father in law with a crying child.

"I am sure." Hideaki reassures her. "I think that if I speak with him alone I can get Kamau to calm down." Hideaki says taking the crying child out of her hands and walking away.

Hideaki while carrying Kamau decided to walk towards the garden since it was one of his grandson's favorite places and some fresh air might do him some good. Finding a spot under a tree Hideaki sat down with his grandchild on his lap.

"There, there little one it will be alright." Hideaki says calming down his grandson a little bit. "You know little one when your father was only just a little older than yourself he had to leave me as well." Hideaki begins to explain.

"Why oji-san?" Kamau weakly asked.

"Because little one Aku had appeared once again." Hideaki explains with a sigh. "You see little one the first time Aku appeared your father hadn't been born yet but he would have been on his way very soon. When Aku attacked I had to leave your oba-san behind to go fight him and though I won I knew he would return. So I came up with a plan that would allow your father to train all over the world so that he could one day defeat Aku, soon day that day came and I had to send your father away."

"Where you sad when Papa left?" Kamau curiously asked.

"Very sad but I knew it was the right thing to do, and I also knew that no matter what your father would return to his family. You see little one there is nothing more important to your father than his family no matter how long it takes your father will return." Hideaki finished explaining.

"Thank you oji-san." Kamau says happily hugging his grandfather.

"You are welcome little one." Hideaki says hugging the small boy back. "How about I continue to teach you how to fight monsters, it may have been a while since I've done it myself but I am sure I could teach you a few things." Hideaki tells the boy.

"Ok oji-san." Kamau says excitedly.

 _It may be that I would never fully understand this land but as long as I can have these moments with my family it will always be worth it._

 **Jack pov**

 _It had taken three weeks to finally find Aku's palace, as hard as it was just trying to keep track of rumor after rumor the hardest part was of course keeping Bruce from doing crazy things. It was decided we should keep the knowledge of my reappears a secret until the time was right but Bruce nearly blow our cover one too many times. Shawn was a good help with him but Bruce feared Kai and without her here it was difficult to keep him from bombing places. Kai how I missed traveling with just her so much so that every story around our campfires were about her much to the annoyance of my new companions. But as I was saying we finally found Aku's palace and now it was time to return home. I do have a surprise for my son though I just hope his mother will not be upset with the gift but Lulu is such a sweet thing._

Jack had been walking towards the family's wing a little dog in hand that was barking. "Shhh, Lulu you must stay quiet a little while longer you are kind of a surprise." Jack whispers to the dog and for some reason the dog choose to listen.

"Are you sure that this will be a good idea Jack?" Shawn asked the man as they were walking to their rooms he was not sure if his three year old nephew was old enough for a pet.

"I'm sure it will be fine Shawn, Kamau will love her and-" Jack pauses just outside Misty's room where he is sure he heard two voices. "Who is in the room with Misty?"

"Sounds like it is Ash." Shawn says with a shrug.

"And who is this Ash?" Jack asked his brother in law forcefully.

"That would be her boyfriend." Shawn answers plainly.

"Boyfriend?!" Jack says angrily. "No, no she is too young to have a boyfriend and especially one hanging around her room this late into the night!"

"This late into the night?! Jack it is 7:30pm!" Shawn says shaking his head. "Besides Ash is a perfectly nice boy, I'll admit a bit goofy at times but harmless, plus those two have known each other since they were ten!"

"So just because they've known each other for a long time everyone is ok with them being in a room alone together doing who even knows what?!" Jack says tensely.

"Like I said Jack they've known each other for a long time, everyone knew they were going to be together before they even knew it ok. Ash is not someone to worry about unlike how you were!" Shawn says pointing a finger at Jack.

"Me?!" Jack says looking shocked.

"Yes, you! Kai only knew you for two days before you got together, I bet that it was only a little more than a week before you slept with my older sister….Wait a minute Kai married a bad boy!" Shawn says in shock and then starts to laugh.

"Bad boy? How am I this 'bad boy'?" Jack questions in confusion.

"It all makes sense why you are so over protective of Misty, you don't want her to end up dating the type of man you are! Which if one thinks about is a bad boy, first being that Kai met you at a bar. Second you get jealous easily if you think someone else is interested in her. You didn't even wait a month before taking her to bed, you were always bringing her into more and more dangerous places you even choose to become a gangster once!" Shawn finishes explaining shaking his head.

"Hey! First Kai choose to go into that bar herself and I even asked her if she was sure about being my partner before it was decided. And as for those gangster it was a plan to attack Aku by surprise for once instead of waiting for him to make an attack first." Jack argued.

"And you taking her to bed what's that all about." Shawn asked sarcastically.

"We….we were pressed for time I could have found a way home at any day so we decided to spend as much time enjoying each other as we could." Jack explains his face red and stuttering. "You know what I need to go show Kamau his new pet." Jack says quickly walking towards his son's room.

"Whatever you say Jack, whatever you say." Shawn whispers shaking his head.

As Jack walked towards his son's room he couldn't help but recall how he came into possession of the small pug dog. It had all started when himself, Bruce and Shawn were waiting out the rain in an old robot factory when this old fashion robot came in to no doubt hunt Bruce and Shawn down seeing as how Aku would have thought that Jack was still gone. Once the robot was defeated though Jack for some reason felt badly for it he heard it say take care of Lulu before it shut down completely. Once the three went outside they had found the robot's car which had a picture of the pug dog written on the back was Lulu. Jack decided than to get the dog and do what the robot had asked luckily this dog took to him well and he decide to give Lulu to his son because she was a sweet thing. Upon reaching his son's room he found that the boy wasn't there so he moved to the room he shared with his wife.

"Papa!" Kamau squealed happily having heard the door open and see his father enter the room. Before he had been staying with his mother watching TV while his mother was in the bathroom. "You came back!" Kamau says jumping up and down on the bed.

"Of course I did Kamau I promised I would!" Jack said walking over to his son. "And I got a surprise for you!" Jack than shows his son the small pug dog.

"Doggy!" Kamau squealed taking the happy barking dog in his hands. "Doggy, doggy!"

"Her name is Lulu, she needs someone to take care of her now can you do that?" Jack asked his son, he was so happy to see him smiling again.

"Yes, Papa!" Kamau says as Lulu licked his cheek causing him to laugh. "That tickles Lulu!"

"What's going on?" Kai asked now coming out of the bathroom.

"Papa is back Mama and he got me a doggy!" Kamau says excitedly.

"Jack! Kamau is only three years old I don't think he is old enough just yet to have a dog." Kai says in shock.

"Come on Kai he will be fine and look how happy our son is!" Jack said pointing to the still giggling boy as he continues to play with his new dog.

"I suppose we can give it sometime before we decide to keep the dog or not." Kai says but Jack could tell from the way she looked at their happy son that there was no way she would take this joy away from him.

"Kamau why don't you show Lulu your room for a while." Jack told his son, he needed to get the boy out of the room so that he could discuss things with his wife.

"Sure Papa! Come on Lulu." Kamau says running out the room happily the pug dog chasing after him.

Once Kamau and Lulu were gone Jack then decided to tell his wife what he had found out on his travels.

"Aku has become even worse since I've been gone, between me returning to the past and you staying at home to take care of Kamau he has become even more overbearing to the people. He wanted to wipe out all the hope that our presences had given them even some of his followers want him gone now." Jack explained.

"Well then that is even more reason to finally put an end to him if even his own followers cannot bare him any longer." Kai says with a sigh.

"Yes it was so difficult seeing so many people lose hope." Jack says thinking back sadly. "You know I knew in some way that a few people looked to us for hope but I never realized how many people would be affected by us not being around."

"I know what you mean there were days that I couldn't sleep because I worried." Kai says sadly shaking her head.

"Soon it can be over and that monster will be gone once and for all." Jack says with determination.

 **Normal pov**

 _And so the week pasted and it was time for our heroes to make the final stand against Aku. It is just a little before dawn once the sun was up the battle would begin._

"Are you worried?" Kai whispered to Jack as they stood in front of the palace.

"Yes, but it has to be done." Jack said earlier that day Jack had to leave a crying son behind again this time both parents were leaving and he vowed that this would be the last time a child has to cry because of Aku.

The plan was fairly simple since Shawn had gone with Jack and Bruce he placed a spell that not only kept the palace from being suddenly moved but since Aku was tied to the palace it would keep him there as well. No amount of shapeshifting would allow Aku for an escape this time Kai's plan had made sure of that much. First their army would storm the palace and take out the guards then the second fleet which was being led by Bruce would take out the more difficult monsters and bounty hunters leaving the couple to only have to worry about fighting Aku.

Soon the sun was high in the sky when the army charged the palace much to Aku's surprise that very morning.

"What is the meaning of this foolishness?!" Aku wondered in surprise.

"Lord Aku, we appear to be under attack!" One of his guards tells him.

"Attack?! Ha ha." Aku says with an evil laugh. "Fools without Jack and his sword there is no way that they could win. Even if Kai and her Bo staff are there it still would not be possible!"

"But Lord Aku?" The guard nervously begins to say.

"Spit it out!" Aku yelled in his lord booming voice.

"'Well you see-" The guard tries again.

"I bet he is trying to tell Aku that both of us are here!" Kai states sarcastically as she and Jack enter the room. "Or maybe that his breakfast is going to be twenty minutes late!"

"What would an evil demon possible eat?" Jack turns to ask Kai.

"I don't know." Kai answered with a shrug. "Hey Aku, since this is the day you finally die just answer us one last thing what do you eat for breakfast?"

"If you think I will let you defeat me than you are wrong!" Aku yells and then starts attacking the two warriors.

"Guess we won't find out that answer Kai." Jack states dodging a punch thrown by Aku.

"Oh well." Kai says also dodging Aku's swings.

The two started taking the fight more seriously punches and kicks were thrown by everyone and every time Jack or Kai got close enough to use the sword or Bo staff they took it. Soon it became clear to Aku that he wouldn't win this battle.

"While this battle has been most impressive I'm afraid I have to-" Aku begins to try to shapeshift but it doesn't work. "What?!"

"Sorry Aku." Jack says plainly.

"But no shapeshifting today I'm afraid. Did you really think that we would believe that you wouldn't try to escape again?" Kai says and with that the two moved quickly and attacked Aku with their weapons one final time.

"Nooooo." Aku screeched as in pain as he disappeared once again for what he knew would be the final time.

"Farewell demon." Jack says plainly and the two walk out of the room.

Once the two warriors had made it outside they saw that their army and friends were waiting for them.

"Is it over is he gone?" Shawn asked running up to them.

"He is gone Shawn we saw to that." Jack stated in a pleased voice, now maybe he could live the rest of his days in peace with his wife and child.

"Grand!" Bruce says running up to bear hug the two.

"Bruce you need to let me go you might squeeze the baby!" Kai says tensely.

"Baby? Kai you're?" Jack asked turning to look at his wife once his friend had let them go.

"Yes!" Kai answered with a nod of her head.

"And you went to fight Aku anyway! You could have harmed yourself and the baby and-" Jack begins to rant only to be cut off by Kai pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Jack please, I wouldn't be me if I didn't fight anyway!" Kai says when they break the kiss in time to see the palace blow up. "Bruce?!"

"And I wouldn't be me lassie if I didn't use me bomb!" Bruce says joyfully.

"Let's just go home." Jack says with a sigh shaking his head. This journey had been crazy but now there could be a new peaceful day.

 **Epilogue Jack pov**

 _It had now been seventeen years since the final battle with Aku and for the most part things were still at peace. It was a joyous time for myself when Kai had given birth to twin girls not so much for my tsuki she screamed a lot, the first born girl we named Ayo and the second we named Etsuko each name of course meaning joy in some way. Ayo and Etsuko Sole you would never find a pair of twins so different and so the same all at once. They would have been completely identical if it wasn't for the fact that Ayo had my color eyes and Etsuko had their mother's other than that same black hair, and same skin tone as their older brother. Those two could be a handful especially once they figured out how to use their magic to change their eye color when they were three years old, then they started switching places confusing everyone but their mother lucky aura reader! Now that they are sixteen though my biggest worry has moved from switching places to boys, and how can I not worry my girls are just as beautiful as their mother! Though I've managed to scare some boys away (seeing as how I defeated Aku and stayed in shape even as I got older.) Kai is sure that one day the girls will met men willing to fight me to be with them. I can only hope that day is a very long time from now. Our youngest was a son we named Tamotsu Lune born on a full moon just like his mother he looks so much like me only with a few differences one being skin tone and his hair being more dominantly red unlike his older siblings. But any ways now that our oldest Kamau was twenty years old and was done training it was time for him to go on his own adventures for a while._

"Jack are you still mediating here? You know that Kamau leaving!" Kai says to her husband entering the room.

"Kai, believe me I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jack states standing up to walk towards his wife, she was still so beautiful even after all these years. "I only wished the children's sofuba would have lived long enough to see this moment."

"But they did live a good long time with us and even got to meet all of their grandchildren." Kai tells her husband. It was true his parents were lucky enough not to have passed on to the next life until Tamotsu was about ten.

"I guess that is also very true." Jack states calmly. The two made it to the front entrance where the rest of their family was waiting.

"Oh, I can't believe me baby boy is leaving me!" Bruce whaled from next to his wife crying his eyes out.

"There. There dear he will be alright." His wife tells him trying to calm down her husband.

"Me buddy!" Bruce says seeing his friend approach them. "Why don't you and I go with our boys it will be just like old times?!"

"There are only two things wrong with that Bruce, one we already still go out on our own from time to time." Jack begins to explain which was true just because Aku was gone didn't mean there wasn't anything left to do after all there can't be good without evil and there was plenty of new evil trying to be the next Aku. "And secondly we still have children to raise." Jack states pointing at the young children.

"Oh right them." Bruce says plainly now seeing all of his daughters glaring at him.

Jack walked over to his son who was speaking with his siblings before he left.

"How are you feeling Kamau?" Jack asked smiling at his oldest son just as everyone thought he had grown up to look a lot like his father.

"Nervous, excited….everything." Kamau explained a bit nervously. "It's weird that we are doing this for me it seemed like yesterday we were doing this for you."

"Maybe it feels like just yesterday because it we did this two weeks ago." Ayo says sarcastically.

"Not even in his first battle and already has brain damage….oh wait he was already like that!" Etsuko says causing both sisters to laugh at him.

"Girls be nice to your brother." Kai says forcefully approaching the twins. "And don't think I've forgotten about that trick you pulled on your teacher!"

"Yes, Mama." The girls said together.

"Why do we have to wait so long to leave the Soleil Lunas, I want to go now!" Tamotsu pouted arms crossed in anger.

"Because if I have to wait twenty years than everyone has to wait twenty years! Perks of being the heir." Kamau says smirking down at his younger brother.

"It's not fair!" Tamotsu yelled stomping his feet.

"Kamau don't do that to your brother! You know he is going to miss you." Kai scolded her son.

"Yes, Mama." Kamau says turning around and rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother Kamau!" Jack scolded his oldest.

"How did you know?" Kamau ask in surprise.

"Because….you just told me." Jack stated plainly.

"Come on you ninny time to go!" Scotty yells he had grown up to be just like his father as well and neither Kai nor Jack could figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

"Goodbye Kamau have a safe trip." Jack says pulling his son into a hug one last time before he left. "Do yourself a favor don't look back." Kamau gave his father a confused look but before he could question it his friend yelled for them to get going again so he rushed out the door waving goodbye as he went.

"You think he will be ok?" Kai asked her husband as she couldn't help but to tear up.

"He will be find my tsuki after all he was trained very well and even picked a good weapon." Jack says kissing her cheek then turning to watch the boys leave.

Kamau was just getting to the bottom of the staircase when he couldn't help but to turn around he saw his whole family crying and he couldn't help his own tears that fell now.

"I guess that was what Papa meant." Kamau whispers quietly.

 **THE END.**

 **Omg what a journey this has been I'm almost crying right now I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed or just plain viewed this story. Next year Samurai Jack really comes back until then I hope this story is enough for some people. Note I might do a one shot based kind of on an episode later on. And I might add another chapter but it would more or least be a character and story break down. Will I write a squeal no but I might do a series of one shots following Jack and his family.**


	8. Announcement!

**Hey this is not a new chapter sorry! Just letting you guys know that I've created a oneshot series based of off this story and it's characters hope you enjoy and thanks for the support!**


End file.
